


Acceptance

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 93,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Marcus returns to Tuzenor to mediate a truce between Delenn and Neroon.





	1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

 

No stories or pieces of artwork archived here are meant to infringe upon the copyright held by J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. or Time Warner Production.

 

 

“Marcus! It =is= good to see you again!” Sech Turval smiled warmly and bowed to welcome his former student. “Delenn made a wise choice in sending you here,” he said pleased. “I told her that Alit Neroon asked for you specifically. I doubt it very much he will talk to anyone else. He does not even want to talk to me and I was his teacher once!”

 

Marcus smiled affectionately and remembered Sech Turval’s teaching method’s only too well. “I still remember you punishing me for falling asleep during meditation class. I bet you’re still using the same rod as you did years ago and then you wonder why we students don’t have any fond memories of you?”

 

Sech Turval laughed amused, took Marcus’ arm and led him inside the hall.

 

It =is= good to be back, Marcus thought relieved, as a serene peace settled into his heart. I wish Sinclair were here as well, though! Peeking at his former teacher he wondered whether the Minbari knew the truth about Sinclair’s identity. It’s not my place to tell him, the ranger realized and fell into step beside him.

 

“Yes, the trainees still dislike my methods,” the older Minbari said softly. “But there is a lesson to be learned from all this. Have you been listening to your inner voice since you left, Marcus?” The human had been one of his best students, but had also worried him immensely... to this day he still worried for Marcus. The self-doubt and hate inside the ranger could be his undoing. He joined the Anla’Shok for the wrong reason., Sech Turval hoped to talk to Marcus about his doubts. It would be a harsh confrontation.

 

“Maybe you should change them!” Marcus quipped and nodded politely when several trainees passed them by. “It surprises me to see such a large number of humans among them,” he said, hoping for an explanation. He liked hearing the Minbari’s voice.

 

“Funny you should mention that.” Sech Turval gestured the ranger to enter his office. “When asked why they wanted to join us they often mentioned your name as a reason. You inspire them.”

 

“I do?” Marcus’ voice carried disbelief. Studying his teacher’s office he noticed its sparseness. It looked much like his own quarters except for the large desk, which had been placed in the center of the room.

 

“You are the first human to challenge a Minbari warrior of renown and to survive the challenge,” Sech Turval explained, then moved on to more pressing matters. “What did Entil’Zha Delenn tell you?” The Minbari took his time to observe the human. Marcus looked haggard and a dark expression clouded his eyes. He is masking his unhappiness, Sech Turval realized.

 

“Only that Neroon wants to negotiate about supporting her cause. The warrior caste is momentarily divided and he’s inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt, but is still hesitant to make that final commitment to her.” This news had greatly surprised him, but after he had fought Neroon in Down Below he had developed a grudging respect for the warrior. It partly explained why Neroon had asked for him as his liaison, but… Marcus uncomfortably shifted in the chair. It was well known that Minbari warriors loathed humans; especially the ones who dared to call themselves Anla’Shok, fearing contamination of their culture by alien influences.

 

“His position has strengthened since he attempted to take Delenn’s life and he uses that advantage to influence the caste’s decisions to our benefit. A number of older clan leaders are willing to support him in secret. It is a paradox,” Sech Turval mused. “This assassination effort made Neroon realize that was he was doing was wrong and now he is trying very hard to correct that mistake… Should the warrior caste ever discover about his true motives… They would certainly declare him an outcast. It is a dangerous game he plays, Marcus.”

 

“I realize that, but Entil’Zha needs all the support she can get if she wants to prevent a civil war.” Marcus noticed the apprehension in the Minbari’s eyes.

 

“Valen protect us,” Sech Turval whispered concerned, then composed himself. “How long are you going to stay with us, Marcus?”

 

“A few days,” Marcus replied. “Depends on Neroon, I guess. He’ll set the pace for these meetings.”

 

“I heard you fought well during the challenge,” Sech Turval complimented him. “But why Denn’Sha, Marcus? We never taught you this concept during class!”

 

“I did some studying on my own,” Marcus mumbled apologetically. “I had to stop him and Denn’Sha is the one thing a Minbari warrior can’t walk away from.” He still remembered waking up in med lab as Neroon had stated his admission, greatly surprising him. Back then he had never expected to meet Neroon ever again.

 

“It was foolish of you to challenge him. You should be dead now,” Sech Turval admonished him fondly. “Although you mastered the pike Neroon has far more experience in handling it!”

 

“I know… Trust me, I know.” Marcus rubbed his ribs in remembered pain.

 

“I hope you learned your lesson well.” The Minbari got to his feet and walked over to the window. “Alit Neroon will arrive in two hours. I suggest you make yourself comfortable in your guest quarters first. You should be rested when confronting him.”

 

“You’re proud of him,” Marcus suddenly realized, recognizing his teacher’s tone.

 

“I am proud of both of you,” Sech Turval intoned and smiled gently as he turned to look at Marcus. “Neroon was one of my finest students. It is a pity he lacks patience and compassion.”

 

“I don’t know that much about him,” Marcus admitted, hoping to lure Sech Turval in to telling him more about Neroon. During these negotiations he had to be diplomatic and he didn’t want to make any fatal mistakes.

 

“He is a very private man.” The Minbari slipped his hands into the sleeves of his uniform and carefully considered his next words. “Much like you, Marcus. One cannot reach the core of his emotions or intentions. You are like him in that aspect, constantly hiding your feelings behind your annoying sense of wit.”

 

Indignant, Marcus wanted to reply, but Sech Turval cut him short. “No, Marcus. Let me speak my mind. I worry about you.”

 

The Minbari walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Marcus avoided his eyes and Sech Turval nodded his head saddened.

 

“You will never allow anyone inside your heart,” the Minbari stated, then crooked his head. “Delenn told me that you are in love?”

 

“She had no right to tell you that! It’s a private matter!” Marcus snarled and immediately regretted his tone. “I apologize for the way that sounded.”

 

“Apology accepted.” The Minbari forced Marcus to raise his eyes by cupping his chin in his hand. “Have you told her about your feelings?” How could he possibly explain to Marcus how worried he really was? He saw impending death in Marcus' green eyes.

 

“She isn’t interested in me,” Marcus whispered crestfallen. “Ivanova tolerates me at best.”

 

Those words revealed a lot to the old Minbari. “Is that why you choose her as the object of your affection? Knowing that she will never accept you as a lover?”

 

This time anger rose from his throat as he addressed his former teacher. “What are you saying? That I don’t really love her?”

 

“Yes,” Sech Turval replied in a sharp tone. “Why else not act on your feelings?” Studying Marcus’ reactions told him a lot. “It must comfort you to know that she has no interest in you. It allows you to continue this absurd self-torment.”

 

Marcus rose from the chair and shook off the gentle hand that had rested on his shoulder. “I don’t have to listen to this.”

 

“No, you can run from your feelings like you always do.” Sech Turval returned to his seat and gestured his guest to leave.

 

“I’m not running away,” Marcus stated and reached for the doorknob.

 

“You do not belong with the Anla’Shok,” the Minbari said and regretted being so cruel on purpose, but he had been determined to address this issue should he talk to Marcus ever again. He cared too much for Marcus to support him in this downward spiral.

 

Stunned, Marcus turned around to face the Minbari. “What did you say?” he stuttered hurt. Why is he doing this to me now? He never mentioned any of this during training!

 

“Your reasons to join the Anla’Shok are dishonorable,” the Minbari said and caught Marcus’ evasive gaze. “You joined us because you are driven by self-hate. You blame yourself for William’s death. That has not changed.”

 

“William has got nothing to do with this,” Marcus replied desperately. His hand rested on the doorknob and he was free to leave whenever he wanted to so why couldn’t he do just that?

 

“William is the reason why you have been tormenting yourself all these years.”

 

“You’re wrong,” Marcus objected, but his heart told him otherwise. Sech Turval was right and they both knew it.

 

“In that case you won’t mind participating in the rebirth ceremony taking place in three days.” Sech Turval leaned back in his chair and closely watched the young human. “Or you will leave the Anla’Shok out of your own accord.”

 

“That’s not fair!” Marcus failed to banish the trembling from his voice.

 

“Life itself is unfair! The universe is unfair!” the Minbari pointed out to him. “You have been given a choice and I suggest you carefully ponder your decision. I =will= ask Entil’Zha Delenn to exclude you from our organization should you refuse to participate.” 

 

His heart was beating in a frantically rhythm as he turned the doorknob, never expecting this emotional blackmail. “The rangers are all I've got left,” he whispered in dread.

 

“It should not be that way.” Sech Turval made one more effort and went to stand beside the human. “Look at me, Marcus.”

 

Obeying the command he locked eyes with his former teacher.

 

“I am doing this because I care for you. I refuse to one day learn that you committed suicide. Yes, I know I am blunt, but the time has come to name your problems.” His eyes searched Marcus’ face and he realized that this ultimatum might be the one thing that could force Marcus to face his demons. The Anla’Shok meant the world to the young human and now he was facing the prospect of losing his last straw of hope.

 

Desperate to change the subject Marcus said, “I’ve got to leave now and prepare for the negotiations.” Sech Turval’s words had greatly upset him and he knew the Minbari was serious.

 

“Of course.” Sech Turval bowed slightly. “You have got three days to reach a decision, Marcus. The rebirth ceremony will be held at sunset. I expect you to be there.”

 

Marcus nodded hesitantly, lost for words and opened the door to step into the corridor. As he closed the door behind him he leaned against it and tried to steady his heartbeat. His head was pounding painfully and a terrible headache was building. Looking at his hands he realized they were shaking badly. Sech Turval had completely surprised him and sweat covered his brow. Three days? How am I going to reach a decision in three days? I don’t want to leave the rangers, but taking part in the rebirth ceremony…? I can’t do that either!

 

Terrified, he sought the silence of his quarters and lay down on the tilted bed. His head was spinning and Sech Turval’s words constantly echoed in his mind. “I should be preparing for the upcoming meeting with Neroon, but…I can’t concentrate! Why now? Why did you choose this moment to tell me? I can’t fail Delenn! We need Neroon’s support and I…”

 

Restless, Marcus rolled off the platform and began pacing his room at a frantic speed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sech Turval used the chance meditation class offered him to ponder the conversation he’d had with Marcus. Maybe, he feared, he had come on a bit too strong. It had never been his intention to intimidate the young man, only to make him realize what direction he was heading in if he didn’t confront his self-hate. It wasn’t too late for Marcus to change his ways, but only if the young man was willing to accept guidance. He will never accept mine, but just maybe I know someone else who can take that place of mentor.

 

“Sech Turval? Alit Neroon has just arrived.”

 

Pleased, he nodded towards the young trainee who had used the proper subdued tone to address him. “I want you to inform Anla’Shok Marcus of Alit Neroon’s arrival. I will personally welcome Neroon.”

 

The young trainee bowed respectfully and then hurried down the corridors to Marcus’ quarters. He had heard many things about Cole and wondered which were true and which were false.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Still feeling restless, Marcus welcomed the knock on his door. “Yes, enter,” he said impatiently. The door opened and a young man cautiously peeked inside.

 

“Sorry to disturb you, sir,” he started and measured up the man who had challenged a Minbari warrior to the death, “But Alit Neroon has arrived.”

 

“Thank you for informing me…?” Marcus waited for the trainee to say his name. There was a look of admiration in the man’s eyes that confused him.

 

“My name’s William,” the trainee said and his eyes sparkled now that he was talking to the ranger who had become his hero. Marcus Cole was the reason why he had left his parents behind on Earth to join the rangers on Minbar.

 

“William.” A sharp knife twisted deeper into his heart. “Of course it has to be William,” he muttered softly, “You can go now.” Marcus nodded absentmindedly and thought back to Sech Turval’s statement that he had only joined the rangers to atone for his brother’s death. He had denied it, but knew it was the truth.

 

Somewhat confused, William closed the door, wondering what had upset Marcus Cole.

 

“Willie.” The name echoed through his guest quarters and for a moment he swore his brother’s voice chided him for reckless flying. Reverently he uncovered a tiny item from beneath the folds of his cloak and stared at it. It was a silver ring with no ornaments on it. Hasina had given it to William as it became clear that his heart was set on leaving the colony. A good luck charm, Hasina had called it. “It brought nothing but disaster,” Marcus mumbled saddened. He had removed the ring from Willie’s finger after his brother’s death. It was the one item he had managed to salvage which had belonged to his brother and he carried it with him as a reminder of him. One piece of physical evidence of his failure.

 

Marcus clenched his hand shut and pressed the metal into his skin. His greatest fear was that he would one day lose it in battle. Quickly, he slipped it back into his pocket and walked into the bathroom. He had to stop thinking about William if he wanted these meetings with Neroon to be a success.

 

“Would Delenn honor Sech Turval's request to expel me from the rangers?” he wondered concerned. “Maybe she would,” he realized, remembering a conversation they’d had recently. She had told him to let go of the pain, those chains of his own making. Instead he clung to the past because there was nothing in the present to live for. The idea of being booted from the rangers scared him. It was the one thing that kept him going. Yes, Sech Turval had been right to point out to him that it shouldn’t be that way, but during this last year, which he had spent onboard Babylon 5, he hadn’t made a single friend.

 

Not even Lennier. Yes, we relate to each other, but… Not even Lennier had had the courage to help him confront his past. Marcus felt it was a weakness to look towards others to help him cope with Willie and Hasina’s death, by he simply couldn’t do it on his own. Ivanova had ignored him right from the start, keeping him at a distance. He realized his pain resembled hers, but they were worlds apart. Franklin had been right about that.

 

“Seven days… I’ve got seven days to make this work,” he said in a determined voice. It would be his parting gift to Delenn and the rangers should Sech Turval carry out his intentions. “I have no idea what I will do should they tell me to leave…”

 

Why did Sech Turval insist he participated in the Nafak'Cha? He had avoided the rebirth ceremony from the beginning. “Tell a secret no one has ever heard from your lips before,” Marcus repeated the instruction he had read in the manual during class. “What secret? That I hate myself for having failed them? That I wish it had been me instead of Willie? They already know that.”

 

He had to admit that Sech Turval was the first person to threaten him with a swift kick in the arse in case he didn’t clean up his act. It told him something else as well. The old Minbari cared for him, was worried for his spiritual well being and that realization made him smile in spite of his misery.

 

Suddenly he realized that Neroon might be waiting for him and he quickly washed his face to feel refreshed. I can’t mess this up. Delenn needs his support. Nervous, Marcus left his rooms and headed towards the left wing of the training facility where he knew the meetings had been scheduled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Neroon, I want a word with you, now.” Sech Turval studied the warrior. You have grown old, my friend. Facing Marcus and admitting your mistakes took their toll on you.

 

“If this is about supporting Delenn,” Neroon replied; unimpressed by his former teacher’s tone. Sech Turval no longer held any authority over him, as a matter of fact he was the more powerful of the two of them. But he would never use that to his advantage as he respected Sech Turval.

 

“No, I want to talk to you about a completely different matter.” Sech Turval noticed the guards which stayed close to Neroon at all times. “I would like to talk to you in private.”

 

They had reached the hall and Neroon told his guards to remain there. They objected at first, concerned about his safety, but one of Neroon’s glares silenced them. “Walk with me,” he said warmly and smiled. As long as Sech Turval refrained from convincing him to back up Delenn he was more than willing to assist his former teacher. “It has been too long since we spoke,” he stated and took in the trainees who were struggling with the wooden Denn’bok.

 

“You started out like them, never forget that, Neroon.” Sech Turval noticed the sparkle in Neroon’s eyes. “If you had not already made your choice I would have recommended you as Durhann’s assistant. He is growing old…”

 

“I am a warrior,” Neroon replied. “And you know that. You trained me.”

 

“Many decades ago, but our desires and fears change constantly,” Sech Turval remarked. “You look well, though.”

 

“If it were not for the clan leaders scheming I would feel even better. They want a civil war,” he said saddened. “I have to prevent it.”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about Delenn’s cause?”

 

“You lured me into talking.” Neroon smiled as one of the human trainees got whacked on the head with a Denn’bok. “That must hurt.”

 

“Yes, you would remember that impact.”

 

“Sech Turval!” Neroon exclaimed, “Do not remind me of the time when Master Durhann outsmarted me!”

 

“He was the teacher and you the student. Now I wonder if those roles aren’t reversed.”

 

They had reached Neroon’s quest rooms. Sech Turval had decided it wise to house his second guest in another part of the building. After they stepped inside he walked over to the window.

 

Neroon disposed of his long cloak and gloves and joined the older Minbari. “You appear worried.”

 

“I am.” His voice dropped and Sech Turval wondered if Neroon were the right person to help Marcus, but Neroon had faced his mistakes and moved on. “But let me have a good look at you first!” he stated and noted Neroon’s muscular physique. “You have kept yourself in excellent shape,” he complimented the warrior and loved seeing the clear expression in those dark eyes. This was a man who had faced the shadows of his darker side and had emerged victorious. “I am proud of you, my friend.”

 

“Thank you,” Neroon said truly touched. “But you want to talk to me about something else.”

 

“I was wondering about the Denn’Sha challenge Marcus uttered.” Sech Turval pointed at the low square table and the tea which had been prepared earlier.

 

Neroon sat cross-legged and watched him pour the ceremonial tea. “It was desperation on his part,” he said eventually. “The Anla’Shok was set on saving Delenn’s life.” Inclining his head he wondered what had made Sech Turval ask that particular question. He hadn’t expected this subject.

 

“Are you certain that it was his true reason for facing you?” Sech Turval offered his guest some tea.

 

“Why do you ask?” Neroon was growing suspicious, knowing very well that his former teacher probably had an excellent reason to put this question to him.

 

“I will be frank with you, Neroon. I have known you for 70 cycles now and I have come to trust you.”

 

“You honor me with that trust,” Neroon replied and understood that Sech Turval really needed his help.

 

“There have been two exceptional students in my lifetime. You are one of them,” Sech Turval admitted. “The other one is Marcus.”

 

“I always thought that the human was bragging when he told me that Master Durhann had trained him personally, but now I realize that he was one your best students.” Neroon remembered their bout in that dark corner of the space station only too well. Marcus had completely surprised him by challenging him to the death.

 

“Marcus is very talented. If he had our strength he would easily defeat many of our most splendid warriors.”

 

“But what he lacks in strength he makes up for in agility and speed,” Neroon said, paying the human a compliment. “So why ask about his intentions for fighting me?”

 

“I fear for him, Neroon,” Sech Turval said in the end. “I fear that he is too eager to die for the One, to die for any one as long as the cause is just.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Neroon questioned. “Our main aim is to serve and a warrior finds honor in laying down his life for the greater cause.”

 

“Motivation, Neroon,” Sech Turval berated him. “What is your motivation? Why die to ensure someone else’s life?”

 

“We live to serve,” Neroon replied in sincerity.

 

Sech Turval nodded his head in approval. “But Marcus… his reasons are wrong. He wants to atone for crimes he never committed.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Neroon wondered suddenly, puzzled by Sech Turval’s facial expression.

 

“I want you to talk to him. See if you can make him open up to you. You will be spending a lot of time together during these talks. Do you think he trusts you?”

 

“Trust me?” Neroon exclaimed baffled. “I tried to kill him!”

 

“But you let him live,” Sech Turval pointed out to him. “That is another question I would like answered; why? Your honor is tainted now because you did not end his life.” His instincts suddenly told him that he was missing something here. He had been so preoccupied with Marcus that he had never pondered that last question.

 

Neroon’s eyes hardened and his voice was icy cold. “I thought he was dead when I left him.”

 

“Neroon… you are lying!” Sech Turval chided him in a similar tone. What had happened just now? Why had Neroon reacted in such an uncharacteristic way to his question? Was there more going on then he realized? “You would never =assume= you killed someone. You would make sure!”

 

“I did not have the time!” Neroon said defensively. It was imperative that he ended this unsettling conversation now before the older Minbari figured out the truth, which he had been hiding so successfully… until now.

 

“I do not believe you, Neroon,” Sech Turval stated, but decided not to push any further. This was a private matter between Neroon and Marcus. It did make him wonder though. Denn’Sha could only end in death. So why did you stop short, my friend? “I scheduled the first meeting in one hour. That should leave you plenty of time to get settled in,” Sech Turval informed Neroon and rose to his feet. “I am growing old,” he whispered as his weary bones protested the movement. “I will send a ranger to take you to the designated area.”

 

Respectfully, Neroon got to his feet as well and bowed deeply, relieved Sech Turval had refrained from asking questions in depth. “I will try and talk to the human Anla’Shok and keep an open mind,” he promised sincerely.

 

“I know you will,” Sech Turval whispered and was determined to start an investigation of his own. Something didn’t make sense and he had to find out what it was. “I will leave you now. I had to leave in the midst of meditation class and I fear several students might already have fallen asleep.”

 

Neroon grinned. “Then I suggest you do not forget to take along your rod.”

 

“You never fell asleep,” Sech Turval said approvingly.

 

“Yes, I did,” Neroon quipped. “But I sleep with my eyes open.”

 

As hard as he tried the teacher couldn’t find the lie in that statement and he realized that Neroon must have fooled him many times during his training. “With your eyes open?” he repeated. “I must remember that in case one of my current students adopts that method as well. I will see you during dinner?”

 

“Absolutely.” Neroon watched the older Minbari leave and then uncovered his clenched fist. Sech Turval had come too close to guessing the truth. Resolutely, he slipped back into his cloak and grabbed his gloves. I must have been mad to request the Anla’Shok to be my liaison in this matter. This will only complicate the negotiations! But there was no way back any longer and he returned to his former position. Sitting down on the floor he tried to meditate. Why did he have to ask =me= to keep an eye on Marcus Cole? Does he suspect anything? No, I do not think so…and why did he ask about the Anla’Shok’s reasons for challenging me? What was it Sech Turval said? Marcus wants to atone for crimes he never committed? His voice was grave when he spoke those words, revealing true worry.

 

It had been months since they had faced each other in Down Below, but the human had never been far from his mind. The revelation, which had shown from Marcus’ eyes, still haunted him. A human had been willing to die for one of his own while he was intent on killing her. He invoked Valen’s name. Neroon remembered the tremors, which had shaken the Anla’Shok’s voice. Of the same heart… Delenn was right.

 

He had never believed the Grey Council when they had told him the truth about Jeffrey Sinclair and the fact that Minbari souls were being reborn into human bodies.But Marcus’ courage had convinced him that the human indeed possessed a Minbari soul. That is one reason why I let him live, Neroon admitted to himself. “One Minbari does not kill another.”

 

But the second reason had been even more important. Not now! I cannot ponder this now when I have to face him! Neroon leaped to his feet as someone knocked on the door and he quickly realized the hour had already passed. With predatory grace he stole over to the door. Outside, the two guards bowed as he appeared. “I do not need you while I am here. You are dismissed.” The guards didn’t protest this time and Neroon focused his attention on the young trainee standing opposite him and recognized the youngster. “Does your head hurt?” he asked teasingly.

 

William quickly lowered his eyes, impressed by Neroon’s physical presence. “I didn’t pay enough attention to the attacker.”

 

“You were lucky that the Denn’bok was made of wood and that your sparring partner held back,” Neroon told him. “I suggest you do not challenge anyone to Denn’Sha.” Amused, Neroon noticed the young man’s flustered face. Foolish humans…

 

“I’m here to take you to the conference rooms,” William said; embarrassed that the Minbari warrior had seen him get hit on the head earlier.

 

“Then lead on.” Neroon gestured the trainee to show him the way. William’s tender age surprised him. They are very eager to serve. He remembered the Anla’Shok’s battle cry; We live for the One, we die for the One. And you almost did, Marcus.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nervously fumbling the cloth of his cloak, Marcus wished Neroon would finally arrive. He had been waiting for 30 minutes now and realized there had been no reason to hurry. Neroon, of course, would want a breather before starting the talks. Mentally he rehearsed all kinds of different openings and techniques to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted it to go. But Neroon was unpredictable and he had to keep in mind that it was the warrior who would dictate his demands. After all, it was Delenn who wanted =his= support.

 

Marcus had successfully pushed back all memories of Willie and only hoped he wouldn’t run into the young trainee, William, again. Had Sech Turval sent the young man on purpose to inform him of Neroon’s visit? Slowly he realized that the Minbari teacher was scheming behind his back.

 

Footfalls coming from the corridor told him he wouldn’t be alone much longer and he straightened out his outfit. Taking a deep breath he mentally prepared himself for the encounter. I have to convince him! Marcus thought with an echo of despair. When the door opened he got up from the chair and directed his gaze at the door.

 

Outside, Neroon dismissed William who looked more than happy to leave him. Well, I should not have teased him about that lump on his head. Momentarily surprised about his heightened sense of humor, he shook off the thought that it might have something to do with the prospect of meeting Marcus Cole. He pushed open the door and resolutely took a step inside, suddenly wondering if he was holding these talks for the benefit for his people or to satisfy his own needs. Inside the room, standing next to a large wooden table, the human stood waiting for him. Neroon wasn’t prepared for the shock of seeing him well and on his feet again. The last time he had seen the human Marcus had hardly been conscious and lying in an exam bed. The green eyes possessed a sad sparkle, which he couldn’t identify, and a nervous twitch near his mouth told Neroon that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. “Anla’Shok Marcus.” He was relieved that his voice sounded steady and firm.

 

“Alit Neroon.” Marcus bowed politely. Using this opportunity to take in the Minbari he wondered how it was possible that he had survived the Denn’Sha challenge. He must have been playing with me. The warrior was one rock of solid muscle who could have broken any of his bones, including his neck, in mere seconds. Yet, he allowed me to stop him! The dark eyes were open, yet clouded at the same time and Marcus decided to start the negotiations as cautiously as possible, not knowing if Neroon had come here with a secret agenda.

 

“I suggest we do away with the titles.” Neroon closed the door behind him. Slowly he strode into the room, his eyes never leaving the human’s face.

 

“That’s fine with me,” Marcus agreed and gestured the warrior to take a seat, politely waiting for Neroon to sit down first. But the Minbari walked over to the window instead and Marcus felt briefly confused. All his rehearsed speeches had suddenly disappeared from his memory. The grace, with which Neroon moved, reminded him of the deadly cunning the warrior possessed in battle. I certainly won’t challenge him a second time!

 

Neroon rested his back against the wall and pretended to look out of the window while in reality he was wondering what to say. It had definitely been a mistake to request Marcus Cole as his liaison. He should have talked things out with Delenn instead. Being alone with Marcus in this room did little to further his concentration.

 

“Entil’Zha Delenn told me you wanted to discuss supporting her cause in case a civil war developed?” Marcus asked in a soft tone, wondering about the sudden tense atmosphere in the room. Was Neroon ignoring him on purpose?

 

“Yes.” Neroon focused on the subject instead of wondering how it would feel to tangle his hands in the human’s hair. Ever since their fight he had wondered about that. Would it resemble the facial hair some male Minbari grew? Or would it be softer? Irritated by this line of thought he pushed himself away from the wall and settled down behind the desk.

 

Marcus took that as a sign to also sit down and start the talks for real. “Entil’Zha is very concerned for the well being of all three castes. She fears the worker caste might pay the highest price in a civil war.”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“About what?” Lost, Marcus wondered what Neroon was asking him. The warrior now sat opposite him and his gloved hands drummed on the table.

 

“Is Delenn really this concerned about my people?” Neroon added ‘my people’ on purpose, eager to see the human’s reaction.

 

“I think she worries about all Minbari,” Marcus replied carefully. Why would Neroon be interested in his opinion?

 

“I know =you= were concerned when I tried to end her life.” Neroon crooked his head and caught the sudden surprise in Marcus’ eyes.

 

“You want to talk about…”

 

“Your Denn’Sha challenge,” Neroon confirmed and remembered Sech Turval’s concern. He couldn’t dismiss the teacher’s worry. Sech Turval had known Marcus for a long time and was better suited to form an opinion about the human’s intentions.

 

“Now?” Marcus asked uncomfortably. “I assumed you wanted to address Delenn and…” the ranger tried to get their conversation back on track but Neroon apparently had different ideas

 

“I want to discuss our fight first,” he stated and clasped his hands while trying to figure out why, in Valen’s name, he had addressed the past in the first place. Was it Sech Turval’s concern that urged him to try and make the human open up to him? If it were someone else I would not care about his well being, but Marcus…

 

“What’s there to discuss?” Marcus asked stunned.

 

Realizing the human was growing suspicious Neroon decided on a different approach. “You surprised me during our encounter. Several of your counter attacks were hard to block. I want to use this opportunity and study your moves.”

 

Flabbergasted, Marcus pushed back his chair, creating more distance between them. “Why?”

 

“I am a warrior, Marcus. I hate being defeated in battle.” Neroon had noticed the human’s attempt to distance himself and remained motionless. Something he had said made Marcus feel threatened.

 

“I didn’t defeat you,” Marcus sighed stunned. “If Lennier hadn’t found me…”

 

“You would be dead now. Yes, I apologize for not taking care of your injuries after we fought,” Neroon said honestly. “I failed to perform that duty.”

 

Speechless, Marcus stared at the Minbari. Why are we talking about this? Does he have some kind of hidden agenda? But why would he be interested in… me?

 

“I know of a quiet place near the gardens were we won’t be disturbed,” Neroon said, probing Marcus’ thoughts. “Would you accompany me and show me your defensive moves?” Amused, he smiled seeing the disbelief in the human’s eyes. “We can talk about Delenn later.” He had already made up his mind to support her when necessary. These talks were only a front. I have been lying to myself. I requested your presence because I want you near and you would never have honored my request without proper reason.

 

Realizing that ultimate truth warmth flowed through his mind and he finally admitting that truth into his heart. Rising to his feet he waited for Marcus' reaction. A moment ago he had decided to act on his feelings and see what kind of person Marcus truly was. To find out if Marcus was worthy of his attention. If he shows no interest in me I can dismiss my own feelings, but not before I have tried to reach him. The fear that Sech Turval might be right and that Marcus was too eager to die continued to nag at his conscience. He couldn’t turn his back on Marcus, knowing what he did. “Are you carrying your Denn’bok with you?”

 

“Yes, I’ve got my pike,” Marcus replied automatically, unsure what was actually happening.

 

“Then we can leave.” Neroon strode over to the door, opened it and gestured the human to step outside.

 

Marcus however, froze and had to force his body into motion. “I don’t understand,” he muttered eventually.

 

“What is there to understand? I want to learn from the mistakes I made when I faced you.” Neroon noticed the twitch near Marcus' eyes, which were strangely clouded.

 

Learn from your mistakes? Marcus felt confused. There was something going on here he was definitely not aware of. Why would Neroon want to replay their encounter?

 

They walked in silence through the deserted corridors before reaching the main building. Here, several trainees and instructors were going through exhausting training exercises. Marcus peeked to see if Sech Turval or Master Durhann were present, then he could address them and avoid this sparring session with Neroon, but the two teachers were nowhere in sight.

 

Walking beside the human Neroon saw the expression in those green eyes and wondered why Marcus looked like he was going to bolt out of the building any moment now. Why did he feel cornered? It was beyond him why a training session would make Marcus nervous. “Master Durhann taught us well,” he said in the end, trying to re-establish the contact.

 

Us? Marcus mused, surprised that Neroon would include a human in that way, he wasn’t a warrior. The groans and yells reminded him of a time when he had been one of the trainees. Jeffrey Sinclair had been Ranger One back then. As they left the compound Marcus grew calm again. Temswhees were flying in the sky, trying to impress possible mates. Marcus was surprised to see the birds, which usually nested near temples here on the compound. One of the birds uttered an exultant cry as one of the females accepted his advances. “They make such a terrible noise,” he muttered, not realizing he was actually speaking the words. Looking up at Neroon he wondered about the warrior’s smile.

 

“I agree. They are noisy and annoying.” Neroon led the human through the gardens and asked, “Do you know there is a lake situated near here?”

 

“Yes, Jeffrey Sinclair took me there once. Valen planted Earth flowers near the lake…” and he grew silent.

 

“Jeffrey Sinclair,” Neroon muttered displeased. “I have no other choice than to accept the Grey Council’s explanation that he truly was Valen, have I?”

 

Surprised, Marcus halted momentarily. “He traveled back in time to become Valen.”

 

Neroon also stopped walking and locked eyes with Marcus, wondering why there was such sadness in his expression.

 

“I was there when he took Babylon 4 back in time,” Marcus explained and averted his gaze.

 

You are not telling me the entire truth, Neroon realized and gestured the human to halt as Marcus wanted to continue their walk. “You have been witness to many things in your life then.”

 

“Too many things,” Marcus acknowledged saddened and was growing desperate to get away from Neroon’s curiosity.

 

“You sound depressed when speaking of the past.” Neroon gave in to the human’s desire to get moving again. The sun would set in an hour and they hadn’t even reached their destination.

 

“You seem to know your way around here,” Marcus said in an attempt to change their topic. The last thing he wanted was for Neroon to know about his failure in the past. Surely the warrior would loathe him once he knew he had failed the ones closest to him.

 

“Master Durhann loves the gardens and as a dutiful former student I often visited him and when I did I was… dragged out here,” he quipped eventually, feeling the need to loosen up their conversation. Feeling cornered, Marcus would never tell him his worries.

 

“I never saw you here during my training.”

 

“I did not announce my visits, “ Neroon said. “It might appear odd for a warrior to regularly visit the Anla’Shok.” Leading the human towards a clearing he inhaled the fresh air. The lake had appeared and he was tempted to take a swim, but first he had to learn more about the human.

 

“I take it this is the spot you mentioned?” Marcus looked about and had to admit that it held an enchanting beauty. He hadn’t been here in a long time. The flowers were blossoming and emitting a sweet fragrance. Bright and pastel nuances mixed and offered him a scenery of breath taking colors which now lay before him. Unable to resist temptation he bent down to collect a rose, which had already opened her petals.

 

“I always wondered how this collection of flowers reached Minbar.” Neroon watched Marcus and finally saw clear green eyes, no longer hooded by past regrets or fears.

 

Holding the rose in his hands Marcus wished he could send it to Babylon 5. Ivanova loved roses, but the delicate flower would wither away before reaching the space station. And she wouldn’t appreciate the gesture any way. It would only irritate her. The flower dropped from his hand.

 

No longer satisfied with only watching, Neroon took hold of his Denn’bok and extended it.

 

Hearing that familiar sound Marcus returned to the present and a gentle smile appeared on his face. “You want to fight here?”

 

“Not to fight; practice,” he corrected Marcus and adopted a fighting stance.

 

“You’re used to getting your way, aren’t you?” Marcus sighed and reached for his pike. “Is that the one you used during my challenge?” Looking at the warrior’s weapon he remembered seeing it stained with his blood.

 

“Yes.” Confidently, Neroon circled Marcus. “You swept me off my feet using that… forward roll,” he remembered and mimicked that situation, “Show me.”

 

Doing his best to remember that particular action, Marcus realized that his memories of their encounter were foggy at best. Sometime during their fight he had reacted as if in trance. Willing to indulge the warrior this time he repeated the action and Neroon leaped out of his way before his pike could connect with the warrior.

 

“I have to remember that one,” Neroon remarked pleased. Now that they were sparring an eager gleam had appeared in the human’s eyes. Experiencing a similar adrenaline rush Neroon used a different attack to test Marcus’ reaction.

 

Relieved that Neroon was holding back, Marcus felt more confident to go along with this exercise and anticipated the Minbari’s next move.

 

“Sech Turval was right,” Neroon said, not even panting yet. “You are truly talented.”

 

Feeling embarrassed Marcus lowered his eyes. Hearing such praise coming from Neroon’s lips surprised him. The fact that a Minbari acknowledged a human’s talent for one of their martial arts was… unreal.

 

Seeing Marcus’ unease Neroon grinned. “You are not used to receiving praise.”

 

I never feel like I deserve it, Marcus thought uncomfortably and decided to ignore Neroon’s remark and then focused on their fight once more.

 

Moments changed into long minutes and finally became hours. Darkness had started to descend on them when Neroon called a stop to their exercise. “You are growing tired and the darkness is hampering you.”

 

“You don’t seem affected by it,” Marcus whispered and had a hard time regulating his breathing. Neroon had pushed him all the way and now his abused muscles protested against the sudden stop.

 

“I have perfect vision in the dark,” Neroon explained, “A definite advantage of being Minbari.”

 

Still panting, Marcus leaned on his pike to rest his tired body.

 

“You should work out more often.” Collapsing his Denn’bok Neroon searched the sky in an attempt to find out what hour it was by studying the stars and moons. “We missed dinner and Sech Turval will be annoyed we did not join him.”

 

“Is it that late?” Marcus wondered and closed his pike as well.

 

“Yes. We should start making our way back now.” The warrior looked once more at the tranquil surface of the lake and was determined to return here to take that swim.

 

“Good thing you’ve got night vision then,” Marcus wisecracked and was surprised to feel at peace. “Otherwise we would be stuck here and it can get awfully cold at night.”

 

“I spent the night here once,” Neroon admitted and searched his way back. Marcus followed closely and he was extremely aware of the human’s scent, which was truly intoxicating. Fighting down his sudden arousal, Neroon wondered about the attraction which had been born the moment he had stared into green eyes who had refused to admit defeat. Marcus hadn’t pleaded for his life after he had lost the fight. Instead he had called on Valen’s name. Such courage could not go unnoticed and Neroon had felt the first thang of attraction back then. It would take them an hour at least to get back to the training facility, and feeling curious, Neroon commanded, “Tell me more about human custom.”

 

Marcus swallowed hard, wondering about the warrior’s choice of topic. “Custom?” he asked, trying to zero on what Neroon wanted to know.

 

“Yes,” Neroon said with a sly smile. “Human mating rituals.”

 

Gulping for air Marcus succeeded in suppressing the blush that threatened to color his face. “Human what?” he whispered stunned.

“I want to compare them to Minbari ones.” Delighted, Neroon noticed the human’s slightly flushed appearance. He was teasing Marcus and found his companion’s reaction most amusing. “Do humans stay together for life? Are they monogamous?” he added teasingly.

 

Truly embarrassed at this point Marcus tried to answer those questions. Neroon, I’m the wrong person to ask those questions, being a virgin! “Humans may choose to get married or to live together without any form of ceremony. Most couples don’t stay together forever and get a divorce when they realize that they have grown apart. Human law allows separation and then they can move on and find a new partner.”

 

“I see, this is interesting. Please continue.” Neroon brushed some branches out of their way and realized cold was sneaking into the night’s air. “What about my second question?”

 

“Being monogamous is a personal choice I guess, though most humans are.” Marcus almost tripped over the roots of a tree, but managed to correct the mistake and continued to walk on. Neroon’s questions were definitely distracting him.

 

“Does a male usually choose to be with a female or another male?” Neroon inquired and closely observed him. The blush on the human’s face had to mean something. Why was he uncomfortable discussing this subject? Being a warrior, honesty, loyalty and trust were important to him and that urged him to choose his partner carefully.

 

“That’s personal too,” Marcus replied quickly, desperate to get back to his quarters. Discussing intimate relations with Neroon was unsettling as he didn’t know why the warrior was this interested in the subject. “Both options are perfectly acceptable in human society… though, it took us centuries to grow used to seeing two people of the same gender together.”

 

“Do you prefer a certain gender?” Neroon added wickedly, loving the fact that the blush on the human’s face was deepening.

 

Remaining silent, Marcus considered the question. “I’ve been attracted to females in the past,” he admitted eventually and decided that it was time for Neroon to tell him some personal stuff in return. “What about you, Neroon?”

 

Accepting the challenge Neroon replied, “I had female and male lovers,” and kept a close eye on the human.

 

“Can we change the subject now?” Marcus hoped Neroon got the point that he was uncomfortable discussing something he knew very little about, never having had a lover in his life.

 

“In a moment,” Neroon decided and saw a light emanating from the main building in the distance. Before they had to join the others again he wanted to know one more thing. “Do you have a lover at present?” Marcus might think him impertinent, but as a warrior he preferred the direct approach. Once he knew the answer to that question he would proceed… or not.

 

“No,” Marcus muttered embarrassed, knowing only too well Ivanova would never accept him as a lover. Maybe Sech Turval was right, maybe I choose her because she can’t love me back. “And I’m not going to find one,” he added beneath his breath in a soft tone and hoped Neroon hadn’t heard him. Something about the warrior made him lower his walls and he was already regretting revealing this much about his private matters.

 

“I thought you liked a human female? What is her name?” Neroon tried to remember the name which he had heard while being on the station. Before leaving med lab he had overheard a conversation Lennier and Delenn were having in which they expressed their hope that… Commander Ivanova would pay the Anla’Shok a visit. He had always been good at reading between the lines and the tone they had used had told him Marcus must care a lot for this female. “Commander Ivanova?” he finally ended his question.

 

“Have you been talking to Sech Turval? Why is everyone interested in my non-existent love life, all of a sudden?” Marcus exclaimed and bit his lip as he realized what he had just said. Bugger, why did I have to add that last part?

 

It took Neroon several moments to process all the new information the human had unwillingly told him. “Yes, I have been talking to Sech Turval, but,“ he paused and decided to tell Marcus a half truth, “but we talked about old times.” Neroon placed a firm hand on the human’s shoulder.

 

Marcus froze and stared the building, which was rising from the dark. Stubborn, he refused to look at the Minbari.

 

“Non-existent?” Neroon said gently, “Are you trying to tell me that you have never had a lover in your entire life?” Trying hard to lock eyes with Marcus he had to give in as the human ignored him. “I apologize if I sounded condescending. You merely surprised me. I do not know that many warriors who prefer to remain pure.”

 

Prefer? Marcus thought, but kept silent. Like it’s my decision to stay a virgin! He had told Ivanova that he was waiting for that special person in his life, wanting their first sexual encounter to be special and now he realized that he would probably die a virgin. Sech Turval saw right through me when he told me that I don’t let people in. I’m incapable of building an intimate relationship as I would have to show my true colors.

 

The play of emotions on Marcus’ face took Neroon aback. Why is he this upset? Neroon removed his hand. Allowing Marcus more time to gather his thoughts he remained at the human’s side. Remaining pure and untouched was an ideal among the religious caste, but certainly not something he, as a warrior, would adopt.

 

Long minutes crawled by and finally Marcus realized they were still standing in the same spot. Looking up at the warrior he saw acceptance and admiration in those dark eyes. Why? Marcus shook off his discomfort and started walking again.

 

“My questions upset you,” Neroon started in a concerned tone. “I apologize for asking them.”

 

“No need to do that.” Marcus forced himself to smile. “But we should apologize to Sech Turval for standing him up for dinner.” Pulling his cloak closer he noticed the chilling cold for the first time.

 

“Yes, we should do that,” Neroon agreed and sighed distressed now the depressed expression in Marcus’ eyes had re-appeared. He had loved to see them sparkle and radiate life, but that expression was gone now.

 

“Do you want to start the negotiations tomorrow?” Marcus suddenly remembered the reason why they were here in the first place and was determined not to allow any distractions tomorrow.

 

“Yes, we will continue this tomorrow.”

 

This? Is he referring to the talks or…? A tad scared to end that thought Marcus caught sight of Sech Turval who was admonishing a student for not listening to his inner voice.

 

The teacher had seen them enter together and felt strangely pleased. There was something in Neroon’ demeanor that told him that the warrior had acted on his request. “Neroon, Marcus… I am displeased with the both of you!”

 

“Sorry we missed dinner, but…” Marcus started, but stopped seeing the mirth in Sech Turval’s eyes. “You aren’t mad at us at all!”

 

“Well, not completely. I trust you had a valid reason to desert your old teacher?”

 

“We visited Valen’s garden.”

 

Surprised to hear that answer, Marcus shot the warrior a quick gaze. “Yes, we did and lost track of time.”

 

“I hope you used that opportunity to meditate there. The silence is very comforting.” Sech Turval realized he should return to class. “Did you make any progress with the negotiations? he inquired, knowing only too well that they hadn’t addressed that issue yet.

 

“We will continue the talks tomorrow,” Neroon informed him. “I have taken leave from the warriors’ council for an indefinite period and can stay as long as will be necessary.”

 

But I've only have got 7 days to convince you and I already wasted one of them. Marcus stared at the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unable to fall sleep Marcus started to pace his rooms. For one hour he had tossed and turned on the platform, fighting his growling hunger. Thanks to Neroon’s adventurous streak they had missed dinner and now he was seriously considering stealing into the kitchen to get something to eat.

 

He had shed cloak, tunic and boots, but old habits died hard and his pike was still attached to his belt. Although he was completely safe he couldn’t bring himself to separate from it.

 

Neroon’s questions still occupied him. He didn’t believe Neroon was this interested in human society and why had he asked =those= questions in particular? Had he imagined seeing delight in the warrior’s eyes when admitting he had no lover?

 

His mind constantly replied their conversation and Neroon’s interest only made sense if the warrior was romantically interested in a human. Now, he was certain Neroon didn’t know that many humans, so who had aroused that interest? Neroon mentioned Ivanova… Is that it? Is he worried that we are romantically involved? Suddenly, Marcus thought he had figured it all out. Of course! Neroon had tried disguising his interest in the Commander, asking questions which seemed to concentrate on him and not Ivanova.

 

A moment later he realized how unreal his conclusion was. Neroon and Ivanova? Well, she would have trouble spacing him or making him back down with one of her glares. Neroon isn’t the type to shy away from a challenge. Was that really it? Had Neroon developed an interest in Ivanova? Fat chance she will accept him as a lover! Amused, he decided not to worry about the subject any longer.

 

His stomach growled in protest. He had to make that trip to the kitchen without being caught. Although he was a guest, he had to abide by the same rules as the students did and that meant no stealing into the kitchen. He briefly wondered whether Neroon had the same problem, then dismissed the idea. Minbari could go several days without taking in food.

 

After putting his tunic and boots back on, he cautiously opened the door to make sure no one was inside the hallway. A smiled flashed across his features as he remembered doing this three years ago after he had missed practice. Worried, he wondered if he could pull it off twice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sech Turval wasn’t surprised to hear a knock on his door. He'd expected the warrior to show up sooner or later. The look on Neroon’s face had told him the warrior would visit him to gather more information about Marcus. “Come inside, Neroon,” he said and smiled when the warrior appeared.

 

“You were expecting me.” Neroon bowed respectfully. “I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but…”

 

“I hoped that you would come by to talk.” Sech Turval pulled his robes closer and sat down.

 

“I want to talk to you about Marcus.”

 

Ah, no longer Anla’Shok Marcus, just Marcus now… the teacher thought pleased. “What do you want to know?”

 

“You mentioned supposed crimes he wants to atone for?” Neroon remained near the doorway, uncertain whether he was being indiscrete by coming here unannounced.

 

“I will tell you,” Sech Turval promised and gestured Neroon to sit down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So far so good,” Marcus mumbled and opened the cupboard. Surprised, he barely managed to suppress a yelp. “And all that time they told us they only had Flarn and fruit!” In ecstasy, Marcus looked at the bread, cheese and peanut butter. “Or one of the trainees has taken over Dagun’s kitchen!” he muttered while taking out the food items, determined to build one hell of a sandwich or preferably a lot of them. If Dagun, the Minbari who was in charge over the kitchen, caught him here… Better not end that thought!

 

After a swift inspection he found a knife and plate and started to make some sandwiches, which he planned on taking with him to his room. Finally satisfied with the amount of sandwiches, he made certain he put everything back in the right place. Quickly, he cleaned up all the stuff he had used. Before dashing out of the kitchen he remembered just in time to clean up the breadcrumbs.

 

Unknown to him a pair of troubled dark eyes followed him through the corridor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neroon had seen the food items stacked away underneath Marcus’ cloak and decided to follow him to see where the human had his quarters. Careful not to make any unnecessary sounds he stole after Marcus.

 

Halfway back to his quarters Marcus quickly looked behind him. He had the uncanny feeling someone was watching. “Who’s there?” he whispered, hoping it wasn’t Dugan or Sech Turval. The possible reprimand they would unleash on him already made him cringe.

 

“It is I,” Neroon said and stepped forth from the shadows. Marcus’ facial expression showed relief. “Did you grow hungry?” he said and pointed at the badly hidden sandwiches.

 

Confused, Marcus quickly nodded his head. “Please don’t tell Sech Turval or Dugan?”

 

“I could be bribed with some of those sandwiches,” Neroon replied, but his hunger was of a different kind. His mind was still processing everything the old teacher had told him. Hearing Marcus’ history had made him pensive and he was still trying to understand the human’s twisted way of thinking. To him Marcus carried no guilt, only in his own imagination. Maybe he could help Marcus accept that past and to burn the guilt he had imposed on himself to cinder.

 

“How many sandwiches?” asked Marcus in an argumentative mood.

 

Neroon ignored the question and grinned instead.

 

“Okay,” Marcus gave in and quickly resumed his walk to his quarters, “But If I end up still hungry =you= can sneak back and prepare more!”

 

Neroon enjoyed the sudden spark of fire and wished the human fought the smothering guilt more often. At least I now know why there is such pain and sadness in his eyes. The shadows of guilt had lifted during their sparring match and he had caught a glimpse of Marcus’ true nature, not the one he had forced upon himself.

 

“I’m afraid there are no chairs here,” Marcus said apologetically and sat down on the floor after putting the sandwiches on a plate that had been standing on the table.

 

“This will do.” Neroon sniffed at the food item. He had tasted bread before, but the slimy substance in between the slices was unknown to him.

 

Seeing Neroon’s disgusted expression Marcus couldn’t help laughing aloud. “It’s edible, Neroon, try it!”

 

“I will take your word for it.” Neroon took a bite out of the sandwich. Although it tasted abominable he swallowed it.

 

“It’s peanut butter…” Marcus quipped and demonstratively devoured his sandwich.

 

“I am not that hungry any more.” Neroon disposed of the disgusting substance. Looking about he wondered why they had been put in different sections of the building.

 

Leaning back against the wall Marcus drew up his legs and felt comfortable for the first time since they had started talking. “So you’re interested in Ivanova? I have to warn you though. She isn’t interested in men or Minbari… I think,” he added and hoped he had hit bull’s eye with that remark.

 

What is he talking about? Why would I be interested in Ivanova? “Why do you assume I have an interest in your Commander?”

 

“Isn’t that why you asked if I wanted a relationship with her? She’s currently uninvolved, you know,” Marcus said and his confusion mounted. Had he misunderstood the warrior earlier or had he drawn the wrong conclusion?

 

Neroon finally understood Marcus’ line of thinking and chuckled. I bet you never considered yourself being the object of my interest, he mentally quipped. But Marcus was waiting for his answer so he said, “You assumed wrong.”

 

“I did?” Raising an eyebrow Marcus refrained from eating his last sandwich.

 

“Yes.” Neroon removed his gloves and pushed them underneath his belt. His hands had become sweaty and he disliked wearing them. “Are you still hoping to one day build a relationship with her?”

 

“No,” Marcus replied a tad too quickly. “She's lost too many people close to her and so is scared to get hurt again.”

 

She sounds a lot like you, Marcus, only you use a different disguise. Neroon stretched his legs and rose to his feet. “I will now retire to my own rooms.”

 

Quickly, Marcus got up to walk his guest to the door. “How late do you want to start the talks tomorrow?” he inquired, reminding himself he had a deadline here.

 

“0900 hours,” Neroon decided. “I will meet you at the lake.”

 

“The lake?” Marcus repeated baffled. “Why there?”

 

Because you feel at ease there. “No eavesdroppers.”

 

"All right, if that is what you want,” Marcus sighed and realized that he could only give in to Neroon’s demands.

 

As Neroon walked into the corridor he glanced once more at Marcus and wished there weren’t that many differences separating them. Why did I have to grow attached to a human? Neroon sighed privately. Especially a human who is so torn apart by his past?

 

Marcus closed the door and released the sigh he had been fighting. Finally alone! Why had Neroon been so damned interested in human mating rituals? Maybe he was speaking the truth and he only wants to compare them to Minbari ones… Perhaps I should just ask him…

 

After removing his boots again he lay down on the tilted platform and attempted to meditate. The sandwiches had filled his stomach and all his energy was being diverted to his digestive system. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Anla’Shok Marcus?”

 

Marcus woke with a start and didn’t recognize the voice at first. He had heard it before however and suddenly remembered it was William. Momentarily flinching while thinking the name he said, “Yes, I’m awake!”

 

“Alit Neroon asked me to remind you of your nine o’clock appointment.”

 

“What’s the time now?” Marcus quickly rolled off the platform and headed towards the bathroom. At least here he had the luxury of a water shower.

 

“It’s a quarter to nine,” William replied and the young man realized that Marcus could never make it on time. “Do you want me to tell him that you’ll be late?”

 

“No.” He couldn’t send William to the lake. The trainee didn’t know how to get there. No water shower then! He only splashed some water in to his face, trying to rid himself of the lingering sleep. “You can go, Wil… liam…I don’t need you.”

 

In the hallway William noticed the tremors in the ranger’s voice while speaking his name. “I’ll be off to class then.” Why hadn’t Neroon sent him to wake Cole earlier?

 

“I never oversleep!” Marcus exclaimed and studied his reflection in the mirror. Maybe it was because of his surroundings that he had slept this well. Not a single nightmare had disrupted his sleep last night. A rare experience for certain. Stepping into his boots, he grabbed his cloak and almost stumbled over his feet as he bolted out of the room. Marcus ran a hand through his hair trying to untangle the knots, which had formed during the night. This day is off to a bad start! he thought, worried that Neroon might be annoyed with him being late. Minbari were always punctual. Neroon had kept him so busy that he hadn’t yet had a chance to ponder Sech Turval’s ultimatum and that worried him. If Neroon hadn’t requested me as his liaison I would still be on Babylon 5 and Sech Turval… Running through the main hall he noted his former teacher’s amused expression. “I’m already late!” he exclaimed and headed towards the door.

 

“Good,” Sech Turval muttered. “Whatever you are doing, Neroon, it's working.” Privately, he thanked Valen for Neroon’s interest in the young ranger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Holding his breath Neroon dove to the bottom of the lake and challenged his lungs to deal with the pressure. He loved swimming, something he could only rarely indulge in. A fish indignantly glared at him and made him grin. Get out of my way, he thought and started to return to the surface. It was still early and he was the only one out here. The sun had already warmed the water to an acceptable level and he had given in to temptation as he had stripped off his clothes. The water gently moved against his body and he loved the feeling of freedom he experienced swimming. Realizing that it was about time for Marcus to arrive he swam towards the clearing where he had disposed of his clothes, planning on getting dressed before the human appeared

 

But Marcus had already arrived, having run as quickly as possible to make up for the lost time. As he came to a stand still he stared at Neroon’s uniform and wondered what had happened. “Neroon?” he said, studying his surroundings and finally realized something was moving in the water. “Oh no,” he stammered embarrassed as he realized that the warrior had to be naked. Uncertain how to react he continued to gaze at Neroon who had reached the shore and was now emerging from the water.

 

Neroon had noticed his arrival. Impressed, he realized the ranger must have run the entire way to get here that quickly. Marcus' stamina was improving. Neroon stepped ashore and uninhibited, he walked towards the spot where he had left his clothes.

 

Wondering whether he should turn away from the Minbari Marcus remained motionless. Neroon didn’t seem embarrassed by being naked and Marcus found himself taking in his appearance. He had known the warrior was muscular, but to actually see the rock hard body made him realize he could never defeat Neroon in battle. There was too much concentrated strength inside his body. As his gaze involuntarily dropped beneath the waistline he averted his eyes and stared at his feet instead.

 

Picking up his trousers and shirt Neroon savored the last remaining drops of water on his body. Puzzled by Marcus' reaction he asked, “Why are you blushing?”

 

“I am?” Marcus hadn’t realized that and now did turn away from the Minbari.

 

“Do humans feel ashamed of their body?” Neroon slipped into his uniform. It was a pity he knew so little of human society and its rules. Could it be that it was forbidden to undress in public?

 

“No,” Marcus sighed in despair. This was starting to resemble yesterday when he had been insecure of his reactions all day long. It is just me being shy, he added privately.

 

Sensing the real reason behind Marcus’ reaction Neroon corrected his question. “Do =you= feel embarrassed by seeing me naked?”

 

Bugger! Marcus wondered how the hell to get out of this one. “I was raised in an old-fashioned way and there weren’t that many times that people ran around naked on the orbital platforms back home.”

 

Neroon nodded once. “The religious caste is like that. Personally I think we are meant to enjoy the pleasures our body offers.” Adjusting his uniform he made sure his Denn’bok was in its place and then proceeded to slip into the cloak and boots. “I want you to join me for a swim tomorrow morning,” he said and waited for Marcus’ reply. Marcus' face remained flustered and Neroon doubted he would accept the invitation.

 

“Perhaps,” Marcus said noncommittally, fighting the ominous feeling that he had once more become the focus of Neroon’s attention. “We should start the negotiations,” he reminded the warrior who had moved to a tree to sit in its shade.

 

Neroon beckoned him closer and waited for the human to walk up to him. “Sit down,” he ordered, while resting his back against the trunk of the tree. His left hand pulled out some grass and he briefly chided himself for the suggestion he was going to make. But the time for games had gone and learning Marcus’ painful history urged him to act quickly. “I've already reached a decision.”

 

“You have?” Marcus whispered dumbfounded. What if he says no? If his mind is set there’s nothing I can do to change it! My last assignment will end in failure… again.

 

“There is a condition,” Neroon stated and locked eyes with him. The guilty expression on Marcus’ face had darkened and Neroon realized the human was afraid to fail… again.

 

“What condition?”

 

“You will stay here and participate in the Nafak’Cha.”

 

“You can’t be serious!” Marcus got to his feet, walked away from Neroon and then stole back. “You've been speaking to Sech Turval!”

 

“I have.” Neroon no longer denied Marcus' suspicions.

 

“This isn’t fair! I can’t accept that condition and you know it!” Frustrated and cornered Marcus sank back onto the ground.

 

Big green eyes filled with misery returned his stare and Neroon regretted his harshness. “I will help you prepare for the ceremony,” he offered honestly.

 

“I better leave now to tell Delenn that the talks have failed.” Marcus trembled, sensing Neroon’s eyes on him. “I’ve got to leave the rangers now.” Neroon had devastated the little hope he had to help Delenn. “I should tell Sech Turval first,” he mumbled and tried getting back to his feet, but all strength had disappeared from his legs. Neroon had dealt him a lethal blow by uttering his condition.

 

“What are you afraid of? The Nafak’Cha grants you the opportunity to grow spiritually and yet you act like…” Failing to find the proper words Neroon slid a little closer. “I do not understand you.”

 

“You’re in league with Sech Turval! The both of you planned this behind my back!” Feeling betrayed Marcus tried once more to get to his feet, but his legs trembled so badly that he lost his balance and had to remain seated.

 

“Why did you do it, Marcus?” Neroon said and gathered his courage. He hated confronting the human with his fear and self-hate, but someone had to. For Marcus’ sake someone should have done this a =long= time ago. “Why did you do it, Marcus? You are trained well, but know you could not win. For her, you replied, we live and die for the One. Now I want to know the truth. Why did you challenge me to Denn’Sha?”

 

“I’m not listening to you,” Marcus yelped and covered his ears with his hands.

 

“Marcus.” Neroon roughly grabbed both wrists and forced them down. “You will answer me.”

 

Shaking his head wildly Marcus attempted to break free of Neroon, but quickly realized that he lacked the necessary power. “Let me go!”

“No,” Neroon said in a determined tone. “You will tell me!”

 

“Because I don’t care!” Marcus cried out and tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“Care about what? Name it!” Neroon loosened the hold he had on Marcus. The human reminded him of a wild animal who had been run down and had lost his freedom. “Tell me,” he added in a much gentler tone. “I am not here to judge you, Marcus, only to listen.”

 

Finally Marcus hesitantly looked him in the eyes. Neroon wouldn’t let go of him before he knew the truth and for an eternal moment Marcus felt immensely thankful for that. “I don’t care whether I live or die,” he said in a sudden firm voice. “I forfeited my life years ago.”

 

“No, you did not.” Neroon released one of his wrists. The ranger remained still and so he also let go of the other hand.

 

“I’m responsible for so many deaths, Neroon. You can’t comprehend what my stupidity brought forth. If I had listened to my brother’s warning instead…

 

“Then what?” Neroon interrupted him “You can not live a life based on ‘what if’, Marcus." His voice was calm and clear and Neroon hoped he was getting through to the human. “What if I had killed you and had also slain Delenn? What if you had killed me? A warrior should not ask himself these questions. The past is over and done with.” Placing a gentle hand over the human’s trembling fingers he added, “No one can influence the Universe’s decisions. It decided that your time hadn’t come yet, your brother’s had. That was never your decision to make.”

 

Breathless, Marcus had devoured each word Neroon had spoken. When Neroon explained his point of view it had sounded so logical… If only he could think like that!

 

Tightening his grip on Marcus’ cold hand Neroon recognized the emotion in the human’s eyes. He wanted to hope, to believe, but simply couldn’t take that last step. Maybe… “Marcus, the sun annoys me. Make it disappear.”

 

“Uh?” Marcus stuttered wondering why Neroon had said that. “What?”

 

“Oh, you can not do that? You should feel guilty now, because you couldn’t help me. Something easier then? The lake is much too cold to swim in. Raise its temperature for me.”

 

“I can’t do that,” Marcus stuttered helplessly, wondering if Neroon was trying to make a point.

 

“Imagine this; at the moment the Shadows are attacking Zagros 5 and you are too far away to help them.” Neroon carried on relentlessly. He had to show Marcus how little he could do if the Universe was set on something. “All Anla’Shok stationed there just died… You tried sending them a warning of an impending attack but that message got lost. Do you consider yourself responsible for their deaths?”

 

Unsure how to answer Marcus realized what Neroon was trying to do. “I tried to help them? But the message got lost?”

 

“In Hyper space. It never reached the planet." Pleased, the warrior noticed the beginnings of understanding in those green eyes. “There is very little you can do to influence fate, Marcus. Listening to your brother’s warning would have changed nothing. Maybe the Shadows would have struck sooner, seeing the evacuation taking place. Maybe they would have devastated another colony with even more inhabitants. But that didn’t happen. They choose Arisia. The things happen as they are supposed to happen.”

 

“If only I could believe that,” Marcus stuttered hesitantly.

 

“You have to accept your past first, your loss.” Neroon suddenly realized that he was absentmindedly caressing the human’s fingers, but Marcus was too lost in thought to even register it. 

 

“I don’t want to be expelled from the rangers,” Marcus thought aloud. Neroon’s insight had opened a long closed door in his mind and finally he was able to take a first wavering step out of this darkened room filled with guilt.

 

The warrior realized how confused Marcus was and offered him his silent support. Self-hate, which had had years to gain a firm hold on the human’s mind, couldn’t be undone in minutes. But maybe he will accept the chance the Nafak’Cha offers him now. “Then let go of this unfounded feeling of guilt, Marcus.” Neroon loved the soft feeling of Marcus’ skin and curled his fingers around those of the ranger. Still Marcus didn’t seem to notice the caress. “You are a warrior at heart, Marcus. A shining example to the other Anla’Shok, but you have to let go of this guilt. You belong with them.”

 

“Sech Turval doesn’t think so,” Marcus muttered, fighting tears which were building in his eyes.

 

“Sech Turval thinks you are one of the best students he ever taught.”

 

The compliment took him off guard and Marcus swallowed hard. “And he called you a private man,” he said jokingly. You are quite the opposite, he mused and suddenly became aware of Neroon’s fingers holding his. Confused, he looked the Minbari in the eyes. Can it be that he… asked those questions to find out if I was… involved with someone? Is he interested in =me=? Although the thought seemed absolutely ridiculous to him it also made the most sense at the moment. Quickly pulling his hand away Marcus shifted a bit further away from the Minbari.

 

Neroon immediately let go, but otherwise didn’t react. The disbelief in Marcus’ eyes told him that the ranger was finally realizing the truth.

 

“Neroon?” he whispered baffled, suddenly noticing the want in the man’s dark eyes.

 

Neroon quickly locked his desire away. “I want your word that you will undergo the Nafak’Cha.”

 

Tossed back into his earlier confusion Marcus didn’t know what to say. For a tiny moment Neroon had convinced him that the disaster on Arisia hadn’t been his fault, but doubt returned quickly.

 

“Your word in return for my support!” Neroon said in a firm tone. He had too persevere, show the human that someone would back him up and stand at his side if necessary.

 

“For Delenn?” At least that way he achieved the goal of his mission.

 

“She already has it,” Displeased, he shook his head. Marcus was taking too long to reach a decision. “I offer =you= my support… Do you accept it?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Marcus mumbled.

 

“I want your decision now.”

 

Staring at the lake Marcus realized he had reached a cross road in his life. He had two options. One, he continued to drown himself in self-loathing and probably ended up dead within the year or accept Neroon’s offer. He wasn’t sure which option scared him most. “I’ll do it. I will take part in the rebirth ceremony, though I can’t guarantee I can see it through.”

 

“You will,” Neroon remarked extremely pleased. “I will see to that.” Determined not to let Marcus slip away again into that numbing darkness of his guilt, Neroon leaned in closer and while staring into Marcus’ eyes claimed the other man's lips.

 

Neroon's demanding lips brushed his and Marcus tried getting away from the Minbari whose eyes shimmered with desire, but he was incapable of movement. His brain refused to believe that Neroon was actually kissing him. His thoughts ran in circles as Neroon proceeded to push him onto his back with just the smallest amount of force. What? This… can’t… be… happening! Neroon deepened the kiss, trying to make him part his teeth so his tongue could enter. Dark eyes stared into his and all he could do was gaze back at the Minbari who seemed intent on devouring him. Completely stunned he placed his hands against Neroon’s chest in an effort to push him away. Now that the Minbari was this close he sensed Neroon's body heat burning through the fabric of the other man's uniform and suddenly realized he had been right after all. Neroon had asked those questions because he was interested in =him=!

 

Neroon growled, feeling the human’s resistance and released him at once. In mere seconds he was back on his feet, staring at Marcus’ stunned and big eyes. Mentally, he cursed himself for making a mistake by acting like this, but the moment had taken him and Marcus had been so close… so lost. But now a shocked expression filled Marcus’ wide and startled eyes and he desperately searched for a way to make up for his rash action.

 

“What… was… that about?” Marcus’ voice shook and he quickly rose to his feet, putting even more distance between them. Unsure how to proceed he kept a close eye on the Minbari just in case Neroon would try getting close to him again. The kiss confused him immensely and he wondered what had possessed Neroon to act like that.

 

“The next time you want a revelation,” Neroon started in a similar trembling tone, “could you possibly find a way that isn’t so uncomfortable.”

 

“I told you that in med lab after you beat me up!” Marcus exclaimed and his hand slid towards his pike. “You better start making sense quickly or…”

 

“This time =I= need to reveal something to you, Marcus.” Neroon composed himself and tried to forget the sweetness he had tasted while kissing the human. One thing he now knew for sure was that he wanted Marcus as his lover and wasn’t going to give in easily.

 

“Yes?” Marcus said, urging him on. It baffled him that Neroon still remembered the words he had spoken when he had been high on meds. Neroon stood with legs wide apart, arms crossed in front of his chest and a determined expression burned the dark eyes. He had never seen Neroon so resolved, not even during their fight in Down Below. The pride and confidence the warrior radiated made him wonder why Neroon was interested in a human, in him! Surely Neroon could do much better so why settle for him?

 

“I’m attracted to you, Marcus. It started after our fight. When I talked to you in med lab you impressed me in more ways than one.” Neroon kept his distance, having noticed that the human’s hand rested on his Denn’bok. He had acted foolishly, kissing him like that and should have recited the proper request first, but it wasn’t too late yet. “I want you as my lover.”

 

Utterly surprised, Marcus gasped for breath and questioningly raised an eyebrow. He had noticed the way Neroon always formulated his sentences, I want… You will. This was a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. Valen help me if his mind is set on me!

 

“You do not have to answer my request now. It is custom to award you all the time you need to formulate a reply and I will refrain from touching you in the meantime. I wanted to tell you this is in a different manner, but… you have no idea how you smell, talk or look to me, have you?” Neroon took one step closer and closed his eyes.

 

Marcus didn’t shy back. Neroon had promised not to touch him before he had been given an answer and he expected the warrior to keep his word.

 

“Your scent is intoxicating, your voice trembles delicately when you speak of things which trouble you and your eyes carry such a sad expression that I will do anything to make it disappear.”

 

In spite of his peculiar situation Marcus grinned. “You’re a romantic, Neroon.”

 

Inclining his head Neroon replied, “Does that please you?”

 

Marcus’ mood brightened for some reason. “Are you seeking my approval?”

 

“Why not?” Neroon was relieved to see the now relaxed stance the ranger had adopted. For one moment he had been scared he had committed an incorrigible mistake. “Will you consider me as you lover?”

 

“I…" Marcus lowered his eyes and tried organizing his entangled thoughts, “I honestly don’t know what to say. You took me by surprise. I never saw this coming!” It was the way Neroon talked about him that stunned him most. Neroon is in love with me… Locking eyes with the warrior Marcus said in a soft tone, “Love is blind, Neroon, and I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into. I’m no suitable lover for you, Neroon.”

 

“You cannot make that decision for me, Marcus. My mind is made up and unless you tell me no, I will not give up hope.” Neroon spoke with conviction, knowing he had to make Marcus understand how deep this attraction ran.

 

“So how much time do I get?” The ranger pulled his cloak closer to his body. The sun had disappeared behind grey and ominous clouds and a cold wind tousled his hair.

 

If only I could run my hands through that hair. Neroon suppressed his arousal. Never before had Marcus looked more desirable to him. Marcus had proven to be his equal in every possible way and he suspected his superiority in philosophical matters. But he's also inexperienced. What a tempting combination! “I am a good lover, Marcus, but if you prefer to remain pure tell me and this stops now." But if I read you correctly you will give me a chance and consider my proposal. You need someone in your life who loves you… and I already do.

 

“I will consider it,” Marcus said eventually. Muddled thoughts kept spinning in his head. “I will try to give you an answer before the Nafak’Cha takes place.”

 

“That is acceptable,” Neroon replied and respect slipped into his voice. “I want to return to the training facility now. We missed dinner yesterday and I am hungry… and no more peanut butter!”

 

“I prefer it to Flarn!” Marcus smiled, insecure of his own feelings. “I… would like some time to myself this afternoon…” he stated hesitantly, “you already decided to support Delenn, so there is no more need for the negotiations to be held.” The ranger hoped Neroon understood his need to think this over.

 

“But you will join me for dinner and not avoid my company?”

 

“I will join you and Sech Turval for dinner,” Marcus quipped and noticed Neroon’s annoyance when he mentioned the teacher’s presence at dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Itchy, Marcus left his quarters to head for the library. As a student he had spent many pleasant hours here and now he hoped to find the information he needed so badly. Off all the improbable things that could happen to him it had to be a Minbari warrior falling in love with him. And no ordinary Minbari, but the one he had challenged to a fight to the death!

 

He had tried searching his feelings, but had given up for now. It was true that he liked Neroon’s company and the support the warrior had shown him had been true and unselfish. Neroon would help him prepare for the rebirth ceremony regardless of his answer. The warrior’s honor wouldn’t permit him to break that promise.

 

When he arrived at the library he found it almost empty. Only one Minbari trainee was going through some ancient scrolls and Marcus headed for the back of the library where the crystals about Minbari culture and society were kept. This was where he had learned about Denn’Sha years ago. Carefully selecting two crystals he took them and a portal player with him. They were audio only and he settled down in his once favorite windowsill. From here he had a splendid view over the compound and he could monitor the entrance. After inserting the first crystal he put on the headpiece and listened closely to the Minbari who tried explaining alien teachings in Standard.

 

“The warrior caste loosely follows the traditions of the religious caste.”

 

I already know that, Marcus thought irritated and searched the crystal for the information he required. Finally, he found the right spot.

 

“Minbari of the warrior caste select a mate for life. They are bound to this beloved till the day one of them dies. After a mourning period of 3 cycles he or she is allowed to court again.”

 

But Neroon said he had both male and female lovers… Does that mean he was married twice or doesn’t he follow the rules?

 

“All three castes strife to have a monogamous relationship and having children is a blessing usually reserved for the worker cast. The religious caste often prefers to remain chaste and the warrior caste, which mostly consists of males, usually chooses a significant other of the same gender. Therefore we look towards the worker caste to ensure that all Minbari souls are reborn.”

 

Marcus stopped the recording and pulled the headpiece into his lap. It makes sense Neroon would choose me. But he still didn’t know what to make of the warrior’s admission. “A commitment for life,” he whispered barely audible. That was what he had always wanted, but the person offering it to him was a Minbari! “When did my life get this complicated?” he muttered depressed. Neroon had lured him into promising to take part in the Nafak’Cha and he hadn’t even thought about the secret he had to tell or the object of great value he had to give away. I possess nothing except my uniform and my pike and I’m not giving that away! The pike was the only precious item he owned… Jeffrey Sinclair gave it to me… I can’t be without it!

 

I have to be honest now. Am I also attracted to Neroon? Can I learn to love him like he obviously loves me? Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? I’m not even in love with him! But I don’t want to be alone any more and he seems to genuinely care for me. I could do much worse…

 

“Marcus? I am surprised to find you here!”

 

The amused voice made him look up and as he tried to get to his feet to pay Master Durhann proper respect, the portable player dropped onto the floor.

 

The Minbari was quick to pick it up and hand it back to Marcus. “That must be a very interesting crystal judging by the far away look in your eyes,” Durhann said teasingly.

 

“Master Durhann, I’m sorry but I didn’t hear… wasn’t paying attention,” Marcus started embarrassed and bowed quickly.

 

“Do not worry about it, young Marcus.” Durhann grinned, pleased to see his former student. “I hope you will consider sparring with some of the trainees to teach them the fine art of Denn’bok.”

 

“I would be honored to do so,” Marcus replied and returned the smile weakly. “I didn’t expect to find you here either, Master Durhann.”

 

“I was passing by when I saw you sitting here and only considered it proper to welcome you.” Durhann pointed at the portable player. “Is this how you learned about Denn’Sha? What are you listening to now?”

 

Marcus knew from first hand experience that Master Durhann would spot a lie right away, so he told the truth reluctantly. “I was curious. I have to negotiate with Alit Neroon, but hardly know a thing about the warrior caste.”

 

“What is it you want to know?” Durhann asked in a friendly tone.

 

“Actually I already learned a lot from the crystals, but…” Marcus’ voice dropped; he couldn’t ask Master Durhann for personal information about Neroon.

 

“You want to know more about Neroon?” He had talked to Turval after the human had arrived and had been angry to hear about the ultimatum. Durhann had even chided his colleague for pressuring Marcus like this.

 

“Yes,” Marcus nodded weakly and peeked at Master Durhann’s eyes. The Minbari was a hard, but honest man.

 

Durhann considered the human in front of him and then smiled. “Let us sit down then,” he said and used the windowsill as a seat as well.

 

Quickly, Marcus sat down next to him. “What do you know about him?”

 

“Only the things Turval told me,” Durhann admitted. “They've always been friends for some reason. Although I trained Neroon when he was a youngster I never got close to him. He is a very private man.”

 

No, he isn’t, Marcus mused.

 

“After he finished training he got assigned to his first star ship and he proved to be a splendid warrior. He chose a young male as his mate and they requested to be stationed on the same war cruiser. The request was denied and Tarek’s cruiser was sent on a scouting mission. During that mission everything went wrong and eventually they ran into several enemy vessels. Tarek died one cycle after they had spoken their vows.”

 

“I never knew that,” Marcus stammered and continued to listen to the older Minbari. Breathless, he devoured Master Durhann’s words.

 

“Several cycles later, while serving the great Branmer, he met a female warrior called Mathar. But there was one thing Neroon didn’t know.”

 

“What?” Marcus asked, his brow knitted in concentration.

 

If Durhann noticed it he didn’t show it. “Mathar had doubts concerning her calling as a warrior. Both her parents were of the religious caste and had protested their daughter’s choice. In the end they proved right and Mathar admitted to Neroon that she now felt a deep religious calling. According to tradition, Neroon had to set her free of her vows and she returned to Minbar to join the holy order of Valeria.”

 

“He lost them both,” Marcus whispered and noticed Master Durhann’s nod.

 

“His life has been filled with misfortune. He might have risen to a high position in his caste, but personally I think he would give it all up for love.”

 

“Why do you think that?” Marcus asked, feeling more akin to Neroon than ever before. He had never thought it possible that Neroon had suffered such loss in his life.

 

“We are not that different, young Marcus. All we want from life is to love and to be loved in return… or am I wrong?” Durhann said in a defying tone.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Marcus had to admit. “But he seems so…”

 

“Arrogant?” Durhann laughed. “Do we all not wear different disguises to mask our unhappiness?”

 

“What happened while I was away?” Marcus quipped. “Did you all take classes in philosophy?”

 

Durhann shook his head. “We always told you these things, but you were not yet ready to listen…”

 

“Maybe,” Marcus agreed and felt more at ease now he had learned about the warrior’s history. “Do you trust Neroon?”

 

“To act for the good of his people? Yes,” Durhann replied and rose from the windowsill. “I will now leave you to your studies.”

 

“Thank you for…”

 

Durhann raised his hand to stop him. “You are welcome to ask more questions any time, Marcus. I am pleased with the difference in your demeanor. It shows in your eyes,” he added cryptically and then walked away from his stunned student.

 

“What change?” Marcus wanted to know, but no one answered him. “I should definitely find myself a mirror! Neroon keeps referring to my eyes as well!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I talked to him,” Neroon told Sech Turval. They had retreated into the teacher’s office to exchange information. He had only agreed to this conversation because of Sech Turval’s true concern.

 

“I hope Marcus trusts you. He needs someone to guide him. No one can deal with the death of loved ones on his own and he has been left alone for far too long. You know what I am talking about.”

 

Neroon remembered Tarek’s death vividly. Sech Turval had assisted him in carrying out all required ceremonies. In the process Neroon had found himself opening up to his teacher and after so many cycles still felt grateful for Sech Turval’s support. “Yes, I know what he is going through, but at the same time… I never blamed myself for Tarek’s death. I never yearned to feel such guilt.”

 

“Humans are a strange people,” Sech Turval mused. “The contradictions inside their mind are incredible. Even after working with them for so many cycles I do not understand them and I never will. Their capacity for self-torment is enormous and drives them to self-destruction. I have seen it many times.”

 

“I will stop Marcus in time. He will survive and move on,” Neroon promised.

 

“What about the negotiations? You are spending much time on talking to him on a personal level…”

 

“I already decided to support Delenn,” Neroon revealed to his former teacher.

 

“Then you will be leaving shortly?”

 

“No, I will stay… for Marcus’ sake. He promised to undergo the Nafak’Cha and I assured him of my support. I cannot desert him now.” Neroon noticed the gleam in Sech Turval’s eyes hearing this particular news.

 

“He will take part in the Nafak’Cha? That is good news!”

 

“Marcus has a long way ahead of him. The guilt still nags at him and I need to convince him that it is safe to let go of it.” Neroon locked eyes with the older Minbari, “The guilt has to be replaced by a different feeling, something he can lean on instead. Something of a healthier nature.”

 

“I agree. I will leave that to you, Neroon.” Sech Turval placed the tea mug at his lips, realizing a new expression filled the warrior’s eyes which spoke of passion and desire.

 

A firm knock on the door aroused Sech Turval’s attention and after apologetically smiling at his guest he said, “Yes.”

 

Durhann entered with a concerned expression on his face. “Turval, Neroon,” he greeted them slowly, wondering if he should ask the warrior to leave so he could deliver this upsetting news.

 

“Durhann, is something wrong?” Turval immediately noticed the furrowed brow and sad eyes.

 

Durhann decided that it couldn’t wait and maybe Neroon could assist them in solving the mystery. “I bring sad news, Turval. A moment ago we discovered that one of our trainees has been attacked and is now unconscious. The healer is not sure the young man will survive the multiple stab wounds.”

 

“What?” Turval whispered in distress. “Whom are you talking about?”

 

“It is your protégé William.”

 

“No,” Sech Turval groaned shocked. “Have you already found the one who did this to William?”

 

“No,” Durhann replied. “We have started a search for evidence, but we do not know who did this… yet.”

 

“Please excuse me,” Neroon interrupted; this might be the change he had been waiting for. “Master Durhann, I want to inform Marcus of this… incident. Maybe we can assist you in finding the perpetrator?”

 

“Neroon,” Sech Turval stopped him. “Do you think this is the right time to tell him, considering…”

 

“Yes,” Neroon replied resolved. “Trust me on this one, my friend.”

 

“Go then,” Sech Turval said, wondering about Neroon’s plans. “But act carefully.”

 

“Always.” Neroon bowed and left the room. In his mind a plan started to unfold.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I love water showers!” Marcus quipped delighted and relished the sensation of water running over his naked body. It was the one disadvantage to being stationed on Babylon 5. He absolutely hated vibe showers. After establishing a comfortable temperature he reached for the soap he had taken with him and he had worked up a good lather when he suddenly remembered Neroon emerging from the lake. “Joining him for a swim, no way!” Marcus whispered. “Not knowing the things I know now!”

 

Somehow he felt jealous of the man’s gorgeous body. He had never been muscular, but skinny and sinewy. “He didn’t feel ashamed at all!” Marcus wondered how he would have reacted had their roles been reversed. “I’d probably never have left the water!” he realized.

 

Raising his head he allowed the water to run down his face. “I can’t believe I achieved my goal and that Neroon will support Delenn. Bugger! I still have to inform her!” Resolved to do that after he had finished showering he turned off the water and reached for the towels. Remnants of soap forced him to keep his eyes closed, but suddenly he found the soft towels and dried his face first.

 

His ranger uniform was waiting for him where he had left it, on the platform, but a nasty smell clung to it and he should have it cleaned. “Can’t wear it. The stench might offence their sensitive sense of smell,” he whispered jokingly and wondered if the closet contained any clothes at all.

 

“Robes… “ he said dismayed, but took out one of the garments. The robes were brown and he sighed realizing there were three layers of clothes to be worn on top of each other. “It has to do for now,” he stated and slipped into it.

 

The sun had already set, but maybe there would be enough time to get his uniform cleaned before tomorrow. I will have to attend dinner in an hour and maybe I can ask Sech Turval for a clean uniform.

 

He briefly struggled with the robes and wondered how members of the religious cast could wear them all the time. Looking at himself in the mirror he shook his head, irritated with his strange appearance. “What will Neroon say seeing me like this?” he wondered and grew silent. After he walked over to the platform he picked up his pike and slid it into one of the many hidden pockets. Wearing robes made him feel uncomfortable. It had been years since the last time he had worn one. They had forced him to participate in one of their ceremonies. Marcus had no fond memories of that time. Fasting and meditating were two things he disliked distinctly.

 

“I should leave now or I’ll be late,” Marcus realized and was about to brush his hair so he wouldn’t look a mess when a single knock on his door caused a definitely ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t expecting anyone so… "Yes, enter.” After quickly untangling his hair he returned to the living area.

 

Neroon opened the door and inquired, “May I step inside or am I interrupting you?” Wet strands of hair clung to the human’s face and Neroon sighed, knowing he had to wait 5 more days to learn Marcus’ answer to his request.

 

“Yes, you can come inside,” Marcus whispered softly. Neroon’s surprise visit made him feel nervous for some reason.

 

“I want to talk to you,” Neroon started and grinned, noticing the human was wearing robes. “They do not suit you,” he remarked, inclining his head and staring at the offending garment.

 

“I know,” Marcus sighed. “But the uniform has to be cleaned.” An almost visible tension hung between them and for the first time Marcus realized the utter control Neroon always displayed in his company. This has to be hard on him. Neroon isn’t used to being denied…

 

His heartbeat sped up and Neroon fought and then dismissed the desire he felt for the human. A warrior is always in control of his emotions and actions, he reminded himself. “I need your help.”

 

“My help?” Marcus repeated and shuffled his feet. The way the Minbari looked at him caused goose bumps to appear all over his body, but it didn’t offend him. No one had ever studied him with such an undertone of sexual want and… he didn’t feel embarrassed by Neroon’s attention any more. The warrior was complimenting him with his eyes and want.

 

“Yes, one of the human trainees has been attacked and has been taken to the infirmary. The healer is not certain he will survive the injuries.” Neroon continued to study him, expecting an emotional outburst somewhere along the line.

 

Marcus’ eyes grew big. “He was attacked here? On the compound?”

 

“Yes, William must have stepped outside for a sort while and…" Neroon paused, seeing the sudden hurt in the human’s eyes.

 

“William? The young trainee who woke me?”

 

“Yes,” Neroon confirmed and wondered about Marcus’ reaction to the name, not the human who carried it. “Tell me,” he demanded. “You can trust me.”

 

“My brother’s name… was William… Willie.” Marcus admitted and felt stunned for actually telling Neroon.

 

“I see,” Neroon nodded once. “It is our task to find the attacker. I want to examine the place where it happened and you will accompany me.”

 

“I? But… " Marcus desperately sought for a way to get out of this one.

 

“Yes. Sech Turval has already given me his permission to look into this matter. All we can do for the young human is to find the one who did this to him… Remember what I told you at the lake?” Neroon had wanted to ask that question for some time now.

 

“Yes, I remember your lecture about my non existent influence on the Universe,” Marcus replied in a bitter tone.

 

“But we can solve the mystery of the attack.” Neroon took several steps closer to the human. “What complicates this matter is that I suspect the perpetrator to be one of the trainees or teachers.”

 

“Why?” Marcus breathed in disbelief. That accusation carried great weight.

 

“Consider the options.” Neroon gestured Marcus to follow him into the corridor.

 

Marcus forced himself to follow the warrior and to fall in step beside him.

 

“The facility is closed to strangers and even we were extensively screened before being allowed entrance. The attacker has to live here on the compound.” Neroon studied the elegance with which Marcus moved and wondered how it would feel to run his fingertips over the human’s soft skin and shuddered before banishing the image from his head.

 

“I hate admitting it, but you’re right.” Worried, Marcus wondered what this might imply. Hesitantly, he added, “The victim was human.”

 

Neroon couldn’t deny his thoughts had carried him into the same direction. “You suspect a Minbari might have done this?”

 

“Yes.” Wavering, Marcus peeked at Neroon’s eyes that lacked all emotion at the moment.

 

“You might be correct,” Neroon admitted. “But the reason why still eludes me.”

 

“Hate? Jealousy? A unstable personality?” Marcus suggested and noticed several teachers roaming the corridors.

 

“Perhaps.” Neroon took in his surroundings. “This way,” he remarked as he traced down the iron-like smell of human blood.

 

Marcus saw the blood covered spot first and shivered. “Can we send someone to find out how William is doing?” Speaking that name still troubled him.

 

“Of course.” Neroon sat on his heels next to the pool of blood. “Did you find anything?” he said, addressing one of the Minbari who had been examining the spot.

 

“A weapon.” The Minbari used Standard, not wanting to exclude any humans standing close.

 

“Show it to us,” Neroon demanded and his eyes exchanged a concerned look with Marcus as he whispered, “Someone wanted to kill him. The fact that William survived was unaccounted for.”

 

“Or do as much damage as he possibly could,” Marcus murmured depressed.

 

Suddenly something white-hot flashed through Neroon’s eyes. “I wonder if the attacker will stop or select a new victim.”

 

Shivering slightly Marcus agreed with the warrior. “Once you taste blood…”

 

“The weapon, Alit Neroon,” the Minbari said and handed him the scimitar like sword.

 

“Has it been checked for DNA material?” Marcus asked.

 

“The attacker left behind no traces,” the Minbari informed them, then distanced himself.

 

“I’ve never seen something like this before,” Marcus said baffled.

 

“But I have,” Neroon sighed distressed. The sudden appearance of the weapon troubled him. Why would the attacker leave it behind or had someone disturbed him before he’d had a chance to finish the human off? Neroon returned it to the Minbari and placed a gentle hand on Marcus’ shoulder. “Walk with me,” he instructed and led the human to the gardens, never noticing the tremors coursing through Marcus at the touch.

 

Marcus was extremely aware of the hand resting on his shoulder. Though there was nothing sensual in the gesture he wondered why it had such an effect on him.

 

“Have you ever heard of Kalen'tha?”

 

“No. Marcus felt strangely disappointed as the warrior removed his hand.

 

“It is a Minbari martial art form. Only a select group of already trained warriors are permitted to study it.”

 

Marcus found himself studying the warrior’s hands, impressed by the bundled strength in them. Telling himself to pay more attention he asked, “And you are one of them?”

 

“Yes,” Neroon said in a startled tone. “The weapon we found belongs to a warrior who mastered Kalen’tha.”

 

“How could this Minbari sneak in here?” Marcus wanted to know and lifted his eyes to look at Neroon’s troubled expression.

 

“Disguised as a trainee.” Neroon growled the words in disgust. “They belong to the clan of the Wind Swords, the most militant of the warrior cast. I have to warn Sech Turval and Master Durhann.”

 

“Do they hate humans that much?” Marcus had locked eyes with the Minbari and saw the concern displayed there.

 

“Yes, they reject all treaties our people set up. They dismiss the claim that Minbari souls are being reborn into human bodies, something I myself learned only recently.”

 

“Then we have to find this Minbari,” Marcus concluded and sat down beside the warrior on one of the stone benches.

 

“Who can be a female or male,” Neroon warned him. “I will advice Sech Turval to keep a close eye on the humans living on the compound. You might be in danger too.”

 

“Who? Me?” Marcus quipped, strangely touched by Neroon’s openness. “I hope this Wind Sword comes for me and…”

 

“Do not say such a thing!” Neroon suddenly chided him in an upset tone. “You might be killed.”

 

“Or I might stop him,” Marcus said in a soft tone. “You care a lot about me, don’t you, Neroon?”

 

“I lost one lover before,” Neroon confessed. “I do not want to lose another in his foolish strife to repent for his past.” A tender expression slipped into his eyes as he tried to hold Marcus’ gaze prisoner.

 

“I haven’t said yes yet,” the ranger reminded Neroon, but grew shy seeing the stern determination in the Minbari’s eyes.

 

“You will in five days,” Neroon stated and smiled contently.

 

Marcus shook his head in disbelief. “You’re so… confident, almost arrogant! It’s a most annoying character treat!”

 

“I am willing to adjust my behavior,” Neroon told him with a mischievous grin on his face. “Does that mean you do like my other qualities?”

 

This time Marcus laughed warmly. “Perhaps,” he said teasingly and realized it was the truth. The more time he spent in the warrior’s company, the more he started to feel connected to Neroon.

 

Neroon bared his teeth as he grinned. “You can be just as annoying,” he told the human and then returned to business. “I want you to visit William and see if he has regained consciousness. If so he may be able to tell us something about his attacker. I will inform Sech Turval.”

 

Marcus briefly wanted to object. Why did he have to be the one to check on William? “All right, then,” he gave in.

 

Satisfied with that answer Neroon rose to his feet, hoping the young trainee survived the ordeal. It might show Marcus that there was always hope for the Universe to be benevolent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tiptoeing into the infirmary Marcus draw the healer’s attention and wanted to ask some questions concerning William’s condition when he caught sight of the young man through a small window. William had been put on life support and his eyes were closed.

 

“Anla’Shok Marcus,” the old healer greeted him. “I am Banner, the one responsible for William’s recovery.”

 

“He will make it then?” Marcus asked hopefully.

 

“I think he will. The worst is behind him now.” Banner led Marcus into his patient’s room.

 

“Has he been conscious since they brought him in?”

 

“No, regrettably not.” Banner placed a probing hand on William’s brow. “He is strong and young. His chances are good he can return to his training in a few weeks.”

 

Thank God! Marcus finally gazed at William’s face. The young man’s expression was relaxed in sleep and the blue eyes were closed. “Do you know how old he is?”

 

“22 human years. Very young indeed to join the Anla’Shok.”

 

“Contact me the moment he wakes up?” Marcus asked in a pleading tone.

 

“I will,” Banner assured him. “Tell Sech Turval not to worry too much. William’s fate is in Valen’s hands. There is nothing we can do to stop fate from claiming or releasing him from this grip the Universe has on him.”

 

You sound like Neroon, Marcus mused saddened and left the infirmary. The last thing he wanted was to share a meal with Sech Turval… He wouldn’t mind Neroon’s company, but he wasn’t up for pretending he wasn’t troubled.

 

A young Minbari trainee passed him by and Marcus’ instincts reminded him of the fact that anyone could be the attacker. As he addressed the young man he studied his eyes. “I want, " and he paused, wondering if he was adopting Neroon’s sentence structures, “you to tell Sech Turval and Alit Neroon that I won’t join them for dinner. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, Anla’Shok,” the Minbari replied quickly. “It will be done.”

 

“Thank you.” Marcus had seen the young man before. He had been studying those ancient scrolls when he had been listening to the data crystals. “What’s your name?”

 

“I am Talin,” he said in a clear tone. “May I be dismissed now to deliver your message?”

 

Marcus nodded and watched him disappear. “Neroon must be wrong. It can’t be one of the trainees!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Marcus said what?” Sech Turval inquired as Talin nervously shifted backwards.

 

“That he could not join you and Alit Neroon for dinner,” Talin replied, wondering why the Alit was staring at him in such an angry way.

 

“I will handle this.” Neroon dismissed Talin who hurried to leave the teacher’s office.

 

“Why would he do such a thing?” Sech Turval wondered aloud.

 

But Neroon knew what might have happened. “Seeing William might have reminded him of losing his brother.”

 

“Yes, they do share the same name,” Sech Turval realized. “But I am worried, Neroon. Not that much about Marcus, he has started to heal, but about this Wind Sword in our midst.”

 

“He wants you to worry, wants to divide us. His goal is to spread fear and distrust among the trainees and teachers and show us that we have no business allowing humans to become Anla’Shok.”

 

“You sound like you know what you’re talking about, Neroon,” Sech Turval remarked concerned.

 

“I know what a Minbari trained in Kalen’tha can do,” Neroon admitted. “I am troubled by our attacker’s choice. Why William? Why this human? There are so many humans to choose from. And why now?”

 

Sech Turval looked up. “Does the warrior caste suspect you of betrayal? Can it be that they want to sabotage your supporting Delenn?”

 

“I cannot believe they have found out about my role this quickly.” Neroon dismissed the idea, but continued, “Let us assume you are right, then they might have picked William because he assisted me and… Marcus.” Sudden apprehension showed on the warrior’s face. “Turval, can it be that…”

 

“They will go after him next?”

 

“I am worried for Marcus' safety.” Neroon started to pace the office.

 

“I have noted the expression in your eyes when you speak of him. You looked at Tarek like that.” He had seldom seen two Minbari more suited for each other than Neroon and Tarek, and he knew that Neroon still mourned his former lover’s death.

 

“You are very alert.” Neroon came to a stop in front of the desk and stared into Sech Turval’s eyes. “I asked him to consider me as his lover.”

 

“Are you sure?” the teacher said hesitantly. “It would be the first time a Minbari warrior chose to be with a human. The Warrior Caste will condemn your choice.”

 

“I do not care about their opinion.” Neroon sighed deeply and recalled Marcus’ eyes. “He told me love is blind… Marcus is right, Turval. He is human in body, but that matters little to me.” Pausing briefly he gathered his thoughts. “Because his soul is Minbari.”

 

“I wondered about your interest in him,” Sech Turval admitted, “Has he already given you an answer?”

 

“He will accept or reject me at the Nafak’Cha.”

 

“You want to go to him now…?”

 

“Yes, if I may be excused.” Neroon bowed respectfully and read permission in his former teacher’s eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Night had fallen and Marcus stared out of the window. His rooms faced the south and in the distance he saw the city lights of Tuzanor. Below his window was a garden and he now thanked Sech Turval for putting him in this silent part of the building. No shouts of the trainees reached his ears, only the beams of the moon filled his quarters.

 

As he had returned to his rooms he had been surprised to find his uniform gone. A new clean one had replaced it. It hadn’t taken him long to dispose of the robes and slip into the trousers and turtleneck shirt. The trusted feel of the fabric calmed him down and he sat on the windowsill, studying the dark night. Somewhere a potential murderer is hiding. He hoped they'd find the Minbari quickly.

 

Seeing William in the infirmary had unleashed memories he ran away from for a long time. They always caught up to him though… William had died in his arms, had extracted his promise during his last breath and disgusted with himself, he remembered his escape from Arisia. The guilt returned in full. Thanks to Neroon it had grown less in intensity, but it was still there to haunt him. “No matter what Neroon says I failed you, Willie.” He surrendered to the dark feeling and allowed tears to form in his eyes. “I failed you and Hasina and…” His voice gave out on him as he remembered his brother’s dead eyes. “How can I take part in the rebirth ceremony? I can’t do this on my own!” A desperate tone slid into his voice and he banged a fist into the wall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neroon rushed down the corridors. The human had told him he wanted some time to himself, but Neroon feared that this seclusion was of an unhealthy nature. He had arranged the confrontation between Marcus and William on purpose and had expected something like this to happen… had hoped for it.

 

“Marcus? I want to talk to you,” he said resolved and waited for the human to open the door. Not getting a response he pushed against the door that appeared to be open. “Marcus?” he repeated, disliking the dark inside the room.

 

“I can’t remember telling you to enter,” Marcus quipped in a strangled tone and quickly wiped away his tears. He continued to stare into the night.

 

“You did not.” Neroon heard the sadness in the human’s voice. “I would not have listened had you denied me entry.”

 

“You arrogant… " Marcus smiled in spite of his hurt.

 

“So you do like that quality too? Shame on you for telling me a lie!” Neroon chided him and proceeded to light some candles. It added warmth to the atmosphere of the room and Neroon considered his next move. “Has there been any change in William’s condition?”

 

“No, but the healer thinks William will survive.” Marcus swallowed hard, as tears once more ran down his cheeks. Thankfully the warrior couldn’t see his face.

 

“That is good news.” The tiny movements of Marcus’ body told him the human was crying… He also smelled the salty aroma in the air. “He reminds you of your brother, does he not?”

 

“Yes,” Marcus whispered. “I can’t go through with the Nafak’Cha, Neroon.”

 

“Why not?” Neroon walked up to the human and remained standing behind him, respecting Marcus’ need for privacy to a certain level.

 

“I can’t accept what you told me.” Marcus wrung his hands, trembling with cold and loneliness.

 

“You have to,” Neroon said in a gentle tone. He longed to take Marcus in his arms, wrap them tightly around his frame… inhale his scent.

 

“If I let go of the pain there will be nothing left inside me… Then my soul will be truly empty.” Marcus sobbed softly.

 

“You love to torture yourself, Marcus,” Neroon berated him, but used a kind tone to stress his concern, “Why?”

 

“It makes me feel alive… pain is all I've felt in a long time.” Marcus suddenly realized what he was telling the Minbari. How did he get passed my defenses so quickly? I’ve only been here two days and here I am spilling my guts to him! “Please go away, Neroon. I’m not pleasant company at the moment.”

 

“No, I refuse to leave you behind in misery. I have never broken my word in my entire life… until now,” he sighed and before Marcus could question his statement he raised his arms to capture Marcus in them.

 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his chest and Marcus struggled briefly. “Let go of me!”

 

“No, you need me. I will not allow you to push me away that easily.”

 

With a desperate sigh Marcus accepted the embrace and his hands moved to clasp the warrior’s wrists. “The truth is… " Marcus hesitated, scared to admit this to the Minbari. “That I want you to hold me. I’ve been alone for so long… that I don’t remember how it used to feel to be held like this.”

 

Another step towards acceptance, Neroon thought pleased and pulled Marcus to his chest, tightening the embrace till he sensed the heartbeat underneath his fingers. Inhaling his scent Neroon stored it for memory and lifted his chin to brush the dark hair. It is much softer than I thought. “Admitting one’s needs is very important,” he told the human in his arms. “I've only cried once in my life. The pain, the loss consumed me and I had to let it out.”

 

“When Tarek died…” Marcus realized instinctively and listened to the Minbari’s steady breathing. Warmth surrounded him and drove away the cold claws of guilt snatching at him.

 

“Yes, I loved him with all my heart, but we were not meant to be together. I accepted that… after saying good-bye to him.” Delighted, Neroon noticed that Marcus leaned into the embrace, accepting the closeness. “I can help you perform a similar ritual for the ones you lost,” he offered in sincerity and had a hard time stopping his fingers from wandering over Marcus’ chest. He was eager to explore the human’s body, but had to wait until the Nafak’cha. I already broke my promise not to touch him, but… I need to show him that he is not alone.

 

Marcus wasn’t sure what to reply. If he decided to take up Neroon’s offer… “What would I have to do?”

 

“The ritual includes meditation, speaking the proper words and… letting go of the deceased one.” Neroon rubbed his fingers over Marcus’ arms and rested his head on the other man's shoulder. “Can you do that?”

 

“Before I arrived here I would have said no, I can’t do that, but… I understand the point you made at the lake. There was nothing I could have done to prevent the Shadows from attacking Arisia, but… I can’t explain to you how it feels to be the sole survivor. Everyone else died,” Marcus whispered and rested his cheek against Neroon’s. “Is it strange that I feel that I should have died also?”

 

“It is understandable, but there is no reason to feel this amount of guilt. Sadness, yes. Anger, I can understand as well, but guilt? You should be angry with the Shadows, not with yourself.” Grateful for the fact that Marcus was really listening to his words he watched the distant lights. “At night Tuzanor possesses an enchanting beauty.”

 

“Yes.” Marcus smiled and the tears stopped flowing. “Neroon?”

 

A soft growl left the warrior’s throat as he realized that it was time to let go of Marcus. The emotional storm he had conjured on purpose had passed by without doing any harm, had even set the healing process in to motion.

 

“I will perform that ritual if you think it will help me deal with… " Marcus' voice dropped as Neroon removed his arms and then took several steps away from him. Bereft of the warmth and emotional closeness he turned around to finally look Neroon in the eyes. Such tight control, he thought, seeing the hunger in the warrior’s eyes. Does he want me that much?

 

“Before or after the Nafak’Cha?”

 

“Before…” Marcus followed the Minbari, who had retreated to the doorway.

 

“I will make all necessary arrangements,” Neroon promised. Glazed green eyes followed him through the room.

 

“Why did you come here in the first place?” Marcus asked, realizing that Neroon was distancing himself on purpose.

 

“Talin told us you had canceled our dinner plans. I knew then that you needed my support.”

 

“You know me better than I know myself,” Marcus mumbled in disbelief.

 

“And I want to warn you,” Neroon said in a concerned tone.

 

“Of this Minbari warrior?”

 

“Yes, I suspect they sent him to sabotage our alliance. Maybe the warrior caste has grown suspicious of my plans.” Neroon wished there was a way to convince Marcus to stay close to him. After losing Tarek that quickly he feared fate had the same thing in store for him a second time.

 

“Why come after me?” Marcus dismissed Neroon’s worry. He wasn’t that important. “You better watch your own back!”

 

“We should watch out for each other,” Neroon corrected him. “This Minbari is trained in various ways of murder and I guess that someone disturbed him as he tried finishing off William. A second victim might not be that lucky.” Marcus’ hair was tousled and his eyes still red from the tears he had shed, looking vulnerable to him.

 

“What do you suggest?” Marcus smiled weakly. “Move in together till the Nafak’Cha?”

 

“That is an excellent idea!”

 

“You lured me into saying that!” Marcus accused him, but his grin broadened. “I don’t think that would be a good idea, Neroon. Considering your attraction to me I don’t think it would be fair…”

 

“I am in control of my emotions, Marcus,” Neroon replied and sparkles showed in his eyes. This was going much better than he’d expected. He will accept me as his lover, but he is still struggling to admit that truth to himself.

 

Marcus remained silent, considering the Minbari who cared so much for him to help him cope with his past. “Thank you,” he whispered eventually.

 

“What for?”

 

“For caring for a human.”

 

Seeing the seriousness on Marcus’ face Neroon inclined his head. “It is the least I can do for another warrior. What do you prefer? Moving your belongings to my rooms or me getting mine?”

 

“I don’t have that many belongings,” Marcus quipped. “I’m ready to go.”

 

“We are too late to join Sech Turval for dinner though…” Neroon looked at Marcus who had grabbed his duffel. “Kitchen?” he suggested.

 

“Sure, why not?” Marcus closed the door behind him and a tremor washed through him as he realized that Neroon had been right. Oh, God, he does know me well! I do want him as my lover!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You can put your belongings in there.” Neroon pointed Marcus to one of the drawers. Watching him unpack Neroon wondered about two items. “What are those?”

 

Marcus looked at his brush and comb. “Something you’ll never need, Neroon!” and demonstrated their use.

 

“Ah, I understand now.” Neroon wondered about their sleeping arrangement. “I will ask Sech Turval for another platform.”

 

“Don’t bother! I can sleep on the floor!” Marcus saw the warrior’s annoyance at his answer.

 

“No, you are a guest and shouldn’t sleep on the floor. I will arrange it.” Neroon walked out of his rooms to find a second platform, but he also needed to ponder this recent development. Marcus had accepted his embrace and consolation and had only mentioned sharing a room in jest, but before they had both realized it a decision had been made and now Marcus was going to stay with him for the remaining days. I will need to perfect my control.

 

There were a number of things he had to do. First he asked one of the Minbari workers to deliver another platform to his quarters. Pondering the ritual he had in mind for Marcus he realized he needed a secluded area and had to ask permission before he could use one of the training areas. The last thing he did was despatch one of his guards to get the ceremonial robes the ceremony required. Neroon was on his way back when he realized that he had to tell Marcus certain things before they could move on. He has to know I was grey once, why I was assigned that position… If I want this relationship to work I cannot allow any secrets to stand between us. And there is still an assassin on the loose on the compound…

 

After he paid a visit to Dagan in the kitchen, Neroon returned to his quarters. The Minbari cook had freely given him several fruit items and two bowls of Flarn. It had only taken a little persuasion on Neroon’s part to ensure the cook’s co-operation. They still hadn’t eaten and he expected Marcus to be hungry.

 

Softly he opened the door to his rooms and looked inside. A second platform had been placed next to his and he smiled seeing the human asleep on it. Apparently Marcus had been cold, as he had used his long cloak as a blanket. Neroon uttered a short command, telling the computer to raise the room’s temperature.

 

Smiling he placed the food items on the low square table and walked over to Marcus. He allowed for his hand to hover above the human’s face. It was close enough to feel the breath caress his fingers, but still too far away to touch any skin. Such serene beauty… In his sleep his mask is gone and his true face revealed. Fascinated, he couldn’t bring himself to break away from Marcus and etched every line on the human’s face in to his memory. Marcus stirred unexpectedly and Neroon quickly took several steps away from the platform.

 

Slowly opening his eyes Marcus smiled hesitantly at Neroon whose expression told him what the Minbari had been up to. “You were watching me,” he whispered.

 

“Yes,” Neroon immediately admitted. “I love to look at you when you are asleep… like the time when I visited you in med lab.”

 

“I impressed you that day, didn’t I?” Marcus almost wished Neroon would break his promise and touched him again.

 

“Oh, yes. You definitely did!” Neroon sighed and tore his gaze away from Marcus. “I visited the kitchen earlier to collect some food.” He presented the bowls.

 

Hungry, Marcus sat up and checked their content. “You can have all the Flarn,” he stated teasingly.

 

“No, we will share equally.” He wasn’t that fond of Flarn himself. “And tomorrow we =will= attend breakfast.”

 

“Even more Flarn,” Marcus joked and took a bite out of a piece of fruit Neroon had handed him.

 

“I think that certain things might have changed since you were here last.” Neroon sat down on the floor next to the table. “Dagan was baking bread when I left.”

 

“Baking bread?” Amused, Marcus reached for another piece of fruit and one of his fingers accidentally touched Neroon’s. Feeling almost electrified Marcus pulled back and averted his eyes.

 

Neroon grinned as he noticed Marcus’ embarrassment and slightly flustered face. Delighted to see this particular response, he leaned contently against the wall. He no longer had any doubts that Marcus would accept him as his lover. “You are blushing again,” he told his companion.

 

“Can’t help it,” Marcus confessed in a soft tone and grew silent, wondering about Neroon’s openness. It was beyond him how anyone could consider Neroon a private man. Suddenly he realized he still hadn’t informed Delenn of the outcome of their ‘negotiations’. “Bugger, I forgot to tell Delenn…”

 

Neroon disliked hearing her name right now. He wanted Marcus’ complete attention. “I also visited William.”

 

“Has his condition improved yet?” Marcus asked hopefully, forgetting about Delenn.

 

“He is once more breathing on his own and will make a full recovery eventually.”

 

“Thank God for that!” Marcus whispered relieved and sat down opposite Neroon. Peeking at the fruit he realized Neroon hadn’t touched his Flarn yet either. “Any sign of the attacker?”

 

“I advised Durhann to double the guards on the compound. Nothing should happen tonight.”

 

“I was too afraid to hope that William would survive,” Marcus whispered in an uncertain tone. “I told myself that he would die anyway so I was prepared for his death.”

 

“You lack faith,” Neroon pointed out to him, touched that Marcus trusted him enough to speak his most private thoughts. But Marcus' depressing point of view displeased him.

 

“Contrary to Delenn I don’t think that faith manages,” Marcus confessed and dug into the fruit.

 

“But it does.” Neroon got to his feet. “We will have to rise early in the morning so I suggest we try to sleep now.” Neroon uncovered some dark robes from his closet.

 

“Yes, right,” Marcus muttered, more interest in the remaining fruit. “Are you going to eat those?”

 

“No,” Neroon chuckled from the bathroom. “You may eat them.”

 

While devouring the food Marcus wondered what it would be like to share a room with Neroon. He had slept alone for many years. And what am I going to sleep in? I’ve only got my uniform! He had left behind the brown robes in his former quarters.

 

As Neroon emerged from the bathroom Marcus almost choked on his last piece of fruit. “Robes don’t suit you either!” he teased, amazed that Neroon looked this comfortable wearing them.

 

Neroon simply ignored the remark and rested his body on the platform. His pike however was in his right hand, ready to fight off any attacker that might sneak into their quarters.

 

After rising to his feet Marcus remained poised in the center of the room. Finally he slipped out of his tunic and cloak, but grabbed hold of his pike as well before following Neroon’s example and lying down on the tilted bed.

 

“You should change your clothing when going to sleep,” Neroon whispered. “Or that uniform will have to be replaced again tomorrow.” Peeking though his eyelids he noticed Marcus’ nod.

 

“I know, but I told you earlier that I don’t have that many belongings and I left the brown robes behind in my rooms,” he said a bit embarrassed.

 

Neroon now fully opened his eyes and shot him a confused look.

 

“What?”

 

Neroon didn’t answer him, but instead walked back to the closet and slowly uncovered an iron-like chest which he reverently opened. “Use these.” He returned to Marcus to hand him the grey robes.

 

A secretive expression draped Neroon’s eyes and Marcus didn’t know what to make of it. “Are you sure you don’t mind me wearing them?” He hesitated to accept Neroon’s offer. There was something unsettling in those dark eyes.

 

“I insist,” Neroon replied in a firm tone.

 

“Thank you.” Marcus finally accepted the grey robes.

 

Smiling contently Neroon returned to his platform to lie down again. He had spoken the truth earlier, he was indeed tired.

 

In awe, Marcus studied the fabric in his hands. The rich texture told him it had to be valuable and he wondered what Neroon wasn’t telling him. Quickly he disappeared into the bathroom to undress. As he pulled the grey robes over his head gooseflesh appeared on his skin. Maybe it’s because Neroon wore it… Something definitely felt weird, but he couldn’t label the sensation.

 

Neroon watched as Marcus stepped into the living area again and was briefly struck breathless seeing him wearing the garment. “But =those= robes do look good on you.”

 

Marcus’ face became flustered again and this time he actually felt it happening. Neroon’s eyes never left him as he walked over to the platform. Several layers of cloth ensured he felt warmth. The hood was down and he wondered why it was there in the first place. “But they feel… weird!”

 

“Your imagination is playing tricks on you,” Neroon chuckled amused seeing Marcus’ efforts to lie down without getting entangled in the garment. “During the night you might consider joining me for that swim tomorrow,” he added wickedly. Marcus was so easy to embarrass!

 

Bugger, I had forgotten about that! The robes were surprisingly warm and comfortable. “I’m way too shy for that!” he confessed in the end and slipped his cold hands into the sleeves.

 

“You can change that.”

 

A silence followed that statement and Neroon had almost fallen asleep as Marcus’ voice woke him again from his slumber.

 

“Neroon?” Marcus mumbled, feeling at ease hearing the warrior’s reassuring breathing.

 

“Yes?” Neroon sighed, wondering when Marcus would allow him to fall asleep.

 

“I’m… confused,” Marcus revealed in an uncertain tone.

 

“Why are you confused?” Neroon realized he wouldn’t get any sleep before Marcus’ worries had been soothed.

 

“So much has happened in these two days… First you lure me into taking part in the Nafak’Cha and then,” Marcus turned onto his side so he could look at the Minbari. “And then you tell me you want me as your lover. Why me?”

 

Neroon was fully awake again. “I already answered that question.”

 

“Yes, you did.” Marcus his arm underneath his head. “Tell me something personal about yourself?” The ranger wondered how Neroon would react to this somewhat impertinent request.

 

Neroon however relished hearing the demanding tone to Marcus’ voice. “Something personal?” he whispered, then realized it was time to tell Marcus about his past. “Do you know the Minbari word Satai?”

 

“Yes, Satai is the honorary title for a member of the Grey Council,” he had heard a few things about these fabled chosen ones who guided their people.

 

“The Grey Council no longer exists. Delenn broke it,” he corrected Marcus. “They are no more.”

 

“I only recently learned that Delenn was Grey once,” Marcus admitted and wished he knew why Neroon had chosen this topic. It was something Minbari only discussed in private and certainly not with a human!

 

“I was Grey for a short while,” Neroon finally confessed and observed Marcus’ surprised facial expression.

 

“You?” His eyes grew big as he realized what Neroon had just told him. “You were a member of the Grey Council?” He elbowed himself upright.

 

“Only briefly.” Neroon wondered if Marcus would ever figure out what robes he was wearing at the moment. Never before had a human worn them.

 

“So you’re a Satai =and= an Alit?”

 

“Not any longer. I am satisfied with being an Alit. I am a warrior at heart, Marcus.”

 

“I still can’t believe you told me that!” Truly honored by Neroon’s trust he wanted to return it somehow, but didn’t know how.

 

“We should try and sleep now,” Neroon chided him and closed his eyes again, relieved he was no longer carrying this secret, burdening his soul.

 

“I’ll join you for that swim in the morning,” Marcus stuttered, almost choking on the words.

 

“Excellent.”

 

“What did I do? Why did I say that?” Marcus suddenly realized what he had committed himself to and was shocked to find he had spoken those words aloud.

 

“You are working towards acceptance of many things, Marcus, " Neroon remarked sleepily. “You have to persevere.”

 

Marcus smiled. With you at my side I feel like I can accomplish everything!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neroon woke during the night because Marcus was restlessly moving about on his platform, sometimes muttering a soft groan. As Neroon turned his head he saw the tormented expression on the human’s face and realized Marcus was having a nightmare.

 

“Willie? Where are you?”

 

He’s dreaming about his brother. Neroon didn’t like the strangled tone in Marcus’ voice. Maybe there was something he could do to drive the past away. “Marcus?” he said in a firm tone and resolutely placed his hand on Marcus’ cold one. But the human didn’t react and Neroon wondered what to do next. All he could think of was pulling Marcus into an embrace, but their platforms stood too far apart to do that.

 

Softly, Neroon got to his feet and pushed his platform closer to Marcus’ and returned to his former position. I probably should not do this. I have broken my promise too many times already, he berated himself but as another groan left Marcus’ lips he set aside all doubts. The shaken tone unnerved him and he couldn’t bear to listen to Marcus’ soft pleas any longer. “Come to me,” Neroon whispered tenderly and gathered Marcus in his arms who immediately gave in and snuggled closer.

 

“Willie?” he mumbled once more, but now in a calm tone.

 

Neroon pushed Marcus on his side and the human rested his head on his chest. Finally, Marcus started to calm down and Neroon released a relieved sigh.

 

Not aware of his actions in his sleep Marcus wrapped his arms around the warrior, craving the warmth of another living being close to him. His dreams broke and changed.

 

Relieved, Neroon understood that it was this closeness Marcus needed and decided not to wake him. Apparently the disturbing dreams had left and a soft smile had now appeared on Marcus’ face. Holding him tightly Neroon wondered if it would be like this for the rest of their lives and found himself hoping it would. Soothingly stroking Marcus’ soft hair he drew a deep breath and remained in control of his raging feelings. “Rest easy, Marcus. No troubled dreams will haunt you. I will watch over you.”

 

As Marcus’ breathing slowed down to a normal level Neroon allowed for his hand to rest at the small of the human’s back, pulling him even closer. Marcus reacted by draping one of his legs over his and Neroon grinned, realizing how comfortable it felt to hold Marcus in his arms like this. The fabric of his robes felt familiar and he was convinced beyond any doubt that this human possessed a Minbari soul. I wonder how you would have reacted had I told you which robes you’re wearing. The only time I wore them was during my time as a member of the Grey Council…

 

The connection between them baffled him and although Marcus was still struggling to admit the attraction he had never experienced such closeness in a relationship before. Not even with Tarek… maybe they had been too young to connect on such an elemental level. “Tarek would have liked you, Marcus.” Neroon rested his head on the platform, listening to Marcus’ breathing and heartbeat. “I love you, Marcus. By Valen, I have never loved anyone like this before… and I want you…” he whispered desperately, well aware his words never registered in Marcus’ dreaming brain.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Warm… comfortable… not alone… Marcus focused on this warmth, which had wrapped itself around him. Sleepily, he opened his eyes and stared straight into Neroon’s dark ones and finally realized who was his source of warmth. Neroon’s body heat was warming him and the next thing he noted were strong arms folded around his chest.

 

Neroon expected Marcus to try and break free of the embrace, but to his surprise Marcus stared back at him in bafflement. “Your dreams were troubled and I could not let it continue,” Neroon explained apologetically.

 

“I… " Marcus tried phrasing the way he felt, but realized words were inadequate to express the measure of safety he was experiencing. If felt to good to be held like this and there was no need to free himself of the reassuring warmth. Instead he sighed and rested his head once more on the warrior’s chest. I’ve never felt such intimacy before … such acceptance of who I am and what I did in the past… I like him. “I’m glad you broke your promise not to touch me, Neroon,” he confessed in a wavering tone.

 

Marcus’ words pleased him and Neroon smiled warmly. “I was afraid I had betrayed your trust by giving in to my desire to console you.”

 

“No, you didn’t.” Marcus finally admitted to himself that he loved having Neroon this close. The warrior was an enigma to him and Marcus wondered what kind of future lay in store for him after accepting Neroon at the Nafak’Cha. Oh, no! I promised to join him for that swim, he suddenly realized in dread.

 

“We should get up and attend breakfast after changing our clothing,” Neroon reminded him and hated the fact that he had to let go of the human. Marcus had melted perfectly into his arms after he had woken up, another sign that he was considering a relationship. He did not push me away as he woke up. It felt so natural to hold him this close.

 

I don’t want to get up! I want to stay like this… I want time to stop and freeze this moment! But they had an assassin to catch and they had to do so quickly in order to prevent more humans from becoming his victim. Neroon already knows I will say yes and that I will accept him as my lover. He smiled at the Minbari who looked at him thoughtfully as if trying to guess his thoughts. I want him too…“I thought you wanted to go for that swim first,” Marcus reminded him and hated the fact he had to get up, but did and almost tripped over the robes.

 

“I need nourishment first.” Neroon immediately felt the loss of warmth as Marcus got to his feet. “We will have breakfast first and then we will go for that swim.”

 

“Fine with me,” Marcus replied, glad to be given more time to get used to the idea of taking off his clothes in Neroon’s presence.

 

“And later on I want to try and find the attacker. There is still a chance that he might go after more humans.” Neroon watched him retreat into the bathroom and listened to the sounds of splashing water. Tempted to walk in there unannounced he told himself to remain in control of his feelings. Marcus had been honest when telling him that he was shy and he shouldn’t push matters. He wanted Marcus to feel comfortable enough to let down his guard. But the Wind Sword did worry him. Now that he had been exposed he might try more desperate actions, not afraid to die for his cause. At least Marcus had agreed to stay close to him.

 

Slowly Marcus undressed and reverently allowed his fingers to caress the rich fabric. Shaking his head he remembered Neroon’s unexpected admission of having been part of the Grey Council. The Minbari was full of surprises!

 

After slipping back into his uniform he brushed his hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was almost like someone else was looking back at him. His eyes were alive with a startling intensity and a smile had actually appeared on his face. And it’s all because of Neroon! I haven’t felt this comfortable with myself for years! Carrying the robes back with him he realized Neroon had changed into his uniform as well. “Where do you want me to put these?”

 

“Back in the chest,” Neroon decided, not keen on Minbari trainees finding them and realizing what they were looking at.

 

Marcus closed the chest again and pushed it back into the closet. “You can use the bathroom now.”

 

“Thank you!” Neroon teased and decided to get cleaned up before breakfast. “We will hold the farewell ceremony for your brother tomorrow.”

 

Absentmindedly, Marcus nodded his head. “I want to check on William first.”

 

“I will accompany you.” Neroon grabbed his black cloak and walked over to the door where Marcus was waiting for him.

 

“I don’t need a baby sitter,” Marcus said a tad irritated. Does he think I can’t defend myself?

 

Neroon read the human’s emotions in his eyes. “I also want to know how William is doing.”

 

“All right,” Marcus gave in and opened the door. “It still baffles me that you’re concerned for a human.”

 

“Many things changed since our paths first crossed.” The corridors were quickly filling with trainees rushing around and Neroon growled as one of them blocked his way. The young Minbari immediately moved out of his way and content, Neroon continued his walk.

 

“You big bully!” Marcus grinned, trying to tell Neroon he was only joking.

 

“A bully?” Neroon repeated, unsure of the word’s meaning.

 

“I’ll explain it to you later.” They had reached the infirmary and Marcus smiled seeing the human medics working alongside Minbari healers. The two races had learned to trust and rely on each other, both dedicated to saving life.

 

“Banner,” Neroon started, seeing the old healer. “How is William doing?”

 

“Recovering,” the healer replied. “Do you wish to see him?”

 

“Can we? Won’t we disturb his rest?” Marcus asked concerned.

 

“No, please follow me.” Banner gestured them to walk along. He stopped as they reached William’s room. “You can step inside, but do not tire him too much. He is still very weak.”

 

“Of course.” Marcus was stunned to find the trainee awake. Although William had a hard time keeping his eyes open he seemed aware of his surroundings. “Hello, William, remember me?” Surprised, Marcus realized that his voice had been steady speaking that name.

 

A weak nod told him William knew who he was and Marcus slowly approached the bed. Neroon stayed near the doorway and the ranger realized he’d have to do most of the talking. “Do you remember what happened yesterday evening?”

 

“Not really. I went outside because I like the fragrances of the different flowers at night and suddenly…” Tired, he closed his eyes and released a deep breath, “Something… a terrible pain…”

 

“You were stabbed,” Marcus informed him and felt relieved the young man would live.

 

“Stabbed?” William echoed, dozing off again.

 

“Did you see your attacker?” Neroon suddenly asked, realizing they needed every shred of information they could get their hands on.

 

“Bonecrest… Minbari,” William muttered drained and fell asleep again.

 

Neroon walked up to Marcus and looked at the trainee. “My suspicions were correct then. At least we now know for sure that we are looking for a Minbari.”

 

“Yes, but little good it does us,” Marcus muttered depressed.

 

“One of my guards will keep a close eye on the infirmary. William is quite safe here.”

 

“Thank you, Neroon.”

 

“And now we will have breakfast. I am hungry!” Catching the attacker would be difficult and dangerous.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I don’t believe it,” Marcus stuttered, seeing the bread, cheese and marmalade on their table. Even peanut butter had been placed in front of him!

 

“We made some arrangements for our human brethren." Sech Turval watched Marcus dig into a sandwich.

 

The ranger grinned at the other human trainees who seemed to prefer sandwiches to Flarn as well. Neroon sat beside him, a dark expression on his face as he had been handed a bowl of Flarn.

 

Trying hard to act politely Neroon ate the traditional dish. At the same time he searched the faces of the Minbari trainees and teachers. One of them had to be the attacker. Seeing Marcus’ content expression he repressed a frustrated growl. It was obvious the human loved the food he had been served.

 

“Tea? Anla’Shok?” Talin asked, as he offered Marcus a cup. It was his turn to wait on the main table. “Sech Turval asked me to prepare some Earl Grey for you.” He had no idea what Earl Grey meant and he muffled the alien words.

 

“Tea?” Marcus looked up and immediately recognized the delicate aroma. “I would love some tea!” Looking at Neroon, annoyance showed in his dark eyes. “Do you like your Flarn?”

 

“Yes,” the warrior growled dangerously, thus earning a confused look by Sech Turval and Durhann. “Do not ask!”

 

Durhann shrugged his shoulders and then addressed his former students. “Would the both of you consider joining us for some sparring exercises this afternoon? The trainees heard rumors about your fight and are most eager to see your skills.”

 

Neroon and Marcus exchanged a glance. They couldn’t deny their former teacher his request and Neroon answered Durhann after Marcus had nodded his consent. “We will.”

 

Durhann smiled contently and resumed eating his Flarn.

 

Neroon leaned in closer and whispered into Marcus’ ear, “We will join them =after= we have visited the lake.”

 

Bugger! I hoped we would spar =instead= of going for that bloody swim! Finishing his tea he noticed the somewhat odd aroma and attributed it to Talin not knowing how to properly prepare tea.

 

“Please excuse us now,” Neroon started as the other teachers told the trainees to head for the classrooms. “We want to visit Valen’s garden and will leave now.”

 

“Again?” Sech Turval teased and smiled, realizing something special had happened there to connect the two of them to that enchanting place.

 

“Yes.” Neroon got to his feet and returned the grin Sech Turval shot him, after all, the old Minbari knew about his attraction towards Marcus.

 

“You may be excused then.” Sech Turval'a eyes told Durhann he would explain things later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marcus enjoyed walking through the gardens, but wasn’t eager to reach the lake. I’m going to blush all over my body! he thought apprehensively, wondering if he would get cold feet at the last moment.

 

“We have to lure the attacker into a trap,” Neroon suddenly stated.

 

Confused, Marcus locked eyes with him. The attacker had been the last thing on his mind and he chided himself. The Minbari assailant should be his prime concern! “Yes,” he agreed and was totally surprised as a sudden attack of vertigo made his head swim. What the hell?

 

Neroon’s gaze was now aimed at the ground, lost in thought as he was and didn’t notice the feverish expression in Marcus’ eyes, who for some reason had slowed down walking. “Maybe we can think of a trap…”

 

“Perhaps.” Marcus breathed in deeply and light flashes made him close his eyes. His hands reached for one of the trees and he had to steady himself as the dizziness increased. Sweat now covered his brow and his body felt on fire, burning his skin to cinder. As his breathing turned ragged he whispered, “Neroon?”

 

“Yes?” the warrior replied impatiently, trying to think of a way to locate the Wind Sword.

 

“I… don’t… feel that great,” he panted as his legs gave out on him. Sinking down onto the grass he placed his hand against his chest, trying to slow down his frantic heartbeat.

 

“Marcus?” Neroon whispered, suddenly aware that the human wasn’t at his side any longer and stopped walking. Turning about he hurried to Marcus’ side, seeing his desperate struggle for breath. “What…?” he growled and noticed the rash quickly spreading over the human’s throat and face. No! He thought horrified. This is impossible! Quickly, he kneeled at Marcus’ side and studied the rash. “You have been poisoned. We have to return and take you to the infirmary where I can produce an antidote.”

 

“Poi… soned?” Marcus’ speech was slurred and his head lolled back and forth. “Can’t… walk,” he whispered and tried fighting his panic. I can’t die now! Not now I finally found… him! He doubled forward in agony as the poison attacked his vital organs.

 

Neroon ignored the remark and effortlessly lifted him from the ground. “I will carry you. Thankfully we are still close to the training facility.” Pulling Marcus close Neroon continued to study the speed with which the rash spread over Marcus’ skin. “It is a lethal poison, the Jambar, and only known to a Kalen’tha initiate,” he told Marcus, realizing the human had a right to know how serious his condition was.

 

“I… will die… then?” Marcus moaned as another stabbing pain tortured his brain. His blurry vision made him nauseous and he closed his eyes, desperately holding onto the warrior who carried him like he hardly weighed a thing.

 

“I won’t allow it.” Neroon gritted his teeth and began to run. He couldn’t waste a single valuable second. Afraid to lose Marcus to certain death he was determined to fight fate. “If I ever get my hands on this Wind Sword…”

 

“Neroon? I… can’t stay… awake.” Marcus' cold hands clenched his burning stomach as his intestines flared up again.

 

“You have to! Talk to me! The poison will spread faster once you are asleep!”

 

“Can’t…” The word left his lips with a tortured sigh. This fire was consuming him and he coughed violently.

 

Blood showed on Marcus' lips and Neroon realized the poison had reached Marcus’ vital organs. Not wasting his breath on speaking, he ran down the corridors of the main building, thankful he knew where to find the infirmary. “Hold on!” he told Marcus as he rushed inside and placed him on one of the platforms. “Banner!” he shouted and was relieved when two human medics appeared. “He has been poisoned. I need certain chemicals to produce the anti dote!”

 

“Follow me.”

 

Neroon looked one more time at Marcus and was worried as the rash turned a deep shade of red. “We cannot waste any more time!” he stated and followed the female medic into the laboratory. Valen, please let them have the right ingredients! Frantically he searched all shelves for the substances he needed. Relieved, he carried the vials with him and mixed them. The Wind sword must have poisoned him during breakfast… Jambar is a poison that only spreads slowly though the body.

 

Marcus’ mind drifted close to the borders of unconsciousness but he still heard the voices fussing over him, telling him to stay awake and open his eyes. But he couldn’t do that. He was way too tired to look at them. Why didn’t they leave him alone? Pain had taken over and he curled himself into a tight ball, still clutching his stomach.

 

“Marcus? You have to drink this!”

 

Recognizing Neroon’s voice through the haze, he moaned as someone pulled him into a sitting position. Unable to protest the movement, he had to give in and almost choked on the bitter substance riding down his throat.

 

Anxious for Marcus to finish drinking, Neroon hoped the antidote proved effective. It was all he could think of to help. “Drink,” he said softly and massaged Marcus’ throat to coax him into drinking everything. Putting the empty cup aside he hauled Marcus back to his feet. “You have to walk, Marcus.”

 

Nauseous and dizzy Marcus tried hard to ignore the command, but his feet already dragged over the floor. Why was Neroon doing this to him? Didn’t the warrior know how much pain he was in?

 

As Sech Turval entered the room Neroon quickly looked up. “The Wind Sword poisoned him. Make sure William is safe.”

 

The teacher nodded and left, understanding the seriousness of Marcus’ condition. His presence would only hamper Neroon and he checked on William instead.

 

“What is that noise… all about?” the trainee asked and grew worried seeing the expression in the Minbari’s eyes.

 

Sech Turval closed the door and sat down, considering what to tell the young human.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Relieved, Neroon noticed that the rash on Marcus’ throat and face had begun to fade and it strengthened his belief that he had been in time to neutralize the Jambar. The human medics had insisted Marcus rested in a normal bed and he had immediately given in. All he was concerned about was Marcus’ well being. Neroon’s hands clasped the human's and he listened to the now normal breathing. Two hours had passed since he had taken Marcus to the infirmary and finally the healing process had set in. Angry with himself for allowing the Wind Sword to get this close to Marcus, Neroon wondered when the poison had been fed to the human. It usually took the Jambar one hour to become effective, so it must have happened during breakfast. A sudden image of Talin offering Marcus tea burned on his retina. “Talin is too young to have absorbed such training!” he whispered, yet he couldn’t dismiss the possibility.

 

“Matham,” Neroon waited for his personal guard to come closer.

 

“Yes, Alit?”

 

Neroon looked up and studied the Minbari warrior he had chosen as part of his personal guard 2 cycles ago. “I want you to arrest a young trainee called Talin.”

 

Matham nodded and left to carry out this command. He would never question one of Neroon’s orders.

 

“Marcus,” Neroon sighed depressed and wished the human would awaken. Soothingly rubbing the knuckles of Marcus’ hands he stared at the pale face. You were so close to death… too close…If I hadn’t given you the antidote so quickly you would be dead now. The Wind Sword might not know I was trained in the art of Kalen’tha as well. I am the only one who can stop the assassin.

 

Marcus’ clothes had been loosened and a soft blanket covered his sweat soaked body. Neroon tucked him in again, only leaving Marcus’ hands uncovered to caress them. It might be hours before Marcus would regain consciousness. He had been worried about the internal bleeding the medics had discovered, but Banner had assured him it wasn’t serious. “Come back to me, Marcus,” he mumbled and raised one hand to push some stray locks out of the human’s face.

 

The words barely managed to reach Marcus’ foggy brain, but he did register them. Drained, he tried opening his eyes and through half closed eyelids he recognized Neroon sitting next to his bed. “Neroon…” He closed his eyes again. The last thing he remembered was Neroon telling him he had been poisoned and that he was going to die.

 

“Valen be praised,” Neroon said relieved and reassuringly squeezed Marcus’ hand. “You survived.”

 

“I did?” Marcus felt tired and found it hard to formulate sentences. Words swamped his brain and yet at the same time he had forgotten their meaning.

 

“Yes.” Neroon leaned in a little closer to study Marcus’ green eyes which were lucid. “Valen help me, but if you had died I would have taken my revenge on the one who did this to you.”

 

Marcus managed to smile weakly, touched by Neroon’s intense tone. “You have… to find… the assassin.”

 

“I will.” Neroon hoped Matham had already arrested Talin so he could question him later. He had to be sure whether the trainee was innocent or not. “Is there anything I can do to lessen your pain?”

 

Marcus’ smile broadened and it took all his energy to run a thumb over Neroon’s hand. “Stay,” he replied sleepily. “Don’t leave me… alone again.” More than anything he wanted Neroon close. The warrior would watch him, guard his life because Neroon cared for him. The Minbari would never desert him.

 

Neroon nodded. “I will stay with you,” he said and released a sigh. “You need rest. Try to sleep.”

 

Twining his fingers around Neroon’s, Marcus relished the concern and affection in the Minbari’s dark eyes. Maybe I can love you back, he thought as the revelation hit him.

 

Neroon watched him doze off and briefly closed his eyes as well, desperately trying to control the rage deep within his mind. The Wind Sword was going to pay for the pain he had caused.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sech Turval stared at Matham in shock. “Why did you arrest Talin?”

 

“Alit Neroon ordered me to do so,” was all Matham replied.

 

The trainee had been confined to his room and Sech Turval had hurried over there once the news had reached him. I must talk to Neroon. He headed for the infirmary. Neroon must have a reason to order this arrest.

 

The warrior had remained at Marcus’ side the entire time and Sech Turval admired Neroon for this public show of concern. This way the attraction between them will quickly become publicly known. But something told him Neroon didn’t care about that. As he entered the infirmary he encountered Banner and asked the healer to give him an update on Marcus’ condition.

 

“He will survive. Alit Neroon prepared the antidote and administered it to him before the poison had a chance to damage his brain or vital organs. Marcus has to rest for some time though.”

 

“Thank you. Can I visit him for a short while?”

 

“Yes.” Banner bowed slightly and returned to the laboratory to study the poison.

 

Sech Turval quickly reached Marcus’ room and halted, seeing Neroon’s expression. Relief showed, mixed in with apprehension and fear of loss. “May I enter?”

 

Neroon looked up and nodded once. “He regained consciousness some moments ago, but is now asleep again.”

 

The teacher remained standing at the foot end of the bed and wondered what to say. Marcus still looked pale and his eyelids fluttered due to his rather intense dreams. “Why did you arrest Talin?”

 

“I want to question him. I suspect the poison was in the tea.”

 

“I trust Talin,” Sech Turval said determined.

 

“I do not think he is the assassin either, but he may be his accomplice. I have to make sure…” Neroon looked him in the eyes, “I do not want another attempted murder on my hands.”

 

“I understand.” Sech Turval sighed resigned. “Please inform me should Marcus’ condition change.”

 

“I hope he will remain stable… he must!” His tone betrayed his concern, but Neroon couldn’t hide it.

 

“So do I.” Sech Turval left the room to meditate and offer a prayer to Valen in this hour of need.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepily, Marcus opened his eyes. Looking at the window he realized it had grown dark outside and that he must have been asleep for hours. Neroon’s fingers still clasped his and he shifted his gaze to study the warrior who had fallen asleep in the chair. Trying to make as little noise as possible he reached for the glass of water next to his bed with his other hand. But his fingers seemed unable to get hold of the glass and it fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

 

“What?” Neroon jumped up from the chair, ready to fight off a possible intruder. Once his eyes discovered the source of the noise he sat down again. Delighted to find Marcus fully awake he smiled brightly. “You should have woken me to hand you that.”

 

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Marcus admitted and couldn’t stop staring into Neroon’s eyes.

 

“That was foolish of you,” Neroon chided him in a soft tone, much too relieved to be angry with Marcus. After caressing his fingers once more Neroon released them to get another glass of water. “Let me,” he said resolved and sat down on the side of the bed. After slipping one hand underneath Marcus’ neck he supported the younger man while Marcus emptied the glass.

 

“Neroon?” Marcus barely succeeded in raising his hand to stop the warrior from retreating back to his chair. “I want you close…”

 

That remark provoked a chuckle on Neroon’s part. “How close?”

 

Marcus took a moment to think about the answer. “Forget about your promise not to touch me,” he said eventually.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” Marcus tried sitting up, but his stomach still ached and he had to give in.

 

“Lie down and rest.” Neroon watched him struggle and contemplated the human’s request. He had broken that promise too many times already… it had become worthless.

 

Marcus resigned himself to lying down and watched Neroon’s facial expression which was one of wonder. “I don’t know how you made me lower my walls," he finally admitted, registering Neroon’s now pleased look. “But you did.”

 

“Marcus.” Neroon pulled the human’s hand close to his heart. “You honor me with that trust.”

 

“Will you hold me for a moment? I want to know for certain that you’re real…”

 

Moved by Marcus’ openness Neroon proceeded to pull him upright and then wrapped his arms around him. Marcus trembled and the warrior wondered why. “Are you cold?”

 

“No,” Marcus replied in a hoarse tone. “Merely stunned.”

 

“Stunned?” Neroon couldn’t resist temptation any longer and tangled his fingers in the dark hair.

 

“Because you managed to get through all my defenses.” Marcus rested his head on Neroon’s shoulder and hesitantly folded an arm around the warrior’s waist. “My walls were so high! Now, I see that I kept everyone at a distance on purpose.”

 

Listening closely to Marcus' words Neroon realized the truth in them. “Your solitude is a way of punishing yourself… Now that you have started to let go of the pain and guilt you no longer need it.”

 

“Maybe,” Marcus mumbled, amazed that Neroon read him so well. Neroon’s fingers had moved to the back of his neck and he briefly pulled back to look into the warrior’s eyes. The love revealed there took him aback.

 

Noticing the odd expression in Marcus’ eyes Neroon asked, "What are you thinking about?”

 

“About this…” Marcus choked out and leaned in closer. His heart was beating madly and he cursed himself for being this shy and inexperienced. As his lips touched Neroon’s, he whimpered softly, amazed at the gentle response. For some reason he’d expected Neroon to react more aggressively.

 

Neroon withstood Marcus’ gaze and managed to control his passion as he realized how important it was that Marcus remained in control. Pure and untouched as you are you chose me… I will not disappoint you, or betray your trust. Innocence colors your eyes… and your lips are sweet and soft.

 

Melting into the embrace Marcus closed his eyes and surrendered to the sensation. I never imagined falling in love with a Minbari warrior and certainly not with Neroon! But I have to face the facts… I’m falling in love with him. Neroon’s hands tousled his hair and he had to breathe along with the warrior who refused to release him. It’s a good thing I’m lying down… my knees would have given out on me at this point! Though Neroon returned the kiss in a gentle yet passionate fashion there was vigor and demand in it as well.

 

Neroon loved the way Marcus reacted to his reply to the kiss. Soft moans escaped the human’s lips and Marcus’ breathing had quickened. His fingers twirled some of the dark locks and as Marcus’ eyes opened again, the pupils had dilated. Finally he released those inviting lips. “That was most satisfactory,” he said teasingly.

 

“Yes,” Marcus muttered stunned and smiled contently. His hand now cupped the warrior’s face and he shivered, remembering Neroon’s lips on his. “You already know I will accept you as my lover, don’t you, Neroon?”

 

“Yes, I always knew you would.” Neroon cocked his head and teasingly kissed the human’s fingertips.

 

“You arrogant… " Marcus sucked in his breath as Neroon licked his index finger. “What are you doing?”

 

Neroon answered with a grin. “It will be a delight to initiate you into the various ways of expressing our mutual affection.”

 

Marcus gulped, finally understanding what Neroon was talking about. I’m glad I told him that I’m inexperienced… Hopefully he will keep that in mind!

 

It didn’t take much effort on Neroon’s part to guess Marcus’ thoughts and he grinned, realizing he would be the first one to make Marcus experience true ecstasy. “Rest now,” he suddenly said and pulled the blanket back in place. “I must leave you for a moment… I may have a lead on our assassin.”

 

Hiding his disappointment Marcus pushed himself deeper into the comfort of the bed. “Return shortly?” he whispered and heard the need in his own voice.

 

“Missing my company already?” Neroon teased, but feeling the same way. He didn’t want to leave Marcus here where the assassin might attempt to murder him again. “You need sleep…” Neroon looked into those green eyes, filled with longing. “I am glad you did not make me wait till after the Nafak’Cha to share your decision with me.”

 

“I can’t deny the truth any longer, Neroon. Somehow you… I… " Speechless, Marcus tried to think of the right words. “I’m falling in love with you.”

 

“I am honored… "

 

Now that he had unburdened his heart Marcus felt pleasantly drained and allowed his eyes to close. “Be careful when going after the assassin?”

 

“I will,” Neroon promised. Marcus’ fingers lost their grip as the human drifted off into sleep and Neroon let go. “I will find the one who is responsible for this. Matham?”

 

The warrior entered at once and his face revealed none of his feelings, though Neroon was sure he had witnessed most of their kiss from the hallway as he had been guarding the door. “I want you to watch the Anla’Shok. Except for the healers no one is allowed to enter.”

 

“Yes, Alit, I understand.” Matham’s voice was firm and he appeared ready for combat as he stepped into the hallway again to take up position.

 

Content that Marcus was well guarded Neroon looked once more at the human. There was so much to do and so little time. I have to locate this assassin, perform the farewell ceremony so Marcus can finally let go of that last remnant of guilt and… we also have to speak our vows to make this liaison official…Trying to get organized Neroon decided to question Talin first. All preparations had already been made for the farewell ritual and the content of their vow was something he had to think about…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neroon left Marcus in Matham’s care and marched over to Talin’s quarters, determined to question the trainee. As he arrived there Drallier was guarding Talin’s quarters and he realized it had been a wise choice to bring along his personal guards just in case something like this happened.

 

Drallier bowed respectfully and avoided making eye contact. “We secured him at your command.”

 

“I want to talk to him, now.” Neroon nodded, indicating Drallier could open the door. Mentally rehearsing his plan he ordered Drallier to head to the kitchen and get one cup of Earl Grey tea. He was going to find out if Talin knew about the poison or not.

 

Drallier hesitated. “Alit, are you certain you want me to leave my post?”

 

“Affirmative.” Neroon stepped inside, “Now hurry!”

 

Drallier obeyed at once and satisfied, Neroon entered the trainee’s quarters. Talin stood near the window, looking utterly depressed. Neroon was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt, but couldn’t dismiss the fact that Talin might be an accomplice, although maybe an unwilling one!

 

“Alit,” Talin started confused, wondering what he had done to deserve the warrior’s wrath. Neroon was well respected and his reputation preceded him… Talin shivered by the thought of having him as an enemy.

 

“You may have heard that the human Anla’Shok has been poisoned,” Neroon said and watched him closely. Talin was nervous, but there could be a number of reasons for this particular response.

 

‘Yes, I heard…I hope he will survive…” Why was Neroon bringing this up now? Oh, no, can it be that he suspects me of being involved in the attempt to murder Marcus Cole?

 

Neroon briefly considered what to tell him. “Marcus is still unconscious and the medics are not sure they can save his life.” His eyes never left Talin’s face, reading all emotions in the trainee’s eyes. Shock and fear…

 

“Alit, I…" Talin grew silent, not sure what to say. Staring at the floor he wondered what was going to happen next. A knock on the door made him flinch and he watched Neroon walk over to the door and grab hold of something.

 

“Drink,” Neroon commanded and offered Talin a cup of tea.

 

Talin’s expression froze and shudders racked his body.

 

“I discovered that the assassin used Jambar, a deadly poison, and I suspect it was put into Marcus’ tea… This is a remnant of the tea you served him this morning.” Neroon noted the naked fear in Talin’s eyes and felt saddened as he realized Talin was involved somehow. “Drink!”

 

“No,” Talin whispered scared.

 

His face had turned ghostly pale and Neroon suddenly realized that the young Minbari wasn’t looking at the tea at all. “You are dismissed, Drallier,” Neroon said and waited for the door to close.

 

Talin’s voice trembled as he tried to address Neroon. “Do not make me drink it, I beg you!”

 

“I want the truth, Talin,” Neroon said firmly and placed the cup at Talin’s lips who appeared paralyzed and didn’t resist. “Did you put the Jambar into his tea?”  
“

Yes.” Talin felt ashamed of his actions. He had never expected Neroon to discover the truth.

 

Neroon put the cup down onto the table and stepped in front of the young trainee who avoided his stare. Guilt was written all over his face and Neroon marveled at the young Minbari. Talin was no murderer. Something eluded him. Circling the other Minbari, Neroon smelled the stench of fear on Talin. “You almost killed an Anla’Shok!” It surprised him that Talin had admitted his part so quickly. Determined to find out what the man’s motives were he continued, “Why do you want to kill him?”

 

“I do not want to kill him!” Talin exclaimed horrified. His eyes dashed wildly and he looked up pleadingly at the older Minbari. “I wanted to save him, warn him, but…”

 

“Who is your accomplice?” Neroon remained standing behind Talin, seeing the slumped forward shoulders. “Someone forced you to hand Marcus that tea.”

 

“I cannot tell you,” Talin whispered upset. “He… threatened to hurt my sister.”

 

“I understand.” Neroon turned the Minbari around. “Look at me!” he demanded in a rough tone.

 

Cautious, Talin obeyed and trembled seeing the anger in those dark eyes.

 

“Who is behind this?”

 

“I cannot tell you!” Talin yelled in agony. “He will kill…”

 

“Talin, someone will die anyway… at least try and restore your honor by telling me!” Frustrated, Neroon clenched his right hand into a fist.

 

Talin shook his head “I've already lost my honor.”

 

“Foolish youngster.” Neroon wondered what to do. Now that Talin had been exposed he had two options to choose from… but he had to keep in mind what would be best for Talin… Moradum, as the Anla’Shok call it…

 

Torn apart, Talin awaited judgement and was too scared to look Neroon in the eyes. I will have to leave the Anla’Shok… It was the one dream I always cherished, my calling and now… I should have been stronger, should have refused, but… I love my sister!

 

Neroon recognized some of his inner turmoil and made his decision. “You will go to the infirmary and guard William with your life.”

 

This placed Talin in a frightening situation and only Valen knew what the trainee would do should the assassin try and get close to one of his victims again. It is the one thing I can do to open his eyes so he can return to the right path.

 

“But, Alit,” Talin objected; what if the assassin should threaten to kill his sister again? And suddenly he realized what Neroon was doing.

 

“We live to serve… Remember that!” Neroon barked and marched out of the room, unable to stand Talin’s presence much longer. The young Minbari had disappointed him, had brought shame over their race for giving in to blackmail. But at the same time… he was determined to show Talin the error of his ways.

 

Talin remained behind, petrified and drowning in guilt. As Drallier stepped into the room they exchanged a look and then he headed to the infirmary as Neroon had told him to. Drallier stayed close to him the entire time

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Marcus woke again he immediately searched the room for Neroon and was stunned to find Sech Turval sitting at his bedside. A pensive expression colored the Minbari’s features and Marcus managed to bite back a feeling of dread.

 

“Marcus,” Sech Turval said in a soft tone and smiled reassuringly. “I trust you are feeling better?” Concerned, he leaned in closer to study the green eyes.

 

“Yes, why are you here?” Marcus asked bluntly, uncertain why the teacher would sit with him.

 

“Do you remember Talin?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Marcus wondered why the teacher brought up that name. As he shifted in the bed Marcus realized he did feel a lot better. Although he was tired to the bone he also knew he was going to be fine in a few hours. Thanks to Neroon.

 

“Neroon questioned him earlier and Talin admitted to willingly handing you the tea which contained the poison… he’s in league with the assassin.” Sech Turval had been shocked to hear this particular news and still felt betrayed by the trust he had placed in Talin whom he had taken on as his protégé. The young Minbari had shown so much promise.

 

“Talin?” Marcus pulled up the blanket. “I never thought…” He didn’t end the sentence. “Now what?”

 

“Neroon ordered Talin to guard William with his life. It is a risky decision, but this way Talin will have to face the choices he made.” Sech Turval rose from the chair and paced the room. “I trusted Talin!”

 

Marcus didn’t know what to say and simply nodded his head. So Neroon had been successful in finding his first lead. “You should ensure the safely of all humans staying here.”

 

But the teacher shook his head. “No, it is you whom they are after. Somehow the warrior caste must know about Neroon’s role in all this and by eliminating you they will sabotage this fragile alliance.”

 

Uncomfortable, Marcus tried objecting to that conclusion, but Sech Turval was probably right and he couldn’t find an argument to refute the teacher’s point of view. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“No, you cannot,” Sech Turval countered and gestured at their surroundings. “If it had not been for Neroon…”

 

Blushing, Marcus couldn’t repress his reaction to the warrior’s name, knowing very well no one could hide anything from Sech Turval.

 

“You do spend a great amount of time together and I must admit to being surprised by that,” the Minbari continued, enjoying the play of emotions on Marcus’ flustered face. If he’d had any questions at all, they had been answered now.

 

“I’m surprised as well.” Marcus peeked at the teacher’s face. The smug grin told him Sech Turval knew the truth.

 

“Neroon told me about his attraction towards you and that you are considering his request to take him as your lover.” Sech Turval smiled as Marcus’ blush deepened.

 

I now know what you did to make Marcus forget about the darkness he covered himself in, Neroon. You pulled him into the light again and no matter how hard Marcus struggles you will keep him away from the guilt.

 

Embarrassed Marcus tried to come up with an answer. Normally Sech Turval stayed away from personal issues, but the teacher had crossed that line when the Minbari had forced him to take part in the Nafak’Cha. “Does Neroon tell you everything?”

 

“No, but he was quite pleased when he learned that you would think about your decision… You did not refuse him and that gave him hope.” Sech Turval walked over to the bed and locked eyes with Marcus. “Neroon is a man of honor, someone you can trust and who will stay with you, love you.”

 

“You know him very well.” Marcus fumbled the blanket with his fingers.

 

“I have known him for many cycles.” Sech Turval’s smile grew tender as he realized the attraction was mutual. “Love is what you need, you know that, do you not, Marcus?”

 

Marcus simply nodded his head. “Only a few days ago I felt miserable because of what had happened on Arisia that night, but now… " Marcus lifted his eyes to look at Sech Turval. “But now I find myself in a different position. I still can’t believe it, but somehow Neroon tore down all my walls and… maybe it wasn’t my fault the Shadows killed everyone on Arisia.” He felt like a hypocrite actually saying that, but… “He loves me…”

 

“I tried to tell you that the Shadows are responsible for their deaths… and that you are not,” Sech Turval said pleased. “But you never listened, too keen on doing penance for something you had no control over. I am glad Neroon got through to you.”

 

Neroon remained frozen in the doorway, quietly listening to their conversation. Marcus’ admission that he had faced the truth about William’s death moved him. Never before had Marcus voiced it in that way. The farewell ceremony will allow you to let go of the last remnant of pain.

 

Sech Turval had noticed Neroon’s arrival, but not Marcus, who was too absorbed in his feelings. The teacher looked up and nodded approvingly towards Neroon. Well done, my friend. I had almost given up on this young one.

 

Neroon read the words in the teacher’s eyes which expressed relief, even gratitude. “Sech Turval,” he said in an attempt to warn Marcus about his presence.

 

Marcus’s head jerked back, hearing that velvet voice and he shivered looking into those dark eyes. How much did you hear?

 

“I will leave you now,” the teacher announced. “I need to look after my class.” Turning to Neroon he added, “All preparations concerning the farewell ceremony were made. You can proceed at midnight if you wish.”

 

“I will first check with Banner to see if Marcus has recovered enough to attend.” Neroon approached the bed and searched the human’s draped eyes. This will be hard on you, I know… and he remembered going through the ritual himself many cycles ago.

 

Hearing the words Marcus grew shaky. Neroon would ensure he saw this through, no matter how much grief and pain were involved. After Sech Turval had left he concentrated on Neroon whose expression was gentle, yet firm. “Neroon? Is it true that Talin…?” His voice faltered as he realized that the trainee had tried to end his life.

 

“Yes.” Neroon sat down on the side of the bed. “But the Wind Sword threatened to kill his sister should he refuse to co-operate. Actually I think Talin was relieved to be found out!”

 

Studying Marcus, Neroon relished the expression in his eyes. Marcus had possessed that sparkle when they had sparred at the lake. Amused, he allowed Marcus to claim his right hand.

 

Still feeling awfully shy he rubbed his fingers over Neroon’s knuckles like the warrior had done earlier. “You told Sech Turval about… us,” he said hesitantly.

 

“I very much doubt this relationship will remain unnoticed for much longer!” Neroon had heard the rumors behind his back when they thought he wasn’t near. The words had been spoken in an uncertain tone, but he had identified respect, surprise and curiosity. Humans and Minbari appeared equally curious to see whether Marcus and he would work out or not.

 

“What are we going to do next?” Marcus asked and a startling fire exploded in his brain… I =am= falling in love with Neroon! he realized and recognized the fire burning in his veins… desire and he was completely surprised by its presence

 

“The farewell ceremony,” Neroon replied, realizing the Wind Sword wouldn’t act tonight now that Talin’s involvement had been discovered. “Do you feel up to it?”

 

“I want to do this, Neroon. I =have= to do this now… before I lose my courage.”

 

“Then trust me to guide you.” Neroon pulled him upright.

 

Marcus didn’t resist as the warrior helped him to his feet. Still a bit wobbly on his feet Marcus allowed Neroon to support him. “How long will the ceremony take?”

 

“Twelve hours at least,” Neroon informed him, worried to see Marcus stumble over his feet. Positioning an arm around the human’s waist he finally had a tight hold on him. Only now did he realize how skinny Marcus truly was. But yet at the same time it ensured the human’s agility and speed in a fight.

 

“Neroon?” Marcus said in an uncertain tone. “You will be there… should I need you?”

 

“Do you still need to ask that question?” Neroon chided him softly. Stepping into the corridor Neroon realized Marcus still doubted his sincerity. “I will be at your side the entire time,” he promised and pulled Marcus a little closer as the human started to lean on him more heavily.

 

Hearing that reassurance Marcus released a sigh. Can I let got of Willie? Of Hasina… Arisia, my past for that matter? Looking at Neroon’s resolved expression he realized the Minbari would make him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marcus still marveled at the way Neroon had gained his trust. Only three days ago he would have declared everyone a fool who had told him he would end up involved with the Minbari warrior. I feel like I’ve known him my entire life and not just for these last few days. It’s scary but sometimes his eyes tell me what he’s thinking…

 

Studying the human Neroon realized what Marcus was pondering. He had expected Marcus to give him an answer at the Nafak’Cha, but for some reason Marcus hadn’t been able to deny the truth any longer and that fact pleased him. It was fate they had fought in Down Below and that his sanity had returned just in time to prevent him from slaying the human Anla’Shok. By killing you I would have murdered myself. Only now do I realize that. Valen be praised that I held back!

 

Tired, Marcus held onto the warrior’s strong arms and wondered what this farewell ceremony was about. Trust Minbari to act secretively and only tell half-truths when it suited them best! His long ranger cloak felt heavy and he wished he had left it behind in the infirmary. The weight dragged him down. The antidote may have defeated the Jambar poison, but it was still troubling his system.

 

The silence between them was soothing, almost reassuring and Marcus made no attempt to shatter it. I babble all the time because I hate silence, but this is different. Resting his head against the warrior’s shoulder he wondered about the deserted corridors. “Where is everyone?”

 

“It is passed midnight,” Neroon whispered softly. “Everyone is asleep.”

 

Marcus nodded and in doing so his skin rubbed against Neroon’s breastplate, sending shivers through his body. The silence returned and they finally reached their destination. Recognizing the training area Marcus looked up questioningly.

 

“This is where we will perform the farewell ritual,” Neroon explained and opened a door.

 

A small part of Marcus’ brain kicked in. “Where are you taking me? This area is off limit to us. Only the teachers may enter.”

 

“We have got permission to proceed, Marcus. Trust me,” Neroon repeated and took in his surroundings. He had only been here once in Sech Turval’s company.

 

The first thing Marcus saw was a large pool of water, large enough for several people to take a bath in at the same time. Candles supplied the only light in here and shadows flickered over the walls. Next to the pool lay some robes and towels. “Neroon?” Marcus asked, suddenly filled with apprehension.

 

“Your body has to be cleansed first. Only then can you proceed to the next level of awareness,” he teased, remembering Marcus’ embarrassment at the lake.

 

“Does that mean I have to undress with you present?” Marcus shivered slightly.

 

“Yes, it does.” Neroon watched him and noticed the clouded expression in the human’s eyes. “I asked you this before and now I ask you again, why do you feel ashamed for your body?”

 

“I’m not used to being naked in the presence of someone else, Neroon,” Marcus replied. “It’s not that I’m ashamed, at least I don’t think so. It only feels… odd.” The ranger stared at the water and wondered why the teachers had declared it off limits to the trainees.

 

Neroon guessed at Marcus' thoughts. “This water originates from Valen’s well. Legend says that it sprung at his feet… I now doubt that story, knowing we are talking about Sinclair.” A teasing expressing flashed across Neroon’s features speaking that name.

 

“Then it must be sacred to the Minbari.” Marcus smiled at Neroon, “Why take me here?”

 

“The ritual requires it.” Neroon was getting impatient. “Undress, so we can start the ceremony.”

 

“In your presence?” Marcus quickly lowered his eyes, feeling shy.

 

“Marcus… " Neroon moved to stand next to him. “I never realized you were so shy… we will have to work on that too,” he said teasingly and pushed the ranger cloak from his shoulders. It will be a pleasure to unleash the passion inside you.

 

The ranger quivered; wondering about Neroon’s plans now that he had accepted their relationship. The look in the warrior’s eyes confused him. “What?”

 

“I will undress you if necessary.”

 

I don’t doubt that! Marcus allowed Neroon to undo his belt, which hit the floor with a thud. “I… " he started, then became speechless as Neroon tugged at his shirt. He had no choice and raised his arms so the Minbari could remove it. Standing bare-chested in front of Neroon, he blushed fiercely.

 

The reaction made Neroon chuckle. I wonder how you will react during our first intimate moment… He looked forward to finding out. His hands moved to unzip Marcus’ trousers, but the other man stopped him.

 

“Let me do this,” Marcus said pleadingly, doing his best to fight his bashfulness. Feeling Neroon’s hands on his bare skin confused him. Part of him wanted the warrior to run them over his body and another part wanted to bolt out of the room.

 

“As you wish.” Neroon took a step back, taking in Marcus' disheveled appearance. Though skinny his muscle tone was well defined. Marcus was built for endurance, not sheer strength like he was. Trying to lessen the human’s embarrassment he turned and marched to the other side of the pool to examine the robes and see if Drallier had brought the right ones back with him.

 

Grateful for some privacy Marcus quickly stepped out of his trousers and briefs and slid into the water. Its pleasant temperature surprised him and made him relax.

 

Neroon caught the sound of splashing water and grinned. He had to take this slowly, step by step if he wanted Marcus to feel comfortable. Deep within his soul burns a passionate fire which is waiting to come alive and together we will ignite that flame. Casting a gaze at Marcus, Neroon saw his relaxed expression. The water however, did little to hide Marcus’ body and curiously, the warrior studied him. Marcus' physique pleased him as he realized that Marcus was well endowed. Biting down a wicked grin he said, “You have to immerse yourself completely in the water.”

 

Marcus’ eyes opened hearing that remark. He had almost dozed off due to the warmth of the water. “What did you say?” Feeling vulnerable without clothes he cautiously watched the Minbari stride over to him and covered his private parts with his hands.

 

Neroon kneeled and immersed his hands in the water. “I’m talking about this.” He splashed some water Marcus’ hair. “It’s remarkably soft,” he said, fingering a lock and ignored Marcus’ attempt to cover himself from his curious eyes.

 

Marcus didn’t know how to react as fingers tousled his hair. It surprised him how easily Neroon had covered the emotional and physical distance between them. Closing his eyes he decided to simply enjoy the sensation of Neroon tangling his fingers in his hair. It felt natural to have him this close… to trust him.

 

Honored by such obvious trust Neroon hoped the farewell ceremony would give Marcus the closure he needed so badly. He caught Marcus’ moan as he withdrew his hands to pick up the towels. “Marcus?” he said and waited for him to emerge from the water.

 

Pleasantly tired Marcus left the pool. As the warrior draped the towel around his body he was briefly stunned to feel Neroon’s hands rub his wet skin. Standing close to each other he detected the want in those dark eyes and swallowed hard. Once more he was reminded of the two kisses they had shared so far. He had instigated that last one and now he felt like lunging for the Minbari again, eager to taste those lips once more, but he held back.

 

Neroon grinned, reading Marcus’ dilemma in his eyes. I will make you wait… I want you to come to me when you are ready. It was the best thing to do, but it would be hard on him… Marcus had to be the one to express his desire first. Drying the wet skin Neroon’s hands remained above the waistline and he wondered if it was disappointment, which he read in Marcus’ eyes. Finally he released Marcus to get the traditional robes.

 

His eyes followed Neroon all the way and Marcus fought down the arousal that was starting to burn in his groin area. What was Neroon doing to him? How could the Minbari have such an effect on him? Those were questions he wanted answered, but he knew the explanation was illogical; love and desire seldom followed rules.

 

“You have to wear these.” Neroon gestured him to raise his arms again.

 

Too late did Marcus realize that this action would cause the towel to drop onto the floor and he flushed crimson red as he stood naked in front of Neroon.

 

All the warrior did was smile reassuringly and paid no attention to Marcus’ discomfort as he helped him into the white robes.

 

Relieved, Marcus quickly slipped into the garment, which was several sizes too large for him and he suspected these were Neroon’s as well.

 

Neroon pulled the hood over Marcus’ head and it now partially hid the human’s face. A Minbari soul in a human body. Neroon bowed slightly, paying his respect to a fellow warrior. “It is time to move on,” he told Marcus and opened another door.

 

Swallowing hard, Marcus wished he knew what lay in store for him. He should have forced Neroon to tell him more about the ceremony. As he took his first step to follow the warrior he realized Willie’s ring was still inside his cloak and he couldn’t leave it behind. It might get lost unintended. “I’ll be with you in a moment,” he said and headed back to his clothes to search its pockets.

 

Curiously, Neroon watched him and seeing the ring knew it was important to the human. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.” Marcus quickly put the ring on his finger and hid his hand underneath the folds of the robes, hoping Neroon hadn’t seen it.

 

Neroon stepped aside to let Marcus enter and observed his reactions closely.

 

As Marcus entered the room he sucked in his breath. Hundreds of candles lit the room, giving it a surreal appearance. Recognizing the peculiar fragrance he stared at the incense responsible for it. Stunned, he halted in his tracks.

 

“Come and sit with me.” Neroon smiled gently, noticing Marcus’ hesitance.

 

Slowly, Marcus obeyed and sat cross-legged opposite of the warrior. Surrounded by candles he sensed the warmth they radiated. “You didn’t have to go to such great lengths for me,” he muttered embarrassed.

 

“Marcus, I would do anything to help you deal with the pain inside your soul.”

I know, Marcus thought and wondered about the amount of love Neroon felt for him.

 

“We will meditate for a short while. Concentrate and listen to your thoughts, remember the pain. Finally you will find a way to let go of it,” Neroon instructed.

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” Marcus whispered distressed and fumbled the ring on his finger.

 

Yes, maybe you need more guidance in how to accomplish that. Neroon decided on a different approach. “Tell me, how do you feel now?”

 

“Right now? Confused as hell.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m sitting here, with you… trying to say good-bye to my past and I don’t know how.” Depressed, he locked eyes with Neroon. “I want to let go, but I don’t know =how=!”

 

Sensing the agony in Marcus’ voice Neroon said, “Have you ever said good-bye to your brother? Actually spoken the words?” Marcus’ pain burdened his own soul too.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Marcus admitted and looked at Neroon pleadingly.

 

“Try it,” Neroon ordered and placed his hand on Marcus’, covering the ring in the process. “Imagine I am William, what do you want to tell me?” All he could do was ask Marcus questions in the hope that the other man would find a way to leave this abandoned tomb he had buried himself in.

 

Marcus couldn’t let go of Neroon’s eyes and gasped for breath as pain suddenly washed through him. Memories he had pushed away for so long resurfaced and his voice shook as he remembered them. “I’m so sorry for not listening to your warning, William. I dismissed it as absurd and… I hated the fact that you had left Arisia to join the rangers.”

 

“Continue,” Neroon commanded, noting the watered eyes and the fact that Marcus was now squeezing his hand for support. There was something more profound causing Marcus’ guilt, which was tied in to the attack and somehow he had to make the human open up to him.

 

“Neroon!” Marcus exclaimed helplessly. “I don’t know…”

 

“What about the guilt? Would William approve of that?”

 

“No,” Marcus mumbled depressed. “Willie would kick my arse for the way I've behaved these last years.” The shimmer of the candles, the intoxicating effect of the incense and the expression in Neroon’s eyes convinced him to let it all out. “I've locked myself up and can’t get out!” A desperate tone filled his voice as he finally realized he was buried alive in the guilt.

 

Neroon nodded, understanding the problem. “Whose ring are you wearing?”

 

“Willie’s,” Marcus confessed and was shocked as Neroon pulled it off his finger.

 

“You have to stop punishing yourself, Marcus.” Neroon looked at the ring and shook his head. “Let William and the others go, Marcus. Set their souls free.”

 

“I…” Marcus stuttered, in search of the right words.

 

“He was your brother and the Shadows killed him,” Neroon leaned in closer to cup Marcus’ chin in his hand. “You survived. The Universe wants you to live. We will die, all of us, and we have no say in how or when it will happen,” Neroon paused and considered his next words. Something Marcus had said earlier troubled him. “Why do you hate your brother?”

 

“I don’t!” Marcus yelped and was about to get to his feet, as Neroon’s hands pulled him down again.

 

“Stay and face the truth!” Neroon growled dangerously. “Why do you hate him?”

 

Lost, Marcus’ eyes finally released the tears he had been fighting. “He left me behind on that accursed colony. William joined the rangers and I cursed him for being so stupid. When he returned I hoped he had left them, but he had never been more determined to stay with them! It hurt! It still does…” Teardrops now slid down Marcus’ face and he didn’t bother to wipe them away. “I thought he had gone mad and I didn’t listen to his warning… obsessed with trying to convince him that he had to stay on Arisia and leave that cult on Minbar.”

 

“You felt deserted,” Neroon concluded. “And too hurt to listen. You have to forgive yourself for that, Marcus.” As he spoke those words, Neroon caught one of Marcus’ tears on his fingertip and licked it off, surprised by its salty taste. “You have to let go of the anger as well.”

 

Marcus looked up in surprise. “I never knew I was angry with him.” The bafflement in own his voice took the ranger aback. It was Neroon who had provided him with that insight.

 

“It is understandable you reacted like that when he returned.” Neroon caressed Marcus’ fingers, staring deep into his eyes. “Accept the past and let go. Embrace the present and look towards the future,” he recited the words in Standard, not sure Marcus would understand the tongue of the warrior caste.

 

Marcus quavered hearing those words. The time had come to let go; Neroon was right about that and now that he understood his own feelings he could let go. But do I want to?

 

“Do you promise to let go of the guilt, hurt and pain and only look back to remember the blessed moments you experienced?” Neroon asked and as Marcus started to answer him, the warrior raised a hand to silence him. “Do you promise to live in the present without clinging to the past? Do you promise to embrace the future and my love which you accepted?”

 

“You’re asking a bloody lot,” Marcus muttered, still trying to comprehend how his anger had survived this long without him knowing about it. I guess it’s easier to feel guilty than admit you’re angry with the dead for deserting you! And Neroon saw right through my pretence! Marcus’ head jerked up as Neroon’s hands clasped around his. Neroon had placed William’s ring on the floor.

 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I will not allow you to torment yourself any longer. There is so much left to live for…” Neroon stated in a resolved tone. Marcus had reached his break point and all he could do was offer him his support. Suddenly he realized Marcus was staring at William’s ring and an idea unfolded. “At the Nafak’Cha you have to give away something of great value.”

 

“Willie’s ring?” Marcus asked warily. “It’s the one thing…”

 

“=Let go=,” Neroon repeated and placed a single kiss on Marcus’ fingertips. “I am waiting for you in the present. I cannot live with you in the past.” Neroon didn’t know what to add to that statement. This was Marcus’ decision. Please, Marcus, choose the future, not the pain in your past!

 

Marcus realized he had to make a choice. Neroon was right, but doing away with the guilt terrified him.

 

“I am waiting for your answer, Marcus. Will you promise me all the things I mentioned?" Neroon prayed to Valen the human would.

 

Biting his lip Marcus had a death-like grip on the warrior’s hand. “Neroon, I’m scared… when I let go of the pain what will I have left?”

 

“My love,” Neroon replied firmly.

 

“Yes.” Marcus sighed and with every breath he released, a small part of the guilt he had cultivated for so long left his body. With every glance he cast at Neroon the realization grew that the Minbari was serious and it drove away the darkness, opened new doors in his mind, supplied him with the motivation to make a new start. Willie, I made so many mistakes and I hope you can forgive me for my stupidity, but Neroon isn’t going to accept no for an answer. I love you, Willie, but I have to move on and I can’t throw away this opportunity at love.

 

“Marcus?” He needed Marcus' reply so badly. His future depended on it.

 

“Neroon, if it weren’t for your persistence…I love the fact that…” Marcus grew silent, seeing Neroon’s curious expression, “I love it that you never take no for an answer.”

 

Neroon grinned smugly. “Another quality you like?”

 

“Yes,” Marcus admitted and weakly returned the smile. Growing serious he whispered, “I want you to keep the ring for me till the Nafak’Cha… and I promise to live in the present.”

 

“What about the guilt?” Neroon asked and pulled Marcus’ hand against his chest, pressing it on to the spot where his heart was.

 

“I think I have started to let go already, Neroon. William wouldn’t want me to kill myself slowly for… being human, I guess.” Marcus stared at the candles surrounding them and realized he had just undergone a rebirth ceremony. Why was I so scared of it? But the answer was sitting close to him. Neroon was the reason why he had been able to do this. “God help me,” Marcus started, “but I do love you, Neroon. I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.” Swallowing hard he watched the warrior’s dark eyes.

 

“And I feel the same way about you, like I finally found the missing part of my soul. Our souls must have traveled together in a past life,” Neroon whispered sensually and shifted his position till his arms were wrapped around the human’s frame. “Say your final farewell to the ghosts of your past,” he insisted as Marcus’ melted into the embrace.

 

“Good-bye, William, Hasina… Arisia…” Marcus said steadfast and sensed Neroon’s breath caress his skin. Cocking his head he pressed his lips on the Minbari’s and felt finally at peace.

 

The last thing Neroon expected was for Marcus to kiss him at that exact moment. Tears still stung Marcus' eyes and they dripped onto his face as the ranger desperately claimed his lips. Uncertain of how to react Neroon searched those green eyes, which told him a lot. Marcus needed a lifeline and had chosen him as his anchor.

 

Filled with a terrifying urge Marcus folded his arms around the warrior and used his body weight to force Neroon to lie down on his back. “Please don’t deny me now that I need you, Neroon,” he whispered in a shattered tone and lay down next to the Minbari, holding onto him with despair.

 

Neroon pulled him close to his chest, tucking Marcus’ head underneath his. “This is not the time, nor the place to express our love that way, Marcus.” Soothingly, he stroked the soft hair. Marcus' irregular breathing increased and worried him. Slowly he raised Marcus’ face.

 

Sobbing quietly Marcus returned the gaze. “Hold me, Neroon for I have no idea who I am now that I have let go of the guilt and anger.” A large part of his personality had been buried and the loss frightened him. Now he had to make an effort to find his true nature again.

 

“Marcus,” Neroon caressed the moist face and smiled. “You may be human in form, but you are Minbari in spirit. Give yourself the time to discover who you truly are. I will walk that path with you.” Neroon traced Marcus’ lips with his finger, relishing the eagerness with which the human responded as Marcus suddenly suckled his fingertips. You won’t be a timid lover… That fire within you burns already.

 

Marcus’ hands hesitantly slipped inside the warrior uniform and he sighed, finally encountering bare skin.

 

Neroon growled, realizing what Marcus might be up to and decided to wait a little longer to see what his plans were.

 

But Marcus remained motionless, simply savoring the skin-on-skin contact.

 

Wrapping his arms even tighter around Marcus the warrior wondered about their future. Somehow he had to find a way so they could stay together. He hadn’t discussed this yet with Marcus, but knew he couldn’t postpone it forever.

 

Marcus relaxed in Neroon’s arms and closed his eyes as there were no more tears to shed. Light-headed, he drew some deep breaths, amazed at the odd feeling coursing through him. Finally, he realized that it was the absence of guilt that confused him. “You never told me this was a rebirth ceremony,” he berated the warrior.

 

“For some it is, but it was not designed to be one.” Neroon listened to the now normal breathing. Marcus’ no longer shook with tears and he continued to hold him as the human had asked him to. How long have you been alone, Marcus? Neroon wondered distressed. Why did they not reach out to you earlier? Why did they desert you? They must have seen your pain! An old anger build in the pit of his stomach. Even Sech Turval gave up too easily!

 

Sensing that something bothered Neroon, Marcus looked up and saw the fiery eyes. “What’s wrong?”The expression in Neroon’s eyes was one of anger.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” he replied soothingly, trying to hide his anger from Marcus.

 

“Be honest with me, Neroon, I can handle whatever it is.” Marcus hesitantly raised his hand and gently caressed the warrior’s face.

 

“I am angry because it took you so long to find someone to help you deal with your past! They must have seen the pain you were in!”

 

“Neroon,” Marcus whispered as sudden tears sprung from his eyes. “I found you, didn’t I?”

 

“If only I had known during Denn’Sha…” Neroon wondered about his feelings. He hadn’t been this emotional since Tarek’s death and was surprised he was still capable of feeling this way. Marcus had released an emotional tornado within his mind as well.

 

“No ‘what ifs’, remember?” Marcus chided him softly. “I learned my lesson at the lake, but it now seems you have forgotten your teachings!” A grin surfaced on his face and Marcus fought against drowning in Neroon’s eyes, which radiated a truly amazing intensity.

 

“And you call =me= arrogant?” Grinning smugly, he rolled Marcus underneath him and grabbed his wrists. “Two can play that game, Marcus.”

 

Looking up at Neroon, Marcus chuckled. Now that the burden he had carried with him for so long had gone he discovered some of his shyness had disappeared as well. Maybe I tried convincing myself that I wasn’t worthy to be his lover…

 

Neroon moved his hands so he could interlace them with the human’s. Feeling Marcus underneath him he carefully covered the human’s body with his, making sure he didn’t put his full body weight on the human.

 

“I thought this wasn’t the place or the time for…” Marcus watched in fascination as Neroon leaned down to kiss him, silencing him before he’d had a chance to finish the remark. Neroon’s body heat burned through his robes and he whimpered as the warrior’s tongue separated his teeth. Releasing a strangled sigh he answered the kiss with similar passion, challenging Neroon’s tongue to a duel. 

 

Neroon’s eyes turned even darker sensing Marcus’ passionate response. Yes, I have chosen well, indeed! He had caught that glimpse of passion during the Denn’Sha challenge and was pleased he hadn’t been wrong. “You will be a passionate lover!” Slowly, he reversed their position until he was lying on his back again.

 

Marcus grinned mischievously. “Passionate? Me? I think you’re confusing me with someone else.” Quickly, he straddled Neroon’s hips and immediately realized the warrior was aroused… Bugger, so am I! His erection throbbed and he wondered what to do next.

 

Neroon fought the same dilemma. “We are supposed to meditate, Marcus.”

 

“Meditate?” Marcus shook his head. “No way I can meditate with you underneath me!”

 

“I would never have guessed you were untouched, had you not told me,” Neroon said teasingly as he pulled Marcus down to his chest.

 

Speechless, Marcus rested his head on the warrior’s chest. “I do love you,” he whispered in a shaky tone.

 

“Marcus, you are behaving like this because you just unburdened your soul and are feeling euphoric.” Neroon reassuringly stroked Marcus’ back. “This is a time to heal and you just took that first step.” Locking eyes with Marcus he added, “I love you too, Marcus and I care too much for you to take advantage of this situation. I want you to calm down first.”

 

“I know you’re right, but I don’t mind losing my virginity to you, Neroon,” Marcus whispered and ran his fingers over the warrior’s face.

 

“You will, when the time is right,” Neroon promised. “And both of us will know when that moment has arrived.”

 

Coming down from the adrenaline high that had rushed through his body and had confused his mind, Marcus had to admit Neroon was right. Suddenly feeling drained he snuggled up to the Minbari.

 

“Yes, sleep,” Neroon mumbled, seeing Marcus’ eyes close. This emotional storm had exhausted the human whose body still hadn’t recovered from the Jambar. Intensely relieved he kissed Marcus’ brow who had fallen asleep, still lying on top of him. The weight didn’t bother Neroon. Instead, he relished having his lover this close. A moment later he also closed his eyes. He hadn’t been able to sleep much these last days and Marcus was safe from the assassin while in his arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the infirmary Talin shuffled his feet in front of William’s room. Neroon had given him a chance to make up for his mistakes and he had to grab that opportunity. Alit Neroon would not have been that forgiving had the Anla’Shok died. Talin had heard rumors, which had spoken of a beginning relationship between Neroon and Marcus. I almost killed his lover! He finally realized and shuddered, wondering how Neroon would have reacted had he lost his human lover.

 

“Talin? Is that you?” William had woken some moments ago and had been studying the shadow hovering in the hallway. Still alert, he hoped the assassin hadn’t returned to finish the job.

 

“Yes.” Talin stepped inside to face the human trainee. Before the assassin had shown up William and he had started to become friends, but now…

 

“What are you doing here?” William propped himself up onto his elbows and noticed the troubled eyes.

 

“Alit Neroon commanded me to guard your room… and your life.” Talin slowly walked over to the bed, taking in the young human. He carried some guilt for this as well as he hadn’t fought the assassin when the Wind Sword had decided to take out William first before going after Marcus Cole. I could have stopped him, but… 

 

“Why would he do that?” William realized something was wrong. Talin usually was a cheerful young man and now he looked ashamed and depressed.

 

“Because I let the assassin get to you and Marcus Cole. I am… was his accomplice,” Talin confessed and stared at the floor, waiting for William’s loathing to manifest.

 

“You?” William asked perplexed. “But…”

 

“The Wind Sword threatened to kill my sister should I object to carrying out his plans. I gave in and because of my weakness two humans almost died!” Talin cursed Neroon for sending him out here. The warrior must have known this would happen.

 

William carefully considered everything he'd heard. “Do you know who the assassin is?”

 

Talin finally locked eyes with him and was baffled to see only compassion and forgiveness. “Yes, but I cannot reveal his identity… my sister…”

 

“Talin, why didn’t you confide in Sech Turval or Master Durhann?” William shook his head. “This could have been avoided.”

 

“I did not think logically. I was concerned for my sister’s safety.”

 

William understood the young Minbari’s predicament. “And what if the assassin tries to kill you? You know his identity.”

 

“I think that is why Alit Neroon sent me here, to assure…” Talin grew quiet, finally fully realizing Neroon’s plans.

 

“He wants us to watch each other’s backs,” William closed his eyes, still feeling awfully tired, “He gave you a second chance so he must trust you.”

 

“I will not betray that trust.” Talin shivered as he realized that maybe his sister would have to pay the price for his loyalty.

 

“Pull up a chair then. I can use some company.” William hoped Talin would use this chance to undo his cowardice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Marcus?” Neroon opened his eyes and his internal clock told him several hours had passed. Curled into a tight ball Marcus still lay in his arms, breathing deeply and soundly asleep. Smiling affectionately Neroon understood how exhausted the human was after all he had been through. His fingers touched the ring he had placed on the floor and studied it. Your brother’s ring. You have been leading his life, not yours.

 

Accepting that Marcus wasn’t going to wake up, he slipped the ring into a pocket and wrapped his arms around the sleeping form. Finally he managed to get to his feet and pressed Marcus to his chest. Apparently he had to carry the young man back to the infirmary. Marcus’ features were relaxed and Neroon left the room. Sech Turval would take care of the uniform and other items they might have left behind.

 

The corridors were still deserted, except for one Minbari who had stood guard while they had been inside. “Matham, go to the infirmary and relieve Drallier,” he instructed and carefully watched the Minbari’s reaction to seeing him carry Marcus.

 

“As you wish, Alit,” Matham replied and started walking.

 

Did I imagine a chuckle in his voice? Neroon dismissed the thought as Marcus shifted in his arms to obtain a more comfortable position. 

 

Banner was already waiting for them and nodded relieved seeing the human tightly asleep. “Follow me,” he told Neroon and led him to Marcus’ room.

 

As he laid Marcus down Neroon asked, “How much longer must he stay?”

 

“I want to watch him for the rest of the night. The poison was rather aggressive. Should he remain stable he can leave in the afternoon.”

 

“Good, then I will escort him back to our quarters.” Neroon pulled the blanket on top of Marcus' body and smiled seeing him asleep like this. I do not think the nightmares will return. He gestured Banner to join him in a corner of the room. “Is Talin here?”

 

“Yes, in William’s room.” Banner considered his next question. “Is this really necessary? With you, Talin and your guards the infirmary is getting crowded.”

 

“I am afraid it is necessary.” Neroon noted Matham marching down the hallway. Calling the guard into Marcus’ room he said, “Stay here and guard the Anla’Shok. I have to attend some personal matters and you won’t leave the room till I have returned.”

 

Matham nodded. “Talin is guarding the other human, as you ordered.”

 

“Where is Drallier?” Neroon asked.

 

“Resting and getting something to eat.”

 

Neroon realized he needed his guards rested and growled his approval. Glancing once more at Marcus he hoped to catch the assassin quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Delenn,” Neroon said as the connection stabilized.

 

She looked up, not expecting to see him. “I thought Marcus requested this connection.” Studying Neroon she wondered why the warrior had contacted her. Putting down several reports concerning the riots on Minbar she realized she had to go back home shortly to sort this out. After all she had broken the Grey Council and upset the balance.

 

“Marcus is… indisposed at the moment.” Neroon returned the questioning gaze.

 

Delenn’s eyes flared up with a startling intensity. “Has he been hurt?”

 

“It is a complex story,” Neroon replied, not interested in explaining everything to her now. “But he will be fine in a couple of days.”

 

“Valen be praised.” Delenn gestured Lennier to listen closely.

 

“I want you to know that I have decided to support your cause in the case of a civil war,” Neroon explained. He had also been troubled to hear about the riots and it had urged him to talk to Delenn right away.

 

“The war already exists,” Delenn said fatigued. “I just received a distressing report. Several Minbari of the religious caste were left to die by the warrior caste!”

 

“I heard,” Neroon sighed, equally worried, “What are your plans?”

 

“I will return to Minbar.” Delenn had reached a decision and added, “I will leave as quickly as possible. What about the warrior caste?”

 

“They trust Shai Alit Shakiri to lead them.” Neroon shook his head, “We have to end this now before even more Minbari die.”

 

“I will arrive in 3 days. It was my intention to take part in the Nafak’Cha before…”

 

“I will wait here for you.” Neroon understood the danger they faced. Shakiri was powerful. “How do you plan to cross Shakiri’s plans?”

 

“I do not know yet, but I will think of a way.”

 

“We will meet in 3 days then.” Neroon closed the connection.

 

Delenn stared at the blank screen, unsure of what really had transpired just now. She was most pleased with Neroon’s support, but had noticed the changed expression in his eyes, which had revealed true worry. “Maybe there is a way to stop the riots,” she whispered to Lennier.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After terminating the connection to Babylon 5 Neroon decided to check on William and Talin. Maybe he should have given Delenn more detailed information about Marcus’ condition, but he felt distinctly uncomfortable discussing the human’s current state of mind with her without Marcus’ permission. Marcus… my lover. You accepted me, embraced my love. Still slightly stunned about the sudden turn his life had taken, Neroon smiled. He had told Marcus that he had known from the start that they were meant to be together, but deep within his soul he had doubted Marcus would ever agree with him.

 

As he stepped into William’s room he found the young trainee soundly asleep. In a chair next to the bed was Talin; his eyes alert and Neroon read determination in them. Talin would do his best to stop the assassin should the Wind Sword try again to kill William. Of course there is no way Talin can stop a warrior trained in the art of Kalen’tha, but the fact that Talin now stood up against his fear redeemed the young Minbari in his eyes. Nodding approvingly towards Talin, Neroon left the room again. Talin would alert the others and that would be enough to stop another murder attempt. Talin has to be careful. The assassin might go after him instead! Neroon walked to Marcus’ room.

 

Matham was still guarding his lover’s room. My lover. He loved the sound of those words in his mind. Matham looked calm and in control and Neroon suddenly wondered about his personal guard. He had always assumed the Wind Sword was one of the trainees or teachers, but what about Matham and Drallier? No. He immediately dismissed that thought. Matham had been his right hand for 5 cycles now and Drallier had proven his loyalty in battle when he had watched his back. “Did anything out of the ordinary happen?” Neroon studied Matham closely. Matham didn’t know the art of Kalen’tha or did he? Had the Wind Swords trained him secretly? No! Matham had the opportunity to kill Marcus or William while guarding them.

 

“No, Alit.” Matham saw the distrust in Neroon’s eyes and wondered why it was there. “The Anla’Shok is still asleep. Only the healer Banner checked on him and I was present during his visit.”

 

Neroon growled his satisfaction and closed the door behind him. Looking at Marcus he realized his lover was still peacefully asleep and knew with sudden certainty that the nightmares belonged to the past. Slowly he strode over to the bed and placed a hand on Marcus’ brow, which no longer felt feverish. The Jambar has left your body… sleep will help you recuperate.

 

Sitting down in a chair he wondered about his next course of action. There had to be a way to lure the assassin from his hiding place, but he didn’t know how to accomplish that. All he could do was wait for the accursed Wind Sword to make his next move. As he pulled his chair closer to the bed he covered Marcus’ right hand with his and curled his fingers around the soft flesh. Running his fingertips over his lover’s palm he relished hearing the soft moan that Marcus released during his sleep.

 

Delenn would arrive at Tuzanor in three days and Marcus would undergo the Nafak’Cha for a second time. It was just a formality. Marcus had already burnt all bridges behind him and had risen from the ashes to claim him as his lover. That one moment of desperate passion, during which Marcus had tried to seduce him, still pained Neroon.

Had I taken you I would have ruined everything we have achieved so far. But soon we will be one, Marcus. I promise. He already knew where he wanted to initiate his lover into the sensual art of expressing their love. I will be the first to take you… That thought aroused him. Near the lake side… In Valen’s garden… I will lay you down on ancient ground… He grinned, wondering if his people would consider him blasphemous. To his surprise he found that he didn’t care about their conclusions. Only Marcus mattered.

 

Stroking the silky hair, Neroon remembered the first time he had tried to kiss Marcus and was reminded of the revelation which had followed that action. Pure and untouched. I still cannot believe you remained chaste this long…

 

Marcus moved about in his sleep and pulled Neroon’s hand close to rest his head on it. The warrior had to lean forward to keep his balance and now found himself in a most uncomfortable position.

 

After pondering the situation he got to his feet and sat down on the bed, while resting his back against the headboard. Amused, he watched Marcus snuggle up to him. Wrapping his other arm around his lover’s shoulders, Neroon wondered about the changes which had taken place within Marcus. He wished Marcus would wake up so he could explore them, eager to find out if passion was still coursing through his lover’s veins or if it had been intensified.

 

Unable to fall asleep Neroon listened to the sounds emanating from the hallway and he recognized Banner’s soft footfalls. The healer softly opened the door and Neroon’s hand moved to his pike, just in case…

 

Surprised to see Neroon, Banner hesitantly stepped inside. “I need to check on the Anla’Shok.” As Neroon moved to get up from the bed he added, “No, you can remain seated, Alit.”

 

So the rumors are true after all. Turval was right, Banner thought strangely pleased. Banner walked over to the bed and ran a medical scanner over the human’s body.

 

“Has he started to heal?” Neroon asked, unable to stay quiet any longer.

 

“Yes, the poison has left his body,” Banner confirmed. “Rest, is what he needs most now.”

 

Neroon nodded his approval. “So I can take him to our quarters when he wakes up?”

 

“Yes, but you have to ensure he rests.”

 

“I will,” Neroon promised. Banner quietly left the room and Neroon rubbed his fingers over Marcus’ skin. Sleep eluded him and he studied his lover instead, trying hard not to think of the riots tearing Minbar apart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Warms beams of sunlight woke Marcus and he slowly opened his eyes. Pleasantly drained he sensed the warmth of another body close to him and as he focused his gaze he sighed. Neroon was holding him tightly in his sleep and Marcus closed his eyes again, savoring the moment. His fingers touched bare skin and he trembled as last night’s memories returned to him. Neroon had forced him to look his demons in the eyes and the amount of anger he had felt still baffled him. He had never known he was that mad at Willie.

 

But that’s in the past now. I promised Neroon to live =in= the present and =for= the future and that’s what I will do. He cuddled up to the Minbari. Neroon’s muscular body reminded him of the compact power the warrior possessed and he relished running his fingertips over the inside of Neroon’s wrist. And he’s mine! he realized with a start, quivering all over his body.

 

He was still wearing Neroon’s white robes and he vaguely realized Neroon must have carried him back to the infirmary. Looking up at the window he lazily searched the morning sky and wondered why he had never seen the gentle warmth the sun radiated, or why the dreamy sky looked so blue. Suddenly the Temshwee’s songs no longer irritated him. He owed this change to Neroon, who had supported him the entire way. Smiling at the sleeping warrior, Marcus burned his face deep within his memory. No matter what was going to happen next he now knew the face of true love.

 

Unwilling to awaken the Minbari, Marcus watched a cloud drift by and finally found his soft, but determined inner voice, telling him to savor life and its pleasures. Sech Turval would be pleased! Sighing deeply, he realized the amount of time he had wasted by clinging to the pain.

 

Neroon woke, disturbed by Marcus’ movements. Even before opening his eyes he knew Marcus was awake and peeked at his lover’s eyes. The change in them was incredible. A veil had been lifted and Marcus’ true inner self was now finally revealed. “Good morning, Marcus,” he whispered and considered kissing those subtle lips to truly awaken the human’s spirit.

 

“Neroon… I feel…" Unable to label his confused emotions Marcus simply smiled contently.

 

Seeing that smile told Neroon enough. “Reborn?” he finished the sentence for his lover.

 

“Yes.” Marcus rested his head against the warrior’s broad chest. “I can’t believe you made me let go!”

 

“I did nothing.” Neroon fingered a dark lock. “=You= found the courage to face the past and deal with it.”

 

Slightly embarrassed, Marcus remembered flinging himself at Neroon, asking the Minbari not to deny him. But Neroon had refused to take advantage of the state he had been in. “I was serious when I told you that I don’t mind losing my virginity to you,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

“I know.” Neroon made Marcus look him in the eyes, “But I owe it to you and Minbari custom to make you officially mine first.”

 

Surprised Marcus’s eyes grew big. “What are you talking about?” His heart drummed in a maddening rhythm, remembering a warrior chose a mate for life.

 

“The Nafak’Cha can double as a…" Neroon paused, searching for the correct word to use, “marriage ceremony.”

 

Marcus pushed himself in a sitting position and stared at the Minbari in bewilderment. “Are you suggesting…”

 

“Delenn has the authority to perform that ceremony and to make our liaison official.” Neroon grinned, seeing the expression in Marcus’ eyes. “Why are you surprised?”

 

“I just didn’t think that far ahead,” Marcus mumbled.

 

“Marcus.” Neroon cupped his lover’s chin in the palm of his hand and made him look up. “Now that I've found you, I want to ensure you will never leave me again.”

 

“You =are= a romantic.” Marcus felt lost staring into Neroon’s dark eyes.

 

“You then agree to go through with the ceremony?” Neroon caressed his lover’s skin.

 

“Yes.” How could he possibly deny Neroon?

 

Eternity passed by too quickly and time slipped from their fingers.

 

“We should return to our quarters. You will be more comfortable there,” Neroon suggested and wanted to get up from the bed.

 

Marcus pulled him back by grabbing his wrists. “Neroon,” he mumbled and was overwhelmed by sudden desire.

 

Neroon recognized the hunger in Marcus’ green eyes and knew his lover wanted more than just a kiss. “Marcus, you radiate want and sensual desire, bordering on the edge of seduction, but…”

 

“I know," Marcus murmured disappointed and released Neroon from his hold. “This isn’t the right time nor place for it.”

 

“You are impatient…” Neroon commented teasingly as he straightened out his uniform. Using every ounce of his discipline he turned his back on Marcus who looked possessed with erotic need. He will impose his will and eventually I will give in to his desire. Neroon shivered, looking forward to the moment that Marcus would claim him.

 

“Don’t make me wait too long!” Marcus groaned as tiny explosions in his brain set off similar reactions in his groin.

 

Neroon noticed Marcus’ sudden sparkling expression and grinned smugly. Refraining from answering his lover he extended his right hand to pull Marcus to his feet.

 

“Can you get me a uniform? I don’t feel comfortable wearing these robes.” The vertigo didn’t return and Marcus sighed relieved.

 

“Yes, I will ask Sech Turval later. First you should return to our quarters.” Neroon studied Marcus momentarily. Finally reassured that his lover had recovered from the poison he opened the door.

 

In the hallway Matham relaxed as he realized that Neroon accompanied the human Anla’Shok.

 

“Can we visit William first?” Marcus asked and drew in some deep breaths, amazed to see that his perception had changed as well, seeing things from a different perspective. Every moment presented a valuable opportunity and the sun smiled, welcoming him to his new life.

 

“For a moment,” Neroon gave in and remained one step behind Marcus to watch his back in case of a sudden attack. Gesturing Matham to join him Neroon whispered, “Wake Drallier and tell him to guard my guest quarters once Marcus has returned to rest there.”

 

“Yes, Alit,” Matham confirmed and headed back to inform Drallier of his new assignment. In the meantime Neroon would take care of the Anla’Shok.

 

With every step he took Marcus felt stronger and more determined than ever before. Now that the guilt was gone he discovered new feelings instead. Love for Neroon being the primary one. The change which had taken place still baffled him. All I had to do was to let go of my anger… guilt and… I can’t believe I actually did that!

 

“Marcus?” Neroon saw the surprised expression in those green eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Neroon. Don’t worry. I feel better than ever before!” After making sure they were alone in the corridor he placed a hand at the small of Neroon’s back.

 

Neroon returned the amused glance in a similar fashion and wondered about the human who seemed less inhibited than before. “Trying to claim me already?” he growled, realizing the gesture was meant to show Marcus’ obvious feeling of possessiveness towards him and he savored his lover’s eagerness.

 

“You’re the one who popped the question, Neroon. Marriage,” Marcus teased and chuckled happily.

 

“Why are you surprised? Is such a relationship alien to the human mind?” Neroon chuckled in return and fell into step next to the human.

 

The movement surprised Marcus and his arm lost its hold. Remembering Neroon’s question he said, “Not alien, no. But your proposal took me by surprise. Are you sure you want to do this? You’ll be stuck with me for the rest of your life!”

 

Neroon suddenly felt saddened, realizing a human’s life span was much shorter than a Minbari’s. For the rest of =your= life, he corrected Marcus privately. “I am certain,” Neroon replied firmly.

 

They had reached William’s room and Marcus knocked politely.

 

“Yes.”

 

After looking once more at Neroon, Marcus managed to dismiss his desire and entered the room. Both Talin and William were awake. Not expecting Talin’s presence Marcus swallowed hard. It had been Talin who had attempted to poison him and he couldn’t forgive the young Minbari that easily.

 

William was stunned to see Marcus Cole. Why would he visit a trainee? He was relieved to see that the ranger looked all right. Hearing about the poison had worried him.

 

Talin cast down his eyes, carefully avoiding all contact with the Anla’Shok he had betrayed. Ashamed of his actions he wished the floor would open to swallow him.

 

“William, Banner told me you will make a full recovery?” Marcus said hesitantly, wondering how to react to Talin’s presence.

 

“Yes, but I’ll have to stay here for at least two more weeks,” William replied and caught Talin’s discomfort, but couldn’t help the young Minbari.

 

Marcus nodded once and suddenly realized how guilty Talin felt for betraying the rangers the way he had. He failed in catching Talin’s gaze and sighed.

 

“You know how Talin feels,” Neroon whispered into Marcus’ ear, making sure the young Minbari didn’t hear him. “You forgave yourself… can you forgive him?”

 

Marcus quavered; Neroon’s breath caressed the back of his neck and he couldn’t deny the truth in the warrior’s words. “Talin?” he said eventually and waited for the young man to look at him.

 

Hesitantly Talin locked eyes with the Anla’Shok. It would be an insult to ignore him.

 

“Next time you need help, tell Sech Turval or Master Durhann, yes?” Marcus didn’t know what else to say and smiled reassuringly, hoping Talin understood the deeper meaning of his words.

 

And Talin did. Seeing forgiveness in Marcus' eyes he released a strangled breath. “Thank you,” he whispered and bowed respectfully.

 

“Take good care of William.” Marcus turned towards the door, amazed at how easily the name had left his lips.

 

“I will,” Talin promised.

 

“Come now,” Neroon said in a soft tone and lead Marcus back into the corridor. “Banner only released you because I assured him you would rest.”

 

“I’m not tired… not any more.” Marcus examined the peaceful tranquillity within his soul. “But I’ll rest, if that is what you want.” Realizing how precious these three remaining days were he was determined to relish every moment of them. In a couple of days I’ve got to return to Babylon 5… and I’ll have to find a way to live on without you, Neroon. The thought scared him, but he was realistic about their future. Neroon’s crazy proposal to carry out some kind of wedding ceremony was wishful thinking. Even if the warrior had found a way to make their relationship official they would be separated most of their lives. All he had was now.

 

Neroon pondered similar thoughts, but approached the problem differently. Somehow I will find a way to keep you close…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The corridors were bathed in a soothing silence as they returned to the guest quarters. There was no need to talk as emotions already showed in their eyes and movements. But trainees passed them by, disturbing the tranquillity and Marcus wished they had already arrived at their quarters. It wasn’t that he felt tired, but the spying eyes made him uncomfortable. Hell, he understood their curiosity! Except for Delenn and Sheridan he had never before heard of a human and Minbari involved in a relationship.

 

Neroon noticed that Marcus grew tense as they turned into another corridor. The human was a mystery to him, one he intended to unravel, curious to find the emotions hiding underneath Marcus’ tense exterior.

 

The trainees finally left the corridor, leaving them alone, but now Drallier appeared, already standing guard in front of Neroon’s guest quarters.

 

Neroon studied the warrior, wondering about Drallier’s loyalty. After the attempt to poison Marcus he had grown weary of everyone and the only person he truly trusted was his lover. Even Sech Turval or Master Durhann can be forced to participate in the Wind Sword’s game. The fact that Talin had given into the assassin’s blackmail still worried him and had opened his eyes.

 

Marcus also noticed Drallier’s presence and looked at Neroon for an explanation.

 

“Just a precaution,” Neroon assured him as he opened the door. Marcus stepped inside and Neroon whispered to his guard; “Guard him well!”

 

Drallier nodded once, but his face remained emotionless.

 

Neroon found that odd, but blamed it on Drallier’s unease at having to guard a human and realized how quickly he had accepted Marcus as his equal. One human had earned his respect and he would never again judge a race without really knowing their customs and ideas.

 

“Why the guard?” Marcus asked and grinned, seeing the rigged platform. Did Neroon do this? Minbari considered sleeping in the horizontal to be tempting death. 

 

“I want the Wind Sword to know he won’t get to you that easily again. I cannot stay with you all the time and when I am not here, Drallier or Matham will keep an eye on you.”

 

Marcus shook his head, surprised at Neroon’s protectiveness.

 

Seeing his lover’s dark expression Neroon added; “I am only doing this because I love you. The Jambar would have killed you, had I not been there to mix the antidote.”

 

Marcus walked over to the window and took in the outline of Tuzanor. The sun’s warm beams hit the glass-like structures and sent off thousands of different colors into the sky. “I heard disturbing news while I was in the infirmary.” Marcus deeply inhaled the sweet air.

 

His curiosity peeked, Neroon walked over to the window to join his lover. Taking up position behind the ranger, he wrapped his arms around Marcus in a possessive hug.

 

Sighing contently Marcus leaned into the embrace and continued, “Is it true that there have been riots on Minbar? Banner mentioned it to his assistant, thinking I was still asleep.”

 

“Yes, it is true.” Neroon knew he had to update Marcus on the current situation. “I contacted Delenn to assure her of my support. She will arrive here in three days to lead the Nafak’Cha. Together, we will take care of the starting civil war.”

 

“Why a civil war?” Marcus turned in the embrace to face him and was taken aback by the regrets in Neroon’s eyes.

 

“It started during the Earth-Minbari war… " Neroon explained and rubbed a thumb over Marcus’ face who crooked his head to savor the caress. “The warrior caste still refuses to believe that Minbari souls are being reborn into human bodies.”

 

“And what about you?” Marcus swallowed hard, not sure he wanted to learn the answer. Neroon had dropped hints, telling him he possessed a Minbari soul. The tone with which Neroon had spoken during those occasions had struck him as odd.

 

“I believe… I cannot deny the truth when looking into your eyes… seeing a fragment of your soul reflected in them," Neroon admitted in a soft tone and kissed a single lock of dark hair.

 

“I am =human=, Neroon…” Marcus said uncomfortably.

 

Only in body, Neroon thought and refrained from answering. Instead he said, “Do I have to remind you that Sinclair…”

 

“No, you don’t,” Marcus replied quickly and gasped seeing the color in Neroon’s eyes shift delicately to a sensual darkness. Maybe this was the moment he had been waiting for. Pushing the riots back momentarily he gathered his courage. “So, all we have is three days?”

 

‘For now, yes,” Neroon had to admit. His hand tangled in the long hair while his lips itched to plant a kiss on the human’s smooth skin.

 

“You know I’m virgin,” Marcus whispered hesitantly, entranced by those dark eyes gazing into his.

 

“Yes.” Neroon leaned in closer. Weren’t we discussing the riots? How did we change subject so quickly? Unable to resist those moist lips any longer he claimed them eagerly.

 

Marcus closed his eyes, relishing Neroon’s sudden burst of desire and brought his arms up behind the Minbari’s back to pull him even closer. I wanted to ask you something! his foggy memory reminded him, but as Neroon’s tongue slipped inside his mouth he greedily suckled it.

 

Growling, Neroon broke the contact. Marcus’ eagerness had taken him aback. “Make your request,” he stated; knowing what Marcus wanted from him.

 

Staring into the warrior’s eyes Marcus stuttered, “Three days… Promise me something… Neroon?”

 

“I am still waiting,” Neroon reminded him, but tightened his grip on Marcus’ waist as the human wanted to take some steps back.

 

“Don’t let me leave here a virgin?” he whispered embarrassed. “Once the Nafak’Cha has taken place we’ll have to go our separate ways,” he paused, stunned to see anger in Neroon’s eyes and he wondered what he had done wrong. “I’ll have to return to Babylon 5 and you’re undoubtedly needed here on Minbar… This is all I ask of you, Neroon. Make love to me just once so I know how it feels.”

 

Displeased with Marcus’ reason for making his request Neroon growled. “I thought you had said good-bye to the darkness,” and walked away from Marcus, whose amazement was reflected in his eyes.

 

“I don’t understand.” Marcus desperately tried to comprehend what Neroon was hinting at. “I promised you to let go of the anger and my past which I did!”

 

“But you won’t fight for our future? Are you willing to give in that easily?”

 

Suddenly Marcus understood what had angered Neroon. “I want to be with you too!” he exclaimed hurt. “but… we’re worlds apart!”

 

Neroon considered Marcus’ reply and took his time to answer him. “=I= will fight for you, us. I =will= find a way for us to be together. Do you really =think= I will allow fate to tear us apart? I =will= do whatever necessary to keep you close to me!” His voice suddenly cracked and he forced himself to calm down.

 

“You’re afraid to lose me like you lost Tarek…” Marcus realized and cleared his throat, reading the truth in Neroon’s eyes.

 

“Yes,” the Minbari admitted fatigued. “You’re mine as long as you will live and no one will come between us!”

 

“Neroon.” Marcus covered the distance between them. “You will find a way. I believe in you.”

 

The faith in Marcus’ eyes finally calmed him down. “And I =will= honor your request in return.”

 

Marcus grinned wickedly, realizing Neroon wasn’t as arrogant as he appeared. A truly romantic soul hid underneath that rugged exterior and it made him wonder what kind of lover Neroon was. Every time I think I finally know you, you surprise me again!

 

“When?” Marcus asked hungrily, eager to explore Neroon’s body and discover its secrets.

 

“Shortly,” Neroon assured him and a hesitant expression filled his eyes. Smiling sadly he thought, Will I be able to please you? Compared to you I am a tired old man.

 

Marcus read some of the warrior’s emotions in his eyes. “You’re nervous too!” he knew with sudden certainty. You’re not that smug after all!

 

Neroon didn’t deny that truth. “It has been too many cycles since I last had a lover.”

 

Feeling less insecure after the warrior’s admission, Marcus realized Neroon needed time to adjust to this new situation. "We’re in this together, Neroon,” he said gently. “And =we= will find a way to rid me of my virginity, won’t we?” A smug grin was plastered to his face as he studied the warrior.

 

“Your sense of humor pleases me,” Neroon admitted, trying to step away from the subject. Resolved, he placed a hand on Marcus’ shoulder. “Now rest. You may not see the necessity to do so now, but I know the Jambar took a toll on you. Trust me on this one.” He led Marcus back to the rigged platform and watched him lie down. “I will have to leave you for a short while,” he added, while stroking some locks. “I have to locate the assassin before he can do even more damage. Drallier will guard these quarters. Should you need anything, call him and he will obey.”

 

Marcus stretched on the platform and had to admit this angle was much more comfortable. Still amazed at Neroon’s protectiveness he observed the warrior. I never knew you were nervous too! It does, however, explain your reserve. He loved Neroon even more for admitting his insecurity to him. “Don’t worry too much about me, Neroon,” he chided the Minbari. “But you did promise to get me a uniform.” He gestured at the white robes he was still wearing.

 

“I will bring a uniform back with me.” Neroon placed a single reverent kiss on his lover’s lips. “Do not hesitate to ask Drallier for assistance…”

 

“Go and find that assassin!” Marcus smiled, seeing the longing in Neroon’s eyes. He closely watched the Minbari’s every move as he strode over to the door. Closing his eyes at last he knew his dreams would be filled with fantasies about their first time together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Drallier slowly approached Neroon after the door had closed. “Alit? I need to tell you something.”

 

Neroon halted and waited for his guard to explain himself.

 

“I did not want to bring this up while the Anla’Shok was present, but I found =this= when I went through your quarters to secure them.” Reverently, Drallier handed his Alit a folded piece of paper.

 

Neroon almost grabbed the note from Drallier’s hands, suspecting who might have placed it in his rooms. Apprehensively, he unfolded it and immediately recognized the secret code all Kalen’tha initiates knew. Torturing his brain to remember the meaning of the code used he grew alarmed.

 

#Meet me at sunset at the southern gate.

Come alone.

Defy these orders and your human lover =will= die!#

 

He knows! The Wind Sword knows I am skilled in the art of Kalen’tha as well! Considering the message he realized it might be a trap to lure him away from Marcus. But Drallier and Matham will guard him. Neroon slipped the note into a pocket and tried to control the rage that was consuming him. He is threatening to kill Marcus! Enraged, his hand sought out his pike and Neroon curled his fingers around the cylinder. No one threatens him!

 

“Drallier, you will answer with your life for the Anla’Shok’s safety. Should he die…” His voice carried an ominous tone and the guard’s eyes told him he had been understood. After barking his order he marched down the corridor to the training area. There were several hours left until sunset and he was going to prepare himself for a possible fight. I have to stop him! The assassin had to be stopped before he could carry out his threat to kill Marcus. A Minbari does not kill a Minbari, but he had been prepared to kill Delenn not so long ago and now… Dismissing that teaching he thought, I will kill the assassin in order to protect Marcus or die defending my lover’s life!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later Marcus woke from a restful sleep. Scanning the room with his eyes he realized Neroon wasn’t close and sighed, saddened. He did tell me he had to leave, he reminded himself. Dizzy, he sat up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t slept this much in ages! Back on Babylon 5 he’d used every opportunity to get some shuteye, but Banner and Neroon had been very clear in their instructions and had forced him to rest.

 

Smiling to himself he got to his feet and almost tripped over the bloody robes. Considering his options for a moment he knew he was stuck with them. The only other alternative was exchanging them for the grey robes Neroon had given him to wear that first night. Those robes were a lot more comfortable, he mused and uncovered the chest. But first I’m going to take a shower!

 

Marcus placed the grey robes on Neroon’s platform and undressed. Quickly, he showered and after drying his skin he slipped into the grey robes, whose fabric didn’t irritate his skin that much. The white robes had itched the entire time. Sitting down cross-legged he examined the leftover fruit from their late meal some nights ago and found some that were still edible. He could go to the kitchen and harass the cook, but… Neroon is right. I have to be careful not to present myself as an easy target now that I know the assassin is after me! He decided to wait for Neroon to return.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Finally,” he whispered as the sun set behind the mountains which resembled liquid gold. “Revenge, Neroon…you betrayed the warrior caste and now you will pay the price…” the assassin whispered determined. He hid in the shadows as Neroon stepped into the courtyard to head for the southern gate. “My time has come at last,” he mumbled and caressed the collapsed Denn’bok in his right hand. “Prepare to die.” Resolved, he started to walk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Talin couldn’t stand it any longer. He could stop this uncertainty by revealing the name of the assassin who, without any doubt, would continue to try and kill. I have got to stop him! Distressed, he looked at William. Only moments ago Banner had given the human something to help him sleep and he now rested peacefully.

 

Remembering Marcus’ silent plea to confide in Sech Turval or Master Durhann in case he needed help, he stepped outside and asked one of the healers to inform Durhann he was needed in the infirmary. The assassin won’t get passed =him=! Talin knew that with certainty and paced the hallway, anxiously awaiting his teacher’s arrival

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bored, Marcus wondered where Neroon could have gone. He’s been gone for hours now! Why? Restlessly, he moved over to the window and watched the amazing sunset, covering the gardens in a delicate golden veil. Maybe I should try finding out where he went! But he had no idea where to start his search. Perhaps Neroon was hunting the assassin and he would only get in the warrior’s way!

 

He sighed then, feeling bereft of Neroon’s soothing closeness. But he did promise to make me his… He grinned; remembering long nights during which he had watched adult movies, read erotic literature and occasionally had exchanged kisses with some of the girls gathering information for him in Down Below. I've passed the stage of theory! I want practice as well!

 

Wondering about all the things he could do to Neroon to prove he was a worthy lover, Marcus shivered as he realized the warrior was most eager to pleasure him first. Neroon loves a challenge and making me scream... Well, I don’t mind him taking the initiative… Maybe I can learn some things from him! After all, he’s got actual experience!

 

Grinning mischievously he walked into the bathroom to splash some water into his face. His body responded to the images he had conjured up in his mind and moaning softly he fought the urge to slip his hand inside the robes to release this sexual tension.

 

Think of something else! he chided himself and started one of the Minbari mantras Sech Turval had taught him during training. His concentration slowly returned and a soft grunt, emanating from the living area, alarmed him. What? Bugger, he was without his pike. It was still in the secluded area where he’d taken a bathe in the sacred water.

Mentally, he prepared himself for hand-to-hand combat; something he didn’t look forward to. The assassin was a Minbari and therefore stronger. But Master Durhann had trained him well, had even demonstrated the areas where he had to aim his attack when fighting a Minbari. Maybe if I can hit him between the eyes I’ve got a chance, he reminded himself and steadied his breathing.

 

Steeling into the living area his eyes grew big. Talin was trying to climb into his quarters through the window. “What are you doing here?” he asked and shook his head. No longer anticipating a fight he loosened his stance and helped the young Minbari inside.

 

“Master Durhann is with William…” Talin panted. The climb had tired him.

 

“You could have used the door,” Marcus pointed out to him. Something bothers him, he realized and his alarms kicked back in. Talin had a reason for coming here like this.

 

“I cannot keep quiet any longer,” Talin said as his breathing returned to normal. His attention was drawn to the robes the human was wearing. Grey robes were forbidden in Minbari society. That right had been set aside for the members of the Grey Council. “Whose robes are you wearing?” he stuttered in disbelief.

 

Taken aback by that question Marcus wondered why Talin was interested in finding out. “Neroon’s, why?”

 

Talin bit his lip, trying hard not to reply. Then Neroon is Grey! I discovered the identity of one of the Grey Council members! The Council was legendary among Minbari… considered sacred. “I will explain later,” Talin said eventually. “I came here to warn you. To tell you the identity of…”

 

The trainee was cut off as someone knocked on the door. Marcus cursed the visitor. He wanted to tell me the name of the assassin!

 

“I will wait in the bathroom. I do not want to be seen here!” Talin decided and quickly disappeared. Oh, Valen… why did we have to be interrupted? I almost unburdened my soul! Closing the door he leaned against the wall and took some deep breaths.

 

Marcus composed himself again. “Yes, enter.”

 

The door opened and Drallier stepped inside. “I carry a message from Alit Neroon,” he stated and closed the door again.

 

“Then tell me.” Marcus noticed the anxious expression in the guard’s eyes. Something about that stare made him shiver violently. Marveling about the emotion displayed in those eyes he finally recognized it. Hate!

 

Drallier advanced on Marcus, taking in his appearance and knew the Anla’Shok would fight for his life. But he had been trained well and there were several techniques he could use on the human to end his life.

 

Talin had heard that voice and trembled. “Marcus, it’s Drallier!” he whispered and wondered what to do next. Should he reveal himself or wait a little longer to use the advantage of surprise should Marcus end up in dire straits?

 

“It’s you,” Marcus said steadfast. “You’re the assassin!” The hate and loathing in Drallier’s eyes almost swept him off his feet. What did I do to deserve such hate?

 

“Yes, I took it upon myself to avenge Alit Neroon’s honor…” Drallier admitted and cocked his head, pondering how to proceed. Denn’bok? Knife? Or use my bare hands to choke the life out of him? He looked forward to terminating the human’s existence.

 

“Why?” Marcus asked, stalling the time he needed to think up some defensive moves. Drallier’s eyes told him why the Minbari was here. He wants to kill me!

 

“You lured Alit Neroon in to betraying his caste!” Drallier slowly approached Marcus who backed up. Suddenly realizing Marcus was wearing sacred grey robes his eyes narrowed in anger. Those are Alit Neroon’s and you are disgracing them! No human is allowed to wear the holy robes, only a Minbari who is Grey has earned that right!

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Realizing the danger he was in Marcus’ eyes desperately scanned the rooms to find something he could use as a weapon.

 

“He changed after you challenged him to Denn’Sha. I saw it in his eyes… he grew soft, no longer intent on destroying his enemies!” Drallier removed his gloves and unhooked a curved knife from his belt, which was adorned with ceremonial inscriptions. “Soon my knife will taste your blood and =I= won’t stop short. I will restore the honor Alit Neroon lost by letting you live!”

 

So this isn’t about Neroon betraying the warrior caste by supporting Delenn? Drallier is acting on his own! The idea of Neroon losing his position within the warrior caste had troubled him. Now he knew they had assumed wrong. Drallier is obsessed with Neroon, with restoring his honor! Until now Marcus hadn’t thought of any repercussions Neroon might have faced for letting him live.

 

“Prepare to die, human.” Drallier spat the words into the air with obvious disgust. Raising his knife he unleashed a first attack.

 

But Marcus anticipated his moves and leaped out of the way. The knife’s blade shimmered and he realized it was a lethal weapon all right. Better stay away from it! I have to get out of my quarters, draw him into the corridors where I don’t have to fight him alone! Hopefully Talin would remain in the bathroom; he didn’t want to worry about the trainee’s safety as well. Cursing the grey robes, which hampered his movements, he ducked and fended off Drallier’s second attack. The warrior’s face contorted and Marcus moved towards the door. His hands reached for the doorknob as Drallier grabbed his ankles, pulling him down. Suddenly stopped like this Marcus couldn’t maintain his balance and dropped heavily to the floor.

 

Drallier immediately used that advantage and placed one hand around the human’s throat, tasting victory. “I will kill you slowly,” he hissed.

 

The knife hovered above his face and Marcus struggled to free himself, but was too weak to push Drallier away. His mind worked frantically as he tried to remember all the tricks he had learned in Earthforce and during his ranger training. Without giving it a second thought he rammed his knee into Drallier’s groin area and grinned hearing the smothered scream. That must have hurt! Marcus followed up with a fist, aimed right between Drallier’s eyes. “I can fight dirty too!” he spat and tried to throw off Drallier who still had a hold on him.

 

“Drallier…”

 

A low, dangerous growl filled the room. Marcus sighed relieved, recognizing Neroon’s voice. And judging by his tone he is howling mad!

 

Drallier looked up and a strangled groan left his lips. The human had delivered two painful blows, but he was determined to finish what he had started.

 

“Traitor!” Neroon yelled infuriated and charged forward. Throwing his weight into the forward movement his arms pulled Drallier off Marcus and with one enraged grunt he pinned his guard to the wall. “Did you really think I would fall for your scheme?”

 

Talin, who had finally left the bathroom, watched the entire scene and goose flesh appeared on his skin, seeing the palpable anger in Neroon’s eyes. I have got to help them! 

 

Marcus tried to catch his breath and struggled to his feet. I’m still in one piece. He rubbed his brow. He had hit the floor rather hard and knew he was going to suffer one splitting headache soon. Looking at Drallier he realized most of the rage had disappeared from the guard’s eyes and had been replaced with shock. He never expected Neroon to find out.

 

“I only want to restore your honor!” Drallier yelled. “You should have killed him during Denn’Sha!”

“I decided to let him live,” Neroon’s voice was suddenly drained of all emotion. You almost killed him! he thought enraged, thankful he had arrived in time to prevent worse. “You will answer for these murder attempts!”

 

“No Minbari court will pronounce me guilty!” Drallier spat and shock changed into disgust. “You are no longer one of us, Neroon. You have fallen, stumbled and lost your way. Look at the human! He is wearing the sacred grey robes! You betrayed our ways!”

 

Those words infuriated Neroon even more and he tightened the strangle hold he had on Drallier. The guard started to fight for air and Neroon relished the sudden fear in Drallier’s eyes.

 

“I trusted you!” Unthinking rage had taken over and all he wanted was to make Drallier pay for what he had done to Marcus and William. “I trained you, accepted you into my clan. You lied to me, abused my trust and you will pay for it!”

 

Alarmed by Neroon’s vicious tone Marcus quickly walked up to him and gathered the robes closer to his body, wondering why Neroon had allowed him to wear them. “Neroon, don’t do this,” he whispered as Drallier lost his fight for air. “Let him go.”

 

“NO!” Neroon growled, but loosened his hold enough for Drallier to take a single deep breath. “He betrayed me.”

 

“Neroon, please,” Marcus stated calmly. From the corner of his eyes he caught Talin leave the room, undoubtedly calling for assistance. “Drallier doesn’t understand why you let me live.” Placing his hand on the warrior’s he tried to uncurl those clawed fingers. “Don’t strike out with anger because he’s ignorant of the truth.”

 

Neroon shivered, feeling his lover’s fingers on his and shot Marcus a confused look, remembering telling him why the civil war had erupted. Drallier was proof that the castes were turning against each other… and the warrior caste was fighting among themselves!

 

“Neroon,” Marcus mumbled into the warrior’s ear. “Let Master Durhann and Sech Turval see to his matter. You aren’t being objective here.”

 

“Why are you defending me?” Drallier stuttered in a cracked tone.

 

Marcus ignored him and continued to talk to Neroon. “If you want to resolve this civil war you have to set an example now by showing compassion and forgiveness, instead of revenge and hate.”

 

True words. Neroon released Drallier suddenly, dropping him onto the floor with a grunt of loathing. “Marcus saved your life…” he whispered and added in thought, I was prepared to kill you, Valen help me! Drained of all energy Neroon clasped his fingers around his lover’s. “I want to leave this room.” If it hadn’t been for Marcus he would have committed murder.

 

At that moment Talin entered, accompanied by Master Durhann and several rangers. “Drallier is the assassin,” Talin continued to repeat, relieved Marcus was still alive.

 

“We will take care of him,” Master Durhann assured Neroon whose expression scared him. The smothered rage was still trying to get out and the teacher knew he had to get Drallier out of Neroon’s sight as quickly as possible. He also noticed that Marcus was wearing grey robes and his brow knitted in wonder. I will ask him later where he got them and tell him to remove the robes.

 

“Come with me,” Marcus whispered and placed an arm around Neroon’s waist, leading him into the hallway. Drallier’s eyes stung his back and as he returned the gaze he only found bewilderment in the guard’s eyes.

 

“I want to go to Valen’s garden,” Neroon stated firmly and slowly regained control of his senses. “I was such a fool!” He cursed himself for not seeing the trap earlier.

 

Marcus simply rested his head against the warrior’s shoulder and tried to radiate calm. Neroon had to vent his anger and he would patiently listen to his words. As they left the building, they paid no attention to the uproar among the trainees who wondered what had happened.

 

Savoring the darkness, as they stepped into the night Neroon peeked at his lover’s eyes. “I trusted him!” he repeated and was surprised to feel hurt.

 

“People change or aren’t whom they appear to be,” Marcus offered as an explanation and did his best to stay on the path which led to the lake, cursing the fact he was bare footed. His boots were still in their guest quarters.

 

“This way.” Neroon suddenly pulled him to the right, correcting their direction. “I never suspected Drallier was the assassin! I must be growing old.”

 

“Old?” Marcus quipped and knew he had to do something to brighten the warrior’s dark mood, but the words didn’t come to him. Drallier’s sudden attack had left him shaken as well. “But some good did come out of it. Talin faced his fear and you… Delenn will be pleased to find you’ve changed. The both of you will find a way to unite your people again.”

 

“I almost killed him,” Neroon confessed. This unbridled rage was characteristic for many warriors he knew. It enabled them to fight the wars, win battles.

 

“But you didn’t.” Marcus caressed the back of Neroon’s neck. There was something he had to tell his lover now that Neroon had calmed down. “Drallier wasn’t acting on behalf of the warrior caste. They don’t know about you supporting Delenn.”

 

Neroon looked up hearing this news. “Drallier was doing this on his own? I wonder where he learned the art of Kalen'tha!” Calmed down he took in his surroundings. They had been marching and had almost reached Valen’s garden. He remembered his intention to make love to Marcus there. But this does not feel right… not now… it is too early… inappropriate.

 

Marcus pulled him down as he sat underneath a tree. Darkness embraced them and he tried to read the expression on Neroon’s face. After Neroon had seated himself Marcus snuggled up to the warrior. “Hold me,” he commanded and smiled lazily, forgetting to bring up the matter of the grey robes.

 

Neroon gave in at once and wrapped his arms around Marcus who shifted his position until he sat in front of the warrior.

 

Leaning into the embrace Marcus threw back his head and smiled contently. “I want to stay here with you forever.”

 

Neroon returned the smile, slowly running his fingertips over Marcus’ face and stopped as he encountered a large lump on his forehead.

 

Wincing, Marcus tried to pull away. “Don’t touch it!” A headache had started near his temple and he sighed relieved as Neroon’s hand moved away to finger some stray locks.

 

“I will stay here with you forever,” Neroon mumbled and rested his head on Marcus’ shoulder, looking at the lake.

 

“And rid me off my virginity?” Marcus asked amused, wishing he could see Neroon’s eyes. Hearing a soft sigh he guessed the answer. “No, you won’t.”

 

“Not tonight, Marcus…” Neroon suddenly realized how important this was to his lover and felt guilty for turning him down. “Maybe in the morning,” he said and Marcus chuckled in his arms.

 

“I can wait a little longer.”

 

“Why are you laughing?” Neroon licked the back of Marcus’ neck and chuckles changed into shivers.

 

“I told Ivanova I wanted my first time to be special… never thought it would be with you,” Marcus admitted in a soft tone.

 

“Special…” Neroon repeated and envisioned different scenarios for making his lover’s first time special indeed. “Yes, you deserve something special.”

 

Neroon’s tone made him go weak inside and Marcus swallowed hard, wondering about the warrior’s plans…

 

“Look,” Neroon whispered and pointed out some sparkling stars in the midnight sky.

 

“A falling star…“Are you still interested in learning more about human customs?” he said teasingly and felt Neroon nod as the warrior’s chin rubbed against his cheek. “Make a wish, but don’t tell me… most humans believe that such a wish will come true.”

 

Neroon smiled. “Only if you make a wish too.”

 

“I will,” Marcus whispered and savored feeling Neroon’s warm breath caress his skin. I wish we will stay together for the rest of our lives…

 

Softly fondling Marcus’ earlobe with his lips Neroon grinned as his lover squirmed in his arms. I wish we will never stop loving each other…

 

Silent, Marcus stared at the silver shimmering lake. Night had set in and even the Temswhees were asleep. A surreal calm had descended onto the garden and he was extremely aware of the regular warm caress Neroon’s breath created. “What are you thinking of, Neroon?” The moment he asked that question he wondered if he would regret it. An amused chuckle drifted into his ear and Marcus sighed deeply, relishing the warmth the Minbari’s body supplied. Although the temperature had dropped he still felt comfortably warm. Neroon had wrapped his arms around him and was holding him tight.

 

“Do you really wish to know my thoughts?” Neroon flashed a wicked grin that Marcus couldn’t see because his back rested against the warrior’s chest.

 

“Yes, that’s why I’m asking,” Marcus whispered, astonished his voice carried so far into the distance.

 

“I am wondering what kind of lover you are,” Neroon stated teasingly and used the tip of his tongue to run it down Marcus’ neck to taste its slightly salty flavor. Delighted to feel the human shiver Neroon pressed his lips near Marcus’ collarbone and suckled the skin there. His action would leave behind a definite red spot on the soft skin, proof of his desire.

 

“When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut?” Marcus groaned as one of Neroon’s hands rubbed a sensitive spot at the back of his neck.

 

“Do you want to know my conclusion?” Neroon released the skin he had captured between his lips.

 

“I’m going to regret saying yes.” Marcus smiled warmly. Curious, he cocked his head and caught Neroon’s sparkling eyes.

 

“You will try and dominate our sexual encounters… Although you lack actual experience you have already thought of several ways to make me do things your way.” Neroon nodded his head, seeing disbelief in Marcus’ eyes. “You may be inexperienced, but I doubt you are ignorant of these things.”

 

Laughing, chuckling, fighting tears of merriment, Marcus shook his head. “You know me too well!” But he doubted Neroon would grant him such a victory easily. They were too much alike… “What kind of lover are you?” He ran his fingers over the Minbari’s face.

 

Neroon grinned; Marcus couldn’t fool him. “Like you I want to be in control… I want to pleasure you… make you scream out in ecstasy when you let go and spread your wings when finding release…”

 

“You’re not only a romantic, but also a poet!” Marcus wisecracked and realized he was starting to doze off. “I'd better sleep now so I will be ready for you in the morning… I think you’re right… I want to be in charge!”

 

Neroon stared at the star lit sky and sensed Marcus’ breathing slowing down. I've already made my plans and you will learn about them in the morning all right… I do have one advantage… I =am= stronger than you! However, his inner voice told him that Marcus would find a way to impose his will. I look forward to you taking the initiative.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Waking up first, Marcus opened his eyes and cautiously stretched his body. As he crocked his head he noticed Neroon was still asleep and he used the moment to study the warrior. Lines of suffering had appeared on Neroon’s brow and Marcus drew in a deep breath, desperate to find a way to make them vanish. Neroon’s admission that it had been cycles since he had last had a lover assured him they both felt a bit awkward about their first time together. Marcus was determined to take that first step if necessary. Turning in Neroon’s arms he finally sat facing the warrior and wrapped his legs around the Minbari’s waist. Savoring this intimacy he raised a hand to start undoing Neroon’s breastplate and epaulettes.

 

The movement woke Neroon and his eyes flashed open. Staring into wicked green eyes he =knew= what his lover was up to. “Marcus…”

 

“What?” Marcus slid a hand underneath Neroon’s tunic to feel the powerful chest beneath his fingertips.

 

“I told you I want to make you mine =officially= first.” Neroon grabbed his lover’s wrist and held it motionless.

 

“You’re stalling!” Marcus accused and used his other hand to push open Neroon’s tunic.

 

“And you’re much too eager to continue without my consent.” Neroon enjoyed their fight for control. It was an ancient game and one he had won many times in the past.

 

Frustrated Marcus tried to shake off Neroon’s grip. “I want you, damn it!”

 

“Much too eager,” Neroon whispered and managed to get hold of Marcus’ other hand as well. Using sheer power he pinned Marcus’ hands behind his back. “I =am= in control,” he stated amused.

 

Marcus was speechless. Why was Neroon sabotaging his attempt to finally get laid? All I want is to finally get shagged!

 

“We will do this on my terms!” Neroon pushed Marcus onto his back, but released his hands. Looking at the grey robes his lover wore Neroon sighed. I'd give up everything to be with you!

 

“What are you up to?” Marcus stared into Neroon’s dilated pupils and let the warrior believe he had given in, only waiting for a chance to surprise Neroon and reverse their positions. Lying on his back he smiled at Neroon who loomed over him.

 

Neroon placed his hands next to Marcus’ shoulders and growled low in his throat. He better use this opportunity to show Marcus he was a worthy lover while he could. It wouldn’t take Marcus long to challenge him again… and I will give in when the time is right. Straddling his lover’s hips Neroon leaned in to claim bruised lips. You were right, Marcus. We should make the best of these two days.

 

Raising his arms Marcus clasped his hands behind Neroon’s neck and pulled him down. The Minbari’s weight pressed him into the moist grass and he invitingly opened his teeth to allow Neroon’s tongue to slip inside. Trying to wrap his tongue around Neroon’s he moaned into the Minbari’s mouth. Neroon’s hands had found a way into his robes and slowly the warrior forced him to raise his arms to remove the garment. “I’m not wearing anything underneath it,” Marcus whispered and realized his cockiness was quickly disappearing, only to be replaced by nervousness.

 

“Perfect,” Neroon purred and threw the robes onto the grass. His eyes devoured Marcus’ body, studying it, trying to decide where to touch first. “I did not know there were other places humans grew hair,” he said and curled a finger in his lover’s pubic hair, which felt different from the long manes he liked to tangle his hands in.

 

“Neroon?” Marcus moaned, as fingers softly touched his erection.

 

“Yes?” Neroon grinned, realizing his lover was waiting for his caress. For now Marcus had given in, had surrendered to him. This truce won’t last long, Neroon knew instinctively. Lying down next to Marcus he draped a leg over his lover’s knees, making sure the human couldn’t move that much. He placed one hand on Marcus’ chest while his other continued to explore his lover’s genitalia. “We do not differ greatly,” he concluded and brushed Marcus’ lips.

 

Marcus groaned as Neroon’s fingers tightly clasped his shaft. Panting slightly he tried to answer the Minbari’s challenging gaze. Neroon’s fingers pulled the foreskin over the sensitive head and Marcus gasped as tiny explosions shortcutted his brain. Neroon was the first to touch him in this way and the new sensation quickly overwhelmed him. It was so unlike yanking himself off!

 

“You like this, do you not?” Neroon asked teasingly. Green eyes had turned wild and he marveled about the sudden glow in them.

 

“Yesss,” Marcus purred and pulled the Minbari down again to thrust his tongue into that delicious mouth.

 

Neroon let him, delighted to find Marcus this eager for his touch and deepened the kiss.

 

Feeling aflame, Marcus grabbed the Minbari’s face to ensure the continuation of their kiss. His breath caught as Neroon fondled his scrotum, ever so lightly squeezing to tease him into submission… Submission for now…only now! No longer able to answer Neroon’s stare he closed his eyes and let go of a strangled moan.

 

Neroon abruptly ended the kiss and watched his lover’s startled reaction. Hunger showed in the eyes, which flashed open with a sudden start.

 

“What?”

 

“Let me pleasure you…” Neroon whispered hoarsely, equally aroused, but fighting the desire burning his veins. His lips left a string of kisses down Marcus’ throat, chest and belly.

 

Marcus tried to sit up as he realized Neroon’s intention. “Are you…?” Warm and moist lips suddenly closed around his throbbing erection and he sucked in his breath with an audible hiss.

 

His tongue circled the head of Marcus’ shaft and he finally tasted his lover for the first time. Peeking at Marcus, Neroon noticed the stunned expression in his green eyes. Deliberately pushing Marcus back on to his back he pinched a hardened nipple and teased truly delicious sounds out of his lover. I will show you my way to express our love, teach you if necessary and learn what pleases you most. Neroon took most of his lover’s shaft into his mouth.

 

“Oh,” Marcus sighed as Neroon suckled the tip of his shaft and he lost the urge to fight thrusting into the Minbari’s mouth. His hips thrust frantically and his fingers buried themselves in the moist grass. Electricity spread through his groin and slowly moved to the rest of his body. “Let me come,” he whispered pleadingly, no longer intent of doing things his way.

 

Neroon grinned and closely monitored Marcus’ contorted face. You are close. Rolling a hard nipple between his fingertips, Marcus’ thrusts became faster, quicker, telling Neroon his lover wouldn’t last much longer. Curling his fingers around the base of Marcus’ cock he stroked in a slow rhythm till his fingers were lavished in precum. “Not yet,” he whispered, momentarily letting go of his lover’s erection.

 

“Uh?” was all Marcus could choke out and scratched Neroon’s back with his fingernails as the need to come overwhelmed him.

 

“How far do you want to go?” Neroon inquired in a soft tone.

 

“I…?” Marcus stuttered; his brain wasn’t functioning logically any longer and all he wanted was for Neroon to make him come.

 

“I am talking about this,” Neroon whispered sensually and gently pushed one finger into his lover, savoring his tightness.

 

Never expecting the penetration Marcus drew a deep breath. I should have known… he berated himself in a moment of clarity… that he will want to take me eventually.

 

“Yes?” Neroon carefully watched his lover, trying to figure out whether Marcus wanted him to continue or not.

 

“Yes,” Marcus sighed in return and pushed down onto Neroon’s finger as a sizzling sensation made his belly clench in rhythmic implosions.

 

Satisfied that Marcus had consented to this next step Neroon licked the precum from his lover’s shaft and massaged his internal muscles. Marcus suddenly tightened and pressure clasped down on his finger. I wish I could take you now. Yes, you would allow me to take you, I know, but… I want to perform the ceremony first. Regret swept through his mind.

 

“Neroon,” Marcus sighed in bliss, sensing his beginning orgasm. “Kiss me! I want… to look into… your eyes…” The words came in violent spurts as his body contracted in ecstasy.

 

Neroon honored that request, but simultaneously deepened the penetration. Marcus responded by wildly suckling his tongue and Neroon observed him closely, wanting to see the look in those green eyes when his lover found release.

 

“Ne… roon!” Marcus yelped and shook helplessly in the Minbari’s arms as orgasm took him, washing through him with a frightening intensity.

 

Marcus’ muscle clenched his finger and Neroon savored the ecstasy in his lover’s eyes.

 

Abandoned to the fire burning in his veins Marcus arched up and crushed Neroon to his chest, burying his nails deep in the Minbari’s skin. Shaking fiercely he held onto Neroon, softly whispering his name over and over again.

 

Slowly Neroon removed his finger and caressed his lover’s hot and sticky skin. The eyes that stared back at him were filled with surprised ecstasy. Lying down again he pulled Marcus on top of him, folding his arms around the trembling frame.

 

Panting hard Marcus looked down into Neroon’s blazing eyes and managed to smile. “You may teach me everything you know,” he purred in satisfaction and rested his head on Neroon’s broad chest. “But I wish you had removed your clothes too!” Intense waves of sated pleasure made him quaver and fatigued he closed his eyes.

 

“No, not yet,” Neroon whispered and knew he had to remain in control of his arousal. “First rule, Marcus… Accept what I give to you. Do not deny my desire to pleasure you. Once you have accepted my gift I can allow you to return it… Giving and taking has to remain balanced.”

 

Marcus lazily nodded his head and possessively kissed Neroon’s lips. “You made a mess!” he whispered, feeling the stickiness on his skin.

 

“Are you worried about that?” Neroon asked surprised.

 

“I’ll have to clean up…”

 

A naughty grin told Neroon his lover was up to something.

 

“I feel like going for that swim I promised you… Get rid off your clothes!” Marcus slowly crawled away from the Minbari on all fours. Drained, he watched Neroon’s amused eyes.

 

“I almost forgot about that,” Neroon confessed and pondered the suggestion. His hunger has been satisfied… Neroon nodded his approval. “I will join you.”

 

Slowly, Marcus got to his feet and swayed momentarily. His body had not yet fully recovered from Neroon’s sensual ministrations. “Strip for me?” Marcus teased and seeing Neroon’s puzzled expression he grinned. “Take your clothes off slowly? I want to study you.”

 

“Your demand is acceptable,” Neroon replied smugly.

 

Amazed at the sensuality Neroon’s gestures radiated Marcus licked his lips in anticipation.

 

“You are no longer uncomfortable with seeing me naked,” Neroon remarked, remembering the morning Marcus had shied away as he had left the water.

 

“I know… It’s odd, but since I let go of the anger and guilt…” Marcus sighed. The fire in his groin quickly returned seeing Neroon’s naked body.Rippling muscle, he mused and his stare fixed below Neroon’s waistband. Quickly, Marcus walked up to him and rested his hands on Neroon’s hips. Running his fingertips over the well-defined muscles of the Minbari’s chest Marcus wondered what it would take to arouse Neroon. I want you erect!

 

Reading that particular desire in Marcus’ eyes Neroon roughly grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards the lake. “You wanted to go for a swim and by Valen, we will!”

 

Neroon forcefully dragged Marcus into the water, still keeping a tight hold of his wrist. The challenge, which Marcus had issued, told him how much his lover needed the physical side to their relationship. He knew what Marcus wanted, needed from him, but he couldn't set aside traditions that had been part of his life since birth, although he was tempted to do so as he looked into draped green eyes.

 

Minbari and their bloody obsession for ceremonies! I need you so badly, Neroon. His frustration changed into a desperate craving.

 

The water now reached their waists and Neroon released Marcus' wrist to take a dive into the water. He needed to calm down, find the right perspective again. Swimming away from his lover he managed to sort out his thoughts. Neroon was startled as a hand reached for him, grabbing his upper thigh.

 

Marcus had followed Neroon under water, being a superb swimmer himself and the Minbari couldn't escape. Slipping his hand up Neroon's chest he wrapped it around the warrior's shoulder with the intention to force him to return to the surface. He was running out of oxygen and his lungs burned.

 

Neroon turned around, reversed the hold and pulled him closer. Looking into Marcus' eyes he realized that his lover needed air and was struggling to get to the surface. One moment later he had folded one arm around Marcus' shoulder and dragged him deeper down.

 

Startled, Marcus wondered what Neroon was up to. Slowly, the Minbari claimed his lips and forced him to open his teeth. All Marcus could think of was that he had to return to the surface before he ran out of breath and the last thing he expected was for Neroon to breathe into his mouth, feeding him the oxygen he needed.

 

Neroon relished the sudden understanding in his lover's eyes and wrapped his legs around Marcus' thighs while continuing their kiss.

 

His skull was about to explode and Marcus greedily sucked Neroon's breath into his lungs. During this eternal moment Neroon completely dominated their action and Marcus realized he could never win this quest for control. Neroon might permit his dominance to maintain the power balance in their relationship, but the Minbari was his physical superior. He never realized Neroon thought of him as the spiritual superior in their relationship.

 

Neroon read the revelation in his lover's eyes as Marcus surrendered to his strength. We are equally matched… Power of the body, power of the mind… Marcus does not realize this yet, but soon he will and then… Valen help me when he assumes control.

 

Clinging to Neroon for breath Marcus' eyes lit up dangerously seeing the warrior's smug grin. Neroon had wanted to make a point and had succeeded brilliantly. Gesturing Neroon that he wanted to return to the surface, he wasn't surprised when the warrior immediately gave in to that request.

 

Seeing the sun shimmer through the water Marcus calmed down and immediately sucked in fresh air as they emerged. Panting momentarily, he remembered the intimacy of the moment during which Neroon had shared his breath with him. "You did that on purpose!"

 

"Yes," Neroon admitted and pushed some locks out of his lover's face, "You have been challenging me from the start and although I like your fire, I had to show you that I am not going to set aside my principles. I won't make you mine till after the ceremony. Why does this mean so much to you? Lie down next to me and tell me," Neroon demanded and pulled his lover down.

 

Marcus' clouded eyes stared at the lake and he didn't object as Neroon made him lie down in the shallow water. Soft waves splashed his chest and he used Neroon's chest to rest his head on.

 

"I asked you a question," Neroon reminded him.

 

"Neroon, I've spent my entire life looking for the one person I want to share this intimacy with and now that I found you…"

"Marcus," Neroon sighed in sudden understanding. "What do you want from me?"

 

"I want you to make love to me! To take me, make me scream out for more! Make me quiver and shake with desire. I want to feel your weight press me down, to feel you inside me. Show me why I waited all those years! =I want you=, Neroon!" Lost, Marcus desperately locked eyes with the Minbari. "I'm so tired of waiting."

 

"I understand." Neroon ran his hand in long strokes over his lover's back. Marcus lay in his arms, facing him and Neroon draped one leg over his lover's legs. "Our first clash of wills," he commented amused. "Many will follow," he knew from looking into Marcus' eyes and realized he wanted to give his lover the intimacy which Marcus craved.

 

"No, you can't possibly understand," Marcus said saddened. "You've had lovers in the past…"

 

"A compromise then?" Neroon suggested, reviewing all options.

 

"Compromise?" Marcus echoed, his interest suddenly awakened. Softly, he teasingly bit Neroon just above the collarbone, desperate to demonstrate his desire.

 

Unable to stop a moan from fleeing his lips, Neroon growled as sharp teeth buried themselves in his neck. He had to stop Marcus now while he was still in control of his desire. "No," Neroon whispered and pushed Marcus onto his back, quickly rolling himself on top, surprised to feel the tip of Marcus' erect shaft press against his belly. You really need this, Marcus, he realized and accepted the truth.

 

"Neroon?" Marcus whispered, arching his back and wriggling underneath the warrior's heavy body. It felt so good to have Neroon press him down like this.

 

"Listen carefully," Neroon said in a firm tone. "I cannot take you now, even though I want to."

 

"Why?" Marcus breathed and tried to free his hands, but Neroon had a tight grip on them, pinning them down next to his head.

 

"Minbari have to follow certain rules when mating, especially during their first time. I need to make preparations, locate the right items…"

 

"I’m sorry. I mean no disrespect for your ways, but," Marcus sighed; knowing he had to respect Neroon's wishes, but couldn't dismiss his own need. "Let's assume we wait until I've performed the Nafak'Cha with you… Delenn will want to leave at once to settle the civil war and you will go with her… when will I see you again? What if you die in that bloody civil war? I respect your need for ceremony, but... all I am asking is to make love to me while we're here, while =you're= still here!"

 

Neroon couldn't deny Marcus' logical reasoning.

 

"A compromise," Marcus said pleadingly. "Can't we speak some kind of vow before the Nafak'Cha takes place? I know ceremony is important to you, but I want you to take me…" his voice dropped and a tear slid down his cheek.

 

Neroon licked it from his skin and kissed his lover's eyes. "I will give you what you want, Marcus…" Neroon promised and considered the human squirming underneath him. "Yes, a compromise," Neroon said eventually. "Tonight, at sunset we will meet here. We will speak the Nara'lash'Cha, the committing vow… You expressed your desire to be taken… It will be done… but understand this…"

 

"Yes?" Marcus asked breathlessly, hypnotized by the fire in Neroon's eyes.

 

"The committing vow binds you to me and cannot be broken…The Nafak'Cha will make our liaison official... " His lips brushed Marcus' brow and he used his tongue to trace his lover's lips. "You will be mine for the rest your life."

 

"And =you= will be =mine=, Neroon, don't forget that!" Marcus teased, immensely relieved they had found a solution that suited them both. "I want to see you aroused," Marcus whispered wickedly. To find out what I got myself into by telling you I want to be taken! Marcus sucked in his breath as Neroon's shaft pushed against his buttocks. "Not fair!" he chided the warrior. " I want to see you!"

 

"That can be arranged." Neroon lifted himself off the ground and leaped to his feet. Proud, he looked into Marcus' eyes. "Are you satisfied?" he inquired and was delighted to see his lover gulp.

 

"Yesss," Marcus purred and wondered how Neroon planned to take him… I don't regret making this demand, he mused, seeing Neroon's thick, slick shaft.

 

Satisfied with Marcus' reaction Neroon walked away from him to get dressed. Using his discipline he let his arousal die and slipped into his uniform.

 

Marcus shook his head to rid himself of his fantasies and rolled onto his stomach. For one lazy moment he imaged Neroon's heavy body lay on top of his, the Minbari ready to penetrate him deeply. "Bugger," he cursed as his erection throbbed painfully.

 

Neroon caught that curse and grinned. Walking over to his grey robes he picked them up from the grass. Momentarily lost in thought he didn't hear Marcus approach him from behind.

 

Reaching for Neroon, Marcus enfolded the Minbari in his arms. "You should have told me about those robes. I finally realized their purpose when Talin asked me whose robes I was wearing…" he softly berated his lover.

 

"It does not matter any more." Neroon stepped out of Marcus' embrace and turned around. "The Grey Council no longer exists."

 

"Why did you offer them to me?" Marcus obeyed as Neroon told him to raise his arms. Quickly he pulled them over his head and into place.

 

"You needed robes to sleep in and to me they no longer have a special meaning." Neroon faced him and wondered about the human in his arms. “We should return to the facility," Neroon said eventually, knowing they would attract looks. They had been out here alone all night and Marcus was once more wearing his grey robes. It would be obvious to all that he had chosen the human as his beloved. Let them know the truth… Drallier's hate almost caused the demise of our love…I want them to know we are meant to be together!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sech Turval had impatiently awaited their return and now rushed to the main hall to intercept them. "Marcus, Neroon… I need to talk to both of you!" Some of his anger and worry showed in his voice and he berated himself for it. Luckily no trainees had paid them any attention and the teacher gestured them to follow him to his office. Seeing the grey robes on Marcus briefly stunned him, but as he shifted his glance to the human's eyes he was truly amazed to see the calm and acceptance they radiated.

 

"Sech Turval," Marcus started slowly after the teacher had closed the door behind him.

 

"Sit down," Sech Turval said impatiently.

 

"I prefer to stand," Neroon replied and prepared himself for one of Sech Turval's lectures, which he knew so well from personal experience.

 

"What do you think you are doing? Both of you!" The teacher paced the office.

 

Marcus and Neroon exchanged a look, wondering what this was all about. Neroon moved a little closer to his lover and grinned. "We upset Sech Turval." Marcus returned the smirk.

 

"Yes, you did!" Sech Turval sighed, agitated. "Neroon, you should know better than letting Marcus walk around in grey robes. Now every one knows…"

 

"That I was Grey once? Let them." Neroon shrugged his shoulders.

 

"And you," Sech Turval turned to Marcus. "Why did you take Drallier on by yourself? He would have killed you!"

 

"He surprised me," Marcus replied defensively, amazed at Sech Turval's tone.

 

"While you… disappeared..." Sech Turval looked them both in the eyes, guessing what they had been up to. "I've had the warrior caste breathing down my neck."

 

"Why?" Neroon asked alert. The warrior caste shouldn't know he was here.

 

"They received messages, telling them you are here and they want to know why!" Sech Turval sat down, clutching his head in his hands.

 

"What did you tell them?" Neroon placed his right hand possessively on Marcus' back.

 

Marcus blinked his eyes feeling that touch and suddenly remembered being lectured by his mother after William and he had been up to some mischief. Yes, he felt like a little boy again, challenging authority and this time Neroon was his alley.

 

"I could not tell them the real reason, could I?" the teacher muttered fatigued. "Alit Neroon is here to conspire against your caste leader Shai Alit Shakiri." He growled irritated. Looking at the two men in front of him he saw mirth, mixed in with guilt in their eyes.

 

"What did you tell them!" Neroon asked a second time, but a moment later he realized the truth, "You told them I am here to claim my lover?"

 

"It was the safest thing to say!" Sech Turval replied annoyed. "They did not approve of your choice…"

 

"Of course they did not!" Neroon exclaimed and looked Marcus in the eyes. "They will be most upset to learn that I have chosen a human Anla'Shok as my beloved."

 

"Shakiri will never give you his blessing, Neroon," Sech Turval pointed out to him.

 

"I do not need it." Neroon didn't know how to feel about this. He had wanted to inform Shakiri himself and in a more private setting. "Well, at least we don't have to hide our relationship any longer," he told Marcus whose eyes had darkened.

 

"And now what?" Marcus asked wary, not sure this was a good thing.

 

"We will wait for Shakiri to contact me," Neroon mused and cocked his head. "Delenn will arrive within two days, maybe even earlier… and after the Nafak'Cha has been performed we will deal with Shakiri. He does not care about his caste. Shakiri is only after personal profit and he will sacrifice Minbari lives to get what he wants. I need to contact Delenn and my clan's men."

 

"Then do so, before we lose control over this situation," Sech Turval advised his former student.

 

Neroon released his lover and said, "I will meet you at sunset. In the mean time I have to straighten this out."

 

Marcus blushed slightly and caught Sech Turval's knowing expression. "I'll be there," he promised weakly.

 

"Oh, I know you will!" Neroon wisecracked and his booming laughter swept through the office as he stepped into the corridor.

 

Marcus wanted to leave as well, but Sech Turval's tense voice called him back.

 

"Marcus, I want a word with you in private, =now=!"

 

Cautiously, Marcus sat down. Something about the teacher’s eyes worried him. “Talk about what?”

 

“About you and Neroon. Do you know what you have gotten yourself into by accepting him as your mate? He =is= warrior caste.”

 

“What are you trying to tell me?”

 

“No caste will ever truly accept you, a human,” Sech Turval explained. “I do not know Neroon’s plans but there is no solution for this problem… Except for Neroon leaving his caste I cannot think of a way for the two of you to be together.”

 

“I know…” Marcus whispered and guilt slipped back into his soul without him ever noticing it. “I don’t want him to be forced into leaving his caste… Neroon deserves better than that. Maybe I should abandon this idea while I still can.” His heart pounded frantically in his throat and he swallowed hard. “But I do love him…”

 

Sech Turval smiled weakly. “And he loves you, but this love is impossible!”

 

Marcus rose to his feet and walked over to the window. I can’t let this happen. Minbari can’t survive without the support of their caste and Neroon would lose everything…Sech Turval is right, they will never accept me as one of their own and Neroon will pay the price for loving me. Totally confused, every certainty in his life vanished like quicksand beneath his feet. His love for Neroon, the knowledge that the warrior wanted him too… they became worthless as he realized Neroon would probably become an outcast.

 

“Neroon asked me to invite him to the Nafak’Cha, to enable him to make this liaison official. I can deny him that request.” Sech Turval disliked doing this to Marcus, but Neroon would be lost without his honor, his clan.

 

“No,” Marcus finally replied. “This is Neroon’s decision. If he wants to give it all up we can’t stop him. He knows what he wants and won’t stop short of getting it." Marcus stared at his robes. “Neroon doesn’t mind that I’m human…” A smile appeared on his face as he locked eyes with Sech Turval, “After the poison had lost its effect he told me I was Minbari in spirit and that he had found the other part of his soul. Valen help me, I feel the same way. I love him, Sech Turval.”

 

“In that case I hope Neroon will find a way to resolve this situation,” the old teacher sighed. He had known from the start that the two men were determined to go through with this. “I must admit I am pleased seeing the two of you together. It has been many cycles since Neroon’s eyes sparkled with delight… I have known him for a long time,” he added, seeing Marcus’ curious expression, “Death has crossed his path too many times. Tarek got killed on his first mission and Neroon’s family died during the Earth-Minbari war. When Branmer succumbed to death Neroon went mad with grief. You made him feel again… I nearly abandoned that hope.” Sech Turval got to his feet and joined the human to look out of the window. “It is already late… but the trainees would be honored if you would spar with some of them.”

 

Marcus smiled as he nodded his head. "But first I need to change my clothes.” Looking up at his former teacher Marcus chuckled, “Neroon never told me the meaning of these robes…”

 

“That does not surprise me. I told you he is a private man,” Sech Turval countered. “A clean uniform is waiting for you in Neroon’s guest quarters. I will tell the trainees that you will join us in… 30 minutes?”

 

“I’ll be there,” Marcus promised and bowed slightly. But in the back of his head a small voice mocked him, telling him it was wrong to let Neroon sacrifice everything he had achieved so far… but it didn’t outweigh his need to have the Minbari close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neroon terminated the connection after he had spoken to Shakiri. Things weren’t as bad as he had feared. Shakiri still trusted him, but had expressed his distinct dislike of his choice.

 

“A human mate is not acceptable.”

 

“When will they accept the truth?” Neroon wondered. “Minbari souls are being reborn into human bodies each day and still they deny it happens! I will not change my mind, or my choice of mate,” he repeated the answer he had given Shakiri. The Shai Alit’s eyes had flashed dangerously.

 

“I refuse to give my permission for such a liaison.”

 

Shakiri’s discomfort had clearly showed on the screen. Neroon had barely been able to suppress his anger. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor he allowed his mind to slip into a meditative state. I need to wait for Delenn to arrive. Maybe we can find a way to remove Shakiri from his position. Without him the warrior caste might listen to reason! Green eyes appeared in his mind and he softly cursed himself for remembering the way Marcus had looked as he had found release. Will he look at me in that way when I take him for the first time?

 

“Alit?” Matham disliked disturbing Neroon when meditating, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Yes?” Neroon opened his eyes, inhaled deeply and centered himself. He had instructed Matham to get all the items he needed to honor Marcus’ request. I already convinced Matham to give humans a fair chance. Now I have to find a way to convince the rest!

 

“I have gathered all the items you required,” Matham said and showed him a small package, decorated with ancient writing.

 

Neroon fought back a tear, remembering placing all the items inside himself before he had made love to Tarek for the first time. “Put it on the floor.”

 

Matham obeyed and looked up. An uncertain expression showed in his eyes.

 

“What is it?” Neroon asked and got to his feet. Stretching his body he checked the time. The sun would set shortly.

 

“Drallier…”

 

“What orders did Sech Turval give you?” Neroon knew he should have handled this matter himself, but at the time anger had consumed him.

 

“Sech Turval confined him to his guest rooms and the Anla’Shok are taking turns guarding him. We do not know how to proceed,” Matham explained and looked up questioningly. “Drallier asked for your permission to carry out Fl’asan.”

 

“No!” Neroon replied without giving it a second thought, “Ritual suicide is out of the question!” Neroon looked at Matham and the Minbari respectfully lowered his eyes. Why would he ask for Fl’asan? he wondered. “I want to talk to him, now.”

 

“Of course, Alit. I will take you to his rooms.” Matham felt better now that he had brought the matter to Neroon’s attention, scared that Drallier would take his life after all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Drallier had kneeled in front of the window and now stared at the growing darkness. He had refused all food and drink the Anla’Shok had brought him, too ashamed to touch it. Last night had been the longest of his life as he had mentally replayed his attempt to kill Marcus. And yet he pleaded on my behalf. The human asked Alit Neroon to be lenient and to let me live…That revelation had stunned him, had made him speechless and he had sat there for hours before a sudden insight had washed through him. Slowly he was beginning to understand Alit Neroon’s reason for letting the human live. Shai Alit Shakiri had told them that the humans were the enemy, set on disrupting their ancient caste system and that the rumors the religious caste had spread had been fed to them by the half-breed Delenn, who was no longer a true Minbari. It was impossible that Minbari souls would choose to be reincarnated in human bodies... But the seed of doubt had been planted the moment Marcus had saved his life. Alit Neroon would have killed him. My actions brought dishonor to the Star Riders and it will be Neroon who will have to answer to Shakiri for my misguided actions. If only I had listened to Matham who tried telling me that Alit Neroon would only choose a worthy mate. Now there is no way out for me, except for the Fl’asan. As the door opened he turned around, leaping to his feet. Seeing it was Alit Neroon who entered the room he bowed his head in shame.

 

Neroon studied his former guard and his anger returned. But the fact that Drallier didn’t answer his gaze calmed him again. The guard’s expression had changed and the insanity seemed to have lifted from his features. “I forbid you to commit Fl’asan. You will face the consequences of your deeds.”

 

“Yes, Alit,” Drallier whispered hoarsely. Desperate he fell to his knees. “I will do your bidding.”

 

“Why ask for Fl’asan?” Neroon walked up to Drallier whose hands had turned into fists.

 

“Because I dishonored you and our clan. I acted on my own and… made a grave error in judgement.” Drallier drew a deep breath as Neroon halted in front of him.

 

“Look at me,” Neroon ordered; he wanted to search Drallier’s eyes for the truth.

 

Hesitantly, Drallier carried out that order. Neroon’s expression was stern.

 

“What grave mistake?” Neroon cocked his head impatiently.

 

“I had no right to judge the human Anla’Shok. I assumed he had corrupted you but… I was wrong…” Drallier licked his lips nervously. “Ever since they brought me here I only hear his words, asking you to let me live, to show mercy and compassion. I was intent on killing him when I entered your guest rooms.”

 

“Because you could not kill me.” Neroon suddenly realized how deep Drallier’s hate had burned. “That was why I knew you would go after Marcus. A Minbari does not kill Minbari, so you had to kill Marcus instead.”

 

“Yes,” Drallier admitted guiltily. “Only now I realize my mistake… Alit…” Drallier looked up pleadingly. “Shai Alit Shakiri has been lying to us, has he not? Telling us that humans are an inferior race…”

 

“Yes, he has,” Neroon replied pleased. “Humans are unlike any other race I ever encountered. When I went after Delenn, Marcus confronted me, knowing he would not win that fight.” Neroon sat on his heels, level with Drallier. “Do you want to know why I let him live?”

 

“Yes, Alit!” Drallier whispered hungrily. He had forfeited his life when he had attacked the human trainee, but maybe he would die knowing the truth.

 

“He invoked the name of Valen when I prepared myself to deal that lethal blow. I was shocked to realize that in his final moments a human was more of a Minbari than I… His human body harbors a Minbari soul…” Neroon saw understanding in Drallier’s eyes.

 

“Valen forgive me…” Drallier whispered shaken. “I should never have listened to those lies. I should have trusted your instinct instead!”

 

Neroon rose and paced the room for a few moments. “I do not know what to do next. You committed these crimes against humans, not Minbari. Therefore you should be judged by a human court…”

 

Drallier bowed his head again. His fate was in Neroon’s hands.

 

“But they will not understand your dilemma, your inner conflict…” Neroon pondered this problem and finally reached a decision. “Do you regret your actions?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Drallier whispered in a trembling tone. “I attacked the young trainee because I mistook him for Marcus in the dark and… when I realized my mistake it was too late. I had already delivered several stab wounds to his body.”

 

“You never told me you had mastered the art of Kalen’tha,” Neroon said curiously.

 

“Before I joined the Star Riders I was taught the art by Ganal.”

 

Neroon recognized the name. “Ganal taught me as well.”

 

“I should never have abused my knowledge…” Drallier slowly got to his feet and leaned against the wall for support as his knees nearly gave out on him. “Please allow me to perform the Fl’asan. It will solve your dilemma.”

 

“No,” Neroon repeated and searched Drallier’s eyes for a last time. Satisfied with the result he revealed his decision to Drallier. “You nearly took two lives. William will recover and Talin will aid him until he is fully healed. You abused Talin’s honor too.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Drallier admitted and wished there was a way to undo his crimes.

 

“I need to ponder your punishment. Until I have reached my final decision you will aid Master Durhann in training the young students.”

 

“What?” Drallier stuttered baffled.

 

“I think you repent your deeds and like Marcus said I have to forgive and show compassion or else our people will never find their way back. The fighting has to stop, the killing has to end.” Neroon nodded his head. “Forfeit this last chance and you will answer to me personally, as I will end your life after challenging you to Denn’Sha. Now go. You have received your orders.”

 

Stunned, Drallier stumbled to the door and stared into Matham’s startled eyes as he stepped into the corridor. Matham immediately extended his Denn’bok in case Drallier was trying to flee.

 

“He forgave me, Matham,” Drallier stuttered. “Alit Neroon forgave me!” He laughed bitterly. “I tried to kill his lover and he forgives me?”

 

“Stay with him, Matham. Guide him, show him the way of the warrior.”

 

“Yes, Alit,” Matham replied touched, amazed at Neroon’s newfound wisdom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marcus had to admit he liked sparing with the trainees and he noticed Master Durhann’s inquisitive look when he carried out an attack he had invented himself.

 

“You have improved your skills,” the old teacher complimented Marcus and gestured them to stop fighting. “You always were talented, but now you have challenged yourself to improvise during the fight. I am impressed.”

 

The trainees held their breath. Master Durhann had never before praised anyone in this fashion and it took them aback that a human was worthy of such a compliment.

 

Talin smiled, relieved he had been allowed to stay and continue his training. Sech Turval had spoken on his behalf and even William had asked the teachers to give the young Minbari a second chance. William was still in the infirmary and Talin was determined to visit him every day till the human was released.

 

Marcus blushed slightly and for the first time felt like he deserved the compliment. “Thank you, Master Durhann,” he said in a firm tone. “But a student is only as good as his teacher and you taught me everything I know.”

 

Master Durhann inclined his head, accepting the returned compliment. Turning to the trainees he said, “I want you to form pairs and…” His voice faltered, seeing Matham and Drallier approach. Quickly he addressed one of the Anla’Shok present. “What is Drallier doing here?”

 

Drallier felt their stares and shame bit into his soul for the way he had behaved. Noticing Talin among the trainees he shot the young Minbari an apologetic look. “Your sister was never in any real danger.”

 

Talin sighed relieved. The first thing he had done after Drallier had been arrested had been contacting her. Hearing her voice had reassured him she was unharmed.

 

Marcus tightened his grip on his pike, uncertain why Drallier had come here. Neroon had told him the guard had been arrested.

 

“I… ask for your forgiveness, Anla’Shok,” Drallier said in a shaky tone. Unable to look into Marcus’ eyes he simply stared at the floor. “I attacked William by mistake… but you… I wanted to kill you. Now I know I misjudged you.”

 

Marcus’ eyes grew wide in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Alit Neroon instructed me to help Master Durhann.” Drallier shuffled his feet, hoping the human would tell him to leave, wanting nothing more than to run and disappear.

 

Marcus smiled weakly, remembering telling Neroon to show compassion. “He forgave you?”

 

“Yes, but only because you asked him to be lenient,” Drallier admitted.

 

“If Neroon trusts you I’ll have to do the same,” Marcus realized and closed his pike. “I’ve got to leave now, but I’m sure Master Durhann has use for another assistant.” The look Durhann gave him made Marcus cringe. Apparently the old teacher wasn’t as forgiving.

 

Master Durhann didn’t like this development, but couldn’t go against Neroon’s orders in public. “You can correct their mistakes,” he told Drallier and turned his back on the former guard and addressed his students. “Back to work!”

 

Marcus attached his pike to his belt and was about to step into the corridor as Drallier suddenly rushed over to him. “Yes?” Marcus asked, seeing the desperate expression in the Minbari's eyes.

 

“I pray to Valen that one day you can forgive me. I burdened my soul by trying to take your life, but… I did not understand!” Drallier said pained.

 

“And now you do?” Marcus asked, wondering what Neroon had told Drallier to cause this change in the man.

 

“A Minbari does not kill Minbari. Alit Neroon reminded me of that and I finally understand, yes. A Minbari soul…” Embarrassed, Drallier’s voice faded away.

 

“So that’s what Neroon told you?” Marcus shook his head in disbelief. Why is he telling everyone I possess a Minbari soul? As his eyes searched the room he realized the sun was about to set and he remembered his deal with Neroon. “I’ve got to go, Drallier…”

 

Drallier bowed, offered him a traditional greeting and returned to Master Durhann and the trainees.

 

Somewhat upset Marcus left the training facility, eager to talk to Neroon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Neroon? Where are you?” Marcus called into the half dark and studied the downtrodden grass. Someone had been here not so long ago and maybe he could track the warrior down. His questions required answers.

 

“I am here.” Neroon stepped away from the bushes, which had hidden him from Marcus’ view. A glow simmered beneath Marcus’ tense appearance and Neroon realized something had upset his lover. The passion Marcus had emanated earlier that day had strongly diminished. Automatically he adjusted his behavior and calmly walked over to the human, intent on finding out what had caused this change. “You are tense.”

 

“Drallier showed up rather unexpectedly.” Marcus pulled the long cloak closer to his body. It was growing cold again now that the sun had set.

 

“Yes, I told him to report to Master Durhann.” Neroon kept a slight, but significant distance on purpose, trying to read Marcus’ expression and wished for the return of that passionate hunger he had tasted earlier.

 

“Why did you tell him that I possess a Minbari soul?”

 

“For two reasons.” Neroon gestured Marcus to walk with him. “One… I feel like I know your soul. We might have been companions in an another lifetime.”

 

Marcus joined him, relying on the warrior’s excellent sight to guide him through the darkness.

 

“Minbari believe that groups of souls travel together. I believe that our souls met before,” Neroon said in a determined tone.

 

That explanation makes sense. He didn’t have such elaborate ideas about an afterlife or reincarnation, but was willing to accept Neroon’s. “What about the second reason?” Marcus placed a hesitant arm around the warrior’s waist.

 

Neroon smiled, feeling that touch and continued his explanation. “Convincing all three castes that Minbari souls are being reborn into human bodies might be the one reason for them to accept humans as equals… and you as one of their own. I will use every advantage I have in this struggle against ignorance. The warrior caste cannot be allowed to win this war, neither can the religious caste. Such a victory would only shatter the fragile balance and would destroy our ancient civilization.”

 

“I finally understand,” Marcus whispered. “You planned this right from the start, didn’t you?”

 

“Subconsciously perhaps.” Neroon led his lover into a hidden cave. Here he had once spent a night many cycles ago when he had tried to come to terms with Tarek’s death after Sech Turval had helped him to perform the ceremony. This sheltered and secluded place was ideal for carrying out the ritual. Exchanging their vows had to be done in silence and privacy.

 

“I never noticed this cave before. How did you know it was here?” He followed Neroon inside as the Minbari gently pulled him along. A small fire burned in the center of the cave and sufficiently lit the cave. Surprised, Marcus looked at the candles stuck into the ground, which hadn’t been lit yet. He also noticed the valuable looking box next to the fire and couldn’t help making a comment. “And you planned this too!”

 

“Yes,” Neroon confessed. “The committing vow requires ceremony as well.” Neroon sat down cross-legged and gestured Marcus to do the same. Slowly, he pulled the box closer and opened it. Some of the earlier tension had thankfully disappeared and he felt comfortable enough to proceed.

 

So what do I do? Marcus sat down opposite Neroon. The fire reflected shadowy images on to the walls and for some reason shivers ran down his spine. This was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. Real commitment… “Tell me about the ritual?”

 

“Of course.” Neroon retrieved two items from the box. “The sacred scrolls,” he whispered and unrolled the parchment. “The Nafak’Cha is a tradition held high by the religious caste, while the committing vow belongs to the custom of the warrior caste.”

 

Smiling, Marcus listened to Neroon’s hypnotizing voice and suddenly discovered beauty in those dark eyes, a revelation that took him aback. Maybe it’s true and our souls recognized each other? How else do I explain this startling attraction between us? It’s almost like we're being pulled closer the entire time.

 

Uncovering a second scroll Neroon handed it to his lover. “I know you do not speak the tongue of the warrior caste so I tried to translate the words to the best of my ability.” A sly grin slid onto his dace. “Therefore Sech Turval assisted me.”

 

That old fox! Marcus remembered the teacher’s attempt to make him reconsider his answer. He tested me! Tested my love for Neroon! I’ll never again underestimate a Minbari! Hesitantly, yet curious, Marcus accepted the scroll and quickly glanced at the words.

 

“I underlined the parts you must speak.” Neroon lifted another item from the ground and placed its tip into the fire.

 

“What’s the knife for?” Marcus inquired suspiciously. Why would Neroon need a curved knife?

 

“The blood seal,” Neroon replied calmly.

 

“Blood seal?”

 

“Yes, a small cut in the palm of our hands will seal the agreement.” Neroon got to his feet and took a small branch from the fire, which he used to light all the candles. “Come and join me in this circle which has no beginning or ending.”

 

As Marcus rose to his feet to step closer to Neroon his knees almost gave out on him. A part of him still couldn’t believe that this was really happening. It felt like a dream.

 

“Place your right hand on my chest,” Neroon instructed; experiencing a similar sense of disbelief. When he had arrived here six days ago he had never thought Marcus would ever agree to be his mate. His hand trembled as he placed it on his lover’s to push it toward his heart, which was pounding too quickly. I am nervous.

 

Looking at the scroll, Marcus realized Neroon had to speak his part first.

 

“Last chance,” Neroon said teasingly, reminding them both of their bout in Down Below only a year ago. “Are you certain you want to proceed?”

 

“Yes!” Marcus replied firmly.

 

Neroon nodded once and then tightened the hold he had on Marcus’ icy cold hand. At least I am not the only one who is nervous!

 

The ranger grinned, feeling Neroon’s clammy hand on his.

 

“And so it begins,” Neroon said in a resolved voice which resonated through the cave, speaking the first words of the ritual. “We are not bodies alone. In a dream with a mind of its own I recognized you… The one I will lay down on ancient ground. I will give my heart and soul to the one… to you.”

 

Marcus swallowed hard, hearing that least sentence. The one? Marcus moistened his lips. Neroon waited for him to speak his part and he shivered as his eyes flew across the lines. It feels like they were written for me specifically! Forcing himself to look into Neroon’s eyes, he squeezed the warrior’s hand for support. Neroon reacted by caressing his fingers and encouraged, he started to speak. “I feel strong. I am finally at peace. The war is all gone by no cause of my own. Like a lighting cuts through the sky, your wings will take me home. I will give my heart and soul to the one… to you.”

 

Pleased, Neroon smiled affectionately. “This last part we must speak simultaneously.”

 

Marcus took a deep breath and moved a little closer to Neroon, whose heartbeat sped up beneath his fingertips. He waited for Neroon to pronounce the first syllable and then joined in. Their firm voices didn’t waver as they recited the last words.

 

“We no longer walk in the darkness of a dream. The dream is no more and we will live a life in love… for the one, I will give my heart and soul.”

 

Neroon interlaced his fingers with his lover’s and then reached down to take hold of the knife, which tip glowed fiercely. “What is done can never be undone,” he said and placed the tip on the palm of his right hand. “Let me show you.” Neroon made a small incision, which hardly caused the wound to bleed.

 

Marcus suddenly saw two similar scars in Neroon’s palm and remembered the warrior had lost two lovers before, one to death, the other to her calling.

 

A few drops of blood showed and Neroon waited for Marcus’ permission to continue with the ritual.

 

The ranger stretched the palm of his hand and offered it to Neroon. Locking eyes with the warrior he said, “Do it.” A moment later the tip cut his skin and it started to bleed slightly. Marcus held Neroon’s gaze the entire time and smiled.

 

The hot metal almost instantly closed the wound and Neroon acted quickly as he pressed their palms together. “Let our blood become one. You are now bound to me as I am bound to you… For life…”

 

“For life,” Marcus repeated and sighed, relieved they had completed the ritual without incident. Slowly, sensually, he slipped his other hand behind Neroon’s neck and pulled his lover closer. “You’re mine for life,” he said again as if to convince himself. “And now kiss me.”

 

“As you wish,” Neroon mumbled and immediately yielded to his lover’s fire.

 

Marcus tightly wrapped his arms around the Minbari, ignoring the already closing, but immensely irritating, wound in the palm of his hand. “Now what?” he inquired after he had released Neroon’s lips.

 

“You expressed your desire to be taken,” Neroon reminded him teasingly.

 

“Yes, I did,” Marcus sighed and avoided Neroon’s eyes. Only a few hours ago everything had appeared so clear as lust had consumed his thoughts, but now…

 

“Did you change your mind?” Neroon smiled a wicked grin, realizing Marcus was nervous.

 

“Neroon?” Marcus searched the Minbari’s eyes and found the answer he was looking for. Neroon would comply with his decision, no matter what he wanted. “I’m not that sure any longer. Earlier at the lake I knew what I wanted, but now…”

 

“I understand… I will rekindle that passionate fire in you. Will you let me?” Neroon smoothed back the long hair that had partly obscured his lover’s face.

 

“Yes,” Marcus replied firmly. “I want you to make love to me.”

 

“It shall be done,” Neroon promised and brushed Marcus’ lips with a gentle fingertip. “But not here in the cold.”

 

Marcus looked about. It was true, this wasn’t an ideal spot. Much too cold and moist. “We would probably catch a cold in here without our clothes on!”

 

“I made a promise…” Neroon pulled his lover toward the entrance. “Your first time will be special.” Once outside he looked up at the star lit sky.

 

“Here?” Marcus wanted to know, not looking forward to freezing in the cold. Neroon’s body would do little to protect him from the icy wind.

 

“No, not here. Maybe one day though, when the weather is more agreeable.” Once more searching his surroundings he called out, “Matham?”

 

The guard immediately left his hiding place. “The flyer is waiting for you, as you instructed, Alit.” Matham smiled seeing the drops of dried blood on their hands and ignored Marcus’ stunned expression.

 

“Good,” Neroon growled. “You are dismissed then. I will contact you upon my return.”

 

Matham nodded his head and started his walk back to the training facility.

 

“A flyer?” Marcus smiled questioningly.

 

“Yes, and it will take us to our final destination.” Neroon loved seeing the annoyance in Marcus’ eyes.

 

“Final destination?” Marcus stepped inside and moved into the front.

 

“I will pilot the shuttle.” Neroon sat down near the control panel, which consisted only of crystals.

 

Sitting down next to Neroon, Marcus curiously studied each detail. It resembled Delenn’s flyer, but several modifications had been made in its design. The doors closed automatically and Neroon fired up the engines for take off. Marcus simply stared at Neroon whose silence only fed his curiosity about the warrior’s plans for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Care to tell me where we’re going?” Marcus was trying to make sense of the readings displayed on the screen. But he couldn’t read the alien symbols and deduced it had to be a code specifically used by the warrior caste.

 

“I own a small residence just outside Tuzanor,” Neroon finally revealed and calmly studied Marcus’ surprised expression.

 

“And?”

 

Marcus’ knitted brow told him that his lover had no idea what to make of this development and Neroon decided to take away that uncertainty. “I want to do this right, Marcus, no interruptions, no matters which require our attention. Tonight I want to be with you… This night I will be yours, only yours.”

 

Marcus smiled tenderly; amazed at the amount of affection the warrior bore him. “I wonder what I did to deserve your love, Neroon.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Neroon inquired, hearing the odd tone to Marcus’ voice. At his command the flyer dropped altitude and he prepared for their landing.

 

“I don’t know,” Marcus admitted shyly and his stomach knotted in nervous apprehension.

 

Neroon grinned, seeing the nervousness in his lover’s eyes. “We will be alone here, Marcus. No one will interrupt us. We will make love the entire night… Give each other pleasure…”

 

That’s easy for you to say! Marcus grew tense. You've made love to someone before! You know what to do, how to react! Yes, I’ve read books, seen vids, but… I never thought my first time would be with a man! I always assumed it would be Hasina or Susan! Now, I don’t know what to do.

 

Neroon instinctively knew what worried his lover, but decided not to address the matter head on. There was no need to force this situation. Marcus wanted him as much as he craved the human. Desire and lust would surface when the time was right and take away all nervousness and hesitance. “I am going to initiate landing procedures.” A moment later the flyer touched Minbari soil again and Neroon opened the doors. “Come, I will show you around,” he said and folded an arm around Marcus who trembled slightly. Neroon locked eyes with him. “There is no need to be nervous,” he finally said, no longer able to ignore the lost expression in Marcus’ eyes.

Marcus ignored the remark, too busy studying his surroundings. “Is this the place you mentioned?” A tall crystalline structure rose in front of him, consisting of purple and blue glass, which cast reflections in the moonlight.

 

“Yes.” Neroon led his lover inside. The door, which had opened at the command of his voice, quickly closed again. Inside, candles lit the corridor and a soft, almost golden light emanating from the ceiling strengthened their glow. “My staff made preparations for our arrival, but they are gone now.”

 

“Neroon?” His heart pounded like mad in his throat, now fully realizing why they had come here and certain images he had seen in books and vids roamed his head. What will it be like? Making love to Neroon?

 

“Yes?” Neroon replied patiently as another door opened to reveal a large hall, equipped with soft carpet, huge pillows and low square tables, the Minbari equivalent of a living room. Releasing Marcus, he walked over to one of the tables to pick up a tray.

 

Marcus stood in the center of the room, feeling vulnerable and wished he knew what Neroon wanted him to do next.

 

“Sit with me.” Neroon made himself comfortable in the center of several huge pillows after placing the tray on to the floor. Lying down slowly, he patted the empty space next to him, indicating Marcus should join him. “You are worried, why?” 

 

Marcus sat down next to the warrior, but wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees and kept his distance. “I don’t know what’s wrong! Yesterday at the lake I thought I knew what I want from you, but now…” Peeking at Neroon, he wondered about the warrior’s carefree expression.

 

“You need the physical side to our relationship, Marcus,” Neroon said and added in thought, More than I do and subconsciously you know that. Neroon smiled reassuringly. “But you do not know what to expect from our first sexual encounter and so you feel insecure. That is perfectly understandable.”

 

“I guess everyone feels like this during their first time… did you?” Marcus asked hesitantly and stared at the goblet Neroon now offered him. The red liquid smelled awfully sweet and he was reminded of the red wine he’d had once with dinner in the Zocalo.

 

“I did. Tarek did… all lovers do.” Neroon pointed at the goblet, realizing he had to step away from the subject to give Marcus the time to compose himself again. “I want to welcome you to our home, which is yours as well from now on… Imagine, after the wars are over we may want to return to live here… Just the two of us… Now drink…”

 

Marcus noticed the eager gleam in Neroon’s eyes and wondered if the Minbari was setting him up. “What’s this?” he asked suspiciously, sniffing at the substance.

 

“Something which will help you calm down, settle your nervousness,” Neroon said seductively and sipped from his own drink. “An… aphrodisiac.”

 

Marcus choked on his first sip and stared into Neroon’s amused eyes. “What?”

 

“You heard me the first time… empty it,” Neroon commanded and leaned in closer to tousle Marcus’ hair while placing his other hand underneath his lover’s goblet, forcing him to place it at his lips again. “You trust me, do you not?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Marcus swallowed the sweet liquid which burned itself a way to his stomach. Suddenly lips brushed his and Marcus leaned back into the comfort of the pillows to watch Neroon’s dark eyes turn to near black. Warmth rose from his stomach and he suddenly realized the drink caused the sensation. Images of Neroon pressing him down on to his back floated into his mind. “Here? Will you take me here?”

 

“No,” Neroon said firmly, immediately understanding the question. “I will make you mine shortly, but not here. We should get you out of those clothes first…”

 

Marcus lazily nodded his head as the glow spread through the rest of his trembling body. “What was in that drink?” he wondered aloud, looking up at Neroon whose face now hovered above his.

 

“A secret concoction,” Neroon whispered. “It is tradition to offer it to an inexperienced lover, especially when becoming intimate for the first time.” Neroon slipped a hand underneath Marcus’ neck and supported him as he pulled his lover upright. Marcus’ cloaked eyes made him smile. Thankfully Banner warned me to adjust the potion … as it was never intended for humans.

 

Marcus couldn’t bring himself to disconnect from Neroon’s eyes and simply stared into them. “Kiss me?” he asked pleadingly as the sensual hunger returned.

 

Immediately Neroon claimed his lips and pulled him closer. Marcus parted his teeth and his tongue slid inside to wrap itself around the human’s. A taste of the potion still lingered here and Neroon chuckled softly as Marcus’ hands fought themselves a way into his uniform. The potion worked properly and had awoken his lover’s arousal while it suppressed Marcus’ nervousness.

 

An urgent whimper left his lips as Neroon let go of him. “I want you.” Marcus shook his head, realizing he had spoken those words aloud. Want had echoed in his tone and he desperately wanted Neroon to make love to him.

 

“I know,” Neroon replied teasingly. His hand stole inside Marcus’ trousers and he was pleased to find him already erect. “Let me undress you.”

 

Marcus nodded slowly and gasped for breath as pure lust suddenly sliced through him.

 

“Lie down for a moment,” Neroon instructed and his hands quickly undid the belt. Briefly, he looked at the clasp and then to the ranger pin on Marcus’ tunic. “Minbari and human…” he whispered, finally understanding the symbolism.

 

“What?” Marcus quickly forgot his question as Neroon rid him of his tunic and shirt. Bare-chested, Marcus shivered in anticipation. Seeing Neroon lick his lips, Marcus reached out to pull the Minbari closer, overcome by unexpected lust.

 

But Neroon easily swept his hands away, laughing warmly. “Soon, my lover…” He straddled Marcus’ hips while his hand rubbed his lover’s erection through the fabric of his trousers.

 

Whimpering, Marcus arched up, trying to grind his erection into Neroon’s hand. His flesh tingled with lust and need. Unsuccessfully, Marcus tried to grab the Minbari’s wrists.

 

Marcus wriggled underneath him and he closely studied his lover. A question burned his lips, intent as he was to make Marcus experience true ecstasy. “How many times do you think you can come tonight?”

 

“Huh?” Marcus stuttered, slowly opening his draped eyes.

 

“I will find out.” Neroon pinched two rock hard nipples.

 

“Ne… roon,” Marcus whimpered as Neroon continued to roll sensitive nipples between his fingertips. “I want you too…”

 

Smiling, Neroon leaned down and closed his lips around one pink nipple to suckle it roughly, then biting the hardened flesh.

 

Wide-eyed Marcus stared at the ceiling and surrendered to the warm demanding sensation in his veins. Whatever Neroon had put in that drink had awakened his lust. I can’t take much more! I’ll beg him to make me come in no time! I want to feel him thrust, come while inside me! Marcus bit his lip as Neroon’s tongue slithered up his chest to bite him playfully above his collarbone. Running his hands over Neroon’s clothes he grew irritated. “Get out of those clothes!” He craved feeling Neroon’s skin against his.

 

Neroon looked up and his lips showed small drops of blood as his teeth had broken his lover’s skin. Grinning, his fingers rubbed Marcus’ hard nipples, luring growls from the human’s lips and he knew that his lover was desperate to come. “Get to your feet.” He pulled Marcus upright.

 

Marcus winced, realizing how little effort it took Neroon to maneuvre him back on to his feet. Bereft of his lover’s lips he felt abandoned, but his interest woke again as Neroon started to take off his black uniform. Licking his lips he watched Neroon undress. “Oh, my God,” he whispered, seeing the well-trained body and excellent muscle definition. “Get rid of the trousers too,” he mumbled, eager to see Neroon stark naked.

 

Stepping out of his trousers, Neroon cocked his head. Not fighting his strong arousal he stood there, flaunting his erect manhood. And you want to be taken… By Valen, I will make you mine! “Now you are the one still clothed,” Neroon remarked and lunged for the human who reacted at once.

 

“Oh no,” Marcus sighed and teasingly moved out of Neroon’s range. Chuckling softly he said, “You shouldn’t have given me that drink! It’s making me giddy and light-headed!” His erection throbbed painfully and Marcus quickly unzipped his trousers to free himself from the confining garments.

 

Amused, Neroon slowly approached him. The effect of the potion is much stronger than I expected.

 

In a playful mood Marcus wanted Neroon to chase after him, but he forgot the trousers around his ankles, hampering his movement and tripping him.

 

Neroon caught him, got rid of the trousers and pinned Marcus against the wall. Naked skin touched hot flesh and Marcus’ eyes lit up in a startling intensity. Do you know how much you need this? Me taking you?

 

Neroon’s erection pressed against his belly and Marcus moaned in want. “How much longer are you going to make me wait?”

 

“Not much longer,” Neroon assured him. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he whispered and Marcus obeyed as once. Supporting his lover after enfolding him in a hug, Neroon said, “But first, I will pleasure you…” Carrying his lover out of the room Neroon pushed Marcus’ head against his shoulder so the human couldn’t see where they were heading.

 

“Where are we going?” Marcus held on to Neroon for support. The warrior’s hands stole down to his buttocks, squeezing them hard. Inhaling Neroon’s scent, Marcus decided to retaliate and passionately suckled one of his lover’s nipples.

 

“You…!” Neroon quickly claimed Marcus’ lips to answer the passionate gesture.

 

Breathing along with Neroon to continue the kiss, Marcus realized they had left the living area and the sweet fragrance of flowers told him they had left the building. Sunlight almost blinded him. But it’s night! Warmth shone down from the heavens.

 

“Do you still want to be taken?” Neroon inquired teasingly and carried his lover to the magnificent waterfall. Its water thundered into a small lake and slowly Neroon laid him down on the grass.

 

Droplets of water splashed onto his head as the waterfall roared in his ears. “Laying me down on ancient ground?” Marcus asked, suddenly remembering Neroon’s earlier words.

 

“Yes, holy ground to me and my family,” he said in a determined tone. Marcus’ strong legs were still wrapped around his waist and the human refused to release him. Grabbing Marcus’ wrist, he pinned one arm down on to the grass and placed rough kisses all over his lover’s chest and belly. Neroon opened his right hand and revealed a glass flask, filled with a transparent substance.

 

“What?” Marcus asked, hearing the flask drop onto the grass. Neroon coaxed him into lying flat on his back and as he looked up… realizing there was no sky, just a warm light descending onto them. “Where are we?”

 

“So many questions,” Neroon berated him and squeezed Marcus’ erection, handing out delightful punishment. Intensely studying his lover’ eyes, Neroon realized Marcus was ready to take this last step.

 

Marcus ached up, instinctively trying to thrust against Neroon’s hand. Shivering in denied pleasure, he closed his eyes, softly cursing Neroon in his impatience.

 

Neroon sensually stroked the inside of his lover’s thighs and Marcus’ legs slowly released him as the human stretched his body on the moist grass.

 

His legs twitched uncontrollably as Neroon’s hand squeezed his scrotum while agile fingers stroked his hard flesh in the same rhythm. Arching up, Marcus wildly grabbed Neroon’s shoulders.

 

Delicious moans fled his lover’s lips now that Marcus was close to release. After looking once more at those draped green eyes, Neroon closed his lips around the tip of Marcus’ erection and suckled it hard.

 

Marcus screamed at that delightful manipulation. Violent spasms ran through his body as he came inside Neroon’s mouth, thrusting eagerly and realizing Neroon was allowing it.

 

Greedily swallowing his lover’s come, Neroon proceeded to lick him clean. A stunned expression in Marcus’ eyes was the only reward he craved. “One,” he said and was determined to make his lover come a second time later that night.

 

Tension left his body and Marcus sighed as Neroon’s warm body covered his, warming him as small explosions in his groin still took his breath away. Neroon’s weight held him down and the warrior’s erect cock pressed into his belly button. His hand stole down to Neroon’s groin to take the hot flesh into his hand. Neroon moaned and Marcus realized he wanted to feel that hot rod inside his body, erupting, filling him. “You’re going to exhaust me!” Marcus claimed in mock annoyance, trembling with want as one of Neroon’s fingers pushed into him, taking him by surprise, preparing him for that final penetration, which he craved so badly. He wanted to let go of all restraint, to stop thinking, to trust Neroon to take care of him during that intimate moment.

 

“And you love every moment of it!” Neroon chided him, tenderly kissing his lover’s bruised lips. “Your skin feels hot,” he whispered, running his tongue down Marcus’ neck while sliding a probing finger deeper into his lover.

 

“Ooooh...” Marcus quivered. “But there’s still the matter of my virginity.”

“I promised to take care of that…” Neroon studied him for long moments. “I will take you and make you come a second time.” He withdrew his probing finger.

 

Marcus whimpered at that loss, but Neroon’s arms now slid behind his back and the warrior pulled him into a sitting position, until he sat in Neroon’s lap. Face to face, Marcus stared into black eyes. Marcus wrapped his legs once more around Neroon’s waist and noticed the Minbari’s nod of approval. Quavering, he realized which position Neroon had in mind for their first time.

 

Neroon brought his arms up behind his lover’s back and pulled him closer in a hug.

 

Smiling weakly, Marcus felt Neroon’s cock press against his buttocks and shifted away nervously. “Shouldn’t we use some kind of lubricant…?” His question remained unfinished, but Neroon’s grin told him the warrior understood.

 

“Open the flask."

 

Marcus shivered, hearing that liquid velvet tone and retrieved the flask to open it. “Do you want me to rub it on?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Neroon mumbled sensually and moved closer to fondle one of Marcus’ earlobes with his teeth.

 

Awkwardly, Marcus allowed for the transparent substance to flow into the palm of his hand and was once more reminded of their vows, finding the incision had closed completely. Looking down, he clasped Neroon’s erection in his hands, spreading the moisture all over and fought his rising nervousness. His blood still sizzled in his veins, but not knowing what to expect made him feel uncomfortable.

 

Growling hungry, Neroon stared into Marcus’ hooded eyes. His lover’s fingers caressed his cock and he lunged forward to brush those soft lips.

 

Marcus smiled hesitantly, noticing the obvious arousal in Neroon’s eyes. “I never thought my first time would be with you, Neroon.”.

 

Groaning with want, Neroon grabbed Marcus’ waist and lifted him effortlessly, positioning his lover’s hips above his throbbing erection. “Do you want me to take you?” he asked one last time.

 

“Yes!” Marcus moaned and his stomach clenched involuntarily, as the tip of Neroon’s cock pressed deeper, opening him up. Biting his lip Marcus pushed down on to Neroon’s erection and threw back his head in want.

 

Neroon focused on his lover, never letting go of his eyes. Slowly, carefully, he slid deeper into Marcus’ tightness and gasped for air as his lover’s muscle clenched him. His hands now rested on Marcus’ hipbones and he released a long, strangled sigh.

 

Gripping Neroon’s upper arms, Marcus realized his buttocks now rested in his lover’s lap and he caught the delight in Neroon’s dark eyes. Facing the warrior, he leaned forward and held on to Neroon.

 

“I do love you,” Neroon whispered and buried himself completely in one last smooth thrust. Neroon’s hand tangled in dark hair and he pulled his lover’s lips to his throat. “Bite me,” he pleaded.

 

Marcus hardly registered the words, only feeling this huge presence inside his body and then Neroon’s first thrust. Oh, my God, my body is going to explode! Finally understanding Neroon’s demand he bit hard, drawing blood, suckling the flesh between his teeth, tasting the alien blood.

 

“Yesss,” Neroon purred and lifted Marcus by sheer force with just one arm until only the tip of his pounding cock remained inside his lover. As Marcus pressed down again, Neroon roared in loud voice, savouring the sensation of Marcus biting his flesh.

 

Wrapping his arms around Neroon’s shoulders, Marcus used his own strength to repeat the movement and stared into Neroon’s dilated pupils. Halting briefly, he realized Neroon had chosen this position on purpose, sitting upright, facing each other, both were in control. Speeding up, he adjusted his rhythm to Neroon’s long and deep thrusts and he plunged his tongue into Neroon’s mouth.

 

Finally they found a rhythm and Neroon clasped one hand around Marcus’ erect cock. “I will make you come a second time.”

 

“Make me come…” Marcus used his muscle to clench the hot rod, which stretched him, until he lost himself in the sensation of being filled completely.

 

Neroon sensed the surrender and now thrust more slowly, but as deep as possible while his hand squeezed his lover’s erection. “Come for me, Marcus…”

 

“I’m going to!” Marcus yelped as ecstasy once more coursed through his body.

 

Growling his ecstasy, Neroon kissed his lover passionately and surrendered to the pleasure as well. Marcus’ muscle clenched him again and again as his lover shot his come for a second time. Marcus collapsed in his arms and Neroon knew he couldn’t keep back any longer either. “I… cannot hold…” Neroon groaned and buried his sharp teeth in Marcus’ neck as orgasm took him by surprise. “Mar… cussss,” he moaned, filling his lover with his come.

 

Clinging to each other, Marcus threw back his head, exposing more of his throat and Neroon acted at once by licking the blood he had drawn from the now sweaty skin.

 

Oh, my God! Marcus desperately held onto Neroon whose face now rested against his chest. Tucking Neroon’s head underneath his chin he took several deep breaths, savouring the feel of Neroon’s exploding cock inside his body. I never knew…

 

“Twice.” Neroon sighed, spent, and raised his head to look into Marcus’ burning eyes. 

 

“I’ve never come twice in one night before,” Marcus whispered. “I jacked off sometimes, but… once was always sufficient to relieve the tension, but this…” Neroon’s forehead rested against his and staring into his eyes Marcus mumbled, “We should have made love instead of fighting each other to the death one year ago!”

 

Chuckling fatigued, Neroon nodded his head and rubbed his fingertips over Marcus’ face which was covered in sweat. “Tell me, was your first time special?”

 

“Yes,” he replied and sighed abandoned as Neroon’s now sated sex slipped out of him. “But I count on you to make my second time special too! And my third and my…” Demanding lips silenced him and Marcus closed his eyes. Slumping forward, he used Neroon’s shoulders as a pillow. “I’m tired.”

 

Smiling contently, Neroon hugged him closer and then leaned back, lying down on the grass. Marcus purred like a satisfied Gok and Neroon soothingly stroked the long hair. “Yes, rest, my lover. This night is ours alone.”

 

“But the night is too short,” Marcus whispered exhausted and melded into Neroon’s embrace. “Hold me in your arms…” He closed his eyes as his body demanded he rest to make up for the lost energy.

 

Neroon slightly raised his head, tasting blood on his lips. The bite on Marcus’ throat was only superficial and would quickly close. He smiled; remembering Marcus had also bitten him in the heat of passion “I will hold you… tonight and for all eternity,” he promised. “I will never again let go of you.”

 

Marcus laughed softly, already dozing off. He relished hearing the sincerity in the Minbari’s tone. His fingers found one of Neroon’s nipples and he pinched it brutally. The Minbari underneath him shifted restlessly.

 

“Stop doing that,” Neroon said firmly, but sleep tugged at the borders of his mind as well. Sensing Marcus’ steady breathing, he followed his lover in to the land of dreams.

 

(Gok=cat)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marcus was still soundly asleep and Neroon tenderly studied his lover’s face, which was now relaxed. “Ghosts of the past will no longer haunt you,” he whispered as he gently placed the sleeping form on the floor between the huge pillows. He had woken several minutes ago and had quickly realized two hours had passed by in their sleep. Stroking some damp locks away from Marcus’ face, Neroon sighed deeply. Making love to Marcus had woken a passion in him he had thought of as dead. “You already own my heart,” he mumbled and grew depressed. In a few hours they had to leave for the training facility to perform the Nafak’Cha and then… “The civil war must come to an end…No matter what sacrifice has to be made.” He placed a reverent kiss on his lover’s brow who moved closer in his sleep. Neroon retrieved a satin like sheet and covered Marcus with it. “Sleep,” he said and touched his lover’s facial hair. “The day will soon be upon us, too soon.”

 

Leaving Marcus to his dreams, he headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Normally his cook would prepare such a meal, but as he had dismissed all servants he now had to do it himself. Luckily the cook had left some freshly baked items and he collected a large piece of Nara, a bread-like substance with a very sweet taste. Picking up several pieces of fruit, he placed everything on a tray and finally made herbal tea. As he walked back into the living area, he realized Marcus was about to wake up and smiled hearing his lover call out his name.

 

“Neroon?” Marcus' hands only encountered pillows instead of a warm body. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stretched his body. A sweet ache filled his veins and he smiled contently. “Neroon?” He slowly sat up and searched the room with his eyes. Finding Neroon standing in the doorway, he leaned back into the pillows and purred in satisfaction.

 

“I thought you might be hungry.” Neroon placed the tray on the low square table close to his lover. Kneeling on the floor, he started to put everything on to the table.

 

“Hungry for you,” Marcus purred and crawled closer on all fours, ignoring the ache in his lower body. Grinning wickedly, he licked his lips, seeing Neroon’s naked body.

 

Neroon laughed warmly. “You no longer resemble the shy and inhibited human I found upon my arrival at the training facility.”

 

“I’ve changed, haven’t I?” Marcus sneaked up on the warrior from behind. Wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders, he sighed.

 

“You have accepted your true nature.” Neroon took hold of his lover’s wrists to pull him closer. “Eat,” he instructed, but by looking into Marcus’ eyes he realized the nature of the human’s hunger.

 

“How much time do we have left?” Marcus sat cross-legged opposite the Minbari.

 

“Four hours.” Neroon offered him some of the sweet bread.

 

Marcus fumbled the bread. “Did you put something into this too? That drink…”

 

“Yes, maybe the dose was too high after all.” Neroon grinned. “But I liked the effect it had on you.”

 

Marcus took some bites out of the bread and sipped his tea. “I’ll never forget last night.”

 

“Neither will I.” Neroon watched Marcus lick his fingers. “Why don’t you take a swim in the lake or a long hot bath?” Fire once more spread through his groin seeing the mischievous look on Marcus’ face.

 

“Maybe I will,” Marcus replied, knowing damn well what effect he was having on the warrior. Last night had been a revelation and he yearned to feel Neroon’s skin underneath his fingertips.

 

“I have to contact Delenn first, but I can join you later.” Neroon hated the fact that real life was crushing in on them again, shattering the illusion they had built here.

 

Marcus slowly shifted his position and could no longer deny he felt sore. Slowly getting to his feet, he tried to ignore the annoying ache and knew he had to clean himself up.

 

Neroon noticed the slow and hesitant movement. “I suggest you take a hot bath. It will soothe your body.”

 

Marcus locked eyes with him. “Next time…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’ll take you!” Marcus said in a firm tone.

 

Neroon’s amused laughter echoed through the room. “That depends… Do you think you can hold me down long enough to take me? I am not an easy man to subdue.”

 

“I’ll find a way!” Marcus relished the challenge in Neroon’s reply. “But first…Where can I find that hot bath?”

 

“Follow me,” Neroon got to his feet and slung an arm around his lover’s waist. “You should have a look at those bites as well,” he recommended. “I drew blood in the heat of passion.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Marcus rested his hand on Neroon’s hipbone. “I bit you too.”

 

“I know,” Neroon growled in remembered pleasure and stopped in front of a wooden door which he opened.

 

Marcus peeked inside and smiled seeing the bathroom, in its center a large pool of steamy water.

 

Neroon let go of him and adjusted the temperature manually before handing Marcus several towels. “Do not fall asleep,” he warned his lover, seeing his sleepy eyes.

 

Marcus ignored the remark, slid into the warm water and sighed as his tense muscles started to relax. “You should join me.”

 

“Later.” Neroon walked over to Marcus. Sitting on his heels, he placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders and kneaded the tense muscles.

 

“That feels goods!” Marcus purred and bowed his head to give Neroon better access to his back and neck.

 

Neroon knew he had made a mistake when touching Marcus. Sitting down, his legs dangled into the water and Marcus moved towards the center of the pool to allow him to slip into position behind him. No longer able to resist the offer Neroon glided into the water, pulled Marcus to his chest and wrapped his legs around the human’s waist. I still have four hours to contact Delenn… Valen knows when I will get another chance to be this close to Marcus.

 

Marcus moaned as Neroon’s fingers dug into a particular sore spot. Opening his eyes he shook his head in disbelief. In one week’s time they had done away with all barriers and built a sense of complete trust. “Neroon?” The warrior placed a kiss at the back of his neck.

 

“Yes, Marcus?” Neroon continued the massage, but avoided the broken skin where his teeth had entered.

 

Marcus rested his arms on Neroon’s legs and sensed the strength in them. “Thank you for last night,” he whispered. “It might be all we’ll ever have. “

 

“Do not say such a thing,” Neroon berated him and planted another kiss on the moist flesh. “I will find a way for us to be together once we've dealt with the civil war.”

 

“But how?” Marcus moaned softly as Neroon’s lips suckled the skin just above his collarbone. “You’re a Minbari warrior and can’t leave your caste… I’m a ranger and Delenn tells me where to go and what to do!”

 

“Delenn,” Neroon whispered and knew how to get what he wanted. Delenn will provide me with the answer.

 

“How do you plan to solve the civil war anyway?” Marcus found it hard to concentrate as Neroon’s hands once more found his nipples, which were still sensitive from Neroon’s treatment a few hours ago.

 

“We will find a way when the time is right…” Neroon's hands wandered down his lover’s belly. “Do you think you can come a third time?”

 

Marcus tried to laugh, hearing that question, but the chuckle choked in his throat as Neroon’s hands caressed his manhood. “You can’t be serious!” he chided the Minbari, but groaned as Neroon’s stimulation caused him to grow hard again. “Have mercy!” Neroon exploratory pulled the foreskin over the crown.

 

“I will make you come a third time,” Neroon whispered and Marcus shivered in his arms.

 

“You’re exhausting me!” Marcus objected, but didn’t push Neroon’s hands away as the Minbari continued to squeeze and stroke him. The warm water lured him into relaxation and he decided to allow Neroon to do whatever he wanted.

 

“You can sleep later,” Neroon stated teasingly, kissing, licking and lapping the human’s skin while Marcus’ erection grew even harder due to his manipulation. “You are mine as long as you live, Marcus. You better accept that and let me have my way with you.”

 

“I can stop you… " Marcus murmured as a sharp sensation sliced his stomach in two. A delicious ecstasy, bordering on the edge of pain crept through his groin and he realized Neroon was right; he was going to come a third time. “Neroon, stop this torture…” His body twitched with the build up of a raging climax.

 

“Torture?” Neroon replied teasingly., “True ecstasy is what I promised you, my lover…” Marcus’ moan cut through the air and Neroon smiled. “I wish you could have seen the expression in your eyes when you came that second time.” The human shook in his arms and Neroon knew Marcus wouldn’t last much longer. One hand still stroked his lover’s erection and he loved the way Marcus yelped his desire the moment he came.

 

A strangled cry left his lips and trembling fiercely, Marcus closed his eyes. Tiny implosions in his groin and cock made him loll his head. Spasms he couldn’t control shook his body and he had no other choice than to drift along on the ecstasy washing through him. Blood pounded through his veins but in the midst of it all he heard Neroon’s purring voice.

 

“Let go and spread your wings. Fly to the heavens and then return to my arms.” 

 

Biting his tongue, Marcus slowly regained control over his raging senses. Resting his head against Neroon’s chest, he panted hard. A single tear left his eyes. "I want to stay with you for the rest of my life.”

 

“I am honored,” Neroon said honestly and caressed the long wet hair. “I must admit you took me aback.”

 

“Why, when?” Marcus panted, trying to regulate his breathing.

 

“I never thought you would trust yourself to me like this.” Neroon cupped Marcus’ chin in his hand and finally locked eyes with him. “That trust took me aback… It still does. Your passionate response was something I did not expect… but I love the way you surrendered to me.”

 

“I did not surrender to you,” Marcus protested weakly.

 

“You may not see it that way,” Neroon agreed. “But you want me to take care of you… You want me to prove to you that you did not misplace your trust. Subconsciously you have been testing me…”

 

“No,” Marcus still objected, wondering what the hell Neroon was talking about.

 

“I do not mind, Marcus, for I am pleased with the result.”

 

“You’ll have to explain this to me later."

 

“We still have three hours left.” Neroon reminded him. “I want to sit here, hold you, feel your heartbeat beneath my fingertips.”

 

Dozing off, Marcus turned in the embrace and wrapped his arms around Neroon’s neck. He wanted to say something but… I'm too tired to think.

 

Neroon tightened his hold on Marcus, placed a hand underneath his lover’s legs, and pulled him onto his lap. Studying Marcus’ expression, he noticed the satisfied grin. While holding him, Neroon’s thoughts drifted off to the civil war. He wished he knew Delenn’s plan to break the hold hate had on the castes. If I can accept that humans are our equals, there must be a way to reach the castes as well!

 

Marcus shifted slightly in his arms and Neroon smiled tenderly. The human had surprised him greatly. “I will be there for you… always.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marcus woke and wondered where the hell he was. Then he realized he’d wanted to take a hot bath and Neroon…

 

“Did you sleep well?” Neroon asked, noticing Marcus’ stunned expression.

 

“For a moment I feared I had just dreamt it all!” Marcus admitted and yawned lazily.

 

“A dream no more,” Neroon said, reciting part of their vow. “But we need to get dressed now. I still have to contact Delenn and…”

 

Marcus silenced him by placing a finger across his lips. “I know we’ve got to go,” he said saddened. “I just want you to know that I’ll cherish this night as long as I live.”

 

Neroon kissed Marcus’ fingertips and was surprised to see him blush. “What?”

 

“I only now fully realize what we did last night… and what the hell was in that drink?” Marcus said teasingly. “No, it doesn’t matter any longer.” He slid away from Neroon to climb out of the pool. The bath had refreshed him and he jumped energetically onto the floor to grab a towel and dry his skin.

 

Watching Marcus, Neroon leaned back and burned the image into his memory.

 

“Are you going to stay in there?” Marcus leaned against the wall. “I thought we had a deadline here or did you change your mind? Don’t you want Delenn to marry us?” A wicked smirk shone from his eyes and he enjoyed seeing the annoyance on Neroon’s face.

 

The warrior knew he was being teased and ignored the remark. Instead he got out of the pool and joined his lover. “Performing the Nafak’Cha no longer bothers you,” he said pleased and dried his skin.

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Marcus replied honestly and wondered where he had left his uniform. “You'd better not forget to bring Willie’s ring along.”

 

“What secret are you going to tell Delenn?” Neroon gestured Marcus to follow him in to the living area so they could get dressed.

 

“I don’t know… I wanted to tell her I loved you and then reveal that truth to you later, accepting you as my lover, but it looks like my hormones got the better of me!” Marcus picked up his trousers and slipped into them while Neroon put on his uniform.

 

“I am glad you told me…” Neroon remembered the tone Marcus’ voice had carried when revealing that truth to him. “How do you think Delenn will react when she finds out about our… vows?”

 

“Beats me,” Marcus admitted. “She thinks I adore Susan and this will be the last thing she’ll expect. What if she doesn’t want to perform the ceremony…?” He froze momentarily, thinking everything over, “No, I’m sure she’ll approve of our relationship.” Putting on his long ranger cloak he adjusted the pin and walked over to Neroon. “How will the warrior caste react?”

 

“They will be mad.” Neroon grinned broadly. “But the civil war demands all their attention and they won’t focus on my choice.” Neroon straightened out his uniform and studied his lover. “We will have to stand up for our love, Marcus.”

 

"I’m prepared to do that.” Marcus clasped his fingers around Neroon’s. “Will you let me pilot the flyer this time? I’ve never flown one before.” He shot Neroon a seductive glance.

 

Neroon decided to play along. “Can you get us back to Tuzanor safely?”

 

“I watched you during our trip over here. I can manage!” Marcus quipped confidently.

 

“Yes, you've indeed changed,” Neroon remarked and loved the fire and confidence shining from his lover’s eyes. “You may pilot the flyer.”

 

"Thanks.” Marcus smiled brightly. “Are you ready to leave?”

 

“Almost. I will meet you in the flyer,” Neroon informed him and opened the door. Immediately blinding sunlight entered the corridor.

 

“By the way…” Marcus started, “I still have one question… about that sunlight in the gardens…”

 

“Artificial. The necessary energy is supplied by crystals.” Neroon stopped walking. “Give me a moment to make that call.”

 

“Fine with me,” Marcus replied, eager to explore the flyer’s controls on his own.

 

Neroon closed the door and sat down in the co-pilot’s seat. Marcus’ smirk told him his lover was looking forward to piloting the flyer. “The doors are closed. You may proceed and prepare for lift off.”

 

“Hold on.” Marcus' moved hands over the crystals. “I do hope I remember everything correctly.” A moment later the flyer set course for Tuzanor and Marcus glanced at Neroon whose content grin reflected his own satisfaction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

One hour later Neroon had to admit Marcus had made a perfect landing. “You are an excellent pilot.”

 

“Thank you.” Marcus locked eyes with him. “So what are you going to tell Sech Turval?” They continued their walk down the path from Valen’s garden, back to the training facility and enjoyed these last undisturbed moments of privacy.

 

“The truth.” Neroon observed Marcus’ reaction to that statement.

 

“I want to be present when you tell Sech Turval,” Marcus said with a wicked grin, remembering the teacher trying to make him doubt his love for Neroon.

 

Neroon shot him an inquisitive glance and found that Marcus’ eyes sparkled with fire. His lover’s whole demeanor had changed these last days.

 

As they entered the main building they immediately noticed Dannier instructing the trainees while Master Durhann kept a close eye on him. Barely able to repress a chuckle, Marcus stared at the ceiling, trying hard to focus his thoughts. Everything felt so different! The guilt was gone and the darkness had been lifted from his soul… and he owed it all to Neroon. Secretly observing his lover, pride rose from the pit of his stomach as he realized that Neroon was his for the rest of their lives.

 

“Marcus! Neroon!” Master Durhann called out.

 

Sech Turval, who had been instructing another group of trainees in the benefits of meditation, appeared the moment he heard Durhann’s voice. Thank Valen! It is them! He sighed relieved. “You are late!” he chided his former pupils and gestured the two of them to join him in the hallway, far away from the trainees’ curious ears. “I tried to contact you, Neroon but…”

 

“I… encountered technical difficulties,” Neroon said, telling his former teacher a half-truth. Marcus presented me with several difficult moments! he thought, remembering giving in to joining his lover in the bathroom. “Did something happen during our absence?” He locked eyes with Marcus whose weak blush amused him.

 

“Yes, Entil’Zha Delenn arrived here four hours ago. The Nafak’Cha has now reached its final stage.” Sech Turval grinned mischievously.

 

“Final stage? But…” Marcus started confused, “I thought you wanted me to participate or else…”

 

“Marcus, when I look at you a different person stares back at me from behind your eyes,” Sech Turval softly berated him. Guiding his guests through the corridors, he added, “I did not yet tell Entil’Zha of your… relationship. But she has agreed to talk to you in private after the Nafak’Cha has been completed.”

 

Staring into Marcus’ lucid eyes, Sech Turval smiled. “She planned a special ceremony just for you, Marcus. Entil’Zha was overjoyed to hear that you had agreed to take part in the rebirth ceremony.”

 

“Bloody hell!” The words had left his lips before Marcus had a chance to recall them. “I’m sorry… I mean…” Delenn had been trying to convince him to undergo the Nafak’Cha for some time and now that he was going to take that last step she had planned something special for him? Trouble!

 

“Please wait here.” Sech Turval exchanged a glance with Neroon who looked calm and completely in control. Softly, he opened the door and slipped inside.

 

“Neroon…?” Marcus turned around, searching the warrior’s eyes. “You haven’t been plotting with Delenn behind my back, have you?” Neroon had contacted her while he had inspected the Minbari flyer before take off.

 

"There is no need to be alarmed,” Neroon said in a soothing tone. “Delenn and I talked, yes.”

 

“Neroon!” Marcus exclaimed impatiently. “Are you setting me up for something?”

 

“No.” Neroon gave his lover a sly smile. “I only told Delenn that you want to get married. I did not give her your mate’s name.”

 

“Oh boy!” Marcus whispered distressed. “You have been setting up Delenn!”

 

“Minor payback…” Neroon chuckled and drew some deep breaths as Sech Turval opened the door to beckon them inside.

 

“She can see you now,” the teacher said and watched them enter the darkened room, which was only illuminated by a few scented candles.

 

Marcus quickly scanned his surroundings and he discovered Delenn in the back of the room, which was now heavy with the aroma of incense. His heart began to throb for no apparent reason and he suddenly realized that Neroon had remained behind near the doorway. Not knowing how to proceed he tried to make up his mind.

 

“Come closer, Marcus,” Delenn said and smiled kindly. I waited so long for this moment… I almost gave up hope! She studied the ranger. The glow which burned in those green eyes took her aback. Marcus’ expression was no longer dead or blank, but now radiated warmth and confidence. Looking up at Neroon she wondered about his part in Marcus’ recovery. When Sech Turval had informed her that Marcus wanted to take part in the Nafak’Cha she had found it hard to believe the teacher. Not so long ago she had tried to convince Marcus to let go of the pain… to no avail. What had happened during these seven days? Why had Marcus changed his mind?

 

“Entil’Zha…” Marcus shuffled his feet as he stood in front of her chair. She looked small, but immensely wise and kind at the same time and suddenly he noticed the concern in her eyes. I never realized that she really cares about me. He bowed his head in respect. Minbari upended my life. Delenn has always been worried about me, but I never wanted to admit that and Neroon… Quickly he exchanged a look with the warrior and slightly nodded his head, seeing Neroon’s smug expression. He’ll always be at my side.

 

Delenn noticed Marcus’ confusion and realized the ranger had come here unprepared. But she wasn’t about to question Marcus’ motives or the circumstances that had brought the young man here. This was a chance for him to leave behind his past and she was determined to see this through. “Tell me your secret,” she stated and was curious to find out what had happened during this last week. It had to do with Neroon, that much she realized and she waited patiently for Marcus to answer her.

 

“I…” Marcus whispered and wondered what secret he had left. He had told Neroon everything… hadn’t he? “I have let go of the pain,” he finally said and looked her hesitantly in the eyes. “I broke away from my chains. I’ve forgiven myself for being alive.” Carefully studying her eyes he wondered whether this admission qualified as a secret. If not, he was in trouble.

 

An exultant gasp fled Delenn’s lips and she nodded her head in approval. “This must have been hard on you, Marcus,” she said compassionately. “But you have made the right decision in telling me.” Slowly she extended her hand.

 

Marcus realized he now had to give her Willie’s ring and turned to Neroon. The expression in those dark eyes robbed him of his next breath. Pride sprung from Neroon’s eyes and rendered him speechless. Silently, the warrior walked up to him.

 

Neroon smiled and handed his lover the ring. For one moment he wished they were alone so he could wrap his arms around Marcus and compliment the human for the change he had accepted into his life.

 

“Thank you,” Marcus whispered while his fingers briefly caressed Neroon’s. 

 

Seeing that caress, Delenn forced herself to remain silent. To make a comment now would be inappropriate, but she was beginning to realize the truth. The way Marcus answered Neroon’s glance took away all doubts and she wondered how to feel about this development. She had often asked herself what Marcus had said to make Neroon laugh in med lab after their fight. Valen, look at their eyes! She closed her hand after Marcus had placed the ring in her palm.

 

"This is the only reminder of William I’ve got. Neroon convinced me to do away with it. I don’t need it any more.” Marcus cringed, seeing the look on Delenn’s face. Neroon should have told her! He felt slightly embarrassed for putting her in this situation.

 

“I approve of this gift as well,” Delenn said solemnly and slid the ring into a pocket. She would keep it for Marcus. Now that he no longer clung to it she was inclined to give it back to him later. Now that the pain has gone he might be able to look at it and remember the good times William and he shared.

 

The time had arrived to finish the ceremony and to recite the ancient words. She only regretted the fact that they couldn’t perform the ritual as it was intended due to the riots on Minbar. She had only agreed to do this now because it was Marcus who needed the closure. Had it been someone else…

 

Marcus trembled slightly as she reached for the triangular crystal basket that contained several pieces of red fruit. He knew the words Delenn was going to speak, having studied the ceremony during his training. Suddenly, Neroon’s hand found a way to the small of his back and he relaxed, knowing he didn’t have to do this on his own. From this day on his self-chosen solitude was over and his lover would always support him.

 

Delenn smiled brightly as she noticed that small gesture which spoke of genuine affection and realized why Neroon was here. As a Minbari warrior there was no reason why he’d want to attend the Nafak’Cha, except if he wanted it to double as a marriage ceremony. Mentally chuckling she wondered about John’s reaction when she would tell him about Marcus’ significant other. What about Susan? Did Marcus only pretend to love her because she would never let him in? Susan would never have forced him to accept his past… she is still trying to deal with her own!

 

Sensing Neroon’s impatience she knew he wanted to deal with the civil war as well, but first the ritual had to be completed. At least now I know why he decided to support me… Neroon has finally realized humans and Minbari are of the same heart… and soul after all.

 

Her voice was firm as she addressed Marcus whose eyes had grown dark. "Will you follow me into fire, into storm, into darkness, into death? And the Nine said, 'yes.' Then do it in testimony to the one who will follow, who will bring death, couched in the promise of new life, and renewal, disguised as defeat."

 

Marcus leaned into Neroon’s touch, needing the warrior’s closeness as well as his support. Delenn’s eyes told him she had figured everything out. She’s so bloody perceptive! He stared at the floor.

 

“Neroon.” She caught his gaze with her eyes. “Why are you here?”

 

“To claim him as my mate.” Neroon took a step forward, pulling Marcus along with him.

 

“I understand,” Delenn said slowly. Neroon didn’t need her approval, but the warrior had realized Marcus did. They undoubtedly already exchanged vows, otherwise Neroon would never make this request. Shifting her glance to Marcus she noticed his nervousness… I have never seen Marcus blush before. She liked the softness to his eyes. “Do you accept Neroon as your mate?”

 

“Yes, I do… I love him,” Marcus whispered softly and finally looked into her eyes. The kindness in them soothed his worries.

 

“Then share this fruit,” she said and handed Neroon one of the red fruits. “And speak the right words…I hope you know them,” she added after a moment’s thought.

 

Neroon caught the underlying tone of amusement and nodded his head. He had looked them up when Marcus had been asleep. “I know the words.” He turned Marcus around so they were face to face. Green eyes were filled with affection and Neroon swallowed hard before speaking the words that would bind them together in the eyes of the religious caste. Why am I doing this? Why do I want Delenn’s blessing? But the answer was simple. As a ranger Marcus was tied to the religious caste because of Delenn and he had to honor that connection. 

 

"From birth,” Neroon said steadfast and clasped his fingers around Marcus’. “Through death and renewal, you must put aside old things, old fears, old lives, this is your death, the death of flesh, the death of pain, the death of yesterday. Taste of it, and be not afraid, for I am with you to the end of time. Taste of it. And so it begins."

 

Marcus tried hard to ignore Delenn’s stare and bit into the fruit as Neroon offered it to him. It tasted sweet and some of the juice dripped down his chin.

 

I wish I could lick that off right now! Neroon took a bite himself.

 

Delenn rose to her feet and smiled at them. “Yes, and so it begins!”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Marcus watched Delenn, who now sat down opposite of him and Neroon. After the Nafak’Cha had been completed she had insisted they’d immediately travel to the capital city, Yedor. Tension hung heavy in the room and as time passed by he wondered how these two Minbari could stop the destructive civil war.

“This has to be solved with cunning, not with force,” Delenn started and handed them the ceremonial tea.

Marcus suddenly wondered about Lennier’s absence. Where was the young Minbari?

Delenn read the question in Marcus’ eyes. “Lennier will join us shortly. He has been monitoring all communication and was called away when we received a message from Shakiri.”

Neroon glanced at his lover, suddenly realizing Marcus and Lennier had to be friends, something he hadn’t known before. “I agree,” Neroon said. ”We have to outsmart Shakiri, but how? As the leader of the warrior caste he will determine the course of action.”

Delenn’s face grew troubled. “I know of a way…” Suddenly, she seemed to reconsider sharing this information with them.

“Tell us.” Neroon placed the now empty cup on the low square table. He shifted a little closer to Marcus, seeing the somewhat lost look in his lover’s eyes. This was a matter between the three Minbari castes and Marcus might wonder why they included him in these talks. As my mate you are now part of my clan as well. Neroon smiled reassuringly.

Delenn reached a decision and got to her feet to pace the room. “We will have to lure him to the temple of Varenni for my plan to work.” She locked eyes with Neroon.

Noticing the odd look on Neroon’s face, Marcus couldn’t keep quiet. Something eluded him and he wanted to know what it was. “Neroon?”

“You cannot be serious, Delenn! The Starfire wheel is a relic from times gone by!” Neroon immediately understood Delenn’s intentions, but couldn’t agree with her plan. “No matter who enters the circle, one of them will die and I know you well enough to realize you will challenge Shakiri to follow you in to the wheel!”

Marcus quickly combined all information and finally understood Delenn’s plan, and he was determined to prevent her from sacrificing her life. We live and die for the One. I'll make sure she survives!

“Shakiri cannot be beaten in battle. The warrior caste cannot be allowed to win, Neroon. You must know that! The balance has to be maintained.” Delenn watched the door. She didn’t want Lennier to find out about her plans yet. He would surely object because of the danger involved. “Should the religious caste win, the Grey Council will be rebuild. And five members of the worker caste will be appointed to take their places in the Council. They suffered the most during these wars.”

Reluctantly, Neroon agreed. “But you will have to force Shakiri to follow you in to the circle. No matter what happens, you have to leave the circle before the Starfire hits and kills you.”

“I will,” Delenn assured him. But only my death will truly convince our people. I am prepared to die, but I cannot tell you, Neroon, and certainly not you, Marcus. You will give your life to ensure I survive. 

Sensing the hidden message in her eyes, Marcus concentrated on her expression and grew worried. He didn’t like this concept. There was too much uncertainty and danger involved, but he had learned that Delenn never changed her mind once she was set on doing things her way.

At that moment the door opened to reveal a worried looking Lennier. His eyes were draped and his fingers twitched slightly. “Marcus?” he said surprised, even though Delenn had told him that they would pick up the ranger and Neroon at Tuzanor. Seeing Marcus’ eyes, Lennier immediately noticed the change in them. The gaze was open and inviting. The walls, which had surrounded the ranger before, had disappeared.

“Lennier.” Marcus rose to his feet to greet his friend. “It’s good to see you again!”

“But I wish I carried better news.” Lennier sighed concerned and glanced at Delenn. Ignoring Neroon, he walked up to the group. He still hadn’t forgiven the warrior for trying to take Delenn’s life one year ago and he shivered, remembering finding Marcus battered and hurt in Down Below. The fact that Neroon was here after all told him the warrior had decided to support Delenn, but Lennier hoped she realized Neroon could never be trusted.

“Did Shakiri send a message?” Delenn asked.

“Yes, he demands that the religious caste surrenders at once.” Lennier lowered his eyes, not wanting to see Delenn’s reaction. Seeing their people fight each other was something Lennier had thought impossible and he knew Delenn felt hurt as well.

“I expected that message.” Delenn looked at Neroon, but addressed her aide instead. “Send a reply. Tell Shakiri we will surrender at the temple of Varenni.”

“But…” Lennier objected without thinking first and then immediately grew silent. “I will see to it,” he whispered and hurried away.

“What if Shakiri refuses to follow you in to the Starfire?” Neroon sensed Marcus’ unease. He felt the same way. Delenn wasn’t telling them everything.

“I count on you to find a way to convince Shakiri that he has to go along. Our people used this way to determine who would lead the castes in times of change.” Delenn sat down again. The path she had to walk was clear now and she knew what she had to do in order to restore peace and order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Marcus?”

The ranger looked up and answered Neroon’s gaze. They had briefly retreated while Delenn awaited Shakiri’s answer. Alone, Marcus allowed Neroon to pull him closer until their foreheads touched.

“We have to make sure Delenn does not endanger her life in this attempt to end the war.” Neroon’s fingers fondled a long lock of hair as he crocked his head to look into his lover’s eyes. “She held back when telling us her plan.”

“I know.” Marcus sighed in bliss, feeling Neroon’s fingers near the back of his neck, finally massaging his tense muscles. “If I understand correctly this Starfire will consume the person who refuses to leave the circle?”

“Yes, a beam of energy will burn this person to cinder. Nothing will be left of the body.” Neroon inhaled his lover’s scent and cherished this last private moment between them. “I thank Valen for granting me your love, Marcus.”

“Stop saying those things.” Marcus blushed fiercely.

Laughing warmly, Neroon placed a kiss on his lover’s brow. “We have to find a way to get you in to the temple. They won’t allow a human entry,” he said on a more serious note.

“How?” Marcus almost drowned in Neroon’s eyes.

“Maybe,” Neroon started and released Marcus to walk in to the back of the room. Pulling the metal chest closer he uncovered his grey robes. “You will have to pose for one of the original Grey Council members. As long as you keep the hood up and don’t speak you should be fine.”

“What if they find out who I really am?” Marcus disliked the idea but was unable to come up with a better one.

“You will have to play your part in this convincingly or you will have to stay behind on the White Star.”

“No way I’m staying behind!” Marcus slipped out of his ranger cloak. “Delenn won’t like this,” he said, putting on the robes.

“Let me handle Delenn,” Neroon replied calmly, adjusting the robes and drew the hood over Marcus’ face so it was hidden from sight.

An amused chuckle drifted through the room as Marcus laughed. “Perhaps you’re feeling a tad too confident here?”

Neroon replied with a grin of his own. “Delenn has other things to worry about.” Checking Marcus’ appearance he was pleased to find that his lover could easily pass for a Minbari. “Now remember that you must act like you are used to being in command. Every Minbari who sees you will assume that you were part of the Grey Council.”

“I will manage,” Marcus whispered confidently.

A sharp hiss of breath told them that they weren’t alone any longer and Neroon quickly spun around.

“Neroon, you owe me an explanation.” Delenn tried hiding her amusement at seeing their upset faces. It had been obvious from the start that Neroon wouldn’t allow anyone to separate him from Marcus.

“Marcus is coming with us. I am not leaving him behind.” Neroon’s eyes met Delenn’s across the room, challenging her to defy him. Years ago she had managed to intimidate him. I acted dishonestly by displaying Branmer’s body like that. Her reprimand had been justified.

“You are taking a grave risk. What if they discover a human is in their midst?” Delenn asked.

“I am not staying onboard the White Star,” Marcus stated vehemently.

Delenn sighed, realizing nothing she said would change their minds. “You can accompany us, Marcus, but be careful. Should Shakiri find out who you are I cannot guarantee your safety.”

“I understand.” Marcus smiled; pleased that he could stay close to Neroon. And I will also keep an eye on Delenn. She’s hiding something. I don’t know what she’s up to, but she’s got a hidden agenda for sure!

“We have to leave now. Lennier will join us as well. Two flyers will take us to the temple of Varenni,” Delenn informed them. She was about to turn and leave as she froze to address them again.

A troubled expression had appeared in her eyes and Marcus shivered involuntarily. Pulling the robes closer to his body, he realized Delenn was going to speak after all.

“When I look at the two of you I see hope.” Delenn smiled warmly. “I never thought you would accept humans as our equals, Neroon and you, Marcus… It pleases me that you have found a way to accept your past. Forgiveness is hard to achieve, yet you managed to set your mind at ease. Let us hope we will find a way to reach all castes involved in this horrid war so we can unite our people once more.” She briefly closed her eyes, remembering the reports which had spoken of the horrors Minbari warriors had inflicted on their own kind. Saddened, she dashed out of the room to head to the flyers. She needed to hear Lennier’s soothing voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later they sat in silence and Marcus shifted in his chair, sensing Lennier’s questioning eyes on him. Neroon and Delenn sat in the other flyer and this was his first time alone with Lennier. “What is it?” Marcus whispered, losing his patience. “I already told you why I’m wearing these robes!” The ranger doubted he would ever forget Lennier’s stunned expression upon seeing him dressed in Neroon’s grey robes.

Lennier suppressed his initial smile. “Yes, you told me, but I am wondering about something else… but it is inappropriate to ask you something that personal.”

Marcus finally realized what troubled Lennier. “You want to know about me and Neroon, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Lennier replied hesitantly and cleared his throat. “I could not help but notice the… interaction between the two of you.” Lennier studied his friend’s face and noted the carefree expression. 

“We expressed our love, Lennier, and the feeling is mutual. Delenn made our liaison official when she allowed the Nafak’Cha to double as a marriage ceremony.”

“You chose Neroon as your mate?” Lennier was uncertain whether to be stunned or simply happy that his friend had apparently found a suitable lover after all. “But you told me you were attracted to the Commander.”

“At the time I really thought I loved her, Lennier,” Marcus confessed. “ Now I realize that I pretended my interest in her because she would never love me. It was easier to keep everyone at a distance. I didn’t let anyone in. I didn’t think I was worthy of being loved. Neroon changed that.”

Lennier didn’t know what to say in response to Marcus’ honest admission. “I still do not like him,” he whispered finally. “He nearly killed you!”

“But he didn’t, Lennier, and there in lies the answer,” Marcus said patiently. It was important to him that Lennier understood Neroon’s motives. “He couldn’t kill me because when I invoked Valen’s name he was reminded of what he was about to lose; his honor and conviction. He wanted to kill Delenn because he believed she was a fanatic, just trying to fill the power vacuum she had created.” Marcus grew silent for a moment and then locked eyes with Lennier. “Do you remember Neroon visiting me in the med lab?”

“How could I forget? We feared he had only returned to finish what he had started!”

“Neroon didn’t know I was conscious when he told me that he finally realized we were of the same heart after all. By making that admission he crossed a thin line and allowed himself to grow spiritually. Neroon has changed as well, Lennier.”

“He must have changed, I guess.” Lennier read the truth in Marcus’ eyes. Yes, the ranger did love Neroon. “I never expected him to support Delenn openly.”

Marcus leaned back into the comfort of the chair and nodded his head once. Neroon changed and so did I.

A message from the pilot pulled him back in to the presence. They had arrived at their destination and were going to follow the other flyer down to land near the temple of Varenni. Marcus drew in a large breath. The fate of the Minbari civilization would be decided during the next hours!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had landed, Marcus and Lennier hurried over to the exit to leave the flyer and join Delenn and Neroon. The fact that Shakiri had threatened to raid the capital Yedor if they didn't arrive on time had once more illustrated the insane edge to this civil war.

“Do you know Delenn’s plans?” Lennier asked concerned. It had struck him as odd that she hadn’t confided in him. She always did.

Marcus hesitated to answer. Somehow he couldn’t lie to Lennier and he was about to construct a half-truth when Neroon saved him by calling out his name. “Sorry, Lennier, I have to go and talk to Neroon,” he excused himself and quickly joined the warrior.

Lennier watched Marcus walk away and knew they were keeping him in the dark on purpose, probably at Delenn’s request and he decided to find out what was going on himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small group of Neroon’s clan brethren stood ready to escort them inside and Lennier fell into step beside Delenn who looked worried. “Respectfully, Delenn I wish you would tell me what is going to happen.”

Delenn looked up, hearing Lennier’s resolved tone. Some times I try too hard to protect you. She smiled weakly. “Take this,” she said and handed him a thin metallic cylinder. “It contains all the instructions you need.”

“But…” Lennier’s thoughts rushed on. "Instructions?”

“Do not be afraid, Lennier.” She locked eyes with him. She had managed to fool Marcus and Neroon (at least she thought so,) how hard could it be to convince Lennier that she would be all right?

But Lennier knew her too well to be that easily fooled and realized he had to stay close, just in case she needed his support.

Marcus made sure the hood was in place and remained at Neroon’s side. As they entered the temple he sensed hundreds, maybe thousands of eyes on him. For a moment he feared they had seen through his disguise, but as one of the guards bowed for him, he knew the Minbari didn’t question his presence, they simply accepted it. He wanted to address Neroon, but seeing the warrior’s focused stare he refrained from shattering his lover’s concentration. His role was that of a spectator.

Neroon tensed slightly as a murmur coursed through the assembled crowd. Listening to their words, he realized they were surprised to see him accompany Delenn and that a Grey Council member had joined them. Marcus was in no danger as long as he kept up the pretence.

His eyes came to rest on Shakiri and he immediately noticed the bundled ray of hate that glared back at him. Shakiri knows I betrayed him… but I will never betray our caste! He looked at the faces of the other clan leaders which were undecided. Maybe Delenn is right and we can stop this bloodshed.

Delenn had also studied Shakiri’s face and had reached the same conclusion. The warrior caste leader was only after personal gain and would surely object to following her in to the Starfire wheel. Neroon has to find a way! She counted on her former enemy to be there when she needed him most. Looking at Marcus, hidden underneath several layers of his grey robes, she smiled weakly. Perhaps fate had decided it was time to admit humans in their midst. Had Sinclair known this would happen one day? Had he realized the Earth Minbari war would lead to this? She wished there was a way to talk to Sinclair, Valen, and find out the truth but the mysterious Earthforce officer was lost to them forever.

“I welcome you, Delenn of the house of Mir,” Shakiri started neutrally. “I trust you speak on behalf of the religious caste?”

“I greet you, Shakiri of the house of Kort, Yes, I do.” She straightened her shoulders. Lennier, Neroon and Marcus stood just a few steps behind her and she felt strengthened by their presence and support.

“Then the religious caste surrenders?” Shakiri asked pleased, but shot Neroon an indignant stare. I will deal with you later, traitor.

“We surrender, yes.” Delenn looked up to lock eyes with the Minbari spectators watching them. This confrontation was broadcast all over Minbar and her words would reach all Minbari, regardless their caste. "But the religious caste will not give up their rights to form a new government,” she added in a stern voice. Delenn forced herself to answer Shakiri’s defying glare.

Outraged, Shakiri stared at her and was about to make a venomous comment when Delenn spoke again.

“Long ago our people gathered here to settle disputes. Long before the time of Valen we called on the Ancients to guide us. It was here where we selected a leader in time of war, Shakiri. Thousands of years ago the leaders of the rivaling castes would step into the circle and the Starfire wheel would open, consuming them in its flames.” The moment she finished her sentence the ceiling separated and a ray of blinding energy descended on the temple’s floor, emerging the circle in its light. “Whoever gave their life for their caste determined which caste would lead,” she finished and briefly locked eyes with Lennier. Her aide looked pale and concerned and she wished there was another way to deal with this situation, but there wasn’t.

Shakiri studied her, trying to find out how far she was willing to go and backed away from the illuminated circle. His guards tightened their cordon and made sure he couldn’t retreat any further.

“You no longer want to follow Valen’s way, Shakiri.” Delenn took a step closer to the Starfire, which had strengthened in intensity. “Then we will have to return to the way of the Ancients.”

Marcus placed a hand on Neroon’s arm. “We have to get close to her. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“So do I,” Neroon agreed and together they moved closer to the circle. No one dared to stop them and Neroon realized the advantages of Marcus wearing grey robes.

“Valen said, will you follow me into fire?” Delenn fearlessly stood in the blaze of light. “Will you?” Her voice was steady, but the force that battered her body was hard to ignore. The Starfire was beginning to burn its way through her skin.

Locking eyes with Lennier she said, “What is done is done and I cannot leave the circle now. You received your instructions. Carry them out.” She raised her hand in a parting gesture.

Lennier answered that gesture and his heart grew heavy, realizing her intentions. I am going to lose her!

“You do not follow, Shakiri?” Delenn looked over at Neroon. She needed him to play his role and to play it well. “Does the warrior caste concede leadership?”

“This proves nothing!” Shakiri exclaimed, realizing he was losing this confrontation.

“Our entire world is watching, Shakiri,” Delenn said vehemently. “If you believe so much in your caste, step in to the circle and die for them. Or is it easier to kill my caste and send others out to die for you?” At that moment the ceiling opened even farther and the beam of light grew stronger.

“This is madness!” Shakiri moved back as the light seemed to lunge for him.

Neroon knew he had to act now and took a step away from Marcus to address Shakiri in a firm tone. “You said that a warrior does not fear death, Shakiri.”

“Neroon, what are you implying!" Shakiri looked shocked.

“You said it is only one of two consequences, neither valued or feared above the other. Death is merely a release of our obligations.” Neroon noticed the anger in Shakiri’s eyes and realized the warrior caste leader felt cornered. “Why then are you afraid, Shakiri? Have you put your own importance above our people?”

The crowd reacted to his mocking tone and a soft approving murmur swept through the temple which strengthened Neroon in his belief.

Marcus kept a close eye on Delenn who trembled underneath the pressure of the Starfire, but remained standing proudly.

Shakiri realized that he could only save his reputation by following Delenn into the Starfire, but was reluctant to do so and focused his attack on Neroon. “Do you take their side?”

“I speak for my people!” Neroon hissed in return. “And who do you speak for and what are you willing to do? They are waiting for your answer!” He looked up at the assembled Minbari who had fallen silent.

Shakiri studied their facial expressions and realized there was no way back and he cursed Neroon for forcing him in to this situation. Reluctantly, he entered the crushing light and almost crumbled under its brutal strength. Delenn’s skin had already turned red because of the exposure to the Starfire. “Delenn, we can walk out together, share the power… No one will speak against us.”

“No.” Delenn grew silent. She had a point to make.

“There are other ways!” Shakiri was unable to fight the Starfire much longer which now crushed his bones.

“You should have thought of them before!” Delenn chided him. “Before you tore our people apart!”

“We have to get her out of there,” Neroon whispered into Marcus’ ear.

“But not until Shakiri leaves the Starfire first,” Marcus replied. “Or this was all in vain.”

Neroon growled his agreement and wished this were all over. He didn’t like the fact that Delenn was still inside the circle. Her body was already paying the toll for this enterprise and the Starfire wasn’t fully operative yet. It would increase in force until it had reached its maximum capacity.

Shakiri doubled over under the force of the Starfire as the ceiling opened farther. I cannot stand this any longer! He dove out of the circle, dropping to his knees, his clothes almost on fire. His guards immediately appeared to see to his needs. But he had lost the challenge and looked up at Delenn’s serene face as she seemed immune for the Starfire.

Delenn raised her arms, welcoming the deadly force which now fully descended on to her.

Neroon walked over to Lennier, immediately followed by Marcus. “I do not understand,” Neroon said concerned. “When she proposed this on the White Star she said she would leave the circle!”

Lennier looked up and shared Neroon’s concern. “She wants to make a point, for our people, for the entire world.”

“Leave the circle!” Neroon locked eyes with Delenn when all of a sudden Lennier’s voice reached his ears.

“She will not leave the Starfire. She wants our people to know that she is prepared to die for them.” Lennier couldn’t take his eyes of Delenn’s form. Please Valen, do not let her die, not like this!

“Lennier is right.” Neroon searched Marcus’ eyes. “She will not leave the circle.”

“Then we have to get her out.” Marcus read determination in Neroon’s eyes. As one they moved forward and the ranger trembled, seeing Delenn collapse on to the stone floor. The ceiling now opened completely and a humming sound accompanied the death ray.

“Quickly!” Neroon watched Marcus step inside the circle first. Anla’Shok live and die for the One. Marcus was bound by his oath to try and save Delenn’s life. But this will change the outcome of this confrontation. I am warrior caste and by taking Delenn’s place Shakiri will win after all, except…

Marcus knelt and gently pulled Delenn in a sitting position, doing his best to fight the unbelievable pressure hammering down on him. Handing his precious load to Neroon, he tried getting back to his feet but the pounding energy kept him down. It burned itself a way through his skin and he smelled burned flesh.

Taking hold of Delenn, Neroon realized she was on the brink of unconsciousness. “Lennier!”

Lennier acted at once, and as Neroon placed Delenn in his arms, the young Minbari couldn’t help but feel relieved. Although drained Delenn was still alive and nothing else mattered. Reverently, he placed her on the floor and supported her head. Only then he realized that Marcus and Neroon were still caught inside the Starfire and panic coursed through him, afraid to lose one of his best friends.

“Marcus?” Neroon sat on his heels to study Marcus’ eyes.

As Marcus raised his head the hood dropped back and his face was revealed. The ranger didn’t notice the wave of disbelief washing through the spectators.

“A human! A human is inside the holy circle!”

The words grew harder, and as Lennier observed the crowd, he wasn’t sure whether the voices reflected anger because of this sacrilege or simply stunned admiration that a human would enter the circle to save one of their own. 

“Everything will be all right,” Lennier told Delenn who had partly opened her eyes.

“What happened?” She managed to cock her head. “Get them… out!” she instructed, seeing Marcus on his knees and Neroon hovering protectively over him.

“Neroon,” Marcus stuttered, and as the light scorched his eyes, he bowed his head in pain, “Do what you must. I made my choice when I stepped into the circle. I will stay at your side… forever.” He had long figured out that by Neroon stepping inside the balance had shifted again.

Touched by Marcus’ compassion and understanding of the situation, Neroon pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arms around his lover who heavily leaned on him. The pressure almost made him crumble and Neroon couldn’t imagine how bad it had to be for Marcus, a human who didn’t possess the stronger Minbari physiology.

His voice was steady and filled with determination as he addressed all present. “I was born religious caste,” he exclaimed and looked up proudly, barely registering the horror on the faces of the Minbari above them. “But I see now that the calling of my heart is religious.” Pausing briefly he managed to lock eyes with Delenn, “The war is over. Listen to her!”

The Starfire wheel had now reach its full potential and Neroon knew it would burn them to ashes in mere seconds. He wanted to use those precious last seconds to address his lover, but as he cupped Marcus’ face in his hands, something wet slipped through his fingers. At first he thought it were tears, but then he realized the substance was red, blood. “I am so sorry,” he whispered, seeing little rivulets of blood dripping from Marcus’ eyes. His lover’s skin was red underneath his fingertips. Burns had appeared all over Marcus’ face and hands and Neroon allowed his own tears to surface. “I never wanted it to end this way.”

“But at least… we will be together… in death,” Marcus whispered through blistered lips and rested his head against Neroon’s chest. “I made my choice… to stay with you.”

“Spoken as a true warrior.” Neroon dropped to his knees, no longer able to support both of them, taking Marcus down with him. “I will find your soul in another lifetime.” He pressed his lips on scorched skin.

“No!” Delenn cried out.” No!” she repeated, understanding their sacrifice, but rebelling against it. Helpless, she could only watch. The Starfire glowed once more with a frightening simmer and the entire crowd held its breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alarmed, Draal tried to maintain control of the Great Machine, but something tugged at his mind with a frightening force. Only moments before the Great Machine had been operating perfectly and everything had seemed fine… until now.

“Zathras,” he said, hoping one of his aides heard him. Something inexplicable had happened and maybe Zathras knew how to fix it. After all, the furry aliens had served the Machine long before he had arrived and knew most of its secrets. At least that’s what they had told him on his arrival.

One of the Zathras brothers reacted and hurried over to the strapped in Minbari. “Zathras heard, Zathras knows… The One installed program…”

“The One?” Draal repeated stunned and stopped resisting the pull and allowed the Machine to take his mind to Minbar. Trusting in Sinclair and the Machine, he relinquished control for the moment. Immediately the Great Machine took over and severed a bundled ray of energy that had split the universe in two. Only now did Draal realize that the light beam had originated from Epsilon 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shocked, Delenn held her breath, awaiting the final outburst of energy that would end Marcus and Neroon’s lives. Lennier helped her sit upright and she tried to lock eyes with Marcus, but the blood covered eyes remained closed. “No, Valen…”

Lennier wished he could help the two men somehow, but like the other spectators he was frozen and unable to move. Even Shakiri seemed paralyzed.

Neroon looked up at the sky. They had both accepted this fate and death would take them in seconds. Yes, we will face death together, he thought saddened, but calmly.

But the deadly blast never impacted and suddenly the bundled ray ascended to the stars where it had come from, leaving the two men who had been its prisoners alive and stunned.

A perplexed expression slid over Neroon’s face as the heat retreated and he briefly feared it was only a prelude to the real blast that would take them by surprise. But as a soothing darkness descended on to them he began to hope they had been spared. “Marcus..” He grew worried, seeing the human’s motionless body. Marcus had lost consciousness and Neroon tightened the hold he had on his lover.

“Enough!”

The word echoed through the thundering silence and Neroon managed to look up and focus his eyes on the projected hologram that now hovered in mid air. His breath caught as he recognized certain facial features.

“Enough!” The booming voice repeated and his image solidified.

“Valen.” Delenn tried to get to her feet, but Lennier gently protested that action. Giving in, she rested her back against his chest.

“Now that the truth has been revealed you know whom to entrust leadership to. The ways of the Ancients belong to the past and the Starfire has been extinguished forever. It will never return.”

Neroon looked Delenn in the eyes and for one scary moment they shared the same thoughts. This was Sinclair, bearing distinct Minbari features. But how can this be? Neroon read the same question in Delenn’s eyes. Too tired to rise to his feet, he simply held Marcus tight. A weak pulse told him that his lover was still alive and he sighed relieved.

“Listen to my words, my children. Dawn has risen and a new Grey Council will be formed. The war is over and peace will return.” Valen’s hologram shifted in color and started to fade away. “Listen to my words, my children.”

“Valen…!” The name rushed through the crowd and several members of the religious caste fell to their knees, while the warriors lowered their eyes. Hardly anyone noticed Shakiri slipping outside and disappearing from view. The news that Valen had stopped the Starfire from consuming Neroon and a human dressed in grey robes spread all over Minbar and the fights ceased within seconds, stunned by the fact that Valen had reached out through time to end the civil war.

But this meant little to Neroon, who was only interested in his lover’s well-being. Marcus hung frozen in his arms, apparently lifeless. Several members of his clan hurried to help him, but he swept away their hands, not sure of their intentions. Feverish and drained by the Starfire, he was determined to guard Marcus’ life should they want to lash out at the human for stepping into the circle. Growling, he protectively hovered over Marcus as he placed his lover on the floor. Neroon cringed seeing the extensive burns on his scorched skin and instinctively knew that Marcus was in a critical condition. The Starfire had done severe damage. “I need a healer, now!”

Softly caressing the little untouched skin, he kneeled and pulled Marcus close. “We survived, Marcus. You have got to hold on.” Fear of losing Marcus after being miraculously saved consumed Neroon and he constantly checked his lover’s heartbeat and pulse to reassure himself Marcus was alive and still breathing. Marcus’ head had slumped forward and Neroon now gently raised it to take in the damage the Starfire had done, vividly remembering blood flowing from Marcus’ eyes. Crusts had formed on both eyes and he was hesitant to remove them. “Marcus, can you hear me?” The crowd which had formed around them, ceased to exist. His world narrowed down to hearing, feeling, Marcus draw his next breath. Neroon released a choked cry as Marcus’ hand weakly squeezed his. “You will recover…” he promised, ignoring his own burns.

“Neroon…”

Marcus’ barely audible voice urged Neroon to lean in closer as he could hardly hear the stumbled murmur. “I am here, my beloved, and I won’t leave you. Rest, sleep…” Looking up at shocked faces, he squeezed Marcus’ hand in return and no longer cared about what his people might think about his dedication to a human.

“Lennier,” Delenn said in a soft tone, “We need healers to tend to their wounds…”

“And yours,” he added and nodded to three members of the religious caste who immediately approached to look after Delenn’s injuries. Lennier lifted her from the floor and entrusted her to the healers. He was going to check on her after he had made sure Neroon and Marcus were also in capable hands.

As he walked over to the two men he noticed the wild gleam in Neroon’s eyes and knew he had to convince the warrior that Marcus would be treated with the utmost care and respect. “Neroon, let the healers tend to your and Marcus’ wounds,” he said pleadingly. Studying the warrior he realized part of Neroon’s skin had also been burned by the Starfire.

“Do not touch him!” Neroon hissed and struggled to his feet, carrying Marcus in his arms.

“The Starfire weakened you, Neroon,” Lennier said diplomatically and flinched seeing the extent of Marcus’ burns. The ranger was in the worst shape of them all. “You might fall and hurt Marcus in the process,” he pointed out to Neroon and realized the warrior was delirious and not reacting rationally. An insane urge to protect Marcus had taken over. As Neroon didn’t answer him and stumbled on, Lennier turned to two Star Riders to help him.

Suddenly, his legs refused to carry him any longer and Neroon knew from pervious experiences that he was going to lose consciousness.

Another warrior took Marcus from Neroon’s arms and carried the ranger to the flyers, which had been waiting outside to take Marcus to the White Star as Lennier had instructed.

The medics onboard the White Star were schooled in treating humans and would take care of Marcus. Lennier doubted their own healers had enough knowledge of the human body to heal the ranger’s wounds. Turning about he ordered Delenn and Neroon to be taken to the nearest medical facility and hoped he had made the right decision. He wished Delenn were conscious and able to give him directions. Now that he was in charge the tremendous responsibility scared him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puzzled, Draal mentally replayed Sinclair’s message. How could Sinclair have known this would happen? The old Minbari was still trying to comprehend what he had witnessed on Minbar. The Starfire had almost burnt Delenn to ashes and he had been shocked to discover his former pupil had been prepared to die for her people.

But his shock had doubled as he had recognized the human inside the Starfire wheel. Marcus Cole… He still remembered the Anla’Shok’s name although they had only met once. And what connects him to Neroon?

One of the Zathras brothers approached and Draal addressed him. “Did you aid Sinclair in preparing and sending his message?” He suspected the Zathras brothers to know a great deal more than they were willing to share. They constantly referred to Sinclair as the One and kept secrets he feared to uncover.

“When the One commands, Zathras must act!” Zathras said proudly while strange clicking sounds emanated from his throat. “Zathras almost too late… but Zathras alarmed Zathras in time,” he added smugly.

Draal gave up on finding out more. Zathras would never tell him what he really wanted to know. The alien often pretended ignorance, but Draal had learned it was only that, pretence.

Focusing his mind once more he directed it to Minbar, eager to find out more about Delenn’s health. He had never told his former pupil that he regarded her as the daughter he had never had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Neroon opened his eyes and immediately slammed them shut as soft lights hurt them. “Marcus?” His hands hesitantly searched the space next to him, finding nothing.

“Do not worry,” Delenn said in a soft tone. “Marcus is onboard of the White Star…” She paused briefly to catch her breath, still feeling weak. “And the medics examined his injuries.”

Identifying the voice, Neroon peeked through half closed eyelids. A sudden fatigue overwhelmed him and he sighed distressed. “I want him close.”

Delenn smiled reassuringly, understanding Neroon’s need to know Marcus was safe. Lennier’s eyes had born the same expression not so long ago. Looking at the healer who kept a close eye on her, she said, “We need to talk.” She wished she carried better news. Still baffled by the fact that Neroon and Marcus had almost given their lives to save hers, she realized how little she knew about the warrior.

“About Marcus.” Neroon forced himself to look into Delenn’s hooded eyes. He wanted to shift his position and sit upright instead of lying down in Delenn’s presence but his body was drained of all power. The unease he read in her draped eyes made him apprehensive. “Tell me, how badly injured is he?”

“I will be honest.” Delenn observed Neroon carefully, uncertain how the warrior would react to the news. “The medics ran several scans on Marcus, but… they do not know how to treat the burns. His eyes are also badly damaged and…”

Neroon sucked in his breath. No, Marcus cannot die!

“There is only one solution,” Delenn continued hesitantly and wished she could lie down and return to sleep, but Neroon had to be informed of Marcus’ condition. It was the least she could do to repay them.

“Please speak,” Neroon said, urging her on.

“Marcus must return to Babylon 5. Dr. Franklin…”

Neroon cut her short, forgetting about ceremony as he heard the edge to her tone. “I will accompany him.”

“You cannot leave now,” she said pleadingly and realized her energy reserves were nearly exhausted. The healer moved closer but was silenced when Delenn slowly raised her left hand. Her face contorted briefly with pain. “No, this is too important… and cannot wait.” She panted slightly, being short of breath. Locking eyes with Neroon, she carefully shook her head. “You acted foolishly by staying inside the circle, now act wisely and let Marcus go!!”

Neroon remained silent and tried to ignore the pain washing through him. The Starfire had taken its toll on him too.

“Listen to reason, Neroon… Marcus’ life is in danger…he has to return to Babylon 5… now.” Delenn regulated her breathing and knew she was about to collapse from fatigue. “I need you here… to rebuild the Grey Council… your people need you, Neroon.”

Closing his eyes, Neroon fought the hurt inside. I promised Marcus that we would never be separated, he thought saddened, but realized the truth in Delenn’s words. The medics and healers didn’t have the resources or knowledge to treat Marcus’ injuries. This is the hardest decision I have ever made.

“Neroon?” Delenn said softly, hoping the warrior would make the right decision. “You can travel to Babylon 5 once you have grown stronger… Lennier is at Marcus’ side, watching over your lover in your place…” It had been hard on her to instruct Lennier to accompany Marcus, but she knew the ranger would need support should he regain consciousness during the trip back to Babylon 5 and a familiar voice would soothe him. Voice, she thought distressed, as the ranger’s eyes were badly damaged and had been bandaged.

“Tell the White Star to take him to the space station,” Neroon said through clenched teeth as pain overwhelmed him. “I wish… I could have said good-bye…” He started to drift off into sleep due to exhaustion.

“Ashan?” Delenn said, addressing the healer.

“I will relay the order.” The healer quickly informed the crew of the White Star that they had permission to make the jump to hyperspace. “Let me help you,” he offered gently and helped Delenn back to her feet.

“Marcus will be fine,” she said reassuringly before leaving Neroon’s room.

“I pray to Valen he will,” Neroon answered fatigued, remembering Valen’s hologram, remembering his confession… I told them my heart was religious!

“Faith manages.” Delenn returned to her own room.

“Marcus will need more than just faith to recover,” Neroon whispered depressed as he finally drifted back into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lennier stood at Marcus’ bedside, apparently calm but inwardly concerned and upset, studying his friend’s facial expression. There wasn’t that much to study though, as Marcus’ eyes had been bandaged. His face and the rest of his body had been salved with soothing balm. The medics had told him it would encourage skin regeneration. Lennier hoped it would work.

They had been underway for several hours now and all he could think about was Delenn, crumbling to her feet underneath the pressure of the Starfire. He had been so terribly scared of losing her!

Delenn had asked him to accompany Marcus back to Babylon 5 and he had been unable to say no, although he’d wanted to stay close to her. But Marcus and Neroon had saved her, had unselfishly stepped inside the wheel to take Delenn’s place, something he had wanted to do. But I lacked the courage. I am nothing but a coward.

Marcus stirred and Lennier quickly leaned forward. The ranger had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last hour and Lennier cast a glance at the IV’s the medics had attached. “Marcus needs fluids,” they had told him and he had nodded, determined to aid his friend the best he could.

“Marcus?” He wondered how Neroon felt being without his lover. The healer who had relayed Neroon’s message had told him that the Alit had only given his permission reluctantly. Neroon had insisted on accompanying his lover to Babylon 5, but Delenn had been able to persuade him to stay and assist her in the forming a new Grey Council. This was a feeling the warrior and he shared; being without the one they loved… Lennier forced himself to focus on his friend and to let go of his need to be close to Delenn.

A pain filled moan washed through the medical facility and immediately one of the human medics appeared to monitor his patient.

“Marcus, can you hear me?” Lennier tried to get through to the ranger. Studying his friend closely, Lennier noticed Marcus’ hand contracting.

“He is hovering on the edge of consciousness, but the meds keep him under,” the medic explained and adjusted the IV.

Lennier pulled the cooling blanket into place so it covered the ranger’s hand again. This particular blanket had been designed to absorb the surplus warmth Marcus’ body radiated due to the burns. Shimmering, the silver-like material was wrapped tightly around Marcus’ frame, leaving only the face uncovered.

Contacting the bridge, Lennier inquired how much longer it would take to reach Babylon 5.

“We are travelling at maximum speed through hyper space,” the ranger in command told him. “We will arrive at the space station in three hours.”

“Contact me when we are within communication range. I want to inform Dr. Franklin personally.”

“You can always send a deep space message and talk to the doctor directly.”

Lennier nodded his head, liking the idea. “I think I will do so.”

“You will have to come to the bridge though,” the ranger informed him.

“I am on my way.” Lennier terminated the connection. Addressing the human medic, he continued, “Please look over Marcus while I am gone.”

“Of course I will,” the young man said and smiled reassuringly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What!” Stephen Franklin looked up from his paper work, irritated at the disturbance. Med lab had been uncharacteristically quiet and he’d wanted to use this opportunity to write down the results of the research he had done.

“I apologize for disturbing you, doctor, but this cannot wait.”

Stephen looked up hearing Lennier’s worried voice. “I thought you were on Minbar with Delenn.”

“I was, that is correct, but something unexpected has happened.” Lennier noticed Stephen’s sudden alert expression. “White Star 15 will arrive at Babylon 5 in three hours and I need your assistance.”

“Does the ship carry wounded?” Stephen pushed away the files he had been working on.

“Yes, it does. Marcus needs medical assistance.”

“Marcus? Just what happened on Minbar? I thought he was carrying out negotiations, not getting into fights. Well, considering we’re talking about Marcus I guess I should have expected this.”

“Marcus has been exposed to the Starfire,” Lennier told the doctor. “The energy burned his skin and eyes. The healers on Minbar lack skill and information to treat such an injury. That is why Delenn asked me to accompany Marcus back to Babylon 5.”

“Starfire?” Stephen had already started making notes. “What are his injuries?”

“Severe burns all over his body,” Lennier summarized, remembering what the medics had told him as he had arrived onboard. “His eyes are also badly damaged.”

“Understood.” Stephen started making calls to his med team. “I'll get med lab One ready for him and I'll meet you at the docking bay.” Locking eyes with Lennier, he wondered about the concern on the young Minbari’s face. “Don’t worry,” he said reassuringly. “I'll fix him up and he'll be getting himself in to trouble in no time.”

“I hope so,” Lennier replied in a soft tone. “I need to return to the medical facility now. Marcus cannot see and should he wake up I want to be there.”

“He’s unconscious then?”

“Yes, doctor.” Lennier swallowed hard and wondered if Franklin needed to know about Neroon and why Marcus had stepped inside the Starfire. No, it is not my place to tell anyone. This is an internal matter…

“Want me to inform the Captain?” Stephen read some of Lennier’s confusion in the Minbari’s eyes.

“Yes,” Lennier replied, eager to return to Marcus’ side.

“Consider it done.” Stephen fully realized Lennier wasn’t telling him the entire truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“John?” Stephen had decided to make a personal call after finding out Ivanova had relieved Sheridan just one hour ago. Pressing the door chime, he waited for the Captain’s answer. At least he could now tell his friend that Delenn was fine. John had been acting oddly since she had left the station.

“Yes.” John leaned back into the comfort of his chair, indulging himself in a glass of wine. The door opened and he looked up questioningly, not expecting Franklin’s visit. “Is something wrong?” With Delenn?

“I just received a message from Lennier,” Stephen said, stepping into the Captain’s quarters. “Delenn is fine, but Marcus is in trouble and on his way back to the station. Apparently he’s wounded and his injuries require treatment the medics on Minbar can’t supply. The White Star will arrive in two hours.”

“Take a seat,” John said invitingly, relieved Delenn was unharmed. “What kind of injuries?”

“Burns.” Stephen sat down. “I want a straight line to med lab when he arrives.”

“Ivanova will have the elevator go straight to med lab One,” John promised. “Michael should also be told.”

“I already sent a message to Stationhouse.” Stephen drew in a deep breath, “Lennier was rather evasive when it came down to explaining Marcus’ injuries.”

“You know what Minbari are like.” John chuckled. “Even Delenn sometimes only tells me half-truths.”

“Yes, you're right. I’ve got to prepare med lab for Marcus’ arrival.”

“Keep me informed of his condition,” Sheridan instructed. “After all, he has become part of our little family here.”

“Too bad Susan doesn’t see it that way.” The words slipped from Stephen’s tongue and he looked up apologetically.

But John smiled knowingly. “Yes, it does look like our ranger has a crush on her.”

“What was it he said when we were locked up by the Vindrizi?” Stephen tried to remember his friend’s exact words. “I sense in her a key yet unturned.”

“Sounds like our Marcus all right.” Sheridan laughed warmly. “It’s a shame though that Susan won’t give him a chance. Marcus strikes me as a decent guy.”

“He is,” Stephen agreed. “Maybe I should tell Susan that Marcus has been injured?”

“Would it change her opinion of him?” Sheridan shook his head. “I don’t think so, but go ahead and try.”

“We’ll see.” Stephen said good-bye to the Captain. Standing outside in the corridor he wondered whether to head back to med lab or to C&C to tell Susan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mind numbing pain slashed through his body and soul as he tried to open his eyes. Panicking, Marcus attempted to move his hands, but froze sensing the burning sensation the movement caused. His mind floated on the brink of consciousness, but now that he was almost awake he wanted to try and find out what was going on. The last thing he remembered was Neroon’s whispered apology.

He had tried explaining to his lover that he had made his decision, to stay at his side until death would separate them for all eternity, willingly. The pain, which had now awoken him, made him aware of the fact that somehow he had survived the Starfire.

“Marcus? If you can hear me, tell me.”

The voice sounded awfully familiar and his lips wanted to form a name, but they refused to co-operate. An incredible fatigue swept through him and he gave up addressing Lennier.

Confused, Lennier looked at the medic for an answer.

“I’m not sure he can hear you. Marcus is in a great deal of pain.”

“Marcus, I will just assume you can hear me.” Lennier smiled. “Neroon is fine, so is Delenn. You are onboard the White Star which is on route to Babylon 5. You sustained burns all over your body. Do not try to move.”

What is he talking about? Lennier’s presence calmed him down though and hearing Neroon’s name he felt relieved to learn that the warrior was alive. They had saved Delenn’s life after all. Shivering, an incredible sensation of heat engulfed his body. Lennier had mentioned burns. Was that why he felt on fire?

“Your eyes have been bandaged, that is why you cannot see at the moment, but I am certain Dr. Franklin knows how to treat these injuries.” Lennier had wanted to proceed, but a groan of misery emanating from Marcus’ lips silenced him.

“Len…” Was all Marcus managed to choke out, before he started to gag for air. His throat burned and his eyes… They hurt, burning right through their sockets.

Hearing Marcus’ voice, Lennier smiled relieved. “Do not give up, Marcus. Soon we will arrive at Babylon 5 and then…”

The young medic gave him a signal and Lennier got up from his chair to walk up to him.

“Try and let him rest,” the medic advised him.

Lennier nodded his head once. “I will,” he promised and returned to his friend’s side. “Sleep now, Marcus.” He wished Neroon were here in his place. Marcus needed the warrior like he needed Delenn.

Drained, Marcus surrendered to the burning darkness and slipped into unconsciousness again. Only one thought had prevailed during his waking moment. Neroon is alive…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Susan?” John hadn’t had a moment of rest since Stephen had told him about Marcus’ injuries. Finally, he’d decided Susan deserved to be warned beforehand. Maybe, just maybe, he could also probe her feelings towards the ranger.

“Captain?” Surprised, Ivanova looked him in the eyes. “Why are you here? I thought you wanted to get some sleep.”

“That was my original plan,” John admitted. “I need to speak to you in my office, now.”

“Yes, sir.” Susan raised an eyebrow. Something has happened… Why else come down here? “Lt. Corwin, you’re in charge of C&C. Contact me in case of an emergency only.”

Corwin swallowed hard. “Yes, Commander,” he mumbled and directed his attention back to the screen.

Ivanova followed the Captain into his office and remained standing in front of his desk, waiting for an explanation.

“Within the hour White Star 15 will arrive at the station. You will handle her with priority. Allow the ship to dock immediately.” Sheridan closely observed her.

“May I inquire why? It’s been hectic today, lots of ships are requesting to be treated with priority.” Ivanova sensed his unease. She straightened her shoulders, preparing herself for what was wrong.

“It’s a medical emergency,” John said hesitantly, realizing Stephen had been right. Susan would probably never again let someone in. “Marcus was injured on Minbar and requires medical attention.”

“Marcus?” she repeated stunned. “How did he end up injured while negotiating with the Minbari?” Delenn had told the staff why Marcus had left and she had paid no special attention to his departure.

“All I know is that the medics on Minbar can’t treat his injuries, so I take it they are quite severe.” Sheridan had watched her reaction and had noticed her well-hidden concern. “I know you don’t like him, but…”

“Don’t say it, sir,” Susan replied, understanding why he had wanted to talk to her in private. “Don’t.”

“I heard about those roses you flung at him.” Sheridan had grinned when Garibaldi and Franklin had told him of that incident.

“Stephen told me Marcus wanted a second chance with me.” Susan avoided looking in to his eyes. “But we would never work out, John. I don’t understand why Marcus can’t see that.”

Well, I got my answer. John remembered how hurt Susan had been when they had found out that Talia was a psi corps plant. It rendered her incapable of trusting people who want to get close to her, and Marcus is a potential threat because he really likes her. Sorry, Marcus, I tried my best.

Susan shot him a confused look, sensing some of his disappointment and realized the real reason why Sheridan had called her in here. He wants to know whether I’m interested in Marcus! “I need to return to C&C.”

The Captain nodded. “You’re dismissed.”

Susan left his office, but couldn’t shake off a distinct feeling of discomfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, Delenn,” Neroon said firmly. “I won’t do it.” Feeling tired to the bone he got up from his chair and slowly paced the room. He was nicely recovering from being exposed to the Starfire, but his skin still felt brittle. They had been talking with the leaders of all Minbari clans for hours and now that they had left, Delenn had finally revealed her secret agenda. Neroon had always known she had one and now he had his answer.

“But the Grey Council needs you,” Delenn said again, equally tired and still recovering from being inside the Starfire wheel for so long. “Please reconsider and join the Council.”

“No, doing so would be a mistake,” Neroon replied determined. “I refuse.”

Delenn sighed, realizing she couldn’t force him, but… “Why refuse?”

“I do not belong with the Council.” Neroon walked over to the window and stared into the distance. His thoughts returned to Marcus’ green eyes. Accepting this calling meant saying good-bye to his lover and that was a price he wasn’t willing to pay. “I am a warrior, Delenn.”

“And yet you proclaimed your heart to be religious when you thought you were about to die,” she pointed out to him and wondered whether she had enough energy left to carry out this conversation. Both of them had had little time to rest as the three castes had looked to them to decide where to go from here.

“I could not let Shakiri win. That is why I said what I said.” Neroon pretended being entranced with something in the distance. This topic made him feel uncomfortable, but he realized one day he’d have to face his heart.

“Branmer changed his calling in time of war… You could do the same now that we've achieved peace.” Delenn smiled, realizing Neroon needed time to go through the change.

“No, let me be an Alit and look after my people. That is all I ask for.” Neroon turned to face her again, momentarily taken aback by the warmth in her eyes. “Let the worker caste chose their five members and I will chose the two members of the warrior caste as you demanded, but I won’t be one of them.”

Delenn finally nodded her head. “I will respect your wish, Neroon, but…” She slowly rose from the couch. Her skin tissue had already started to regenerate and so had Neroon’s. The redness had left her face and she was growing strong again. “In that case I demand you accept a different appointment.”

Neroon studied her and wondered what she was up to this time.

“The warrior caste needs a new leader now that Shakiri has been forced to resign. I think you would make a wise caste leader.” Delenn had chosen her words carefully.

“Delenn,” Neroon started, then reconsidered his answer. Marcus and I could be together if I accept. I will be my own master. “There is one condition though.”

“You want Marcus as your liaison?” It had never been her intention to keep the two men separated.

“Yes.” Neroon stared into her eyes, remembering how relieved he had been when Lennier had told them that Marcus had briefly regained consciousness during the trip back to Babylon 5. The fact that Marcus was no longer in a critical condition had given him hope. Neroon was still determined to leave for the space station the moment Delenn no longer needed him.

“That condition is acceptable.” She tried hiding her amusement. “You will need to make this officially known before traveling to Babylon 5, that you have accepted the position of warrior caste leader and about your relationship with Marcus."

“I will send a message to all clan leaders,” Neroon agreed. Several older warriors had already expressed their hope to see him succeed Shakiri who had lost their respect after his cowardice in the temple of Varenni. Their reaction to finding out that Marcus was his official mate had surprised him. Although they had looked at him stunned, there had hardly been any rejection in their eyes.

“I will arrange for a White Star to take you to Babylon 5,” Delenn offered and went to stand beside him. “I am glad we managed to settle all our differences. Together we can guide our people.”

Neroon nodded his head once. “I am pleased too, though I wish it had not been necessary for Marcus to pay this price.” Looking up at Delenn, he saw his own concern reflected in her now soft eyes. “The medics told me they fear Marcus has lost his eyesight.”

“I pray to Valen that they are mistaken. I have faith in Dr. Franklin.”

“Please excuse me now. I have to send that message and I am eager to depart. I miss Marcus and need to know he will recover.”

“Then go.” Delenn bowed respectfully, “And may Valen look after the both of you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stephen, wait for me!” Michael Garibaldi sped up to join the doctor.

“I don’t have much time!” Stephen impatiently gestured the orderly who pushed the gurney to move faster. The White Star had reported in and had been directed to one of the docking bays at once. They had arrived ahead of schedule and Stephen wished Marcus were already in med lab so he could examine the ranger.

“I need to talk to you about Marcus.” Michael fell into step beside the doctor. “Susan told me he was wounded?”

“I sent you a message as well,” Stephen remarked and sighed relieved as they reached their destination.

“Yeah, they told me.” Michael looked about. They were alone. “How badly is Cole injured?”

“I need to run scans on him first to be certain, but Lennier sounded worried.” Stephen kept a close eye on the bay doors, wanting to get started on his friend the moment they arrived.

“I've cleared the corridors for you. You’ve got a direct route to med lab.” Garibaldi studied his surroundings and felt uncomfortable. He hated surprises, especially bad ones.

“I’m surprised Susan would mention this to you.” Stephen grew impatient. Why was it taking them this long?

“She sounded concerned too.” Garibaldi stepped aside the moment the doors opened to reveal Lennier.

“Any new developments?” Stephen asked while a ranger carried Marcus outside to carefully place his load on the gurney. A medic appeared, carrying the plastic bag Marcus’ IV was attached to and the young man placed it beside the ranger on the bed.

“He’s stabilizing,” the medic said and handed Stephen Marcus’ chart. “But I’m worried about his eyes.”

“I’ll have a look at them before starting the scans,” Stephen promised. Flanked by Lennier and Garibaldi, they quickly walked through the now deserted corridors of Babylon 5.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took them 10 minutes to reach med lab One and Stephen ordered his team to begin several tests and scans on the ranger while examining Marcus’ damaged eyes himself. “It’s bad.”

“I did all I could,” the young medic informed him.

“You did well.” Stephen examined Marcus’ facial skin, “We’ll have to get rid of that beard.” He gestured to one of his assistants and together they removed the last remnants of the scorched beard. “Luckily his scalp is in a better shape.”

“I’ve got to return to the ship,” the medic said apologetically.

“I’ll take care of him.” Stephen focused again on his patient. He’d forgotten about Garibaldi who was watching through one of the corridor windows.

“Shit,” Michael cursed, seeing the shape Marcus was in. He’d never expected the ranger to be this severely wounded.

“Get Dr. Hobbes in here.” Stephen removed the protective blanket to study the burns. “The balm is starting to work.” He ran a medical scanner over Marcus’ body.

“Stephen?” Lillian Hobbes entered the sterile room and hissed, seeing the burns on Marcus’ body.

“We need to apply that balm regularly and then wrap him in to the blanket again. I want you to start a second IV. He needs more than just fluids.” Stephen wrote down the names of the meds he wanted to intravenously feed to the ranger.

“I will see to it,” Lillian replied firmly.

“His eyes worry me most.” Stephen pulled back one eyelid. Addressing one of his assistants he said, “Give me a solution of Portolin and Vantox, 20 %. I need to wash his eyes.”

The assistant rushed off to get the meds and Stephen looked up. Susan had joined the Chief of security and he briefly wondered about her reasons for coming down here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s bad, isn’t it. Michael?” Ivanova watched Stephen bark his orders.

“I’m afraid so.” Garibaldi shot her an inquisitive look. “Why are you here? I thought you couldn’t stand the pain in the ass?”

Susan remained silent, uncertain how to answer that question. “He’s one of us now, Michael and I’d hate to see him die.”

Her openness shocked them both and silence hung heavy in the corridor while they watched Stephen try and undo most of the damage the Starfire had done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hooked up to machinery and monitors Marcus looked helpless and vulnerable, but Stephen knew his patient would survive. Moments ago he had wrapped Marcus up in the protective blanket and a few burns already started to lose their intense red color. “You scared me for a moment, Marcus,” he told his unconscious patient, “But you won’t lose your eyesight.”

“I am relieved to hear that.” Lennier slowly entered the room.

Stephen looked up from his notes and noticed the restlessness in Lennier’s eyes.

“I only came here to inform you of my departure. I am leaving for Minbar again.” His desire to return to Delenn had won out.

“In that case you can tell Delenn that Marcus will recover.” Stephen placed the notes on Marcus’ bed and walked up to Lennier. “You did the right thing."

Lennier smiled weakly, remembering it had been his call to send Marcus to the White Star for medical treatment in the first place. “Is Marcus asleep or unconscious?”

“Hovering between the both of them,” Stephen replied. “I hope he’ll regain consciousness within the next hour.”

“Please tell him I am sorry I could not stay longer. I pray to Valen he will recover.”

“I will.” Stephen wanted to ask Lennier a few questions, but the young Minbari suddenly bowed and left the room. Did I imagine it or did he look ashamed? Stephen wondered why, but then concentrated on his patient again. The readings indicated the ranger had stabilized and Stephen released a satisfied sigh. “You’ll be in here for quite some time, but you’ll be driving me nuts eventually.” The thought comforted, even pleased him and only now he realized he had missed having Marcus around driving him crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garibaldi wiped the sweat from his brow. Damn Minbari! He cursed privately as he established a connection to med lab, knowing Stephen would probably spend the night there to be close in case something went wrong with Marcus.

“You'd better have a good reason for waking me up!” Stephen snarled fatigued, realizing he had only been asleep for two hours.

“I’ve got a problem and now that Lennier has left I hoped you might help me,” Garibaldi kept a close eye on the Minbari warrior who glared at him with bared teeth. “Can I come down to med lab with a… visitor?”

“If you have to!” Stephen sat up. “Let me guess… This has got something to do with Marcus?”

“Oh yes, I think so.” Garibaldi gestured the guards to follow him while closely monitoring their newly arrived ‘guest’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen had dressed and impatiently waited for the Chief to show up, only interested in returning to his bed. He had made a stop at Marcus’ room, but the ranger was soundly asleep and no longer unconscious.

“Stephen?”

“What’s this all about, Michael?” Stephen saw that the Chief hadn’t come here on his own. Two guards aimed their PPG’s at a Minbari warrior.

“He showed up at customs, without any identity papers, demanding to be taken to Marcus Cole.” Garibaldi told the guards to lower their guns. The Minbari had calmed down since they had entered med lab and only now did the Chief realize that the opened door offered the warrior a view of Marcus’ room.

“You can’t see him,” Stephen said, addressing the Minbari and hoped the man understood Standard. “He’s badly wounded.”

“I know,” the Minbari replied and ignored Garibaldi’s stunned look.

“He speaks Standard!” Garibaldi said flabbergasted. “And all this time he remains mute when I ask him a question! So what’s the deal here?”

“I am here to guard the Anla’Shok’s life.”

“The what?” Stephen said questioningly.

“Hold on, I know the answer to that one,” Susan said, stepping into the corridor. The moment C&C had been informed of the uproar the Minbari had created she had decided to check on the matter herself. She wasn’t sure why she’d felt the need to come to med lab, but instinctively she had known to follow the hunch. “Anla’Shok means ranger.”

“Why would a Minbari warrior want to guard a human’s life?” Garibaldi told his guards to back off.

“He cannot remain unprotected.”

“Hold on and let’s start all over again,” Susan said.” What’s your name?”

“I am Matham, a member of Alit Neroon’s personal guards.”

“Neroon,” Michael whispered the name, remembering all the trouble the Minbari had caused on the station.

“While we sort this out, I suggest you guys wait here. I need to check on Marcus first.” Stephen didn’t wait for an answer and left the group, afraid their argument would awaken or trouble his patient.

“I will stay here, close to him.” Matham observed Marcus through a window. “Alit Neroon sent me here and I will carry out his orders.”

Susan and Garibaldi exchanged a look. “Why is Neroon this concerned for Marcus?” She vividly remembered Neroon beating up the ranger one year ago.

“He wants to ensure his mate’s safety…”

“What?” Garibaldi and Susan exclaimed at the same time. “His mate?”

“That’s it!” Stephen said, annoyed at the noise. “Get out of the corridor and in to the waiting area!”

Baffled, Susan nodded her head. Garibaldi gestured Matham to tag along.

The warrior protested briefly but then realized he would attain his goal quicker be being co-operative.

“I’ll join you in a sec,” Susan said. “Stephen needs to know this too.”

“Don’t take too long.” Garibaldi tried accepting the answer Matham had given them. Neroon’s mate? Does that mean Marcus and Neroon are lovers? Well, it has to.

“I told you Marcus needs rest and you…” Stephen started, then grew silent seeing Susan’s big eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you know Neroon? No, you were on walkabout when this happened.”

Suddenly, Stephen realized why the name Neroon had sounded that damn familiar. “I know the name… from reading Marcus’ file. It’s the Minbari who fought him in Down Below.”

“Yes.” Susan smiled at Marcus, who was fast asleep. “Neroon almost killed him.”

“So why does he want his guard to watch over Marcus?” After checking the IV’s he was finally assured Marcus’ sleep hadn’t been disturbed by the argument outside.

“Matham told us Marcus is Neroon’s mate.”

“His mate?” Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t get it.” Susan moved closer to Marcus’ bed to study him. “What happened on Minbar? Why would Marcus go along with this? I never knew he was attracted to men!”

“Neither did I,” Stephen admitted and pulled up the blanket. He felt hesitant to speak these next words, but if what Susan had said was the truth… “He told me he was in love with you.”

Susan bowed her head. “I suspected as much.”

“And you’re not interested in him?” Stephen had to know her answer.

“No, I’m not interested in getting into another relationship, period. But to choose Neroon…” Suddenly she locked eyes with Stephen. “Marcus once told me he was a virgin.”

“Probably hoping you’d deflower him.” Stephen didn’t know whether to feel happy or sad.

“Now what?” Susan asked, considering her options.

“Too bad Lennier already left.” Stephen made a note of the time in Marcus’ file and fed the ranger the meds he needed to recover. “And Delenn seems unreachable too.”

“Why would this Minbari warrior lie?” Susan shrugged her shoulders, “We don’t know what happened on Minbar, but Neroon?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcus’ foggy brain reacted instinctively to hearing that name. After struggling through his delirious dreams he woke up in complete darkness. Dark… cold… hot… dark… cold… hot… Marcus’ confused thoughts ran in endless circles and he desperately tried to stay on top of them, clinging to Neroon’s name in the belief that it would keep him from drowning. Lennier’s soft voice still echoed in his ears, telling him Neroon and Delenn had survived the Starfire and were all right. He didn’t know whom to thank for that, God or Valen. Maybe both of them, he thought strangely calm, constructing his first coherent sentence since losing consciousness inside the wheel. Two other voices hovered close to the edges of his consciousness and he tried identifying them. A man and a woman… they sound awfully familiar… 

Remembering Lennier telling him that his eyes had been damaged and bandaged, he didn’t try to open them. He was certain that the medics would do their best to heal his injuries. Panic receded and calm returned instead. Neroon had once accused him that he lacked faith and he was now determined to show the warrior had been wrong in the past. But how to point out to the people present that he had regained consciousness? A muffled moan left his lips and he realized it was all the sound he was capable of making. Please, I’m awake…

Stephen and Susan heard the pitiful sound and immediately ended their conversation. “Marcus?” Stephen said in a soft tone. “Can you hear me?”

Another choked groan left his burned lips and Marcus felt incredibly relieved as he finally recognized one of the voices. Stephen! He tried reaching out with one hand.

“Don’t do that,” Stephen chided him, seeing the hesitant movement underneath the blanket. “Don’t try to move, Marcus. All I want you to do, is rest.”

Marcus ceased his attempt at once, but felt terribly isolated. Tell me what happened after I stepped inside the wheel, he pleaded mentally, wishing Stephen heard him.

Stephen didn’t, but Susan caught the echo of his thoughts, focused as she he been on Marcus. “You’re in med lab, Marcus,” she said and briefly locked eyes with the doctor. She couldn’t tell him what she had sensed in his mind. “Lennier brought you here and left for Minbar again. Stephen has started treatment.”

“Yes, right,” Stephen said, realizing what Susan wanted him to do. “I rinsed your eyes. We will have to do that every four hours. You won’t be able to see for a few days, but once the tissue has recovered you will regain your normal eyesight.”

Both noticed the relieved sigh and Stephen smiled. “The burns will also heal with time. What have you been up to, Marcus? We can’t leave you alone for a week! I should have known you would get yourself in trouble!”

Sorry for upsetting you, Marcus thought, but had never felt more relieved before. Lennier accompanied me? He would only do that if Delenn was fine and Marcus relaxed in spite of the nagging pain in his eyes.

Susan turned away from the ranger, trying to compose herself. “I’ll update the Captain,” she said, eager to get away from Marcus whose emotions were all over the place. She sensed his gratitude for her coming down here as he finally realized she must care for him no matter what she wanted him to believe.

Stephen heard the odd tone to her voice, but decided not to make a remark. Maybe Susan would one day be able to start trusting people again, at least he hoped so. “I’m sure John will be delighted to hear the good news.”

Susan quickly left the room, almost fleeing Marcus’ presence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you in pain?” Stephen checked the latest readings. He desperately wanted to ask Marcus about Neroon, but realized it had to wait until the ranger had started to truly recover.

“No…” Marcus twitched as his throat protested the vocalisation of his thoughts.

“Easy, Marcus.” Stephen walked over to the IV that controlled his patient’s pain medication. I should increase it. He adjusted the dose. “Why are you lying to me?”

Carefully drawing in breath, Marcus grew cosy and warm as the pain medication swept through his body. Tempted to try and speak again he was about to reply as Stephen addressed him instead.

“Oh no! You’re going to be quiet. Must be hard on you,” the doctor said, trying to make Marcus relax. “Usually you’re the one babbling all the time.”

Mentally, Marcus smiled hearing that remark. His facial muscles refused to co-operate and he had to give in to Stephen’s demand to remain quiet.

“Listen to my advice and try to sleep or at least rest. I’ll be close all the time.” Observing the ranger’s regular breathing he knew the meds had kicked in. Making a mental note to wash Marcus’ eyes with a special solution in two hours, he watched his patient a little longer until he was sure that Marcus had fallen asleep again. Then he retreated from the room to talk to Matham.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garibaldi paced the waiting area while keeping an eye on Matham. He had dismissed the guards as he had realized that the Minbari presented no danger to the station. Questions burned his lips, but he tried to control his curiosity. How the hell did Neroon convince Marcus to go along with this?

“How much longer do I have to stay in here?" Matham asked in a calm tone.

“As long as I think it’s necessary.” The warrior had politely refused to sit down and now stood watching the door. Michael was about to ask Matham some questions as Stephen entered the room.

“I want answers,” the doctor said determinedly and exchanged a look with Garibaldi.

“Then ask me questions,” Matham said, amused. Alit Neroon had warned him that humans were hard to understand and he was inclined to agree with the Alit’s point of view. Why wouldn’t they allow him to guard Marcus’ room?

“One,” Stephen started, “Since when is Marcus Neroon’s mate? When he left the station one week ago he wasn’t involved with Neroon.”

“It happened at Tuzanor. Alit Neroon confessed his attraction to the Anla’Shok and Marcus accepted the commitment.”

“That doesn’t sound like our Marcus,” Garibaldi remarked, but the Minbari returned his stare without hesitance.

Matham considered his answer. “Alit Neroon said… that the Anla’Shok had greatly changed, that Marcus Cole accepted things which he had been running away from. Except for that, I can offer you no other explanation.”

Stephen shrugged his shoulders, suddenly awfully tired. “I’ll try contacting Lennier or Delenn.”

Garibaldi nodded his head in approval. “I’ll do that.You'd better focus on our patient.”

“Can I take up position now?” Matham wanted to know.

“As long as you keep out of my way and don’t hamper the medical staff.” Stephen gave in, realizing Matham wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Thank you.” Matham started to walk towards the corridor as Stephen’s voice called him back.

“One more question,” the doctor said. “What’s this Starfire Lennier mentioned and why was Marcus exposed to it?”

Torn, Matham wondered about his reply. He couldn’t tell these humans about the wheel, Valen’s appearance or Shakiri’s fall from grace. “He saved Delenn’s life. His injuries are a testimony to his courage.”

Disliking the evasive answer, Stephen knew better than to try again. It was obviously a half-truth and Matham wouldn’t tell them the entire truth. “I’ll walk you to his room.”

“I’ll keep an eye on our Minbari friend.” Garibaldi noticed Matham’s amused glance. I hate Minbari warriors. They’re trouble!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Captain?”

Sheridan blindly grabbed his link and tapped it. “Sheridan go.”

“I’ve got an incoming message for you from Minbar you might be interested in,” Ivanova said, teasingly.

“Patch it through.” Sheridan hauled his tired body out of bed to walk over to the Babcom console. He had hardly opened his eyes as it suddenly flashed alive. “Delenn.” He tried to smile.

“John, did I wake you? I am sorry.” She gave him a lovely smile.

“Had to get up in…” Checking the time he moaned, “Two hours anyway.”

“I will make this short so you can return to sleep.”

“What the hell happened to Marcus?” Sheridan only then realized Delenn had traveled back to Minbar to settle the civil war. “And what about the war?”

“The war has come to an end. We will rebuild the trust and our cities,” Delenn replied, touched that his first concern had been for Marcus. “And Marcus…” Her voice trailed off as she tried to find the best way to tell John. “Marcus found acceptance and love in Neroon’s arms.”

“So it’s true?” Sheridan said perplexed. Susan had informed him of Matham’s sudden appearance on the station and the Minbari’s statement that he was here to ensure Marcus’ safety, being Neroon’s mate.

“Yes, it is true.” Delenn smiled seeing his bewilderment. “Do not ask me how this relationship came about, because I do not know the answer. It simply happened.”

“This Minbari warrior called Matham claims Neroon sent him here to watch over Marcus.”

“That is also true,” Delenn replied. “Has Marcus’ condition improved?”

“Stephen thinks so. Marcus should be fine in a few weeks.”

Pleased to hear this particular news, Delenn’s smile brightened. “I should warn you. Neroon is also on his way to Babylon 5. I wish I could have joined him, but my people need me.” She still had to officially proclaim that a new Grey Council had been formed and the castes still looked to her for guidance.

Sheridan suddenly grinned. “Marcus and Neroon… who would have guessed…” He remembered Neroon throwing a bloody pike at Delenn’s feet. Returning to the present, he took in Delenn’s face which still bore burns similar to the ranger’s. “You were also injured!”

“Barely.” She dismissed the remark. Her strength had returned and only her skin recovered slowly. “I miss you, John.”

“And I miss you,” Sheridan confessed. “When will you return to the station?”

“That is hard to say,” Delenn paused. “When everything goes according to plan within a week perhaps.”

“Another week without you?” John moaned and loved the way her eyes suddenly sparkled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I just got word from the Captain.” Garibaldi sat down and rested his feet on Franklin’s desk. “It’s official. Turns out Delenn performed some kind of ceremony and now Marcus and Neroon are officially… married.” He grinned wickedly and quickly removed his feet before Stephen could sweep them off his desk.

“Matham told me the same thing,” Stephen replied fatigued. “I need to rinse Marcus’ eyes and apply the balm again. And then… hopefully I’ll get a chance to get some sleep.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Garibaldi offered.

“No, thanks.” Stephen walked over to the door, but stopped before stepping into the corridor. “What do you think, Michael…”

“About Marcus and Neroon? I don’t know. I’ve seen many strange things since I got stationed here, like Delenn becoming half human. Who are we to say it won’t work?”

“I guess you’re right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matham had taken up position in the corridor, standing in front of Marcus’ door and stepped aside as Doctor Franklin approached.

“Actually, you can assist me.” Most of his assistants were still asleep and the night nurse was busy attending to another patient.

“Of course.” Matham followed the doctor inside. “What must I do?”

“I’ve got to rinse his eyes, that might hurt a little.” Stephen placed the syringe next to the bed on a small table. Clean surgical bandages followed and soon Stephen was ready to start. “I want you to restrain him if necessary. I don’t want him moving about and putting extra pressure on his burns.”

Matham nodded, indicating he understood. He had seen warriors wounded in battle before and had helped the healers a few times.

“I need to wake him first.” Stephen checked the content of the IV’s. The pain medication was still dripping into Marcus’ bloodstream. “Marcus? Wake up. I’ve got to examine your eyes.”

Marcus stirred. Stephen? He recognized the voice and tried to reply, but his throat clamped shut.

The readings told Stephen Marcus was awake. “Rinsing your eyes might be uncomfortable, but try holding still, Marcus.”

I’ll try, Marcus promised privately. His hearing told him that a second person was present in the room and he wanted to know who it was. As a moan fled his lips he hoped Stephen understood his silent plea.

“Matham?” Stephen began cutting away the bandages that covered Marcus’ eyes.

Matham? Does that mean Neroon is still keeping an eye on me even though he isn’t here? The thought soothed him.

As Stephen removed the bandages the doctor’s face contorted briefly, seeing the ugly puss, which had formed in Marcus’ eyes.

Marcus sensed the bandages were gone and tried opening his eyes, but found it was impossible. Something pushed them shut.

“This may hurt,” Stephen warned his patient as half of the rinsing solution washed over Marcus’ left eye.

The ranger tensed and bit his lip due to the pain. Thanks for the warning! He cursed privately.

“This will be done in a few minutes.” Stephen carefully removed the puss from the ranger’s eye. Subjecting the right eye to the same treatment, Marcus trembled underneath his hands. “In a few days you will able to see again.”

Matham remained composed, but had also noticed Marcus’ reaction to the treatment. The Anla’Shok was in pain.

Trying some of Sech Turval’s mantras, Marcus managed to focus on his inner voice, which told him to trust Stephen. Pain was something he could control and while reciting the words the Minbari teacher had once taught him, Marcus managed to disconnect mind and body. He still heard Stephen’s calming voice, but no longer felt any pain. I never before managed to attain this level. He wondered what Sech Turval would say should he ever learn about his latest achievement.

Finally finished, Stephen covered Marcus’ eyes with new bandages and disposed of the now dirty solution. “I’m done for now,” Stephen informed his patient and realized he still had to apply the balm. But I’m not going to put you through the pain again. He hadn’t wanted to put the ranger out, but now realized it was the right thing to do. “Now don’t get startled,” he told Marcus and locked eyes with Matham, who closely monitored his every move. “I’m going to put you to sleep before applying the balm again.” He injected the sleeping meds into the IV port.

Fine with me, Marcus thought exhausted. Meditation had used up his last energy reserves and he gladly welcomed the soothing sleep, which now sneaked up on him. Maybe I’ll dream of Neroon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next twelve hours passed by relatively uneventfully. Stephen spent most of his time in med lab tending to Marcus' needs and continued to rinse his eyes while the ranger was asleep. Matham's presence no longer bothered him and Stephen was optimistic concerning Marcus' recovery.

Garibaldi had checked on Matham a few times but Stephen had assured the Chief that the Minbari wasn't causing any problems and Garibaldi had quickly returned to Stationhouse. Stephen was relieved to see Michael leave and finally med lab calmed down.

As Michael arrived in Stationhouse he found a message from the Captain, telling him to expect Neroon to show up on the station shortly and to arrange guest quarters for the Minbari warrior. Garibaldi was thankful for the warning and informed his guards to look out for Neroon. Unfortunately Sheridan couldn't tell him when to expect Neroon and Garibaldi mentally prepared himself for another confrontation with the warrior, remembering their forced alliance when they had searched the station for Branmer's vanished body. He didn't look forward to meeting the warrior again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stephen was in the process of updating Marcus' medical file when the readings warned him that his patient was waking up. The sleeping meds had lost their effect and Stephen immediately walked over to the bed. "Marcus? Feeling any better yet?" The balm definitely showed an encouraging effect and the burns looked far less aggressive than before.

"Yes." Marcus noticed that his throat didn't ache that badly any more. "Water?"

"Let's see if you can handle fluids." Stephen complied and while gently supporting his patient's head allowed Marcus to take small sips from a glass of water.

It took Marcus long moments to empty the glass, but the wet, soothing sensation that slid down his throat made him sigh. Feeling more alert than the first time he had been awake, he focused on his body and found that certain areas ached more than others. His hands were particularly bad and he felt slightly embarrassed when he realized Stephen had found it necessary to hook him up to a catheter. Resigned, he accepted its uncomfortable presence.

"You've been asleep for thirteen hours." Stephen disposed of the now empty glass. Next, he pulled up a chair and sat down to study his patient. "Do your eyes still hurt?"

"Sting... ing... pain." Marcus moaned, relieved he could speak again.

"That's understandable. This Starfire, whatever it is, attacked the tissue quite aggressively. It needs time to recover. Do you want more water?"

"Yes." His throat felt like sand and he craved the return of moisture alleviating the pain.

"Small sips only," the doctor instructed and repeated the procedure. It was time to inform his patient of his present condition now that Marcus appeared lucid. "You're still hooked up to two IV's, one feeds you fluids, the other meds. We have to renew the balm on your skin every five hours and I'll continue to rinse your eyes once every four."

Carefully, Marcus leaned back into the comfort of the bed after he'd had a second glass of water.

"But it's good to see you're with us again! Lennier was really concerned when he brought you in."

"You?" Marcus hoped Stephen understood the question, which he couldn't finish due to fatigue.

"I was concerned as well, Marcus, but no longer. I know you'll make it. You're no longer critical. You'll be back on your feet in a few weeks." Stephen pulled back the blanket to study the burns. 

Marcus succeeded in moving his hand, ignoring the ache that washed through him and reached out in the direction Stephen's voice was coming from. "Thanks."

"I told you not to move, Marcus..." Stephen gently pushed the ranger's hand back underneath the blanket. "I thought you had learned to follow orders during your ranger training."

Cautiously Marcus smiled weakly, but cringed at the pain that emanated from his still damaged skin tissue. "Still... trying... to learn... obedience..."

Stephen laughed warmly hearing that comment. "I missed you bugging me," he confessed and chuckled. Maybe the time was right to ask Marcus about Neroon. Casting a glance at Matham, Stephen realized the Minbari's eyes never left Marcus' form. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Marcus?"

"What?" Marcus wondered what Stephen wanted to know.

"Like why you didn't invite me to your wedding?" Stephen knew he probably shouldn't tease Marcus like this, but he was too damn curious to find out what had happened on Minbar.

"Oh... that..." Marcus was grateful that the burns hid his flustered face. "Neroon... took... me by... surprise... didn't... see it... coming... either."

"You surprised us too. When Matham showed up we thought he was lying, but then Delenn confirmed his statement."

Marcus wished he could see Stephen's facial expression and cursed his damaged eyes. "How long... must I... stay here?"

"A few weeks." Stephen decided to let Marcus off the hook. "So, do you love Neroon?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you found love, Marcus, but I thought you had a crush on Susan?" Observing Marcus' readings, he realized his friend was calm and felt comfortable discussing this subject, even if Marcus reacted a bit nervously.

"Susan... can't love... me back..." I do hope she'll one day find someone who will make her face her past, like Neroon did for me. She deserves happiness.

"Neroon is on his way to the station," Stephen informed him and rose to his feet.

A weak smile formed on Marcus' face. "He... misses... my charming... company." Exhausted, he realized he'd reached his limit. Speaking drained him and he wanted to sleep again.

"The Captain wants to talk to you. I'll tell him to come down here in two hours. Rest in the meantime." Marcus' recovery process had started and knowing Neroon was on his way would probably encourage the ranger to hang on and co-operate to the best of his ability.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon slowly paced the command center of his war cruiser. Delenn had offered him passage on the White Star, but he had politely declined. Right now he needed a crew he could trust and a familiar environment to make him relax. Clasping his hands, he realized normal his skin color and texture had returned. Although he still felt fatigued his old stamina had also returned quickly. Unsettling memories of Marcus' scorched skin still tortured his mind and he wished the ship were capable of an even higher speed. But it had reached maximum speed and all he could do was impatiently pace the room.

"Alit, incoming message."

He quickly spun around, his attention now focused on the young warrior handling communication. "Origin?"

"Babylon 5," the youngster replied and made way for his Alit.

"Patch it through to my private quarters." He quickly left the bridge. He had barely arrived at his quarters when the message was patched through. The face the screen revealed was unknown to him.

"Neroon?"

"Yes, and you are...?"

"I'm Stephen Franklin, head of med lab. I'm treating Marcus' injuries." Curious, Stephen took in Neroon's appearance. Wow, he thought impressed. Guess we got Marcus' preferences all wrong! Neroon's inquisitive stare made him nervous and he realized this man was someone to reckon with.

"Has Marcus made any progress yet?"

Stephen marveled at the way the Minbari's eyes suddenly softened when speaking Marcus' name. Looks like he genuinely cares for our ranger. No one could act this convincingly without truly being in love. Then he remembered Neroon's question. "Yes, he has. The burns will hamper him for some time, but will heal with proper treatment. His skin tissue is already starting to regenerate."

"What about his eyes? The medics onboard the White Star feared he might lose his eyesight."

Surprised that the Minbari showed his concern so openly, Stephen smiled reassuringly. "I'm rinsing his eyes every four hours and I'm confident there'll be no permanent damage."

"Marcus will make a full recovery then?" Neroon knew his relief was audible in his tone, but he didn't care.

"Eventually yes, but it'll take him several weeks to recover from this 'Starfire'." Stephen watched Neroon's reaction and realized that the man's eyes only radiated relief and affection when talking about Marcus.

"It was a most unfortunate incident, but he saved Delenn's life by doing so."

"When will you arrive at the station?"

Neroon quickly checked the ship's position. "In thirty-six standard hours."

"I'll inform security and customs of your arrival. A guard will bring you directly to med lab."

"I appreciate that gesture." Neroon inclined his head. "Please accept my gratitude for taking care of Marcus."

Stephen grinned. "I consider Marcus a good friend, Neroon. I'll take care of him."

"A good friend," Neroon repeated pleased. "Marcus needs friends more than he realizes. I am glad you are at his side."

Stephen didn't know how to reply and simply smiled as he terminated the connection. Walking back to Marcus' room he realized he liked the way Neroon had shown his concern for the ranger. Maybe he could grow to like the Minbari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing footfalls, Marcus tried to cock his head to find out who had entered the room. By now he had realized that Matham was guarding the door. "Who's... there?" He cursed the fact that his eyes were useless.

"It's only me. I just talked to Neroon."

"And?" Marcus fought hard to keep still in bed, knowing moving around would only cause him discomfort.

"I think I like him," Stephen said teasingly. "He's concerned about your eyes, but I managed to reassure him you'll be fine, eventually. I have to check the catheter bag" He replaced it with a new one.

"I hate those."

"I know you do, but you can't leave your bed." The doctor checked Marcus' right hand and was pleased to see that the skin was slowly returning to its normal skin tone. "Is it true that you and Neroon are married?"

"Yes," Marcus replied, feeling stronger now that the balm and meds were deploying their effects. "Why? Are... you jealous?"

Stephen grinned hearing that teasing tone. "Sounds like you're feel better already."

"You didn't... answer... my question," Marcus regretted not being able to see Franklin's face.

"Of course I'm jealous!" Stephen said jokingly. "But Neroon got to you first, didn't he? I will bear my loss!"

Marcus laughed and immediately knew it had been the wrong thing to do. His body burned and especially the pain stinging his face was bad.

"Stephen?"

Franklin looked up and smiled seeing Matham preventing Sheridan from entering the room. "It's okay, Matham."

Matham stepped aside, but closely observed every move the Captain made. Neroon would be howling mad should anything bad happen to Marcus.

"It's the Captain," Stephen told Marcus.

"Captain..." Marcus said fatigued. "What... can I do... for you?"

"I just wanted to see for myself that you're recovering, Marcus. Delenn is quite worried about you." Sheridan had heard part of their verbal bantering as he had walked down the corridor and was now reassured that Marcus would recover.

"Why... is every... one... worried?" Marcus wanted to shake his head, but stopped himself just in time.

"Perhaps because they like you?" Stephen interjected, amused.

"Must be... it," Marcus replied in a similar tone. "Any news... about Entil'Zha?"

"She looked fine to me," Sheridan said. "She's busy rebuilding something she referred to as the Grey Council?"

Marcus heard the answer, but was too tired to reply and began to doze off.

Stephen noticed his patient's calm and regular breathing and walked over to the Captain. "He has fallen asleep."

"How long will he have to remain in med lab?" Sheridan had seen footage from the security cams. Marcus had looked bad when he had come onboard. "The burns don't look that bad any more."

"The balm is working..." Stephen remarked. "How long? My guess is one or two weeks at least. Neroon's presence might speed up his recovery."

"Yes, I heard you contacted him." Sheridan remembered the warrior crashing in on Delenn's ceremony and couldn't forget the expression Neroon's face had born. It had been a mix of pure hatred and complete defeat. "Michael will escort Neroon to med lab."

After making sure Marcus was soundly asleep Stephen gestured the Captain to leave the room with him. "Marcus needs sleep."

"I'll return to my office. Keep me updated," Sheridan ordered.

"I will. You know, John, I'm really curious to meet Neroon, see what kind of man he is."

John shivered slightly. "I met him, Stephen. Let's hope he has changed. The last time he was here he tried to kill Delenn and almost beat Marcus to death."

"He must have changed," Stephen remarked, thinking aloud. "I don't think Marcus could love the man you just described."

"We'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's have a look at those eyes of yours." Stephen hoped rinsing them with this special solution had paid off. Marcus had been asleep most of these last thirty hours and Stephen knew that was a good sign. Asleep, the ranger's body could concentrate on the healing process. But now that Marcus had finally woken up he seemed rested and... most annoying.

"Come on, Stephen, just admit that's just an excuse to look deeply into my sparkling eyes."

"Hey, you're married now! You don't want to anger Neroon!" Stephen shot his patient a grin. "I wonder how Neroon deals with your irritating sense of wit."

"Neroon loves my sense of humor!" Marcus remarked teasingly, while biting his lips as Stephen carefully removed the bandages.

The doctor had told the computer to dim the lights, hoping his patient's eyes had recovered enough for Marcus to try finding out what his vision was like. "I'm going to rinse them one more time... Results look encouraging." Taking hold of the syringe he said, "Open your eyes, Marcus, but do it slowly!"

The ranger obeyed and was relieved when the stinging pain didn't return. Peeking through half closed eyelids, he only saw shadows in the room.

"Don't worry, your eyesight will improve," Stephen assured him, noticing the confused look on his patient's face. "Can you see anything at all?"

"You're a big shadow," Marcus mumbled taken aback.

"Okay, so you can identify forms. The rest will come later. Maybe I can leave the bandages off from now on, but you'll have to wear special, protective glasses instead... all the time!"

"I will," Marcus promised, unwilling to return to complete darkness. As the solution washed over his eyes he noticed that it didn't hurt that much any longer. A weak smile formed on his face.

"What's so funny?" Stephen asked, while tending to the other eye.

"I never thought I would survive the Starfire."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What the hell is this Starfire?"

Marcus' smile froze, remembering the unbelievable pressure which had kept him down after he had handed Delenn to Lennier. "Some kind of energy beam." Slowly he shrugged his shoulders and his smile broadened as the movement only bore him discomfort but no pain. "Delenn was inside its beam and Neroon and I had to get her out of it."

"Marcus," Stephen shook his head. "I'm not going to ask why Delenn was in there, but you'd better stay away from it in future. It could have killed you!"

How could he explain to Stephen that Neroon and he had stepped in there knowing they would probably die? He decided not to try to explain. "When I can I get out of bed?"

"Not yet, Marcus! I want your body to heal properly before you go running about and getting yourself in trouble again."

"One week? Two?" Marcus desperately wanted an answer.

"One week at least!" Stephen smiled and wanted to take Marcus' mind of being confined to bed. "Neroon should arrive any moment now."

"Great! And then he finds me like this!" Marcus hesitantly shifted in the bed. "Can't you at least rid me of that bloody catheter?"

"You're the worst patient I've ever had! And I've treated a lot!" But he understood Marcus' discomfort. After he finished rinsing the ranger's eyes, he briefly left the room to get dark glasses and told the computer to keep the light dimmed.

Cautiously, Marcus raised his left hand to touch and inspect the skin on his right arm. His flesh still felt hot, but also smooth. Reassured, he leaned back into the pillows, thinking about Neroon, wanting nothing more than to hear the warrior's velvet like voice.

"I want you to use these," Stephen said, referring to the protective glasses.

Marcus chuckled, wondering what he looked like wearing these bloody glasses.

"You've got to give your eyes a chance to get used to light again," Stephen admonished him softly, seeing the odd look on Marcus' face. After studying the retreating burns he felt confident that Marcus would be up and walking about within a few days. His indomitable will would urge the ranger to keep pushing his limits. "You win, Marcus, I'll remove the catheter."

"Thanks. I knew you would see things my way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael had taken up position near customs, trying to pick Neroon from the crowd. A moment ago Ivanova had informed him that Neroon's war cruiser had released a shuttle, which was now heading for the space station. "Hope he won't stay long..." Michael muttered softly. "I've got more important stuff to do than escorting him to med lab!"

"Chief? Neroon just came onboard and is now on his way to customs."

"Thanks," Michael said through his link. It didn't take him long to identify a Minbari bonecrest in the crowd. The black uniform completed Neroon's appearance and Michael quickly walked up to the Minbari. Already studying Neroon's facial expression he saw annoyance and concern. Why would Marcus want him? "Neroon? This way," Michael said as he was close enough for Neroon to hear him.

Neroon immediately turned about and recognized the Chief. Setting aside the arguments they'd had in the past he addressed Garibaldi in a polite tone. "I wish to see Marcus."

"I know." Michael guided Neroon inside one of the elevators. Using his override ability he told the computer to take them directly to med lab. The journey would still last several minutes. An uncomfortable silence settled down onto the elevator and Michael peeked at Neroon. The Chief decided to use the direct approach. "I didn't know you liked humans."

Neroon expected such a remark and chuckled softly. "Neither did I... until I met Marcus. He changed my opinion."

Surprised by Neroon's honest reply, Michael locked eyes with the Minbari. "Only a year ago you tried to kill him."

Neroon stared in to Garibaldi's eyes and realized how Marcus must feel when dealing with Minbari, trying to explain their relationship. Now the roles were reversed and he had to explain his attraction to a human. How would Marcus handle this? With humor. "Yes, I did, but I did not finish him off."

"I always wanted to know why," Michael said quickly, realizing their floor was coming up.

Neroon knew only honesty would work. "Because I fell in love with him during that last stage of our fight."

"You couldn't kill him," Michael finally realized, taken aback by Neroon's honesty. He's changed. He hadn't been around during the incident in Down Below itself, but later, when he had studied the footage from the security cams, he had blamed himself for not preventing any of it. As Chief of security he should have been there to intervene and stop Marcus from carrying out his absurd plan, taking on a Minbari warrior on his own.

Neroon concluded that these humans were a strange people. Marcus had tormented himself for so long over his brother's death and now it appeared he had misjudged this security officer in the past. I have so much to learn. Maybe one day our races will truly understand each other.

At that moment he realized he wasn't thinking as a warrior, who would try and find his opponent's weakness. He stopped in his tracks, struck by that revelation. I proclaimed my heart being religious because I didn't want Shakiri to win... what if I told the truth without knowing it? Delenn had told him to take all the time he needed to go through the change like Branmer had done many cycles ago. Valen, what if she is right?

Michael halted as the doors opened, realizing Neroon wasn't following him in to the corridor. "This is med lab."

Neroon shook off his discomfort and nodded his head. "I know. I have been here before." Stepping in to the corridor he immediately noticed the typical smell that most medical facilities produced. "A certain Doctor Franklin is treating Marcus' wounds. Do you know him?" Neroon said, trying hard to compose himself. What if Delenn is right? The question haunted him.

"He's the best doctor out here," Michael assured him, wondering what had upset Neroon whose eyes radiated confusion. This isn't the same man I was forced to work with years ago. Neroon had been arrogant back then, clearly expressing his supposed superiority over the human race. This man was turned inward and had even displayed a sense of humor. I wonder what happened between him and Marcus to cause this change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, Stephen," Marcus said, truly grateful his friend had given in to his pleas. The catheter had been removed, and after Franklin had covered his body in another thick layer of balm, Marcus had nagged until the doctor had replaced the blanket with the soft med lab trousers and shirt he was now wearing.

"Promise to stay in bed, except for a short walk to the bathroom if necessary?" Stephen said in a firm tone. "Med lab cams will register your every move."

"I promise." Marcus chuckled. "I want to get better too, Stephen. About those IV's..."

Stephen cut him short, "No, you need them. I won't disconnect you and should I discover you did..."

Marcus sighed, giving in. He had pushed Franklin to the limit and knew the doctor was now serious. "Want to restrain me, is that it? Tie me to the bed?"

Releasing a truly choked sigh, Stephen shook his head. "Having secret fantasies about me restraining you? Be careful now, Marcus... what if Neroon finds out about your secret desire?"

Marcus laughed and a single tear of merriment slid down his cheek. It remained sitting on the balm and glistered. "Neroon can restrain me any time!"

Knowing Marcus couldn't read his facial expression, Stephen smiled pleased. It would take some time for the ranger's eyes to recover properly and he used that advantage to study his friend unnoticed. Stephen liked the change he had witnessed within Marcus. Too often had his friend's gloomy view on life bothered him, but that depressed expression had disappeared. "I better leave you to your bondage fantasies then," Stephen said teasingly and wanted to leave the room when footfalls attracted his attention.

Seeing Neroon for the first time in real life Stephen was impressed by the warrior's appearance. And Marcus challenged him to a fight to the death?

Neroon recognized Franklin and walked up to the doctor. "I am Neroon," he introduced himself and hesitated to accept the hand the human offered him. He had studied human custom and knew it was a friendly gesture. Eventually he shook Franklin's hand.

Garibaldi watched it happen and knew the 'old' Neroon would have refrained from doing so, not wanting to touch a human.

"I'm Stephen Franklin. I take it you want to see Marcus?"

"Yes," Neroon replied, hardly containing his apprehension. He had to see Marcus with his own eyes. Only then would he believe his lover was truly recovering from the Starfire.

Stephen nodded his head once. "I'll take you to his room in a moment, but first..."

"Yes, of course," Neroon said in a soft tone. "How is Marcus doing?"

"Better. The burns are retreating and his skin has started to regenerate. His eyes..." Stephen stopped briefly, seeing Neroon's concern. "They have to get used to the light again, so I gave him special glasses. He'll have to wear them for a few days. Marcus can only see dark shapes at the moment. One more thing," he quickly said as he was about to open the door to Marcus' room.

"Yes?" Neroon had already seen Matham's calm glance, telling him Marcus was indeed all right. He inclined his hand in greeting and Matham answered with the same gesture.

"Marcus needs rest, so make sure he doesn't leave his bed. He's still very weak and hooked up to two IV's."

Mentally storing away all the information Neroon was growing impatient. He wanted to see and touch Marcus. "I understand." Finally Franklin opened the door and he immediately searched Marcus' form with his eyes. Thank Valen, the human healer told the truth! Although Marcus looked fatigued Neroon realized the recovery process had already set in.

"Marcus? You've got a visitor," Stephen said, teasingly.

"Who is it?" Annoyed that he could only make out two general shapes in the darkness, Marcus listened closely.

"It is I." Neroon moved over to the bed.

"Neroon." Marcus smiled. "I missed you!"

Stephen joined Garibaldi who was watching the reunion with interest. "We should leave them alone," Franklin pointed out to him.

"We should, yeah, but then we would miss all the fun," was the Chief's answer.

Stephen couldn't deny he was curious as well and continued to watch Marcus and Neroon. The Minbari now sat down on the bed and smiled brightly.

"Stephen told me that Delenn is fine... What about you?" Marcus reached out to touch his lover's face.

Neroon cringed slightly seeing the blistered skin and gently curled his fingers around Marcus' hand, carefully avoiding the damaged areas. Luckily, small parts of skin had already healed. "I am fine, too." He sighed, feeling at peace, having Marcus close again. "The Starfire hurt you the most."

"There are disadvantages to being human," Marcus said jokingly. "How long can you stay before you've got to return to Minbar?"

"We will leave together once you have healed and can travel the distance to Minbar." Neroon caressed still brittle skin.

"What?" Marcus had no idea what Neroon was talking about. He had assumed that Neroon would stay on Minbar while he would continue to serve Delenn as the station ranger. Neroon had hinted at a future together, but Marcus knew how small their chances were to stay together.

"I accepted Delenn's offer and I am now the new warrior caste leader," Neroon started, watching Marcus' reaction carefully. He also caught himself assessing the damage done to Marcus' lips and whether or not he could kiss his lover without causing pain.

"I think you'll make a great caste leader." Marcus strained to see Neroon's eyes, but failed.

"Delenn also agreed to you being my liaison. You'll be stationed on Minbar, Tuzanor..."

Finally understanding what this implied, Marcus said, "And move in with you at your residence at Tuzanor?"

"Yes..." Neroon leaned in closer, completely forgetting Franklin and Garibaldi and softly brushed his lover's lips.

Greedily, Marcus pressed his lips on Neroon's, ignoring the hint of pain the pressure caused on his skin and sighed in to his lover's mouth, remembering another kiss they had shared underneath the surface of the water. Hands moved over the small of his back, working their way up to the back of his neck to rest there.

"Okay, I guess this is our cue to leave." Stephen gestured Michael to walk with him. Garibaldi's eyes were big and the Chief shook his head in wonder.

"I saw them kiss, but..." Disbelief colored Garibaldi's voice. "But you were right, Neroon has changed. And you know what?"

"What?"

"They might work out.".

"I've got the same feeling," Stephen admitted, remembering the apparent affection in Neroon's eyes, "You heard Neroon. This means we're going to lose our pain in the ass."

"A pity, I was getting used to Marcus annoying the hell out of me."

"I'll miss him too." Opening the door to his office, Stephen and Garibaldi sat down and shared some caff. Marcus and Neroon remained their main topic though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marcus?" His lover flinched in his arms and Neroon grew afraid he had somehow put too much pressure on his injured skin.

"I'm fine, but..."

Neroon carefully lowered Marcus back into to the comfort of the bed and studied his lover. "Can I somehow alleviate your pain?"

Marcus smiled weakly. "The burns hurt at times... especially my hands."

Neroon looked down and realized he had been caressing scorched skin and immediately let go. "My passion for you overwhelmed me," he said apologetically.

Quiet, Marcus regulated his breathing, relieved the pain in his hands was growing less. "Wonder if I can ever hold a pike again."

"You will. Just give your body time to heal." Neroon got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked at once.

Neroon pulled up a chair and sat down. "I should not touch you and creating some distance might aid me." He had seen the way Marcus had flinched. "Your skin tissue is still regenerating... you do look different without all that facial hair," Neroon finished, trying to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted it to go.

"What?" Marcus raised his hand and carefully touched his face. "They shaved off my beard!"

"You did not know?"

"No, I was unconscious when I arrived in med lab."

"You should keep it this way." Neroon chuckled, tremendously relieved to hear Marcus' voice again.

"You really think so?" Marcus tried to imagine what he would look like without beard...

"Most definitely." Neroon caught Marcus' fatigued tone. "Try and rest Marcus. You are still recovering."

"And you'll stay in med lab?"

"Most of the time, yes," Neroon assured him. "The present Captain..."

"Sheridan, John Sheridan," Marcus helped him out.

"Captain Sheridan arranged quarters for me and I still have to contact Minbar to make sure everything is going according to plan."

"The civil war?"

"Has ended," Neroon finished for his lover. "Delenn is rebuilding the Grey Council... she even offered me a place among the Nine."

"Did you accept?" Marcus tensed briefly.

"No, I want to be with you." Neroon smiled, seeing Marcus relax. "I promised we would never be apart... I intend to keep that vow." Neroon gently fingered a long lock of Marcus' hair. His lover didn't react and hearing his regular breathing Neroon knew he had fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following days saw Neroon spending most of his time in med lab. Stephen felt thankful for the warrior’s presence for more than one reason. Neroon’s presence diverted Marcus’ attention from still being confined to bed and more importantly; the ranger was less inclined to nag now that Neroon kept admonishing him to follow the doctor’s orders.

Neroon studied his lover and shook his head. Franklin had given his patient permission to go for a short walk as long as he stayed in med lab. Now Marcus was determined to convince Franklin that he had recovered enough to be released to his own quarters to rest there.

“Come on, Stephen. I can take care of myself and…”

Stephen exchanged an amused look with Neroon and cocked his head.

Neroon correctly interpret that glance and chided Marcus in a soft tone. “You will only leave when the doctor gives his permission.”

“Spoilsport!” Marcus tried locking eyes with Neroon, but his diminished eyesight still troubled him. Although his eyes had grown used to light now, fine tuning them to read Neroon’s expression was still impossible. Slowly he lowered his feet on to the floor and bit down the ache emanating from certain parts of his skin, which had taken a little longer to heal than the rest. Placing his hands on the edge of the bed, he pushed himself to his feet. “And why do I have to wear these gloves?”

“Because your hands were the worst affected by the Starfire. The doctor already told you,” Neroon replied patiently. Only two hours ago he had first smoothed the balm over Marcus’ hands and had then assisted Marcus in putting on gloves, which were made of a similar material as the protective blanket.

Stephen observed his friend carefully as he stumbled towards the exit where Matham had just appeared after a good night’s rest. Pleased with Marcus’ recovery he said, “Don’t overtire yourself! You’ve been in bed for a week now!”

“I will look after him.” Neroon walked one step behind the ranger to catch Marcus should he fall.

Stephen watched them leave and returned to study Marcus’ medical file. There really was no reason to keep him in med lab, but releasing Marcus now seemed too early. “No telling what he will get himself in to the next time!”

Inwardly discussing whether to let Marcus leave or not, he finally decided to keep the ranger here for one more day. That would also give Neroon some time to prepare the ranger’s quarters for his return.

“Doctor Franklin?”

Identifying one of his assistant’s voices Stephen immediately looked up.

“Marcus almost took a fall.”

“Damn! I knew it was too early to let him try this!” But Marcus had nagged and irritated him until he had given in. Running in to the corridor, he was relieved to see that Neroon had a firm hold on Marcus. The warrior had curled an arm around Marcus’ waist and now gently dragged him back to his room.

Marcus raised his head and looked straight into Stephen’s eyes. “I know… You told me so…” Leaning on Neroon, he managed to walk back to his room. A sigh left his lips lying down again. “Maybe I overestimated my strength.” Luckily Neroon had been there to catch him.

Stephen simply stared at his patient darkly. “Stay in bed, you hear me? Or I might take you up on those bondage fantasies and restrain you!” He had been holding on to that trump for a week now. Pleased, he noticed the effect it had on Marcus.

The ranger’s face turned flustered and he started fumbling the sheet. “Should have kept my big mouth shut.” He peeked at Neroon.

“Bondage?” Neroon said, tasting the alien word and wondered what it meant.

“He wants to be tied down,” Stephen explained, extracting vengeance for the times Marcus had exhausted him with his constant nagging.

Neroon’s warm laughter rolled through the room. Shooting Marcus an amused look he said, “That can be arranged!”

Marcus flushed crimson red and mumbled something intangible.

“What was that?” Neroon rested a hand at the back of his lover’s neck, where the skin had fully recovered from the Starfire.

“Not fair! The two of you are teaming up against me.” Marcus grinned weakly, remembering Neroon’s lecture about the unfairness of the universe in general.

“Doctor? The Captain is trying to contact you,” one of the nurses said.

Franklin wanted to tap his hand communicator, and then realized it was still lying on the desk in his office. Addressing the two men he said, “Neroon, you can take Marcus to his quarters tomorrow morning. I don’t think I can take much more of his whining.”

Neroon smiled, hearing that news and glanced at Marcus whose smug grin told him the ranger was looking forward to getting out of med lab.

“Make sure he rests though,” Stephen added before dashing out of the room.

“I will tie you down if necessary,” Neroon threatened and delightedly noticed the mock shock on Marcus’ face. He looked forward to the day that Marcus could do without the glasses as he missed gazing in to Marcus’ green eyes.

“I was only joking,” Marcus defended himself and looked quiet embarrassed.

“I know that”

“Stephen is such a tell-tale!” Marcus reached out to caress Neroon’s face.

“Why is there a look of disbelief on your face, Marcus?” Neroon asked, suddenly concerned. “Are your eyes troubling you?”

“No.” Marcus sighed. “I still can’t believe that we’ll be together for the rest of our lives.”

Neroon understood his lover only too well. “I also assumed we would die in the Starfire.”

As Stephen returned he found them locked in an embrace, Marcus softly nuzzling Neroon’s neck. Clearing his throat, he warned them about his presence.

Slowly, Marcus looked up and smiled. “Yes, Stephen?”

The doctor grinned, realizing how comfortable Marcus felt with Neroon holding him. Yes, Michael was probably right. They will work out.

Neroon reluctantly released his lover and walked over to Franklin. It was obvious the doctor wanted to tell them something.

“Delenn is on her way back and will arrive shortly. She requested your presence, Neroon.”

“I will meet her in the docking bay.” Neroon's thoughts returned to the day, one week ago, when he had arrived at the space station and had started to question his calling as a warrior. He hadn’t wanted to burden Marcus with his questions, but during the long hours in which Marcus had been asleep he had searched his soul and reached a decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John nervously shuffled his feet. These last two weeks had been the longest of his life and he craved feeling Delenn’s body underneath his hands, hearing her voice. The bay doors opened and he quickly studied the group which now approached. Lennier walked in front of Delenn and John smiled relieved as she changed direction to head his way.

“John!” She brought up her arms behind his back to hug him.

“I missed you too.” John wished he could kiss her in public, but he knew Delenn would feel uncomfortable doing so. “How was your trip?

“Everything has been returned to its natural balance back home,” she said and remembered installing the new Grey Council, which now traveled through space on the cruiser Valenthia.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Sheridan enjoyed her closeness and nodded towards Lennier, who bowed politely. “I’m glad to hear things worked out on Minbar.” John pulled her close.

“How is Marcus?”

“Back on his feet. Looks like our ranger bugged Stephen and Neroon until they gave in and allowed him to go for a short walk.”

“That pleases me.” Delenn locked eyes with Lennier who looked equally relieved. “The Starfire was too much for him to handle. Marcus is the first human to be exposed to it.”

“You’ve got to tell me all about that Starfire.” Sheridan noticed Neroon step out of the elevator.

“Delenn.” Neroon and bowed slightly.

“Neroon,” Delenn replied amused. Her sources on the station had told her that Neroon hardly ever left Marcus’ side and then suddenly, she realized something else. “Have you already met the Captain?”

“No,” Neroon locked eyes with Sheridan and wasn’t sure how to react.

“Neroon, this is Captain John Sheridan,” Delenn sad, introducing them.

John also felt uneasy and hesitant to extend his hand in greeting. Although he knew about Marcus’ involvement with the Minbari, Sheridan still vividly remembered the threat Neroon had presented to the station, so he nodded instead.

Delenn noticed the tension and acted. “Tell me, Neroon...” She gestured him to accompany them. “Is Marcus enjoying his stay in med lab?”

Neroon smiled. “I doubt that very much, but I do know Doctor Franklin is counting the hours until Marcus leaves his medical facility.”

Pleasantly surprised by Neroon’s answer, John grinned. “The two of them have got history together,” he explained and remembered Marcus arrival at the station and subsequent disappearance from med lab.

“Do you know when the doctor will release him?” Delenn inquired.

“Tomorrow morning.” He had even asked for a human bed to be placed inside his guest quarters. Originally he had planned on taking Marcus back to the ranger’s quarters, but after seeing the desolate room he had changed his mind. His guest quarters were much more spacious.

“I wish to talk to him before you leave the station,” Delenn told him. “His replacement will arrive in two days and will need certain information.”

“Of course,” Neroon replied. “Will you excuse me now? I want to return to med lab.”

“Yes and deliver my best wishes to Marcus. I will visit him tomorrow after he has been released from med lab.”

“As you wish.” Neroon glanced quickly at Sheridan and then got out of the elevator.

Suddenly the Captain realized they were finally alone and he briefly wondered where Lennier was. Not questioning his luck, he pulled Delenn close to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you ready to leave?” Neroon carefully watched Marcus return from the bathroom.

“Yes, but I don’t understand why I can’t wear my ranger uniform.” Stephen had insisted he wear the med lab clothes instead.

“The doctor explained his decision to you,” Neroon reminded him gently. “The fabric of your uniform might irritate your skin.”

Marcus slowly sat down on the bed and cursed the gloves he still had to wear. Stephen had told him he had to rub on the balm every twelve hours and Marcus had sighed, hearing Franklin constantly offering his well meant advice. “I’m glad to get out of here.”

“You still have to check in with Doctor Franklin before we can leave,” Neroon reminded him while packing the little personal items Marcus had used during his stay in here.

“Don’t remind me!”

Neroon stopped packing and walked over to his lover who looked fatigued and depressed. “What is wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Marcus replied in a subdued tone. “I just feel like I'm deserting the people here, I guess. For a long time they were all the family I had.”

Neroon understood. Marcus was leaving everything behind to be with him and he knew that had to be hard on his lover. “You can still come back here… visit the station, keep in contact.”

“I know that,” Marcus smiled, suddenly touched by Neroon’s concern. “Being with you is all that really matters to me.”

Acting instinctively Neroon kissed him. Marcus’ arms came up behind him and he savoured the eagerness with which his lover reacted. “I cannot envision a future without you at my side.”

Marcus cursed the fact that the dark glasses kept him from reading Neroon’s eyes, but Stephen would be furious should he take them off without permission. The doctor had once caught him doing so and Marcus still vividly remembered the reprimand Stephen had given him. “Let’s go and see Stephen then. I want out of here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Take off those glasses,” Stephen instructed and grabbed a medical scanner to examine Marcus’ eyes.

Neroon caught his lover’s desperate sigh and smiled reassuringly to encourage him.

Marcus removed the glasses and pinched his eyes half shut. “Can’t you dim the lights a bit?”

“No.” Stephen ran his scanner over Marcus’ eyes and was pleased with the results. “You can do without the glasses. You have to get used to bright lights.”

“They still sting,” Marcus protested.

“Naturally they do!” Stephen shook his head, “I’ll give you a concentrate of the solution I use to rinse your eyes with. Use the drops every twelve hours.”

Sighing, Marcus knew he had to give in. “Anything else?”

“Rest!” Stephen said in a firm tone. “Try staying out of trouble!”

“Wishful thinking,” Marcus countered, relieved to be released at last. “Knowing Neroon he’ll tell his guards to watch every move I make!”

“You are correct.” Neroon walked up to his lover. “Delenn wants to talk to you later. We should leave now.” It would take them a while to cover the distance to his guest quarters. Stephen had offered them the use of a wheelchair, but Marcus had immediately declined that offer, proclaiming he could easily walk the short distance.

“Don’t forget to let in the medics who will check on you every twenty-four hours!” Stephen loved seeing Marcus cringe. “On second thoughts, I think I will do the rounds myself this week.”

“Have mercy,” Marcus whispered as Neroon helped him to his feet, knowing only too well Stephen enjoyed torturing him with his concern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Delenn, please come inside.” Neroon stepped aside to let her enter.

Delenn took in her surroundings and smiled, seeing the human bed next to the Minbari platform. Her eyes continued to search the quarters and she noticed Marcus had made himself comfortable on the couch.

“Entil’Zha,” Marcus said confused, not expecting her this soon. Struggling, he tried getting to his feet.

“Please remain seated.” Delenn reached the sofa and placed a hand on his chest. “You should rest.”

Marcus leaned back, knowing better than to go against one of her ‘orders’ even if they were phrased as a request. “Neroon told me you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, your replacement will arrive shortly.” She accepted the cup of ceremonial tea Neroon offered her. “She will need all the information you gathered here… and the names of your contacts.”

“I stored all the data on crystals,” Marcus said slowly. “I’ll make sure she gets them.”

“Thank you.” Delenn sipped her tea and studied both men. Neroon had seated himself next to Marcus and the ranger had reacted by placing his hand on Neroon’s. “I know you will like being stationed on Minbar. Sech Turval and Master Durhann already requested you spend some time at the training facility to assist them in teaching the trainees.”

“I’d be honored to do so,” Marcus replied. “But…”

Delenn and Neroon exchanged a look. “You will serve as I deem it necessary.” Neroon had told her that Marcus felt like he was deserting them. “At the moment you are needed on Minbar and not on Babylon 5.”

Marcus smiled weakly. “Thank you.” He’d needed to hear that.

“I will leave now so you can rest.” She rose from the couch and inclined her head. “As Neroon’s liaison we will talk often, Marcus. This is not good-bye.”

Squeezing Neroon’s hand, Marcus bowed his head. “I’ll try and perform my duty to the best of my abilities. “

“Oh,” Delenn replied. “I know you will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Neroon?” Marcus peeked at him through half closed eyelids. He still had to get used to no longer wearing glasses. I never thought I’d miss them, but they did help!

“Yes?” Neroon returned the glance while he finished smoothing the balm over Marcus’ hands. He’d already applied it to other areas of the ranger’s body which only healed slowly. Putting on the gloves, he waited for Marcus to address him again. During the two days they had spent in his guest quarters Marcus had rested as promised, but there had been a restlessness to his movements, which made Neroon wonder what was wrong.

“My replacement will arrive shortly and… before we leave for Minbar I want to talk to Ivanova.” Finally the realization had dawned on him that they would leave the station within the next twenty-four hours and there were certain things he wanted to take care of first, like talking to Susan.

“Then contact her and set a time,” Neroon advised him, knowing Marcus was holding something back.

“You don’t mind me talking to her?”

“Why would I?” Neroon asked, truly surprised.

“I once… liked her very much.”

“I am not jealous,” Neroon said tenderly. “Ask her to come here… you should not walk such a distance yet.”

Marcus placed his gloved right hand on Neroon’s arm. “What have you been talking about to Delenn?" When he had woken in the morning Neroon had been gone. Contacting Lennier, he had learned that Neroon and Delenn had scheduled a private meeting.

Neroon drew some deep breaths. I knew it would come down to this. “I should have told you earlier, but… you needed rest.”

“Tell me, Neroon,” Marcus said in a firm tone.

“We discussed my calling.” Neroon noticed the surprise in Marcus’ eyes. “Do you know that your eyes are blue since you left the Starfire?” Cocking his head he studied Marcus’ iris.

Marcus chuckled briefly, then tried to act serious again. “We can discuss my eye color later. First, what is this talk about your calling?”

“Inside the Starfire I proclaimed my soul as being religious to thwart Shakiri’s plan.”

“I vaguely remember that.” Marcus nodded once and locked eyes with Neroon. “What happened?”

“I fear I spoke the truth back then.” Neroon kept a close eye on Marcus.

“You want to become a priest?” Marcus exclaimed baffled, “Somehow I can’t see you in white robes.” Tensing he wondered, And will it change our relationship?

“No, although my mind feels a belated religious calling, I am too old to change my ways. Maybe it will aid me in leading the warrior caste… tempering their aggressiveness.”

Relieved, Marcus let go of the breath he had been holding on to. “You should have told me earlier!”

“I could not do that. You were wounded, trying to recover and in pain.”

“So we’re still going to Tuzanor where you will act as the warrior caste leader and I as your liaison? No late changes?” Marcus needed Neroon to confirm these facts.

“Yes, we will.” Neroon closed the jar filled with balm and placed it on the table. “Now contact your Commander. I will use that opportunity to talk to my clansmen.”

“Neroon, wait.” Slowly he rose from the sofa and stared into Neroon’s eyes. “I love you,” he said, urged by his lover’s confession. “No matter what caste you belong to.”

Neroon inclined his head and folded his arms around Marcus’ frame. Pressing a kiss just above the ranger’s collarbone, he nuzzled the skin there briefly. Rewarded with a soft sigh, he examined the burns on Marcus’ throat and neck. Doctor Franklin had been pleased with the progress his patient had made and told them that the burns would be gone in one more week.

Leaning in to the embrace, Marcus rested his head on Neroon’s shoulder. “I better make that call to Susan’s quarters now before…”

“Yes,” Neroon replied, as want and desire also took possession of his thoughts. Quickly he released his lover and smiled wickedly. “We will make up for this lost time once your body has healed.”

“I won’t forget that promise.” Marcus chuckled and started to make his way over to the Babcom unit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why does he want to talk to me? Susan wondered as she was heading to Neroon’s guest quarters. Marcus had offered to visit her, but she had told him to stay put, knowing Stephen had practically confined the ranger to quarters. She had stayed away from Marcus since that day in med lab. Sensing his thoughts back then had upset her. Never before had she reached out and she feared he might have picked up on her telepathic touch. Rangers were taught to detect a scan…

Pressing the door chime, she straightened out her uniform jacket. Her shift started in thirty minutes. That gave her an excuse to leave should things become uncomfortable. If only I knew why he wants to talk to me! She fought down her nervousness.

“Yes,” Marcus said and rose from the couch.

“Marcus? Your message said urgent, what’s the matter?” Casting a quick look about she realized Neroon wasn’t present.

The ranger noticed her expression and explained. “Neroon left to talk to his clansmen. We won’t be disturbed. Please sit down.” He gestured her to take a seat next to him on the couch.

She sat down on the other end of the sofa, carefully keeping her distance. “You look better.”

“I feel better too. Being far away from med lab and Stephen does wonders for my health,” he said jokingly, wondering why she was this tense.

“I’ve got to be in C&C in thirty minutes, so…” Her voice dropped, telling him to speak his mind and get it over with.

“Yes, of course,” Marcus sighed, disliking her tactics. “First of, the new station ranger has just arrived. Her name is Natalja. A lovely lady, we trained together. Actually, she reminds me a bit of you.” Marcus studied her and sighed seeing her masked expression. “I’m sure you’ll like her. She’s awfully efficient.” Marcus smiled briefly. And very hard to intimidate.

“Thanks for the information, but I’m sure Delenn will tell…” She was cut short when Marcus shook his head.

“I also want to tell you…” Marcus paused, suddenly lost for words. He had been determined to say this, but now that the moment had arrived he felt shy.

Susan sensed his compassion and quickly pulled back. Why was her telepathy acting up all of a sudden?

“I want to tell you why I accepted Neroon as my lover.”

Unable to stifle a smile, Susan waited for him to continue. She never expected this particular topic. Why would he want to share something this personal?

“Three years ago my world was burned to ashes by the Shadows.” Marcus cautiously reached out and caressed her fingers. Before she had arrived he had taken off his gloves, knowing how important it was she knew he was sincere.

Susan was caught off guard by the gesture. Her walls had been lowered and suddenly she felt his concern wash through her. He’s worried about me?

“I thought I could never again trust a person to stay with me. I was afraid to love again, scared of losing the one I loved. I finally realized I had isolated myself. My walls had become so high that no one could enter,” Marcus said in a soft tone, seeing recognition in her eyes, mixed in with something else… Fear, he realized. “Don’t be afraid, Susan. Don’t be afraid to love again. Neroon might die tomorrow in an accident, but at least he knew I loved him.”

“Marcus...” She tried to pull her hand away, wanting to stop this odd link that had formed as he had touched her skin. Does he know I’m a latent telepath?

“It’s far worse to deny love, to turn away from it. Your heart will grow cold and you’ll be all alone…” he said and fought back a tear, seeing her strained expression. Please let me in.

Susan trembled hearing his words. Her heart told her Marcus was right, but her mind was warning her not to believe his words of hope. “I can’t take losing another loved one,” she finally whispered and noticed the blistered skin on the back of his hands. His fingers soothingly rubbed her knuckles and suddenly she was tired of pretending she didn’t have feelings like everyone else.

“I don’t want to lose Neroon either, but…” Searching for the right words he managed to catch her gaze. “Neroon taught me one thing. We have little influence on the Universe. All we can do is to decide whether to take a chance or not. Missed chances… I missed so many opportunities to change, better my life.”

Susan shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

“I challenged Neroon to Denn’Sha because I was fed up with life. All I felt was guilt and… anger. Such a life isn’t worth living, Susan.” Marcus smiled weakly, hoping he had succeeded in getting through to her. “You’ve got many friends, the Captain, Delenn, Michael and also Stephen who’s a big pain in the arse, really, but…”

His last words made her laugh, and looking into his eyes she sensed his overpowering urge to show her the truth. “I don’t know if I can ever try again, Marcus.”

“You must,” he said firmly. “Touch passion when it comes your way, Susan, only it if lasts a moment. It’s all we’ll ever have.” Tired, he leaned back. He had exhausted himself, but he gladly paid that price if only she understood what he had tried to tell her.

Surprised, Susan felt a tear slip down her cheek. She hadn’t realized her eyes had become watered during his speech. You’re right, I know you’re right, but…

“Let me hold you?” Marcus said hesitantly, uncertain if his request would push the envelope. He wanted to get as close to her as possible.

“Yes.” She allowed him to fold his arms around her. Immediately she realized the touch deepened the telepathic contact she had sensed earlier and as his concern and compassion washed through her, she finally understood being loved was worth getting hurt again.

Marcus held her for long moments and finally she pulled back to wipe away the tears which had managed to escape her eyes. “You still didn’t tell me why you chose Neroon as your lover,” she said teasingly as she felt the need to break the awkward silence.

“He…” Marcus suddenly lacked the words to describe the amount of love Neroon had shown him. “He loves me… made me see the truth… and somewhere along the line I fell madly in love with him.”

“Madly?” Susan asked, wriggling an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes,” Marcus sighed, remembering the day they had spent at Neroon’s residence. Looking up, he blushed although he tried to fight that particular reaction. He had to show her she wasn’t alone in this, felt the need to confide in her. “And he deflowered me.”

Susan smiled. “He did?”

“Yes,” Marcus replied, baffled to see the soft tone to her eyes. The ice had melted…

Susan’s smile brightened, seeing the happiness in his eyes. If he can trust and love again… maybe I can too. The door chime however stopped her musing and she looked up questioningly.

“I asked Natalja to pick up some data crystals.” Marcus paused, knowing she would see through his excuse. “It also occurred to me the two of you should meet.”

“Marcus…” she said, sensing she was being set up.

“Just talk to her,” Marcus said pleadingly. “Yes enter.”

Susan quickly got to her feet and wiped away the last remnant of tears. Too bad Marcus is leaving the station… That leaves me little time to get back at him for this! Curious, she studied the newly assigned station ranger.

Natalja smiled warmly seeing Marcus. “You little brat!” she said amused and walked over to the couch. Her long curly red hair reached her lower back and sparkling brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

Freckles covered part of her nose and cheeks and she radiated a warmth Susan had seldom felt before. Marcus, why are you doing this? she wondered, as the tall redhead approached.

“Natalja.” Marcus tried getting to his feet, but had to abandon the effort. “I want you to meet the Station Commander, Susan Ivanova. The two of you will be working together regularly.”

Susan noticed the concerned look on Natalja’s face as she took in Marcus’ appearance.

“You’re trouble, Marcus Cole.” She then turned to face the Commander. “Marcus told me a lot about you, Commander.” She extended her hand.

Cautiously, Susan accepted the gesture, trying to be polite as she realized they would have to work together in future. “What did he tell you?” she asked, shooting Marcus an annoyed look.

“That you’re still trying to learn Minbari,” Natalja replied with a smile. “It took me one year to master the basic language.”

Feeling cornered, Susan said, “I’ve got to call in. My shift starts in 5 minutes.”

“You work in C&C, right? I’m also headed that way. Maybe you could spare a moment and answer some questions I’ve got concerning Down Below?”

“Marcus can answer all your questions.” Susan pointed at him and then quickly left the room.

Natalja sat down, poured a cup of tea, which had been brewing on the table and smiled at Marcus. “Her nick name is the Ice queen?”

Marcus shook his head. “The ice has melted, trust me.”

“It will be a pleasure to find out if she’s really as charming as you told me,” Natalja hinted.

“I should never have told you about the roses she flung at me.” Marcus relaxed. They had been friends during training, but because they had been assigned to different locations they had lost touch. When Delenn had suggested her for the job Marcus had quickly agreed. “I think you’ll feel quickly at home here on the station.”

“I already do,” she quipped, flipping back her hair. “I already started redecorating your quarters.”

Marcus sighed relieved; maybe Natalja and Susan would become friends. At least he hoped so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you’re really leaving?” Stephen asked during Marcus’ last physical. The ranger had passed all tests and the doctor was certain Marcus would make a full recovery within a few weeks. There was no danger in letting the ranger go. His visits to Neroon’s guest quarters had convinced him that the warrior kept a close eye on Marcus and made sure his eyes and skin were tended to.

“Yes.” Marcus studied Franklin’s facial expression and noticed the sadness to his friend’s eyes. Seeing that emotion there kind of surprised him. He’d thought Stephen would be relieved to be free of his constant nagging.

“The burns won’t hamper you as long as you rest and continue to use the balm as I told you.” Franklin made one last entry in the ranger’s medical file and then stored it away. Later, he would send it to Tuzanor. A Minbari healer called Banner would watch Marcus’ recovery and report back if necessary. Needless to say that Stephen hadn’t informed Marcus of this fact. It would be just like the ranger to start avoiding Banner. “Are your eyes still troubling you?”

“No, although Neroon keeps bugging me about my changed eye color,” Marcus said amused, “He maintains that I’ve got blue eyes now instead of green.”

Stephen leaned in closer. “He’s right, you know. I can’t explain it though, or you’d have to stay here for some more tests.”

Marcus grinned. “No, thank you,” he quickly declined. “I’m going to miss you, Stephen. You’re a good friend.”

“I’ll miss you too, but hey… let’s not get overly dramatically here. Delenn told me you will regularly visit the station on ranger business.”

“Perhaps.” Marcus took a deep breath and got to his feet. He was still wearing med lab clothes at Stephen’s order and had to admit they were softer and far more comfortable than his uniform.

“And did I mention that I’ve got some leave coming up? I might want to spend it on Minbar. Do you think Neroon has got a spare room?”

“Several,” Marcus replied relieved. “I want to keep in touch, Stephen.”

“ I know that, Marcus.” Walking his friend to the exit he said, “Take good care of yourself, Marcus, and if you don’t I will travel to Minbar and check on you personally!”

“Thanks, Stephen.” Marcus cautiously clasped Franklin’s hand, avoiding putting pressure on the burns.

Stephen noticed Marcus’ swimming eyes, but remained silent. “You’ve got to get going.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Sighing heavily, Marcus walked into the corridor and looked once more at his friend. I’ll miss you and the whole place, Stephen. If it weren’t for Neroon I’d never leave Babylon 5.

The moment Marcus disappeared from view Stephen hurried back to his office, collected a small parcel and used another exit to leave med lab unnoticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Minbari do not drink alcohol,” Natalja told Ivanova, who looked rather disappointed hearing that news. “It makes them paranoid and aggressive and I sure as hell don’t want Neroon getting violent!”

“No vodka then,” Susan said resigned. After arriving at C&C she had been stunned to learn that Sheridan wasn’t there. Apparently he was ‘taking care of business’ as Garibaldi had phrased it. Then the Chief had dragged her outside again, telling a startled looking Corwin that he was in charge of C&C now.

Susan had by then reached her break point and she had been ready to space Garibaldi or play with his quarter’s temperature controls at least. She was still trying to think up some payback for Marcus when Garibaldi told her to hurry up or she would miss the small surprise they had planned for Marcus. Sensing an opportunity for payback she co-operated and Garibaldi put her and Natalja in charge of drinks and snacks.

“We could get some Centauri rum,” Susan suggested, earning a look of desperation from Natalja. “What! If there’s going to be a party we need alcohol!”

“No alcohol. Mineral water and tea.”

Susan shivered. “Did you actually say mineral water?”

“Or coffee? Real coffee?” Natalja noticed Susan’s sudden alertness and grinned. “I discovered that someone’s growing their own coffee beans in the hydrophobic gardens… I harvested them.”

“You did what?” Susan yelped.

“I thought we should use real coffee on this special occasion.” Natalja leaned against the wall of the waiting area of docking bay 4 where Neroon and Marcus were scheduled to depart.

“That’s my coffee!” Susan stated annoyed. “And I thought Marcus was a pain in the ass! You’re even worse!” She didn’t know what was happening… had happened since Marcus had talked to her. Something inside her mind had snapped, had been freed and it was already creating mayhem in her life. No, Natalja is driving me insane! “What do they do on Minbar? Teach you how to be as irritating as you possibly can be?” Susan continued to rave, suddenly stunned as Natalja produced a bag of coffee beans. Susan spat, “Give them back!”

“No,” Natalja said in a firm tone. “You’ve got to learn to share.”

Suddenly they looked in each other’s eyes and Natalja was the first to chuckle. “They’re only coffee beans!”

“Yeah, guess that’s true.” Susan shook her head and her hair danced on her shoulders. It had been so long since she had just been Susan. Commander Ivanova had become second nature to her and in the meantime she had forgotten who she truly was. Do I still know who I am? When you strip the masks away, what’s left?

“Here, you can have them,” Natalja offered her the beans.

Susan shook her head. “No, they deserve real coffee. Use them.”

“Are you going to organize the snacks then?”

“Snacks… Oh, sure I can get you snacks,” Susan teased. “I know of a special Narn dish…”

“No insects!” Natalja exclaimed from the small kitchen unit, hidden in the corridor, which maintenance workers used to eat their meals.

Susan froze for a moment, wondering why the hell she was acting like this. But it felt good to be carefree for a change. “What present did they get Marcus?”

“Mr. Garibaldi provided it,” Natalja said, not giving away a thing, “You’ll see…”

Seeing her mischievous grin, Susan was relieved that she wasn’t the one unwrapping it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why is it this dark in here?” Marcus asked warily, wondering why the lights were out in the waiting area. Neroon’s war cruiser had sent a shuttle to pick them up and Marcus felt saddened because no one, except for Stephen had taken the time to say good-bye. That’s not true. I said good-bye to Susan too.

Neroon tensed, instinctively knowing something didn’t make sense. His hand moved to his pike and he searched the darkness with his eyes, suddenly encountering several humanoid/ Minbari forms hiding in the dark. At first he wanted to alarm Marcus, but then he recognized Delenn and Lennier’s outlines. “We are not alone,” he whispered instead.

Pike ready to extend Marcus nodded his head. His sixth sense had warned him as well. “This reminds me of the time in Down Below when…” he started, but stopped talking as the lights went back on line. His friends emanated from behind crates and boxes. Now he also smelled the fragrance of coffee. How could I have missed that?

“Can’t let you leave without saying good-bye for now,” Sheridan said in a friendly tone. “We do expect you to drop by regularly. Stephen needs to keep in shape and you’re the model patient, isn’t he, Doctor Franklin?”

Marcus smiled and realized that his watered eyes were about to release some tears. Quickly, he tried to compose himself. Then Natalja and Susan approached and each placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Good luck, Marcus,” Susan said shyly and then whispered in to his ear, “I understand what you tried to tell me. I’ll touch passion.”

Stunned, Marcus nodded his head and was disturbed in his musings as Natalja poked him gently in his ribs.

“Make those trainees sweat! I’m sure we’ll see each other again, Marc.”

Swallowing hard, Marcus took a step back, overwhelmed by this show of affection. He’d never known they cared this much for him. Even Zack Allen and Vir had joined the group, talking quietly in the back, shooting him amused looks. As he tried to speak the words got stuck in his throat.

“Before I forget,” Garibaldi said in a loud tone. “We even got you a present!”

Marcus quickly exchanged a look with Neroon. “Were you in on this?”

“No, I did not know of their plans,” Neroon replied honestly, but savoured seeing the warmth in Marcus’ eyes. This meant a lot to the ranger who had always hidden behind a mask of guilt and solitude.

“Stephen supplied the idea,” Garibaldi said wickedly. “But I provided the item itself.” The Chief handed Marcus a small parcel.

Judging by the look on Stephen and Garibaldi’s face he’d probably end up embarrassed. “I’ll unwrap it later,” Marcus said, trying to weasel his way out.

“Oh, no,” Sheridan cut in. “I want to know what’s in that box!”

Cornered, Marcus said a prayer to Valen and tried unwrapping the box, but the gloves Stephen had ordered him to wear made it difficult at best. “Sorry,” he stumbled, as the paper didn’t come off.

“Maybe Neroon can be of some assistance?” Stephen said.

Marcus knew he was in trouble then. “Careful,” he whispered to Neroon. “They’re setting us up.”

Neroon only smiled and quickly unwrapped the parcel. Opening it, his brow became furrowed. “Here,” he said and showed the content to Marcus.

“Handcuffs?” Marcus moaned in desperation.

“Enjoy,” Stephen quipped, relishing reversing the roles and tormenting Marcus for a change.

“You’ll need the keys too, I think,” Garibaldi said smugly and tossed Neroon the keys who quickly caught them.

Blushing, Marcus shook his head in disbelief. “I crack one joke about bondage and they get me handcuffs!”

“I am sure they will be very useful when restraining Marcus,” Neroon said playing along, earning a wide-eyed look from Marcus.

“What did I get myself into?” Marcus felt incredibly grateful they had gathered here to say good-bye. But this good-bye made it even harder on him to leave them behind.

A Minbari warrior appeared as the bay doors opened. Inclining his head he looked at Neroon for instructions.

“It is time to go, Marcus,” Neroon said in a soft tone.

“Thank you,” Marcus whispered, as his eyes swept over their faces, trying to remember his friends as they stood there.

Delenn walked up to him and bowed. “I will see you on Minbar shortly.”

“Respects, Entil’Zha,” Marcus replied automatically. Neroon’s hand sneaked up behind his back to pull him along.

“Come with me, Marcus,” Neroon whispered, knowing how hard this was on his lover. “Remember Delenn’s words, this is no final good-bye…”

Marcus looked back once more and felt a strange portentous feeling seeing Natalja standing behind Susan, whose eyes sparkled like tiny ice crystals. “Yes, one day we’ll meet again.” Neroon would still be at his side, would still love him. The bay doors closed and he followed Neroon into the shuttle.

Before taking their seats, Neroon pulled him close, seeing the need in Marcus’ draped eyes. Stroking the soft dark hair he whispered, “And so it begins.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue 

“Sech Marcus,” Neroon said proudly and bowed. “You are the first human ever to acquire that title.”

Marcus returned the smile. “I didn’t ask for it, you know.” He walked up to Neroon. Although twenty years had passed the Minbari’s appearance had hardly changed. Contrary to mine.

Locks of grey had appeared in Marcus’ hair and beard, and Neroon loved the sight of it. After spending two decades in Marcus’ company he realized how empty his life had been before his lover had entered it that fateful day in Down Below. “Master Durhann will be relieved to know you will carry on the tradition and teach the trainees to properly use their Denn’bok.” Walking towards the shuttle that would take them home Neroon added, “You also received a message from Stephen Franklin one hour ago.”

“Thanks, I'll check on that the moment we get home.” Feeling a little tired from the exercises he had gone through with the trainees, Marcus sat down. Lately his body was starting to tell him that he wasn’t as young and well trained as he used to be. For one moment he envied Neroon who looked not a day older than twenty years ago. “You will join me for a bath, won’t you?” Marcus shot Neroon a challenging look.

“I will,” Neroon said, giving in. One way or the other Marcus would get his wish anyway, he had discovered that years ago. It had only taken Marcus a few months to figure out that he could be easily convinced to see things his lover’s way. He had never told Marcus that he loved it when the ranger assumed control. No need to hand over that trump.

“How was your week, Neroon?” They had last seen each other 7 days ago. Marcus had replaced Master Durhann during training and Neroon had been called away to lead several meetings of the warrior caste.

“Tiring.” Neroon sat down next to Marcus, “Lately the warrior caste resembles the religious caste too much. All they are interested in is discussing clan matters. They could easily have done without my presence.”

The pilot took off and Marcus slid his right hand into Neroon’s, who immediately clasped it tightly. “I missed you, missed your body pressed against mine at night,” Marcus whispered seductively.

Neroon grinned. “It is hard to believe that you were untouched when we met, Marcus. You have greatly changed since the day I made you mine.”

“That reminds me,” Marcus whispered teasingly, brushing the back of Neroon’s neck with his other hand. “We never used those handcuffs they gave us.”

“True,” Neroon agreed. “We do not need them.”

“I wonder why Stephen wants to talk to me.” Marcus changed the subject and softly blew across Neroon’s neck. The first time he had done that Neroon had almost taken him on the spot. To Marcus’s delight it had turned out to be one of Neroon’s most erogenous zones.

A moan escaped Neroon’s lips and he looked disapprovingly at his lover. “This is not the right place to…”

“You know,” Marcus started and brushed Neroon’s lips lightly. “After all these years I still want you as much as I did the first time we made love.”

“I share that desire.” Neroon decided it was time to silence Marcus by deepening the teasing kiss and forcing his lover’s teeth apart.

Casting a quick look at the pilot, Marcus realized that the man paid them no attention. Leaning in, he pushed Neroon’s back against the wall of the shuttle.

Neroon noticed the naughty twinkle in Marcus’ eyes and knew his lover had already made plans for that night. They wouldn’t get much sleep. Pulling away from his lover’s lips, he loved the way Marcus had started to pant softly. “We will continue this later.”

“You’re teasing me,” Marcus berated him and wanted to lunge for Neroon again. As Neroon brushed his hands away, Marcus only grew more determined to have his way with Neroon later that day. “I will take you tonight,” he stated resolved.

Neroon appeared to consider that statement and remembered the shy human he had kissed in Valen’s garden. “Perhaps,” he said teasingly, but knew he could never deny Marcus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he had shed his ranger cloak Marcus moved over to the com unit and accessed Stephen’s message. His initial intention to keep in touch had proven difficult at best and it had been several years since they had talked last. He still remembered the occasion. Stephen and Sarah Chambers had found a cure against the plague the Drakh had unleashed while working together on the Excalibur.

As Neroon walked up behind him he savoured the way the Minbari massaged his tense muscles. Throwing back his head he stared into burning eyes, Neroon’s want and desire obvious in his touch. “This won’t take long,” he whispered, referring to playing Stephen’s message.

“Do you want me to leave?” Neroon didn't want to infringe on Marcus’ privacy.

“No, we never had secrets from each other. Why start now?” Moving his fingers over the crystals the small screen flashed alive. As he leaned in to Neroon’s warm body, he relished being close to his lover again, even if they had only had been apart for a week.

“Hello, Marcus.”

Marcus smiled seeing the content expression in Stephen’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch you in real time, but I want to invite you over for a short stay on Earth, my place.” Stephen grinned. “And Neroon is more than welcome of course.”

Marcus’ laughed and caught Neroon’s gaze with his eyes. “He once told me he liked you,” he remembered. “Right after Lennier took me to Babylon 5 Stephen mockingly told me that we should have invited him to our marriage ceremony!”

Smiling fondly at his lover Neroon listened to the rest of the message.

“You might run in to a few familiar faces,” Stephen said, not revealing any names.

Marcus made a mental note of the date Stephen mentioned and cocked his head to study Neroon’s reaction. “I’d like to travel to Earth. Will you accompany me?”

“Would you go without me?” Neroon asked, already aware of the answer. He just wanted to hear Marcus say the words.

“No, I want you at my side. It would mean a lot to me if you joined me on this trip. I wouldn’t feel complete without you... and honestly, I want you to visit Earth once in your lifetime.” Marcus sighed and rubbed his chin across Neroon’s hand.

“Then I will accompany you,” Neroon said pleased. “And now… I haven’t done this in a long time,” he whispered and grabbed Marcus’ waist.

“What are you…” Marcus was stopped short as Neroon hauled him over his shoulder. “Neroon! Put me down or…”

“Or what?” Neroon asked interested, stopping in his tracks.

“Where are those bloody handcuffs?” Marcus exclaimed, but didn’t struggle to get free.

“They won’t do you any good,” Neroon pointed out to him. “The keys are in my desk.”

“You kept them?” Marcus said in disbelief.

“Always wanted to use them on you,” Neroon teased and proceeded to carry his lover in to the bathroom.

“I’ll get back at Stephen for this!” Marcus yelped as Neroon unceremoniously dropped him into the steaming pool of water. “At least you could have stripped me first! Look at me!” Water dripped from his chin and a rebellious expression colored his eyes. “Now you’re going to join me too!” He grabbed Neroon’s feet and pulled him in to the water.

Neroon allowed this, although he could have easily resisted. Fuelling Marcus’ fire would only add to the intensity of another passionate encounter. Starting to strip his lover Neroon caressed smooth skin. Yes, this will be another night filled with passion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Did Marcus tell you his ETA?” Garibaldi looked at Stephen.

“Yes, Neroon and he should arrive any moment now.” Stephen checked the newly arrived crowd.

“Did you have to invite Neroon?” Garibaldi said in mocked annoyance.

“Come on, Michael. You can’t still be angry with him!” Stephen played along, “I wonder if they ever used those handcuffs.”

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Garibaldi chuckled. “Did I mention I gave Neroon the wrong set of keys?”

“You didn’t!” Stephen exclaimed, amused.

“Yip, I did.” Scanning the crowd with his eyes, Garibaldi discovered Marcus and Neroon first. There aren’t that many Minbari warriors visiting Earth! The two men had seen him as well.

“There they are!” Marcus said cheerfully.

Neroon, who looked uncomfortable, regretted ever agreeing to this trip. But he would go to great lengths to please Marcus and the ranger knew it. Marcus did the same thing for me. He accompanied me to several warrior caste meetings and that was hard on him too, being the only human present. I can deal with this.

“Stephen!” Marcus sighed, relieved to see both his friends in good health. “Had I known Mr.Garibaldi was here…” He exchanged a look with the former Chief.

Michael crooked his head. “Not angry at me, Marcus?”

“Why would I?” Surprised, Marcus looked questioningly at Stephen for an answer.

“They never used them,” Stephen concluded. “After all the trouble we went through to get them.”

Marcus moaned, suddenly remembering the constant verbal bantering on Babylon 5.

“Neroon, welcome to Earth,” Stephen said in a friendly tone. “Ever been here before?”

“No.” Neroon took in his surroundings.

“Let’s head home,” Stephen said, breaking the sudden silence. “John and Delenn should have arrived as well.” It had been difficult for the couple to clear their schedule for the day, but the President and Entil’Zha had told their advisors to manage one day without them.

“Looks like you’re not going to be the only Minbari,” Marcus quipped and poked Neroon playfully in his side and then asked Stephen, “Is this some kind of reunion?”

“Yeah, you could call it that,” Michael said instead and felt sad all of a sudden. Studying Marcus he noticed the grey hair and was once more confronted with the passing of time. The last time he had spoken to John he had realized that his former Captain had grown old as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neroon wished they were back on Minbar and restlessly, he focused his stare on the set table.

“Relax,” Marcus told him. “We’re not about to step in to the Starfire again. You might as well try and enjoy yourself.” After they had unpacked Marcus had tried to reassure Neroon he was welcome here. Why the warrior doubted that was beyond him. “They invited both of us.”

Neroon nervously nodded his head, uncertain why he felt this apprehensive.

“Neroon, Marcus,” Delenn said pleased, stepping into the dinning room. “Sech Marcus,” she corrected herself and bowed politely.

Both men returned the gesture and Marcus smiled. “I should thank you for this promotion.” It had been Delenn who had suggested he succeed Durhann.

“You deserve it.” Delenn walked over to Neroon. They had become close friends during these last years as peace had prospered on Minbar. Taking Neroon aside she said, “I want to talk to you later.”

“Of course. What about?”

“About Marcus assuming greater responsibilities within the Anla’Shok. This won’t be his last promotion.” Concerned, Delenn looked at John, knowing how little time he had left. Twenty years Lorien had said… those had almost passed. After ample discussion they had decided that Marcus was to succeed Sheridan as Ranger One. She hadn’t told anyone yet, but she knew Marcus wouldn’t have much time to prepare himself for another promotion. Time was slipping through their fingers and she dreaded the day when she would be all alone, would have to live without the love of her life.

Something Sech Turval had once hinted at returned to Neroon, that Delenn had already chosen her successor. Nodding his agreement, Neroon led her back to the dinner table and exchanged a glance with the present Anla’Shok Na, John Sheridan, who looked old and drained. Joining Marcus again, Neroon wondered whom they were waiting for. Judging from the set table two more persons were expected.

“Too bad Lennier can’t be here,” Marcus whispered in to his lover’s ear, trying to spare Delenn’s feelings. “I always liked him.”

“He saved your life by sending you back to Babylon 5,” Neroon said in a soft tone.

“Yes, he did…” He had never asked Delenn what had happened to Lennier as she avoided the topic.

“Here at last!”

Marcus spun around and a smile exploded on his face. “Natalja?”

“Accounted for!” she exclaimed and after bowing to Delenn she headed over to Marcus to give him a warm hug.

“And last but not least…” Stephen stepped aside to let Ivanova enter.

“Susan!” Marcus quickly glanced at Neroon to see if the warrior had grown more comfortable. The smile Neroon gave him, reassured Marcus and he hurried to greet Susan. Looking at her uniform he realized she had been promoted as well. “General Ivanova, you look fabulous!”

“It was a close call though twenty years ago,” Stephen said as he gestured everyone to take their place.

Thankfully he was seated next to Neroon and Delenn, and Marcus secretly took hold of his lover’s hand underneath the table.

Delenn noticed the gesture. It is amazing, she mused; the expression in Marcus’ eyes still took her aback.

“I heard about you getting injured during the fight against Clark, but… Stephen never told me what exactly happened.” Marcus squeezed Neroon’s hand reassuringly. After that life-threatening incident Zack Allen had contacted him on Minbar to inform him Susan had survived the trauma. Zack had also told him that Natalja and Susan had become an item, something which hadn’t surprised him at all.

“Natalja saved my life,” Susan started a little embarrassed. “I was in a coma when I reached Babylon 5. I really thought I had returned there to die, but… somehow Natalja and Lillian managed to figure out how to work that alien healing machine. Did you know that even Zack sacrificed part of his life force to heal my injuries?”

Growing quiet, she watched Marcus’ saddened eyes. Don’t feel sad. I touched passion, Marcus. Being miraculously saved had changed her entire outlook on life. She had grabbed that second chance, promising herself to make the most of it. Susan promised herself to tell Marcus that and thank him before leaving again.

“We’re still together,” Natalja said and leaned forward. “Susan and I. You were right when you told me that the ice had melted.” Her wicked grin broadened seeing Marcus’ delighted expression.

“I always thought you two might work out,” Marcus admitted. “I’m happy for the both of you.” He tightened his hold on Neroon’s hand as the warrior tried to pull away.

Amused, Neroon looked Marcus in the eyes, loving the possessiveness that his lover displayed at times.

“Now where is the food?” Michael rubbed his stomach. “I’m hungry!”

His relaxed comment made them laugh and Marcus leaned back in the chair, caressing Neroon’s fingers who curled them around his in response. Watching them one by one Marcus nodded his head. The Universe might be fair after all.

 

The end


End file.
